Après la pluie
by AngelsamC
Summary: Juste après l’enlèvement de Nick, la vie reprend son cours. Certaines choses vont changer et quelques éléments imprévus font leur apparition…
1. Chapter 1

**Après la pluie…**

_**Genre (amélioré) :** guimauve (désespérément GSR comme d'habitude), friendship et absolument pas d'aventure ni de policier (où alors juste en arrière fond, mais très très loin…)_

_**Saison : **après la cinq à priori (et le dernier épisode en particulier par contre je situe l'action environ trois semaines avant Noël et je ne pense pas que ça corresponde vraiment…)_

_**Spoilers :** à peu près tous les épisodes à connotation 'GSR' et la saison 5 en particuliers (mais voilà, je n'ai pas vu à la saison alors je ne m'appuie que sur ce que j'en ai entendu et ce que tout le monde en sait : les changements d'équipe, la présence de Sofia, le comportement de Catherine, la confession de Sara, l'enlèvement de Nick…) peut-être un peu la 6 aussi_

_**Disclaimer :** ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne sont à moi (j'imagine que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose, là…)_

_**Notes :** C'est mon deuxième essai avec CSI donc je demande – une nouvelle fois – votre indulgence ;-) par contre tous les conseils sont les bienvenus. J'essaye de m'améliorer mais ce n'est pas encore ça, en plus je veux trop en mettre donc ça donne quelque chose de pas très cohérent, enfin vous verrez… Comme je l'ai déjà fait la dernière fois, je vais utiliser quelques expressions en anglais ('Honey', 'Sunshine', 'Darling', 'sweetie'… ça rend mieux qu'en français je trouve – opinion personnelle) mais je pense que tout le monde les maîtrise – relativement parlant. Une dernière chose, j'aime autant vous prévenir, ça risque d'être long et très… 'fleur bleue' vers la fin. Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_**Dédicace à :** Isa (nouvelle fan de GSR à cause de moi, mea culpa… ;-)), Morgane (ou Lily ou quelque soit le nouveau pseudo qu'elle se soit choisi, hein miss ?), Leïla (qui refusera catégoriquement de lire cette fiction mais que j'adore quand même) et à Megara ma première 'revieweuse' des experts et qui a été adorable (et pour qui je vais tenter de découper cette histoire en chapitres :-))_

(Every times, B. Spears)

- « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! » s'exclama Sara en faisant voler d'un geste rageur le plateau de nourriture que Warrick venait de poser sur ses genoux.

Le bruit de la vaisselle s'écrasant sur le carrelage résonna longtemps dans le couloir du Desert Palm Hospital. Déchirant ainsi le silence qui y régnait depuis quelques heures. La tension – déjà on ne peut plus électrique – grimpa d'un seul coup. Mais des quatre autres personnes présentes, aucune ne dit mot. Ils étaient bien trop effondrés pour ça. Bien trop bouleversés. Trop épuisés aussi. Ils attendaient ici depuis des heures. Dans ce couloir sombre et désespérément vide. La jeune femme brune sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Confuse, elle pâlit encore davantage et pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Elle leva un regard éperdu et désolé vers le jeune afro-américain qui lui faisait face.

- « Je suis désolée… Je… je ne voulais pas… » Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Son ami avait compris. C'était prévisible. Toute cette pression ces derniers jours… Et Nick à quelques mètres, entre la vie et la mort. Il était normal qu'elle craque. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Personne ne c'était vraiment étonné du fait qu'elle n'ait pas perdu son sang-froid avant ça. Après tout, c'était Sara. Du reste ils avaient tous fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire contenue de la situation. Mais elle surtout. Et c'est elle qui avait largement contribué à la localisation du jeune expert. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- « Ça va aller » fit Warrick à voix basse. Gentiment. Avec précaution. Comme on parle à un enfant dont on appréhende une réaction violente – sur le point d'entrer dans une colère terrible… ou de fondre en larmes.

- « J'ai… j'ai tellement peur… » murmura Sara d'une voix si faible qu'il crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Mais la détresse dans ses yeux ambrés était réelle, elle. Ils avaient tous peur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'attira doucement à lui. La brunette se laissa aller contre son torse. Bientôt ses frêles épaules furent secouées de sanglots silencieux. Warrick resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa affectueusement ses boucles brunes. Très lentement. En lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ça. Normalement c'était Nick qui s'occupait de sa 'petite sœur'. Mais Nick n'était pas là. Justement. Les mots qu'il prononçait n'avaient aucun sens. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était dans un état de fatigue bien trop avancé pour y prêter la moindre attention. Pour l'instant elle n'avait conscience que de la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre le sien. Rien d'autre.

Le couloir était de nouveau calme. Sara et Warrick enlacés en son milieu. Greg assis à même le sol un peu plus loin. La tête dans ses bras. Jim sur une chaise de l'autre côté. Un café à la main mais le regard dans le vide. Et Grissom, adossé au mur. En retrait. Tous pâles et les traits tirés. Catherine avait finalement du rentrer auprès de Lindsay. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus de 48 heures. L'explosion n'avait heureusement blessé personne. Mais Nick n'était pas sorti d'affaire. La séquestration, la sous-alimentation, la déshydratation, le manque d'oxygène et surtout le traumatisme psychologique l'avait grandement affaibli. Il avait sombré dans le coma peu après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Quatre heures auparavant. Depuis ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Si ce n'est qu'il allait s'en sortir. C'était déjà ça.

Sara nicha son visage dans le cou de Warrick, les yeux clos. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie. Se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Cet horrible cauchemar. L'enlèvement de Nick, la course contre la montre, l'explosion… La peur, l'angoisse, la terreur, le doute, la monté d'adrénaline et puis la chute. Brutale. Douloureuse. Irréelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout était fini à présent. Personne n'y arrivait. Mais la vérité était que son propre cauchemar durait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. En fait, son cauchemar, à elle, durait depuis près de deux ans. Un très long cauchemar. Peut-être même que celui là durait depuis cette nuit une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Ou peut-être que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Ce furent des bruits de pas qui sortirent Grissom de la semi torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son siège – sur lequel il ne se rappelait même pas s'être assis. Comme à chaque fois la présence de décorations festives tout autour d'eux – guirlandes lumineuses, pères Noël débonnaires, boules étincelantes, arbres de Noël synthétiques, guis – lui sembla mal placée. En leur rappelant la proximité des fêtes de fin d'années, ces décorations formaient un contraste saisissant avec leur état d'esprit actuel. L'entomologiste chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la tête. Puis il se leva pour aller au devant du médecin qui arrivait. L'homme semblait fatigué mais ces traits étaient détendus. Cela rassura le scientifique. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être mauvaises. Bon point.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule – qui indiquait 13h20 – et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux heures depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardée. Il échangea un regard avec Brass, assis à ses côtés avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de son équipe. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de Greg. Toujours par terre. A moitié affalé contre le mur. Ensuite Grissom reporta son attention sur le couple un peu plus loin. Son visage s'adoucit et son sourire se fit plus tendre. Sara était à demi allongée contre le torse de Warrick. Ses boucles brunes encadraient son visage angélique. Elle semblait si sereine. Si vulnérable aussi… La joue du jeune afro-américain reposait sur la tête de la brunette alors que ses bras enserraient sa taille fine. Ils dormaient.

Quand il revint au médecin, il remarqua – non sans un certain agacement – que le regard de l'homme en blanc suivait la même direction que le sien précédemment. Et le sourire – mi-attendri mi-appréciateur – qu'affichait le docteur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Oui, Sara était adorable comme ça. Mais c'était sa Sara. La sienne. Il mesurait bien le ridicule d'une telle affirmation. Surtout en ce moment. Quand leur complicité était à son niveau le plus bas. Que leur attitude l'un envers l'autre était des plus 'fraîche'. Et que leurs échanges se limitaient au strict minimum. Les tords étaient sans doute partagés. Même si sa responsabilité à lui… Bien, oui. C'était en grande partie de sa faute. Il le savait. Il le regrettait. Vraiment. Mais, pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Paradoxale comme attitude. Et lâche aussi.

Et injuste. Envers elle. Elle, qui était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu faire souffrir. Elle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Elle, qu'il repoussait inlassablement – alors qu'il invitait Sofia à dîner… Sa dernière stupidité en date… Il ne prétendait pas – et n'avait jamais prétendu – agir rationnellement. Certains le considéraient comme un génie. Cela ne valait manifestement pour les relations humaines. C'était quelque chose qu'on n'apprenait pas dans les livres. Ça s'apprenait toutefois. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? La seule avec qui il aurait aimé, voulu apprendre…Sara… était sans doute en train de le maudire dans son sommeil. Et elle aurait raison. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Pas volontairement, certes. Mais le mal était là. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle semblait encore tenir à lui. Et puis un jour c'était fini. Plus de sourires. Plus de regard. Plus d'espoir…

Elle avait renoncé. Et là, il s'était senti sombrer. Il avait tout fait pour ça mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Pas vraiment. Vraiment pas. Ça c'était encore vérifié quelques heures auparavant. Il y a cinq ans, c'est vers lui qu'elle se serrait tournée dans de telles circonstances. Mais c'était dans les bras de Jim puis de Warrick qu'elle s'était réfugiée – Greg étant lui-même bien trop dépassé. Dieu sait que pourtant il ne l'aurait pas repoussée. Sa Sara... Enfin, il devait relativiser. Depuis qu'il l'avait défendue devant Ecklie et qu'elle c'était confié à lui, les choses allaient mieux. Relativement. Disons qu'elle lui épargnait ses regards meurtriers et ses remarques cinglantes. Et il lui épargnait son ingérence dans ses enquêtes et ses réflexions acerbes. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans une relative harmonie.

Mais la complicité des débuts n'était définitivement plus là. Elle préférait être avec Greg maintenant. Il en avait conscience. Et ça aussi il l'avait cherché. Il avait sciemment entretenu une certaine compétition entre Sara et Sofia. Bêtement. D'autant plus que la brunette avait d'ores et déjà l'exclusivité de son affection – même si elle ne le savait pas. Tout ça pour dire que Sara et Greg s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour sa coéquipière. Il l'entourait. Il était là pour elle… Si jamais elle venait à choisir, Grissom se doutait bien qu'en toute objectivité il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais quelque part il n'était pas sûr que ce genre de considération fût à prendre en compte…

Il n'avait jamais mérité l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Jamais. Mais pourtant elle la lui avait accordée. Elle l'avait aimé. Aimé comme il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être et comme il ne le serait probablement jamais plus. Et elle avait fait naître en lui ce même sentiment. Un sentiment profond, troublant, fort, effrayant. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Comment elle – si belle, si jeune, si intelligente – pouvait aimer un homme comme lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pendant longtemps il n'y avait même pas cru. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et lorsqu'il avait finalement compris que toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes n'étaient rien face à ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Non, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il était terrifié. Totalement.

- « Vous êtes les collègues de Nick Strokes ? » interrogea le médecin en arrivant à la hauteur des experts.

- « Oui » répondit immédiatement l'entomologiste alors que Brass les rejoignait. « Comment va t'il ? » reprit t'il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- « Il va bien » le rassura immédiatement le docteur – Mattew Carter comme il était indiqué sur son badge – avec un sourire engageant. « Il est sorti du coma depuis une heure maintenant. Il dort à présent. Il ne se réveillera pas avant quatre heures mais il ne gardera aucune séquelle physique. Il a du la chance malgré tout… »

- « On peut le voir ? » le coupa une voix féminine pas très assurée, derrière Grissom, le faisant se retourner par la même occasion.

C'était Sara. Toujours aussi pâle – et toujours aussi belle selon lui. Et manifestement bien réveillée. Warrick et Greg, debout eux aussi, se tenaient juste à ses côtés. Anxieux. Visiblement au bord de l'épuisement. Mais soulagés aussi par les dernières paroles de l'intervenant. L'arrivée récente du médecin les avait manifestement sortis du sommeil. Carter s'adressa à la jeune femme brune avec un regard des plus amicales – et qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être qualifié de 'charmeur' dans d'autres circonstances rumina intérieurement Grissom. Encore plus irrité par le fait que ce médecin ne dépassait pas la quarantaine et avait des allures de play-boy. Pire, de play-boy intelligent – bien plus dangereux. Il secoua la tête Cela témoignait bien de l'emprise que Sara avait sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux avant 'elle'…

- « Et bien… » commença le docteur, visiblement embarrassé. « Normalement, seule la famille est autorisé à voir le patient à ce stade » expliqua Carter, à regret. « Toutefois, étant donné les circonstances je pense que l'on pourrait envisager… » Il se tourna plus particulièrement vers l'entomologiste. « Monsieur Grissom, étant donné que vous êtes le supérieur du patient, je pense que je peux faire une exception, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de l'enquête » proposa t'il avant de se tourner vers Sara avec un air entendu. « Et il me semble qu'en tant que fiancée de monsieur Strokes, miss Sidle pourrait également aller le voir… Chambre 342 » conclut-il en hochant la tête.

La jeune scientifique le remercia d'un sourire. Le médecin savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était en aucun cas fiancée à son ami mais c'était un moyen de contourner le règlement. Et elle lui fut reconnaissante de cette attention. Grissom, lui, se retourna vers ses deux collègues. Ils savaient Warrick et Greg plus proches de Nick que lui-même. Et il savait qu'ils auraient aimé le voir. Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent cependant. Signe de leur approbation face à la proposition du médecin. Le scientifique rencontra ensuite les yeux de Sara qui lui sourit faiblement. Il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'invita à avancer. Ils suivirent le médecin qui les laissa devant une porte blanche. Et puisque que sa collègue ne semblait pas se décider, l'entomologiste prit sur lui d'abaisser la poignée.

(Wherever you will go, The Calling)

Sara entra la première dans la pièce. Pleine d'appréhension. Elle fit quelques pas. Son regard embrassa brièvement la salle. Impersonnelle. Froide. Et silencieuse – mis à part les 'bip' répétitif des machines. Une banale chambre d'hôpital… Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle concentra son attention sur le lit qui lui faisait face. Et sur le jeune homme dans ce lit. Nick. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère… Retenant avec peine un sanglot, elle ramena ses bras contre elle. C'est un goût étrangement métallique dans sa bouche qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Vieux réflexe pour ne pas pleurer. Ça semblait si irréel. Lui, ici. Lui si pâle. Si fragile. Si loin du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait. Si loin du jeune homme plein de vie et toujours de bonne humeur qu'il était.

Si loin du jeune homme qui savait si bien la réconforter et la faire rire. Lui qu'elle avait failli perdre pour de bon, cette nuit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était fini. Vraiment. Qu'il était sauvé pour de bon. Qu'ils avaient réussi. Une main – ferme et rassurante – sur son épaule la fit se retourner à moitié. Son regard accrocha celui de Grissom. D'un bleu sombre. Plein du même soulagement et de la même incertitude. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à croire que la course contre la montre était finie. Que Nick n'était plus en danger. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude, de la douceur… pour elle. Aussi, quand il l'attira dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas. Les paupières closes, elle le laissa l'envelopper dans une étreinte réconfortante. Réconfortante et tendre.

Ses mains sur sa taille. Son souffle dans son cou. La chaleur de son épaule contre sa joue. Dieu comme elle aimait ça… Ses propres bras vinrent se nouer autour de la nuque de son superviseur. Là elle était sûre de rêver. Mais là elle se sentait bien. Si elle appréciait le confort des bras de Warrick, il n'avait pourtant rien de comparable avec celui que lui procuraient ceux de Grissom. Sans doute parce que, si elle aimait énormément son coéquipier, elle était désespérément amoureuse de son supérieur. Et quand bien même ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, les faits étaient là. Ça pouvait être très douloureux. Comme la plupart du temps. Ou délicieux. Comme à l'instant… Elle s'était promis quelques mois auparavant que c'était fini. Qu'elle ne devait plus l'aimer. Qu'elle ne voulait plus l'aimer.

Alors, elle avait essayé. Essayé de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas très difficile en soi. Le propre comportement – l'indifférence – de Grissom l'aidait... En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Son comportement l'aurait aidé, avant. Mais juste quand elle avait enfin réussi à se convaincre que c'était sans espoir, qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de lui, il s'était radouci. C'était quasiment imperceptible mais c'était bien réel. Il avait été là. Il l'avait écouté. Il l'avait réconforté. Puis il s'était de nouveau éloigné. Enormément. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Alors, si elle s'était fait violence pour contrer de vains espoirs, elle s'était dit que peut-être, ils pourraient redevenir amis. Comme avant. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait d'être son amie. Juste son amie. Elle ne savait pas si une nouvelle complicité platonique ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que de bien. Si ça en valait la peine…

Le fait est que parfois elle se demandait se il ne lui serrait pas plus facile de tout quitter… de le quitter. Mais abandonner ses amis juste pour le fuir 'lui'… Non. C'était injuste. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant parfois il lui faisait tellement mal… Parfois elle le haïssait si fort… Comme quand elle avait appris qu'il avait invité Sofia à dîner. Là, elle l'avait vraiment détester. Disons qu'elle avait surtout détesté le fait d'être jalouse. C'était par trop ridicule. Elle n'avait plus 16 ans… Toujours était-il que si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été en miettes, il se serait sans doute brisé. Le problème n'était pas tant dans le fait qu'il puisse aimer 'l'autre' et ne pas l'aimer 'elle.' Mais plutôt parce que cela signifiait que si 'elle' ne valait pas la peine de prendre des risques – comme il l'avait expliqué à Lurie – il acceptait d'en prendre pour l'autre. Ça c'était vraiment blessant et douloureux.

Cependant, d'un autre côté, même si elle désirait de toute son être l'oublier… Elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Comme lui avait dit sa mère il y a longtemps, 'on aime avec son cœur, pas avec sa tête'. A l'époque la petite fille qu'elle était avait trouvé – une fois de plus – Elisabeth Sidle en train de pleurer. Dans la cuisine. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle restait avec son père si il lui faisait du mal. Ce proverbe avait été sa réponse. Elle le comprenait maintenant. Mais si sa mère avait fini par sombrer, elle ne sombrerait pas. Elle l'aimait. La lutte était inégale. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait su qu'il y avait eu une explosion. Que Grissom y était. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Il aurait pu mourir. Nick aussi aurait pu mourir. Elle aurait pu les perdre tous les deux…

Soudain elle ne contrôla plus rien. Tout son corps était prit de tremblements. La pression se relâchait pour de bon cette fois. Des larmes forcèrent le barrage de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Ses jambes vacillèrent. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Sa tête était douloureuse. Et puis ce fut le noir. Elle eut à peine conscience des bras qui la retenait contre un torse chaud. D'un appel. De bruit de pas précipités. Quelqu'un la portait. Quelqu'un qui marchait. A travers un doux tissu, elle sentait une sourde et rapide pulsation. Il y avait une voix qui parlait tout bas. Une voix tendre. _Sara, honey… honey…_ Lointains, très lointains des bruits lui parvinrent. Ce furent ces bruits qui la ramenèrent à la réalité et lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt.

Trop de lumière. Elle détestait les hôpitaux pour diverses raisons et pour ça en particulier. Leur lumière crue et blafarde. Agressive. Désagréable. La première chose dont elle prit conscience, c'est qu'elle était allongée. La deuxième chose dont elle prit conscience c'est que la haute silhouette dressée près d'elle était celle de Grissom. Et que la main qui recouvrait la sienne était également celle de l'entomologiste. Les bruits lointains étaient ceux des machines. Une légère pression sur ses doigts l'incita à relever les yeux. A peine avait-elle songé que cette mèche brune et légèrement ondulé – et qui lui barrait accessoirement le front – l'agaçait au plus haut point, qu'une main vint doucement la replacer derrière son oreille en s'attardant fugitivement sur sa joue. La main était chaude et contrastait agréablement avec la froideur de sa propre peau.

- « Hey, honey… ça va ? » murmura Grissom en souriant légèrement. La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Le sourire de l'entomologiste s'élargit. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments ? Si rares maintenant et pourtant si précieux.

- « Humm… » La voix du docteur leur fit tourner la tête. « Une bonne chute de tension du à un stress et à une fatigue intenses » commença Carter en examinant la feuille de soin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Ainsi qu'une légère hypoglycémie. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé miss Sidle ? » demanda t'il en relevant les yeux avec un large sourire pour sa patiente.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua Sara en se redressant aidée de Grissom. Déjà qu'en règle générale se nourrir n'avait jamais constitué l'une de ses priorités alors là…

- « C'est bien ce qui me semblait » fit le médecin en hochant la tête. « Je reviens dans une minute » ajouta t'il en quittant la pièce.

- « Comment va Nick ? » interrogea brusquement Sara en se retournant vers son supérieur.

- « Comme il y a 10 minutes je suppose » lui répondit-il, malicieux, amusée de sa fougue soudaine.

- « Je veux le voir ! » exigea t'elle en tentant de se relever malgré les protestations de sa tête encore douloureuse et de son corps courbaturé.

- « Non, non, non… » répliqua Grissom en l'obligeant à rester assise. « Tu es restée inconsciente près de 8 minutes. Tu as besoin de repos. »

La jeune femme brune lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais il ne s'en émut pas plus que ça. Derrière la noirceur feinte de ses pupilles, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher cette étincelle de malice qui l'habitait. Jamais il ne s'était aussi proche d'elle depuis des années. Dans des circonstances autres que dramatiques s'entend – quoique que dans la catégorie 'dramatique' celle-là n'était pas mal non plus. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, goûtant au simple plaisir d'être ensemble. C'est le retour du médecin qui les ramena à la réalité. Il poussait devant lui un fauteuil roulant qui fit grimacer Sara. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et sourirent.

- « Bien, je vais vous proposer quelque chose » lança le docteur d'un ton joyeux. « Soit vous restez ici, dans cette chambre, allongée avec une perfusion… » Sara allait protester mais un regard de Grissom l'en dissuada. Elle adopta cependant la mine boudeuse d'un enfant que l'on oblige à faire la sieste. « Soit je vous laisse rejoindre la chambre de votre ami là-dedans. » Il désigna le fauteuil. « Et vous devrez manger ce-ci » conclut-il en sortant de sa poche une barre chocolatée. « Alors ? »

- « Il est hors de question que je m'asseye dans ce… truc. Je ne suis pas infirme ! » se récria la jolie brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Sara… » la gronda gentiment Grissom.

- « Pas question ! » rétorqua Sara, plus butée que jamais.

- « Je pourrais aussi vous donner un sédatif et vous dormirez jusqu'à demain… » suggéra Carter avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'entomologiste se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire devant la mine effarée de sa jeune subordonnée. Il imaginait aisément les pensées qui traversaient actuellement la jolie petite tête de son amie. Elle détestait plus que tout l'inaction. Elle ne supportait pas de laisser transparaître sa fragilité. Son humanité. C'est pourtant ce qu'il chérissait le plus en elle. Cette vulnérabilité derrière la femme forte, courageuse et déterminée.

- « Et de toutes façons vous allez devoir vous reposer » renchérit Carter. « Au moins une semaine sans travailler… »

Grissom fit discrètement signe au médecin de ne pas aller plus loin. Certes, la situation l'amusait mais pousser la jeune femme à bout n'était certainement la meilleure des choses à faire. Surtout dans ces circonstances. D'autant plus que, le cas échéant, cela se retournerait probablement contre lui.

- « Ok, et si j'accepte d'aller dans ce foutu fauteuil ? » soupira la jeune femme en passant une main sur son front, résignée.

- « Cinq jours de repos » annonça le docteur avec un sérieux exagéré.

- « Deux » répliqua la brunette en soutenant son regard.

- « Quatre » renchérit le médecin, visiblement amusé par cet échange.

- « Trois » proposa Sara, presque suppliante, dans une dernière tentative de négociation.

- « Quatre. Et c'est mon dernier mot » trancha Carter en souriant. « D'une manière ou d'une autre ça ne vous sera que bénéfique » ajouta t'il, espiègle. « De plus cela vaut pour vos collègues également. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous sur le terrain ce soir ou demain. »

- « Okay… » céda la jeune experte sur le ton qu'elle aurait adopté pour se résigner à subir un quadruple pontage du cœur suivi de trois mois de complète inactivité. Elle voulait bien faire sentir au médecin qu'elle lui accordait un privilège et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en rajouter. Et il semblait avoir bien compris le principe. « Je peux retourner voir Nick, maintenant ? » reprit t'elle sans cacher son exaspération.

- « Oui, mais pas plus de d'une heure, après vous devrez vous reposer » répondit Carter, toujours souriant.

- « Mais s'il se réveille ? » s'exclama la jolie brune, manifestement réellement angoissée à cette idée. « Il va être tout seul… »

Le médecin secoua la tête en souriant puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait céder. C'était évident du point de vue de Grissom. Qui pouvait humainement résister à ses tendres yeux chocolat suppliant et à son sourire enjôleur ? Pas lui en tous cas. Du reste Sara savait aussi qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà gagné cette manche. C'était écrit dans ses yeux.

- « D'accord. Admettons que je vous autorise à rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience… » commença Carter. « Mais vous devez me promettre que dès que ce sera fait vous irez dormir » ajouta t'il, amusé par l'air triomphal qu'arborait la jolie brune. « De toutes façons monsieur Strokes aura besoin d'énormément de repos. »

Grissom et Sara acquiescèrent. Il ne doutait pas que Nick aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette épreuve. Beaucoup de temps. Et qu'il aurait besoin d'eux. Ils seraient là… L'entomologiste laissa ensuite son regard dévier sur Sara. Elle aurait besoin de lui, elle aussi. Et il était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Tout. Peut-être qu'alors ils retrouveraient cette complicité qu'il avait pris soin de saboter et qui lui avait tant manquée. Oui, paradoxale. Il était au courrant. Et peut-être même qu'elle lui laisserait une autre chance. Il aurait bien dit une 'deuxième chance' mais il se doutait qu'elle lui en avait déjà accordées un certain nombre. D'abord il voulait regagner son amitié. Mais Dieu savait que lui désirait plus…

- « C'est promis » assura Sara au médecin. « Je veux juste être là à son réveil. Après j'irais me reposer. » Son air était on ne peut plus sérieux mais ses yeux… Espiègles. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Espiègles et magnifiques songea Grissom.

- « Bien, je vais vous laissez maintenant. J'ai encore du travail » fit le médecin en consultant son biper. « Je passerais vous voir plus tard pour vérifier que tout va bien » ajouta t'il, un peu moins 'professionnellement', avec un sourire et à l'attention de la jolie brune uniquement.

Les deux experts le saluèrent alors qu'il quittait la salle. La jeune femme releva la tête vers son superviseur et le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. Exceptionnel. Un de ceux qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui sourit en retour. Comment un simple sourire pouvait-il avoir cette faculté extraordinaire de le faire se sentir aussi bien ?

- « Alors ? » demanda t'il finalement Grissom en glissant négligemment ses mains dans ses poches. Il affichait une nonchalance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- « Alors, on y va… C'est parti ! » lança t'elle en se levant avec enthousiasme. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec lui à ses côtés. Le fait est qu'elle n'aimait pas se faire surprendre en position de faiblesse mais elle s'était déjà laissée aller pas mal de fois devant Grissom. Et puis son support à lui représentait tellement… Sans compter qu'elle le sentait ce soir beaucoup plus ouvert, beaucoup plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

Anticipant ce qui allait suivre l'entomologiste s'approcha d'elle juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras alors qu'elle vacillait. Rares étaient les fois où il pouvait lui apporter un vrai soutien physique. Ou un vrai soutien tout court. Parfois il le lui avait refusé. Rarement. Juste quand il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister. Juste quand il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir maintenir cette distance entre eux. Cette distance qui lui semblait nécessaire auparavant. Cette distance qu'il savait intolérable à présent. Il devait réparer ses erreurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il est trop tard.

- « Allons, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » la taquina t'il tandis qu'elle prenait appuie sur sa main. « Dans le fauteuil, et plus vite que ça ! » lui ordonna t'il gentiment en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine.

- « P-a-s q-u-e-s-t-i-o-n ! » lui répliqua t'elle en articulant avec aplomb, mais souriante.

- « Il faut toujours écouter ce que disent les docteurs » reprit Grissom avec un grand sourire en la soulevant dans ses bras sans prévenir.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait osé faire ça. Ni même pourquoi. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Ça lui était venu spontanément – c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il agissait spontanément envers. Mais après tout c'était juste amical, non ? Bon, il n'aurait certainement pas agit de la même façon avec Catherine mais Sara ne pouvait pas le deviner, pas vrai ? Il la contempla un instant. Ses yeux chocolat qui l'interrogeaient en silence. Ses sourcils froncés. Son petit nez délicatement retroussé. Ses joues rosies. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes… Adorable. Définitivement adorable. Ce n'était pas un scoop en soi. Il l'avait toujours trouvée adorable. Déjà la première fois qu'il l'avait vue 10 ans auparavant… Sur ce banc. Dans cet immense amphithéâtre.

Au milieu d'une centaine de personnes, c'est sur elle que son regard s'était posé en premier. Et il ne l'avait pas quittée de toute la séance. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu… D'abord trop surprise pour avoir une quelconque réaction, elle secoua ensuite ses boucles brunes avec amusement. Elle posa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son supérieur alors qu'il la portait jusqu'au fauteuil roulant et l'y déposait avec précaution. C'était certes inattendu de la part de l'entomologiste – voire extrêmement inattendu, ou même totalement inattendu – mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Et puisqu'il avait l'air à l'aise avec ça…

- « Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes docteur » répliqua Sara, faussement boudeuse, décidée à calquer son comportement sur le sien.

Il voulait la jouer ami-ami ? Parfait. Elle avait justement besoin d'un ami en ce moment. Et elle n'était même plus très sûre de vouloir qu'il devienne plus qu'un ami, un jour. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus dépendre de quelqu'un comme elle dépendait de lui. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Appréhender chaque jour de travail en se demandant de quelle humeur il serait aujourd'hui. En se demandant si il allait se montrer amical ou, au contraire, détestable. C'était trop dur, bien trop douloureux. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits – ou les jours – qu'elle avait passées lovée dans son grand lit froid et vide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps… Non, elle ne revivrait pas ça. Plus jamais. Elle se l'était promis.

- « Pas du tout » la contredit Grissom en commençant à la pousser à travers les couloirs. « Je dis ça parce que c'est une vérité universelle » exposa t'il doctement.

Sara se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, tentant sans grand succès de camoufler le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il était aussi touché qu'elle par la situation. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentait coupable par rapport à tout ça. C'était son équipe. Il s'en sentait responsable. Il aurait voulu avoir trouvé Nick plus tôt. Oui, elle imaginait aisément ce qu'il pouvait éprouver… Et pourtant il était là pour elle. A bien y réfléchir il était tout le temps là pour elle dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Le problème résidait dans son comportement le reste du temps. Hors des temps de crises, il était plus ou moins lunatique – avec une tendance à pencher du mauvais côté de la balance. Et c'était extrêmement… désagréable.

Un léger mouvement près de son visage réveilla Sara. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Elle mit un moment à déterminer où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était assise dans la chambre de Nick. Près de son lit. Et elle s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur les draps, à côté de sa main, tournée vers lui. La brunette se redressa doucement, un peu courbaturée, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais les doigts du jeune homme bougèrent à nouveau et ses paupières frémirent. La scientifique glissa une main dans celle de son ami et passa l'autre sur son front encore très pâle. Elle sentit Grissom se rapprocher derrière elle et se pencher par dessus son épaule. Son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque et elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

- « Il se réveille ? » demanda l'entomologiste dans un murmure avec un doux sourire, la faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

- « Je crois… » répondit la jeune experte sur le même ton avant de se retourner vers l'occupant du lit. « Hey, Nicky » fit-elle très tendrement en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

- « Sara ? » souffla le texan sur un ton à peine audible, sans ouvrir les yeux mais en exerçant une légère pression sur les doigts de la jeune femme.

- « Mon dieu, Nick… » soupira t'elle de soulagement en posant son front brûlant sur leurs mains unies. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et une larme unique roula sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur le drap immaculé. Le soulagement qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix était pour le moins indéfinissable.

- « Alors la belle au bois dormant daigne enfin revenir parmi nous ? » ironisa Grissom alors que Nick ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Sara et immédiatement l'entomologiste plaça une main dans son dos et le caressa en faisant jouer sa paume le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans de lents allers et retours. Avant de venir finalement glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes pour les poser sur sa nuque. Nick sourit difficilement mais avec sincérité et leva sa propre main pour balayer de son pouce les traînées humides qui marbraient le visage pâle de sa coéquipière. Il voulut parler mais Grissom le devança.

- « Ne parle pas » lui recommanda son supérieur. « Je vais appeler le médecin… et je suis content que tu ailles bien » ajouta t'il, avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, avant de passer la porte. Le texan hocha la tête et grimaça en signe de reconnaissance avant de se retourner vers Sara.

- « Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, tu sais ? » commença la brunette après le départ de Grissom, retrouvant doucement son calme. « Ne me refait plus jamais ça Nicky… » ajouta t'elle dans un murmure, les yeux brillants.

Le jeune homme articula un « Je te le promets » silencieux en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes. Sara soupira de soulagement. Un grand poids semblait s'être envoler de ses épaules. Il était vraiment là, vivant, devant elle, lui souriant avec tendresse. Malgré sa pâleur, ses yeux cernés et les quelques petites cicatrices qu'il conservait, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le dise maintenant. Peu importe si cela devait briser son image de femme forte et insensible une fois pour toute… A vrai dire, Nick savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas cette femme-là. Il était peut-être celui qui la connaissait le mieux ici à Vegas. Le seul qui la connaissait vraiment.

- « Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre… » souffla t'elle tout contre la main du texan, l'effleurant du bout de son nez.

Le jeune homme se contenta de l'attirer à lui de sa main libre et déposa de ses lèvres sèches un baiser sur son front. Sara nicha sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il clos ses paupières à son tour, se laissant aller au réconfort de cette présence amie. Pour une fois depuis plus de 24 heures il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il s'était senti tellement seul, tellement impuissant. Il avait même voulu mourir. Mais maintenant le cauchemar était fini. Il avait du mal à y croire… C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Grissom et Carter quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme se redressa quand elle les entendit entrer. Elle répondit au sourire sincère et tendre que lui adressait l'entomologiste puis se détacha doucement de Nick.

- « Repose-toi » lui glissa t'elle à l'oreille. « On reviendra demain… » ajouta la brunette avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. En réponse la jeune texan serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne puis la laissa s'écarter.

Sara suivit ensuite son supérieur hors de la pièce pour laisser le champ libre au médecin. Elle sentit à peine la légère pression de sa main dans son dos et se laissa guider dans un état second. Le fauteuil avait été abandonné. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle avait juste besoin de… de dormir. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle ressentait l'envie de se pelotonner sous sa couette, de clore ses paupières et de se laisser aller. La jeune femme ne reprit conscience des choses que lorsque qu'elle fut 'happée' par deux bras musclés et serrée contre un torse ferme et chaleureux. Amusée et attendrie, elle ne songea pas un seul instant à se dérober à ce débordement d'affection. Pourtant elle dut tempérer légèrement les ardeurs de son jeune coéquipier.

- « Greg ! » s'exclama t'elle en riant. « Tu vas finir par m'étouffer ! »

- « Alors, comment va t'il ? » l'interrogea t'il fébrilement en consentant à relâcher quelque peu son étreinte.

- « Il va bien » répondit Grissom, d'une voix posée, à la place de la jeune femme. « Il s'est réveillé. Le docteur Carter est avec lui. »

Le scientifique s'était tenu à l'écart lorsque Greg s'était jeté sur Sara. Un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. Ils étaient toujours là. Ils avaient attendu. Il n'en était pas surpris. Bien sûr, il était passé les voir lorsque Sara dormait. Il leur avait suggéré de rentrer. Mais les deux experts et le policier avaient été catégoriques. Pas question de quitter l'hôpital sans être sûrs que Nick était définitivement sorti d'affaire. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe. Enfin, ils avaient été une équipe… Et il était clair que ce temps-là leur manquait à tous. A lui aussi du reste. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Lui ne le pouvait pas. Sara ne le pouvait manifestement pas non plus. Et il en allait de même pour chacun d'entre eux. Catherine était sans doute celle à qui la situation pesait le moins.

Il y avait un moment qu'elle avait exprimé le désir de diriger une équipe… Toujours est-il qu'il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en observant ses deux jeunes collègues s'étreindre. Leur complicité était de plus en plus évidente. Toute cette année il lui avait semblé que c'était de plus en plus Sara et Greg d'un côté et Sofia et lui de l'autre. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que, si Sofia était une – en toute objectivité – excellente collaboratrice, Greg et Sara comptaient bien plus pour lui. Sara surtout. Tellement plus… Après la réponse succincte – mais encourageante – de Grissom, Warrick s'était joint à ses deux amis. La jolie brune enlaçait à présent les deux jeunes hommes sous le regard paternel de Jim.

(She, Elvis Costello)

- « Tiens » fit Grissom avec un sourire tout en tendant à Sara un gobelet fumant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Merci » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant en retour. « Du chocolat chaud ? » réalisa t'elle après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans la boisson.

- « Tu es bien assez énervé comme ça » lui rétorqua l'entomologiste, malicieux. « Il faut que tu puisses dormir cette nuit. »

- « D'autant plus qu'il paraît que tu t'es encore faite remarquer, hon' » plaisantant Warrick en entourant ses épaules de son bras et en l'attirant contre son torse.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répliqua Sara avec espièglerie. « J'adore être le centre d'attention... »

- « Mais tu es toujours le mien, mon ange » lui lança Greg en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin qui eut pour principal effet de faire éclater de rire la jeune brunette et le jeune afro-américain qui lui servait de coussin.

Même Grissom et Jim affichèrent de larges sourires, amusés par la réflexion de Greg. Cependant leurs visages joyeux retrouvèrent vite leur sérieux quand le médecin refit son apparition. Immédiatement ils furent tous sur pieds, suspendus aux lèvres de l'homme en blanc. Il les rassura d'un sourire.

- « Tout va très bien » commença t'il. « Monsieur Strokes va aussi bien que possible compte tenu de la… situation. Je viens de lui donner un sédatif, il va dormir jusqu'à demain. Vous pourrez venir le voir mais il faudra faire attention. Et je ne veux personne ici avant 10 heures » ajouta le docteur Carter avec un regard appuyé en direction de la jolie brune qui ouvrit de grands yeux innocents. « En attendant, tout le monde dehors ! » ordonna t'il mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant.

- « Bien, merci docteur » répondit Grissom, sincère. Il parlait pour les autres aussi. Le médecin hocha la tête, adressa un léger sourire à Sara puis les laissa seuls. Gil se retourna vers son équipe. « Vous avez votre nuit. Reposez-vous. Je vous verrais demain » conclut-il alors qu'ils acquiesçaient en silence.

- « Allez, hon' » lança Warrick à sa Sara en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je te ramène à la maison » ajouta t'il en resserrant son étreinte. « Greggo, tu viens ? » demanda t'il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- « Oui chef ! » s'exclama Greg, enthousiaste.

Grissom eut un pincement au cœur quand il les vit s'éloigner tous les trois, bras-dessus bras-dessous, sans même un regard en arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait à nouveau. Et plus que tout il avait l'impression que c'était juste. Qu'elle était à sa place avec eux. Ils ne la feraient pas souffrir, eux. Ils avaient toujours été là, eux. Pas lui. Pourtant il se sentit abandonné, trahi… jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le petit groupe s'arrêter. Elle se retourna doucement. Elle s'avança vers lui puis se figea. Elle resta ainsi, immobile, avec un demi-sourire comme si elle n'était pas sûre de qu'elle allait faire, de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il fit donc le pas qui les séparait et l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Merci » murmura Sara au creux de son oreille avant de s'écarter. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Jim puis se détourna pour rejoindre ses deux amis au bout du couloir.

Grissom voulut la retenir, la sentir à nouveau contre lui, respirer son parfum… Mais il ne le fit pas. Manque de courage sans doute. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis 5 ans. La regarder s'éloigner sans rien faire…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voilà j'ai pris soin de faire des chapitres (et je tente de leur faire avoir – environ – la même taille), j'espère que ma manière de découper l'histoire n'est pas trop anarchique._

Gil soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte de son supérieur. Il était 9 heures du matin. La vieille, à peine rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé un message d'Atwater qui lui accordait sa soirée – pouvait-il vraiment faire autrement ? – et lui demandait de passer dans son bureau le lendemain. Enfin, demander… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toutes façons, il était debout depuis 5 heures du matin – après une nuit peuplée de cauchemars – et avait passé les quatre dernières le nez plongé dans ses papiers. A tenter de ne pas penser à Sara. A se persuader qu'il n'avait pas à l'appeler pour savoir comment elle allait. A ne pas revivre encore et encore les merveilleuses secondes durant lesquelles elle avait été dans ses bras… Pathétique. En plus ça n'avait pas marché.

- « _Entrez_ » fit une voix claire et ferme de l'autre côté.

Grissom s'exécuta et, une fois entré, il referma la porte derrière lui. Atwater était là, assis derrière son bureau. Ecklie aussi était là, en retrait sur la droite. L'entomologiste grimaça et refusa le siège que lui proposait le shérif. Il sentait que cette discussion n'allait pas lui plaire… En même temps, le sous-directeur du labo n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus et, ça, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. En tous cas c'était assez satisfaisant.

- « Gil, vous voilà… » commença Atwater avec un sourire engageant. « Je suis content de vous voir. On m'a dit que Nick Strokes était sorti d'affaire » ajouta t'il avec un air sincèrement concerné.

- « Il va bien, en effet » répondit Grissom, à peine courtois. « Mais je suppose que nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre de la santé de mon CSI, si ? » Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Atwater l'avait toujours soutenu. Du moins il ne l'avait jamais enfoncé délibérément comme Mobbey avait l'habitude de le faire.

- « Non bien sûr » concéda le shérif. « Mais cette affaire m'a fait réfléchir. Il semblerait que séparer votre équipe n'ait pas été une excellente bonne idée. » Grissom eut un petit sourire cynique. « J'en ai discuté avec Conrad… » Il glissa un regard noir vers Ecklie. « Et j'ai décidé de remédier à ça. J'ai pensé à vous basculer vous, mademoiselle Sidle, messieurs Sanders, Brown et Strokes dans l'équipe de nuit que vous dirigerez. Je pense transférer Willows à la direction de l'équipe de jour comme elle le souhaitait mais si elle désire, je ne suis pas opposé à ce qu'elle reprenne sa place dans votre équipe quitte à se que vous conserviez le service de jour » expliqua Atwater à un Gil Grissom médusé et à un Conrad Ecklie dégoûté. « Toutefois, étant donné vos rapports… disons… particuliers avec Sofia Curtis, je me demandais si… »

- « Mes rapports 'particuliers' avec Sofia ? » le coupa l'entomologiste, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'Atwater pouvait bien vouloir dire par là ? Il n'avait pas de rapport particulier avec Sofia. En fait, elle était certainement – sans aucun doute possible – celle à laquelle il tenait le moins parmi tous ses proches collègues et coéquipiers.

- « Eh bien… » entama son supérieur, confus. « Il nous semblait que puisque vous vous voyiez en dehors du travail… »

Le shérif avait sans doute du continuer ses explications mais Grissom avait décroché là. 'Nous' ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, 'nous' ? Est-ce que l'intégralité du labo pensait qu'il entretenait une relation avec Sofia ? Et surtout, est-ce que Sara pensait ça ? Mon dieu, non… Pas ça… Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Il était temps de dissiper le malentendu.

- « Non, attendez… Je ne vois pas Sofia en dehors du travail » corrigea le scientifique. « Nous sommes allez dîner une seule fois. Elle voulait quitter le labo… » se justifia t'il juste avant d'être assailli par une horrible pensée.

Cette excuse ne plairait sans doute pas davantage à Sara. Quand 'elle' avait voulu partir il lui avait envoyé une plante. Mais il avait invité l'autre à dîner. Deux poids, deux mesures. Le fait est qu'il aurait adoré dîner avec Sara mais il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler… pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Au moins avec Sofia il ne prenait pas de risque, il n'était pas attiré par elle. Toujours cette lâcheté chronique… En même temps une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si il interprétait correctement ses paroles, son supérieur venait de suggérer qu'il n'était pas opposé à une relation entre CSI de la même équipe. Tant que ça n'interférait pas dans le travail – bien évidemment. A méditer sérieusement.

- « Oh… Excusez-moi, je pensais que… » s'excusa Atwater, quelque peu mal à l'aise avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Bien, nous verrons ça quand tout le monde sera de nouveau sur pied. Conrad m'a fait part de quelque chose dont il aimerait que nous parlions » reprit-il. « De quelqu'un plus exactement… »

Instinctivement la mâchoire de Grissom se crispa et il coula un regard meurtrier vers Ecklie. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute que le « quelqu'un » qui posait problème au sous-directeur était Sara. Et ça lui posait un problème à lui. On ne faisait pas de mal à Sara. A sa Sara. Et si cet espèce d'imbécile congénital tentait de lui faire du tord… il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains. Sans aucun regret. En plus il avait déjà quelques idées pour cacher le corps.

- « Sara.. » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer dans un souffle

- « Oui, en effet. Il s'agit de Sara Sidle » confirma Atwater en se calant dans son fauteuil. « Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Il n'est pas question que le labo se sépare d'une CSI de son niveau. C'est sans doute la meilleure experte que nous ayons après vous Gil… n'en déplaise à notre sous-directeur » exposa t'il avec un regard en coin en direction d'Ecklie. « En dépit du fait qu'elle soit relativement émotive et présente un penchant certain pour l'insubordination, c'est une jeune femme réellement brillante. En fait… » ajouta t'il avec une malice qui surprit l'entomologiste « … elle ressemble beaucoup à son professeur. Et en particulier dans son incapacité à se montrer diplomate. Mais je pense que si vous y veillez, Gil, elle saura se contrôler. »

- « Mais elle… » tenta de protester Conrad, la mine renfrognée.

- « Si je me souviens bien des paroles que vous m'avez rapportées elle a plutôt pêchée par honnêteté » l'interrompit sèchement Atwater. « Nous savons tous que si vous occupez cette place c'est uniquement parce le docteur Grissom n'en a pas voulu. Je ne suis pas Mobbey. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Conrad. Ce laboratoire est ce qu'il est grâce à la réputation de Gil et au travail de son équipe. En dépit de votre propre diplomatie, si vos supérieurs devaient se séparer de quelqu'un, ici, il ne s'agirait certainement du plus éminent entomologiste de l'état » conclut-il avant de se retourner vers l'entomologiste en question. « Nous devrons donc finalisez les choses avec votre équipe mais vous avez carte blanche… »

Grissom hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Une telle confiance et un tel soutien auraient certainement mérité un 'merci' mais en fait, ce n'était que justice. Et puis, il n'était pas diplomate, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, il était vraiment soulagé par la tournure des évènements. Tout semblait se profiler au mieux. Excepté peut-être cette petite chose à propos de Sofia. Et Catherine. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Mais pour l'instant il avait du travail. Lui et Brass. Des monticules de papiers à remplir, de décisions à prendre…

(Girls and boys, Blur)

Il était plus de treize heures lorsque Gil rejoignit finalement le Desert Palm et la chambre de Nick. Il resta un moment à l'extérieur, observant au travers des stores la scène que se jouait dans la pièce. Le jeune convalescent était assis dans son lit. Adossé à des coussins. Sara était lovée contre lui. Sur le lit également mais en dehors des draps. Une boîte de ce qui semblait être des chocolats sur les genoux. Greg était assis sur une chaise non loin d'eux. Ils discutaient tous avec entrain. Du moins Greg monologuait et les deux autres souriaient. La table contre le mur était jonchée de divers bouquets de fleurs, peluches, ballons et autres cartes. La télé dans un coin en hauteur était allumée. Visiblement sur une chaîne 'découverte' – étant donné les vastes paysages et les animaux exotiques qui défilaient.

A un moment Greg dut sortir une de ses blagues dont il avait le secret parce que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Sara nicha son nez dans le cou de Nick en pouffant et ce dernier déposa un baiser sur ses boucles brunes. C'était un spectacle touchant. Touchant et qui réchauffait le cœur. Tant de chaleur, d'affection, d'amitié, d'amour… De bonheur en fait. Et il les enviait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil. Pouvoir se dévoiler de cette façon. Pouvoir extérioriser ses sentiments. Mais voilà, il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais pu. Jamais vraiment voulu. Alors peut-être que maintenant il était trop tard. Peut-être que lui-même était trop vieux pour changer maintenant... Repoussant ses idées noires, il se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce en se composant un sourire de circonstances.

- « Alors, comment vont nos malades aujourd'hui ? » lança t'il en entrant dans la chambre, déposant au passage la fougère qu'il avait acheté pour le malade.

- « Hey, Griss ! » s'exclama Greg avec enthousiasme. « Bien, ils vont très bien » reprit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tant mieux » fit l'entomologiste en se prenant une chaise. « Nick ? »

- « C'est vrai Griss » répondit-il d'une voix éraillée mais distincte. « Juste quelques courbatures, et un mal de tête épouvantable… la routine quoi » conclut-il avec humour.

- « Le médecin a dit qu'il en avait pour deux semaines de repos complet plus une semaine cantonné au labo » exposa Sara en gratifiant le jeune texan d'un sourire espiègle.

- « Sans compter les séances de psy… » grogna Nick, visiblement peu enchanté par cette perspective mais les yeux brillant de malice.

- « Et toi ? » interrogea Grissom en posant un regard concerné et affectueux sur la jolie brune.

- « Elle va très bien » répondit une voix maintenant familière depuis la porte. Le docteur Carter se tenait là, des feuilles de résultats dans les mains. « Vous êtes en parfaite santé mademoiselle Sidle. Et vous êtes encore plus ravissante qu'hier » la complimenta t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Dites-moi quelque chose que j'ignore… » lui répliqua t'elle en plaisantant, un léger sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Vous n'êtes plus libre demain soir » rétorqua t'il mine de rie, du tac au tac, ignorant les regards meurtriers de Grissom qui ne supportait pas de le voir flirter ainsi avec 'sa' Sara. Et qui le supportait d'autant moins qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'étais libre ? » lui demanda la jeune femme, entrant dans son jeu.

- « Vous ne l'étiez pas ? » fit le médecin, faussement désespéré. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en secouant la tête. « Parfait, je passerais vous prendre à huit heures » fit-il avec un air vainqueur. « Vous pourrez sortir demain monsieur Strokes » ajouta t'il en direction de Nick avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Pensez à acheter des fleurs ! » lui lança Sara, amusée.

- « Comptez sur moi ! » répondit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

- « On dirait que vous vous entendez bien avec le médecin de Nick… » avança Grissom en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transpercer son amertume dans son ton. Sans grand succès. Elle venait d'accepter un rendez-vous. Avec un autre homme. Juste sous son nez ! En même temps si elle pensait qu'il entretenait une relation avec Sofia… Il sentait sur lui le regard inquisiteur du texan et celui mi-suspicieux mi-amusé de Greg.

- « Il est… gentil » répondit laconiquement Sara, sans même le regarder, comme si elle n'y prêtait aucune importance.

Et incroyablement mignon songea la jeune femme en souriant. Avec un faux air de George Clooney – relief de sa période 'Urgences'. Cependant elle se rembrunit rapidement. Elle parlait à son supérieur. Pendant un court moment, elle avait occulté sa présence et elle avait 'flirté'. Avec un autre homme. Juste son sous nez. Mais de toutes façons elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre, pas vrai ? Au contraire… Il avait l'air de vouloir renouer leurs liens d'amitié. Parfait. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise par rapport à Nick et Greg. Alors pourquoi le serait-elle par rapport à lui ? Pourquoi ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas... Il avait beau la repousser, la faire souffrir, elle l'aimait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était plus fort qu'elle…

- « Vous voulez un chocolat ? » proposa t'elle à Grissom en lui tendant la boîte en question, désireuse de changer de conversation.

L'entomologiste accepta ce qu'il interpréta comme une 'offre de paix'. Il piocha dans le petit carton rouge et en sorti un escargot en chocolat noir. Il échangea un sourire avec Sara et s'adoucit encore. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux… mais par contre, il avait le droit d'essayer de regagner son amitié. Et peut-être, qui sait, de la séduire. Oui, ce n'était pas son genre. Oui, il ne l'avait jamais tenté auparavant. Mais deux choses lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Les réflexions d'Atwater d'une part. Et une idée qui l'avait traversé fugitivement pendant la nuit. Ça aurait pu être Sara. A la place de Nick. Dans ce cercueil. Et ils auraient pu ne pas la retrouver à temps. Il aurait pu la perdre. Définitivement. Et ça, il ne l'aurai pas supporté.

- « Alors, que vas-tu faire de tes 'vacances', Nick ? » fit Grissom en se retournant vers le jeune homme, choisissant un sujet neutre pour relancer la conversation.

- « Eh bien, mes parents arrivent demain et je crois que je vais passer une semaine au ranch avec eux » commença le texan qui se redressa légèrement dans son lit tout en maintenant Sara contre lui. « J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme après tout ça, de m'éloigner… »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure. De tout et de rien. Dans une ambiance très détendue. Gil s'autorisa même à rire à quelques plaisanteries – plus ou moins douteuses – de Greg. Mais il passa le plus clair du temps à regarder Sara rire. Parce que ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Le son mélodieux de son rire. La luminosité de son sourire. L'éclat de joie dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait semblé avoir perdu ces dernières années était là. Ça ne l'avait pas quitté. Ou seulement avec lui… Ils passèrent donc agréablement le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Warrick et Catherine.

- « Salut les gars ! » fit la femme blonde avec entrain en pénétrant dans la pièce, un énorme bouquet de roses blanche dans les bras.

- « J'ai apporté les bretzels » ajouta le jeune afro-américain en souriant largement, leur agitant sous le nez un gros sachet de papier couleur crème.

Le visage de Sara s'illumina tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers l'objet en question. Quand elle voulut s'en emparer, Warrick le lui déroba puis le lui abandonna finalement avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Alors sunshine, on a un petit creux ? » plaisanta le jeune homme en lui pinçant affectueusement le nez.

- « Tu en as pris au chocolat ? » demanda t'elle d'un air gourmand en relevant la tête du sachet.

- « Evidemment ! » répliqua t'il, faussement outré par sa question. « Hey, mec, comment ça va ? » interrogea t'il ensuite en se tournant vers Nick.

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant avant d'éteindre brièvement Catherine qui se penchait vers lui. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés et que Nick ait répondu aux questions des deux nouveaux arrivants, Grissom se décida à prendre la parole.

- « Ecoutez » commença t'il quand il fut sûre d'avoir toute leur attention. « Vous savez peut-être que j'ai vu Atwater ce matin… Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a proposé quelque chose. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Catherine ce matin » continua l'entomologiste en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme en question. « Le shérif nous a proposé de retravailler ensemble… tous ensemble » précisa t'il alors que quatre de ses collègues le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- « Vraiment ? » Sara réagit la première, un lumineux sourire venant illuminer ses traits.

Dire qu'elle semblait ravie de cette proposition aurait été un tel euphémisme que personne n'y songea. Elle avait l'air… euphorique. Quelque part cela contraria Grissom. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la voir heureuse – au contraire – mais cet élan d'enthousiasme spontané… Comme si cette année à ses côtés avait été un véritable calvaire. Nick lui aussi affichait un air extatique et n'hésita pas à serrer la brunette dans ses bras – autant que lui permettaient ses courbatures. Cette réaction était plutôt encourageante. Ils avaient tous eu peur qu'après ce dramatique 'incident', il ne veule plus retravailler au labo. Mais il semblait se remettre étonnement vite. Gil était fier du lui, fier de sa force de caractère. De leur force de caractère à tous…

- « C'est génial ! » lâcha finalement le jeune texan. « Je veux dire… Cath, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu es une excellente superviseur mais… être tous ensemble, ça m'a manqué » clarifia t'il.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Catherine, sincère. « Ça m'a manqué aussi, c'est pourquoi je vais laisser tomber mon poste. De toutes façons, c'était bien plus amusant quand toutes nos conneries retombaient sur Griss » fit-elle avec malice.

- « Donc vous êtes tous d'accord ? » demanda Grissom, soulagé et heureux de cet état des choses. Ils acquiescèrent tous en s'échangeant des regards rieurs. « Parfait » conclut-il en souriant. « Quelqu'un veut un café ? »

Cette brusque transition en fit sourire plus d'un. Mais tous saluèrent l'idée et il fut convenu que les trois hommes valides rempliraient cette lourde tâche. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres tout au long de l'après-midi. En grignotant les bretzels de Warrick et les chocolats de Sara. Ils évitèrent soigneusement le sujet du travail mais parcourent tous les autres du surf à la poterie, de la politique à la poésie, du rock à la musique classique… la conversation était surtout alimenté par Greg, Warrick et Catherine mais les trois autres protagonistes en tirait tout autant de plaisir. C'est finalement une infirmière qui les mit dehors, arguant le fait que le convalescent avait besoin de repos. Nick eut beau argumenter – entre deux bâillement – qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué, rien n'y fit.

C'est ainsi qu'ils durent se séparer sur les coups de 17 heures. Après de longues effusions, il fut convenu que Warrick raccompagnerait Catherine – puisqu'il l'avait emmenée – et Grissom se proposa pour se charger de Sara. Son geste ne manqua pas de surprendre mais ne suscita aucun commentaire particulier. Quelques regards en coin, certes. Des regards interloqués, amusés et surpris. Mais pas de commentaires.

(White Flag, Dido)

Sara observait le profil de son supérieur. Légèrement tournée vers lui, confortablement installée dans son siège et agréablement bercée par la conduite fluide de l'entomologiste, elle l'observait. Ses cheveux grisonnants – elle avait toujours trouvé ça très sexy, en particulier sur Richard Dean Anderson, dans Stargate. Ses yeux d'un bleu étonnamment pure et troublant. Ses pommettes délicieusement viriles. Sa barbe qu'elle mourrait d'envie de frôler du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres fines qu'elle savait s'étirer parfois d'un sourire malicieux ou même sensuel. Son regard glissa le long de son cou puis de son bras musclé. Ses mains grande, fortes et pourtant si douces. Il n'était pas vraiment beau. Pas du tout même. Du charme… non, pas réellement. Enfin si, il n'en était pas dénué. Mais c'était autre chose.

Un charisme, une présence et une intelligence hors du commun. Voilà ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule à lui trouver ce quelque chose de particulier. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Terri Miller, Lady Heather, Sofia… Rien que d'y penser, elle avait la nausée. Un désagréable frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux un instant, se retournant vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jalouse. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas rendez-vous avec un urgentiste adorable et incroyablement bien foutu ? Si. Alors il était temps de se reprendre. C'était assez incompréhensible du reste. Enfin, quoi… Elle avait pourtant cessé d'y croire. Elle avait cessé d'espérer depuis des mois – voire des années. Elle avait appris à vivre avec. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas seulement passer à autre chose ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'accepter son amitié et faire sa vie avec un autre homme ? Un homme qui l'aimerait et qui le montrerait. Ça devait bien exister. En fait, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le problème venait d'elle. D'elle et de sa fichue tendance à être complètement – et désespérément – accro à Gil Grissom. Le plus grand enfoiré affectif de sa génération – et sans doute le plus brillant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à vraiment lui en vouloir. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise. Elle était blessée. Elle souffrait. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr correctement. Etre en colère contre lui l'aurait sûrement aidé. Lui aurait fait du bien en tous cas. Mais pas moyen. Peut-être que si ils retrouvaient effectivement la complicité des débuts, elle saurait s'en contenter. Ou pas…

Gil se redressa dans son siège et s'obligea à fixer la route devant lui. Malheureusement cette occupation ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier la sensation de sa présence à ses côtés. Le poids de 'son' regard sur lui. Et surtout le filet de voix mélodieux qui s'échappait de ses lèvres si parfaites – si tentantes. Depuis un moment déjà elle accompagnait la chanteuse qui passait à la radio. Il doutait même qu'elle en soit consciente. Mais il aimait ça. Elle était définitivement douée et n'avait rien à envier à cette 'Dido' comme l'avait annoncé l'animateur peu avant. Si il n'avait pas su que c'était totalement ridicule, il aurait presque cru au destin. Les paroles étaient tellement… Un savant mélange de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Se dire. Tous les deux.

Il secoua doucement la tête, doutant que Sara puisse prêter une réelle attention aux mots qu'elle articulait. Il glissa un coup d'œil hésitant vers sa voisine. Elle avait cessé de le regarder. Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Ses incroyables yeux chocolat reflétaient toutes les lumières de la ville. Il était à peine 18 heures et la nuit tombait déjà. Grissom retint un soupir et caressa des yeux les traits pâles et réguliers de la jeune femme. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer sa main sur cette joue diaphane et dans ces boucles brunes. Il en avait souvent rêvé. Enfin, dans ses rêves il allait un peu plus loin que ça… Mais mieux valait ne pas y songer. Pas pour l'instant en tous cas.

- « Vous croyez qu'on y arrivera ? » fit soudainement la jeune experte en se tournant vers lui, rencontrant son regard et le surprenant donc en plaine contemplation.

- « Pardon ? » fut la seule chose qu'il réussi à articuler, remarquant – non sans surprise – que la voix d'un homme occupait à présent les ondes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle entame une conversation. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement inattendu, c'était inespéré.

- « Vous croyez qu'on y arrivera ? » répéta t'elle patiemment, amusée par son air confus.

- « Arriver à quoi ? » demanda l'entomologiste à la faveur d'un feu rouge qui l'obligea à s'arrêter momentanément.

- « A ce que tout redevienne comme avant… » murmura Sara, plus grave, en penchant doucement sa tête sur le côté.

Grissom étudia un moment le beau visage tourmenté qui lui faisait face. La détresse dans sa voix l'avait saisi à la gorge. Elle avait l'air perdue, fatiguée, angoissée. Tant d'expressions qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir dans ses yeux. Il l'étudia pour chercher un indice, quelque chose qui le mette sur la voix. Parlait-elle de toute l'équipe ou seulement d'eux ? Faisait-elle référence au lien qui unissait leur groupe les années précédentes ou au lien qui les avait unis elle et lui il y avait bien longtemps ? Elle ne le savait sans doute pas elle-même. Peut-être un peu des deux… Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Ni dans un cas, ni dans l'autre. Parce qu'il ne pouvait parler ni pour les autres, ni pour elle. Mais lui ferait tout pour lui rendre le sourire, pour la rendre heureuse.

- « Tout ira bien » murmura t'il finalement en retour, tentant de faire passer dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question mais elle parut s'en contenter. Elle sourit même lorsque sa main vint doucement presser la sienne avant de retrouver sa place sur le volant.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait jamais vraiment à le détester. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, il était là. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu ni de la manière dont elle l'aurait voulu mais présent tout de même. Il avait toujours un regard, un sourire, un geste qui lui disait qu'il tenait à elle malgré tout. Et ces trois petits mots-là sonnaient comme une promesse. La promesse de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à déterminer… Mais de quelque chose de bien. Pour eux. Elle reporta son attention sur les immeubles qui défilaient derrière la vitre.

- « Les saisons me manquent » reprit-elle sans transition. Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire. Elle avait pensé tout haut. Mais en constatant du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son voisin, elle continua. « La neige surtout. J'ai toujours adoré la neige. »

- « Il neigeait beaucoup à San Francisco ? » la taquina Grissom avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'être vexée mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler le sourire qui la gagnait à son tour. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien ici et maintenant. Incroyablement à sa place. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas plaisanté ainsi, juste tous les deux ? Elle préférait ne pas répondre à cette question. Trop démoralisant.

- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire » concéda l'entomologiste en lui lançant d'un regard complice qui la déstabilisa un instant. « Tu as faim ? » l'interrogea t'il ensuite tout en faisant mine de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça ? Où pouvait-il bien vouloir en venir ? Que devait-elle répondre ? Evidemment, ça faisait pas mal de réflexions pour une question si insignifiante. Mais elle avait appris au fil des ans que rien n'était insignifiant avec lui. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. A part quand il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une interrogation délicate. Celle là ne l'était pas particulièrement à première vue. Mais la jeune femme aurait tout de même voulu savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre ensuite. Si elle disait oui et que la conversation s'arrêtait là, elle aurait l'air stupide. De la même manière, si elle disait non, ça ne vaudrait pas mieux. Et si elle se taisait, idem. Alors autant se montrer honnête.

- « Oui » finit-elle par répondre, incertaine.

- « Tu veux dîner ? » fit ensuite Grissom, sans la regarder, cachant de son mieux l'appréhension qui l'habitait.

- « Avec vous ? » s'exclama t'elle sans même y penser, trop choquée pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Sa réaction si spontanée détendit le scientifique et le fit sourire. Ça n'avait rien de drôle pourtant. Au contraire. Cela mettait en avant la tension qui régnait entre depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. N'étaient-ils pas sensés être amis au moins ? Elle n'aurait pas du être si étonnée par une telle proposition. Lui non plus du reste. D'autant plus qu'il en était l'instigateur. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que se soit si facile. De lui demander. Attendre la réponse était moins évident.

- « Oui. Avec moi » confirma t'il avec une voix assurée qui était loin de refléter son véritable état d'esprit. « C'est un problème ? » ajouta l'entomologiste avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

- « Heu… non, je ne pense pas » répondit Sara, plus que stupéfaite par l'attitude de son supérieur. Enfin, il ne se montrait rien d'autre qu'amical. Après tout, elle dînait tous le temps avec Nick, Greg et Warrick. Parfois même en tête à tête avec l'un d'eux. Accorder plus d'importance à son supérieur n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle. Pour eux. Elle ne devait pas retomber là-dedans.

- « Parfait » fit Grissom, visiblement satisfait et intérieurement euphorique. « Tu me fais confiance ? » questionna t'il, malicieux. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'humour pour faire disparaître les tensions.

- « Je ne devrais pas ? » répliqua la jeune femme, sur le même ton, encore hésitante quant au bien-fondé de ce dîner mais quelque part heureuse de retrouver un peu de cette complicité si délicieuse qui les unissait il y a bien longtemps.

- « Peut-être… »

- « Je ne vous connaissais pas ces talents de cuisiniers… » se moqua gentiment Sara en regardant Grissom évoluer devant ses fourneaux. Elle s'étonna elle-même de se sentir si à l'aise avec lui. Après des années à enchaîner des moments de silence tendus, d'indifférence, de souffrance… Peut-être était-ce ça son problème. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami. C'était l'homme de ses rêves. Peut-être que si elle le considérait comme Nick ou Warrick ils pourraient vraiment construire quelque chose. Quelque chose de solide et de sain.

Il se retourna un instant et sourit à la jeune femme qui l'observait depuis le salon. Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait pris ses aises dans son canapé. Appuyée contre l'accoudoir, une jambe repliée sous elle, l'autre ramenée contre son torse, un verre de vin rouge dans une main. Et elle souriait. Elle avait ce sourire. Celui qui la rendait tellement irrésistible. La voir ainsi…chez lui… c'était un peu comme la réalisation d'un rêve. Et au-delà de ça, il avait l'impression que c'était juste. Que tout était enfin à sa place. Il l'avait bien senti un peu réticente quand elle avait compris où il l'emmenait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes ils discutaient et plaisantaient comme si cette situation était des plus habituelles. Finalement Gil s'arracha – après un dernier sourire – à sa contemplation pour surveiller la sauce.

Sara secoua ses boucles et posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se lever et de déambuler dans la pièce. Elle n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois. Quatre ans auparavant. Avec toute l'équipe. Pour cette affaire de tueur en série. Déjà à l'époque elle avait apprécié l'atmosphère de sa maison. Peut-être un peu trop froide, un peu sévère, pas assez chaleureuse. Mais elle l'aimait parce que c'était chez lui. Et puis là avec les lumières allumées, quelques bougies, une table pour deux et Grissom en train de lui faire la cuisine… ça avait un petit air de paradis. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention. Ne pas tomber dans le piège. Ne pas se remettre à espérer, ne pas se perdre dans ce rêve si familier… La chute serait trop dure.

- « Je peux mettre de la musique ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle arrivait devant la chaîne et souriait devant le choix de CD de son supérieur. Pourtant cette simple question lui avait demandé pas mal de courage. Ridicule.

- « Fais comme chez toi » répondit Grissom sans lever la tête de ses fourneaux, camouflant un sourire. Cette situation était vraiment étrange mais elle était terriblement plaisante.

Sara tiqua – 'fais comme chez toi' ? – puis se gifla mentalement de réagir aussi futilement. C'était une formule polie et banale. Mais dans sa bouche à lui… Peu importe. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Soit son amie, tu n'auras rien d'autre de toute façons se sermonna la brunette. Elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur un CD de Nat King Cole qu'elle inséra dans le lecteur avant de rejoindre Grissom. Elle se positionna juste derrière lui et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Une délicieuse odeur se dégageait des casseroles. L'entomologiste se figea en la sentant si proche de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant. A moitié pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Et à moitié pour garder un minimum de contrôle. Bon sang, c'était quand même Sara. Là, juste derrière lui.

Le corps de Sara pressé contre le sien. Sa poitrine effleurait son dos. Ses boucles brunes caressaient sa joue. Sa délicate odeur – mêlant orchidée, amande douce et autre chose d'unique qui faisait que c'était elle – enivrait ses sens. Il retint un grognement frustré quand elle s'écarta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Sa présence semblait illuminer la pièce. Cela n'étant physiquement impossible, il jugea que cela ne pouvait être qu'un effet de son imagination… Mais c'était plaisant.

- « Humm… ça sent bon » le complimenta la jeune femme tout en continuer les bonnes odeurs qui émanaient des casseroles avec un sourire radieux – quoiqu'un peu timide.

- « Tu veux goûter ? » lui proposa Grissom en lui tendant la cuillère en bois qui lui avait servi à remuer sa préparation.

Elle acquiesça. Puis elle se pencha vers lui afin de goûter la sauce du bout des lèvres. Une de ses mains retenait gracieusement ses cheveux en arrière. La délicieuse banalité de la scène enchanta l'entomologiste mais lui fit mal en même temps. Tout n'était pas si simple. Tout ne pouvait pas être si simple. Elle et lui dans sa cuisine. Préparant leur dîner. La voix envoûtante de Nat King Cole interprétant « Paper moon » en arrière fond… L'expression 'Trop beau pour être vrai' ne lui avait jamais semblé si pertinente. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il ne put que sourire. Elle était adorable. Il l'avait toujours trouvé littéralement adorable. Mais là… Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle passa avec gourmandise sa langue sur ses lèvres. Manifestement inconsciente de l'effet que ce genre de comportement pouvait avoir sur lui.

- « Délicieux » souffla t'elle lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, nettement plus sombres que d'habitude.

'Pas autant que toi' songea t'il avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Ce genre de pensées n'était définitivement pas approprié. Son regard glissa inconsciemment vers les lèvres de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste, il avait déjà levé sa main vers son visage. Dans la demie seconde suivante son pouce balayait doucement le coin de la bouche de Sara. La jeune femme rosit, baissa les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter toute réaction inconsidérée. Grissom retira prestement sa main non sans songer qu'il aurait pu laisser ses doigts parcourir son visage indéfiniment sans se lasser. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aimer ?

- « Vous aviez un peu de sauce… là » se justifia l'entomologiste avec une mimique d'excuse.

La jeune femme lui adressa un demi-sourire signifiant que ce n'était rien puis se détourna. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle désirait à tout prix dissimuler la soudaine teinte rosée qu'avaient prises ses pommettes ou la lueur de désir qui – elle n'en doutait pas un instant – dansait dans ses yeux… mais si. Elle avait juste besoin de 10 secondes pour se reprendre. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, si Nick avait fait ce genre de gestes – Dieu sait qu'il le faisait souvent et avec une connotation bien plus… sexy voire érotique – elle n'aurait pas ressentit le quart de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Pathétique et puérile, voilà ce qu'elle était. Sara prit une grande inspiration avant de se lui faire face à nouveau.

- « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » suggéra t'elle en désignant les autres plats d'un geste du menton.

- « Non, ça ira, merci » lui répondit-il avec un sourire, soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de cas de son précédent faux pas.

- « Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je ne cuisine pas que je ne sais pas le faire… » souligna la brunette avec espièglerie tout en s'adossant au plan de travail. « Ou au moins porter les plats sur la table » ironisa t'elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard sarcastique fixé sur lui.

- « Oh mais je ne doute pas de vos capacité miss Sidle » la taquina Grissom en retour, heureux de la voir aussi détendue. « Tu as l'air vraiment… reposée » ajouta t'il en retirant la casserole du feu et en égouttant les pâtes.

- « Mmmm… oui, c'est vrai » admit la jeune femme en picorant des tortillas natures dans un petit bol à portée de main. « J'ai bien dormi la nuit dernière. C'est à cause de Warrick, il m'a obligé » fit-elle en souriant. « J'étais chez lui » expliqua t'elle.

- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches Warrick et toi » remarqua Grissom en disposant les pâtes et la sauce dans un plat avant de se tourner vers elle sans cesser de sourire. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être jaloux de Warrick. Il n'avait pas à l'être. Il en était certain. Il s'en voulait même encore d'avoir mis sa jeune subordonnée dans une position délicate lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur son collègue quelques années auparavant.

- « A vrai dire moi non plus, avant cette année » lui accorda Sara, un peu songeuse. « Mais depuis qu'on ne travaille plus dans la même équipe, on se voit beaucoup plus souvent en dehors du labo. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble tous les quatre ces derniers temps avec Nick, Greg et Warrick… On s'amuse vraiment bien ensemble » conclut-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, radieuse.

- « Je suis content pour toi » fit l'entomologiste avec sincérité en apportant le plat sur la table. Oui, il était content qu'elle ait eu quelqu'un à ses côtés cette année quand lui n'avait pas su être aussi présent qu'il aurait du. Et puis, il n'était pas jaloux de Warrick. De Greg non plus du reste, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu entre eux. Nick… c'était plus délicat. Mais pour le moment c'est avec lui qu'elle était. A lui d'être là pour elle.

Ils dînèrent finalement d'un plat de pâte à la napolitaine – très savamment préparé. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrangement détendue. Ils ne parlèrent pas énormément et évoquèrent principalement des souvenirs de travail. Mais ils savouraient pleinement la simple présence de l'autre. Ces silences là n'étaient pas inconfortables. Bien au contraire… Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient assis dans le salon. Chacun à une extrémité du canapé du canapé, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils riaient tous les deux à l'évocation d'une des dernières et mémorables excentricités de Greg. Mais soudain le regard de Sara se posa sur la pendule et elle prit conscience de l'heure. Pour autant qu'elle appréciait – pour ne pas dire adorer – ce moment, elle savait qu'elle devait y mettre fin. Au moins pour ce soir…

- « Il y a un problème Sara ? » la questionna Gil, inquiété par la soudaine disparition de son sourire.

- « Non, pas de problème » le rassura t'elle. « Mais il est déjà 23 heures 20 et je vais devoir y rentrer chez moi » exposa t'elle d'un ton léger, flattée par son air son renfrogné. « Il faut que je sois à l'hôpital demain matin avant que les parents de Nick arrivent »

- « Oh… » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. A vrai dire, il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Il n'avait pas voulu penser au fait qu'elle devrait partir. Le quitter. Ces quelques heures avaient été merveilleuses. Mais bien trop courtes à son goût. « Je vais te raccompagner » fit-il alors, visiblement à regret, en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Grissom garait sa SUV devant l'immeuble de sa jeune collègue. Le trajet s'était déroulé en silence. Sara détacha sa ceinture mais arrêta l'entomologiste qui s'apprêtait à en faire de même. Honnêtement, elle avait adoré cette soirée mais elle préférait faire le reste du trajet seule. Les adieux devant la porte… ça faisait un peu trop cliché à son humble avis. Un peu trop 'rendez-vous galant'. Ce que n'avait pas été ce dîner. Sans compter qu'ils étaient bien assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Et puis sa voisine de droite – une charmante sexagénaire avide de 'sensations' – ne manquerait pas de la questionner sur l'homme qui l'avait 'si galamment' raccompagné. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'embarquer sur ce terrain là…

- « Je crois que ça va aller-là » lui assura la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement. « Merci pour tout, Griss » ajouta t'elle, sincère. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur la pertinence de lui faire une bise mais renonça. Trop tôt sans doute. Trop risqué.

- « Tout le plaisir était pour moi » répliqua Gil en lui retournant un sourire chaleureux. « La prochaine fois, tu nous feras profiter de tes talents culinaires… »

La prochaine fois ? Il vit Sara se figer une seconde puis sourire à nouveau. Donc elle n'était pas contre une prochaine fois… Bon, il envisageait davantage qu'une prochaine fois à vrai dire. Des milliers de prochaines fois. Des millions. Une infinité si c'était possible. Il était conscient qu'il l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir et que sa présence à ses côtés était quasiment miraculeuse. Du moins de son point de vue. Mais aux vues de son comportement de ce soir – à la fois très amicale mais un peu distante – si il voulait regagner son amitié il allait devoir y aller doucement. Et si il voulait aller plus loin – et Dieu sait qu'il le voulait – il allait devoir se montrer très appliqué et très patient. Très prudent aussi. Lui-même n'était sans doute pas prêt à une trop rapide avancée dans leurs relations.

- « Monsieur est téméraire » plaisanta t'elle en quittant la voiture. Elle rêvait ou il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invitation ? Quoiqu'il en soit ça lui plaisait… Enfin, est-ce que cela lui plaisait vraiment ? Oui, en un sens. Mais c'était un peu troublant quand même.

- « Je ne pense pas prendre beaucoup de risques » lança son supérieur, une lueur taquine dans le regard. « Passe une bonne nuit » fit-il plus doucement, s'attardant encore un moment sur les traits délicats de la jolie brune.

- « Vous aussi » fit-elle sur le même ton avant de refermer la portière.

Un sourire indélébile collé aux lèvres Sara gravit allègrement les quelques marches qui la séparait du hall d'entrée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour constater que son supérieur n'était pas encore parti. Cette constatation en elle-même la fit sourire de plus belle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se traite mentalement de tous les noms. Elle ne devait pas retomber dans le piège. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se montrer aussi… accessible, gentil. Mais ça n'avait jamais abouti. Il s'était rapidement retranché derrière un professionnalisme froid et blessant. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une nouvelle fois. Oui, leur amitié lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Elle était tout à fait prête à en vivre d'autres. Et elle en avait envie. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de voir Mattew…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci Megara pour tes reviews (toujours assi adorables), je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin d'autres en fait, du coup ;-) mais pour le coup de l'anonymat je ne savais pas (déjà que j'ai passé un bon quart d'heure à comprendre comment on pouvait ajouter des chapitres... quand je dis que je suis désespérante ce n'est pas pour rien)_

* * *

(And she was, Talking Heads)

- « Je peux l'enlever maintenant ? » supplia Sara avec une adorable petite moue.

- « Non, tu dois garder ce bandeau jusqu'à ce que je te le dise » rétorqua Grissom, amusé, tout en négociant un virage serré.

Il s'était déroulé une semaine depuis cette fameuse première soirée – et Nick rentrait dans deux jours. Durant cette semaine, à la grande surprise de Sara, Gil et elle avaient multiplié les sorties. Uniquement à l'initiative de l'entomologiste pour tout dire. D'abord il avait rappelé à la jeune femme qu'il comptait bien goûter à sa cuisine. Résultat, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez elle devant un plat de lasagnes végétariennes. La fois d'après, c'était chez lui, devant des plats chinois qu'ils avaient commandés. Et puis ils étaient allés voir un vieux film muet avant de se retrouver dans un charmant petit restaurant français. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rendez-vous, les sujets abordés se faisaient de plus en plus vastes et de plus en plus personnels. Cela devenait de plus en plus naturel. Voire évident.

Il n'était question que d'amitié bien sûr. Mais ils savouraient chacune des minutes qu'ils passaient ensemble en dehors du travail. Pour Grissom il s'agissait sans aucun doute des moments les plus agréables qu'il avait vécu depuis… depuis bien longtemps. Et cela se ressentait au labo. Il était d'une bonne humeur exemplaire. Se rapprocher de Sara était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux – de l'avis de tout le laboratoire. Et de son avis à lui, c'était tout simplement idyllique. Elle se montrait si enjouée, si ouverte, si enthousiaste, si pleine de vie et si passionnée lors de ces moments de tête à tête… Il ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter s'extasier sur un livre qu'elle avait lu, un film qu'elle avait vu. Tout son visage s'animait alors et il aurait pu se noyer dans ses grands yeux chocolat qui brillaient de milles éclats ambrés.

Ce soir, lorsqu'il était passé la prendre, il lui avait demandé de mettre un bandeau sur ses yeux. Il lui avait réservé une surprise. Il était sûr que cela allait lui plaire et s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle avait donc accepté de se priver momentanément de l'usage de ses yeux. Mais elle n'avait cessé de l'interroger sur leur destination tout au long du trajet. Ils avaient quitté le centre ville depuis bientôt une heure et elle trépignait d'impatience comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Et il trouvait ça adorable. De toutes façons, plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il la trouvait adorable. A tous points de vue. Adorable, jeune, belle et hautement désirable. Ce n'était pas une surprise du reste. C'est pour ça qu'il avait évité de passer du temps avec elle auparavant. Parce qu'il savait que plus il la verrait et plus chaque moment de sans elle à ses côtés se révèlerait intolérable.

- « Voilà, on est arrivé » annonça finalement Grissom en se garant sur un petit terre-plein devant des grilles en plein milieu de nulle part.

- « C'est pas trop tôt » grogna la jeune femme.

Elle se savait de mauvaise fois. En fait, elle était positivement ravie. Elle n'était pas vraiment fan des surprises mais elle avait une totale confiance en Gil. Et puis ce petit frisson d'excitation qui lui parcourait l'échine se révélait très agréable. Sans compter que passer quelques heures avec lui était déjà un plaisir en soi. Elle aimait découvrir l'homme qui se cachait derrière son supérieur, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Sans doute un peu trop bien même… Elle avait d'abord été étonnée - voire stupéfiée – par le nouveau comportement de Grissom. Et puis elle s'était laissée aller à l'apprécier. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps de leur première rencontre. Quand il n'y avait pas encore cette tension destructrice entre eux.

- « Et maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme en faisant mine de vouloir enlever le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- « Non, non, non » fit l'entomologiste en l'empêchant d'atteindre son but, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu dois le garder » lui commanda t'il sur le ton qu'aurait pris un père pour sermonner son enfant. « Attends, je vais t'aider » ajouta t'il en sortant de la voiture.

Il vint lui ouvrir la portière et lui prit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle accepta son soutien avec un faux air hautain qui le fit sourire. Après avoir fermé la voiture, il invita Sara à avancer. Il la guidait, une main dans son dos et l'autre tenant la sienne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. A part qu'il faisait nuit, froid et humide. Et d'après les différents bruissements et hululements qu'elle percevait, ils devaient se trouver à proximité d'une forêt.

- « Tu sais, je ne suis pas persuadé que le temps soit vraiment propice à un pique-nique dans les bois » ironisa t'elle en se laissant conduire… quelque part. C'est lui, qui, dès leur deuxième dîner, avait exigé qu'elle le tutoie. Il avait avancé que Catherine le faisait bien, elle. Sara avait jugé cette justification assez piètre mais l'idée lui plaisait. Par contre elle ne se décidait pas à abandonner le vouvoiement au labo. Elle ne s'y sentait pas prête. C'était un trop grand pas. Oui. Un trop grand pas… Mais un pas vers quoi ?

- « Tant mieux » rétorqua Grissom au creux de son oreille en souriant. « J'ai oublié les sandwichs… »

- « Oh, c'est malin ça » lui lança t'elle avec une grimace espiègle. « Dis, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'attention de m'emmener dans un coin sombre pour me tuer au moins. Parce que je te préviens, je refuse de mourir en portant ces chaussures » fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait très sérieux mais démentit par les prémices d'un sourire malicieux qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il résista de son mieux à l'urgent besoin qui le tenailler de l'embrasser sur le champ. Elle était tellement – et peut-être même un peu trop – parfaite. En règle générale. Et pour lui en particulier. Il ne répondit rien et l'entraîna encore sur quelques mètres avant de la faire s'arrêter. Il passa devant elle et lui fit face. Son visage à moins de 10 centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il pouvait voir le moindre de ses traits jusqu'à l'adorable petite fossette qui marquait le coin de sa bouche. L'envie de goûter à ses lèvres, de caresser sa joue, de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante. Mais il s'obligea à penser à autre chose – comme Ecklie en slip de bain, ewww… Efficace. Pourtant il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration qui la fit se figer.

- « Tu es prête ? » souffla t'il doucement en posant ses mains sur son bandeau.

- « Oui » fit la jeune femme sur le même ton, incapable d'en dire davantage.

Tout son esprit était concentré sur le contrôle des tremblements de son corps. Tremblements qui menaçaient depuis qu'elle l'avait senti si près d'elle. Trop près. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Et son souffle… Mon dieu. C'était beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il le fallait. Elle s'obligea à respirer doucement et à occulter le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. C'était son ami. Son superviseur. Son mentor. Et son ami. Elle était seulement son amie, pas vrai ? Donc il était son ami. Juste son ami. C'est cette pensée qui lui permettait d'être elle-même à ses côtés. D'agir avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre de ses amis.

- « Bien, alors allons-y » murmura Grissom en lui ôtant délicatement le morceau de tissu avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Une fois libérée de toute entrave Sara cligna légèrement des yeux mais la quasi obscurité qui régnait autour d'elle ne constituait pas une transition trop importante. Elle s'y habitua donc rapidement puis embrassa du regard le paysage autour d'elle. Rapidement elle avisa les grilles, la petite maisonnette sur le côté et la pancarte qui la surplombait. Elle resta un instant interdite puis son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Elle se retourna vers Grissom les yeux brillants. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, un corps chaud et gracile se pressait contre le sien et deux bras fins se nouaient autour de sa nuque. Il encaissa le choc et sans se poser plus de question il glissa ses propres bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui riait contre son épaule. Manifestement la surprise lui avait plu…

- « Tu es adorable ! » s'exclama finalement Sara en se détachant légèrement de lui. « La ferme des cadavres. » Elle secoua la tête en souriant, fixant Grissom d'un regard intense comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui.

- « Tu n'as plus peur que j'essaye de t'étrangler avant d'abandonner ton corps dans la forêt ? »se moqua t'il en la libérant – à regret – de son étreinte.

- « En fait si… » plaisanta t'elle. « Mais au moins je mourais heureuse ! » fit la jeune femme en laissant son regard fébrile s'égarer tout autour d'elle.

Il songea que, pour sa part, s'il mourait maintenant il ne serait pas totalement heureux. Disons que le fait de la savoir heureuse aiderait, mais pour être comblée il lui en fallait un peu plus. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit à lui. Et il n'avait besoin que de ça.

- « Gil ! » s'écria un homme en s'avançant vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Walter ! » renchérit Grissom en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Laisse-moi te présenter Sara Sidle, une… amie » fit l'entomologiste non sans une certaine fierté. « Sara, voici Walter Mackenzie, il s'occupe de la ferme la nuit. »

- « Enchanté miss » salua le nouvel arrivant en adressant à la brunette un regard amical et appréciateur.

Sara le jugea tout de suite sympathique. Il devait avoir le même âge que Grissom – ou peut-être quelques années de plus. En revanche il était légèrement plus petit et plus svelte. Il avait un visage avenant et respirait la gentillesse. Il faisait un peu plus… paternel. Et il était bien moins craquant que son supérieur. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas très objective sur ce plan là. Même en tant qu'amie – et juste en tant que telle – elle pouvait admettre que l'entomologiste avait un magnétisme particulier. Et que c'était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle admettait bien que Nick était l'un des hommes les plus sexy de l'Etat. Rien de sentimental là-dedans. C'était une simple constatation. Idem pour Grissom.

- « Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Gil ? Et en si charmante compagnie qui plus est… » reprit Walter avec malice.

- « Sara n'était jamais venue et elle en mourrait d'envie » expliqua le scientifique avant de passer un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme en la couvant d'un regard affectueux et complice. Elle lui sourit en retour, plus radieuse que jamais.

- « C'est bien la première fois que je vois le docteur Grissom amener quelqu'un dans ses promenades nocturnes, vous en avez de la chance mademoiselle » poursuivit le gardien avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Grissom lui lança un regard noir et fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. C'était effectivement une chose – parmi tant d'autres – qu'il n'aimait pas partager. Sauf avec elle. Quand il releva les yeux il rencontra les yeux chocolat de sa jeune coéquipière. Yeux dans lesquels dansait cette lueur espiègle qu'il affectionnait tant. L'entomologiste s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il allait répliquer quand une sonnerie importune se fit entendre. Sara grimaça et porta sa main à sa ceinture. Elle jeta un œil à son portable avant d'adresser une mimique d'excuse aux deux hommes et de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. Mattew. Et le message. _'Je pense à toi. Tu me manques'_. Elle sourit, attendrie. Puis elle soupira.

C'est ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un mauvais timing. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été des plus agréables. Le docteur Carter était un homme des plus agréables. Intelligent. Charmant. Drôle. Attentionné. Parfait en somme. Ils avaient dîné dans un grand restaurant puis s'étaient promenés dans la ville – et elle n'avait presque pas pensé à Grissom. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle – et elle n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à Grissom. Et il l'avait embrassé délicatement sur le pas de sa porte – et à ce moment là Grissom lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de se retirer. Un véritable gentleman. Qui embrassait particulièrement bien en plus. Ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir de toute la semaine à cause de leurs emplois respectifs.

Mis à part un bref et délicieux déjeuner, deux jours auparavant, ponctué de nouveaux – et savoureux – baisers. Mais ils s'étaient téléphonés régulièrement. Presque tous les jours en fait. Disons que Mattew l'avait appelée et qu'elle appréciait sincèrement ces longues discussions téléphoniques. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et Sara envisageait sérieusement de poursuivre et d'approfondir cette relation naissante. Pourtant quelque chose la retenait. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Grissom. Ok, elle avait décidé que – pour sa propre santé mentale – ils ne pouvaient être qu'amis. Mais voilà, entre ce qu'elle décidait de faire et ce qu'elle faisait effectivement… Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Sa 'mésaventure' avec Hank l'avait quelque peu refroidie.

Bien sûr il y avait eu d'autres hommes depuis – enfin, pas tant que ça quand même – seulement elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment prête à s'engager. Durant ces dernières années elle s'était accrochée à l'idée d'une possible relation avec Gil Grissom. Et pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons. Quelque part, le fait de l'aimer, lui, évitait d'être blessée par une quelconque autre aventure. Se focaliser sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, l'aidait à ne pas souffrir à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. La preuve, quand elle avait appris que Hank trompait sa petite amie avec elle – et la trompait elle par la même occasion – elle avait été choquée. Certes. Peiné. Aussi. Blessée dans son orgueil. Mais elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal qu'elle aurait pu le prédire.

Parce que tout compte fait, elle n'avait jamais réellement tenu à cet homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Mattew. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pourtant elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Vraiment. Du moins, elle le croyait. C'était très confus. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Elle ne le savait plus. Le changement de comportement de Grissom la déstabilisait. Cela lui plaisait mais la troublait. Enormément. Elle était un peu perdue aussi, ne sachant pas réellement où il voulait en venir et n'étant pas sûr de partager ses intentions. Son comportement n'était pas 'normal'. Bon, il n'avait jamais été totalement 'normal' mais là, c'était encore différent. Cela lui faisait peur quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas 'mal' interpréter ses actions. Leur amitié était trop précieuse.

Malgré tout sortir avec Mattew était une bonne chose. Pour elle au moins. Le seul vrai problème c'est qu'elle avait la désagréable impression de tromper Matt. Avec Grissom. Et pas le contraire – non pas que cela eut été préférable. Parce qu'elle ne lui parlait pas de ses sorties avec l'entomologiste. Mais l'inverse était également vrai. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de chose avec Gil mais pas du docteur Carter. Jamais. Pas plus que de Sofia du reste. Et puis il ne s'agissait que de sorties entre amis, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable ? Elle soupira avant de rejoindre les deux hommes discutant un peu plus loin. Elle n'allait pas gâcher cette soirée pour quelques sombres pensées…

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » lui demanda Grissom, concerné alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau.

- « Juste un message d'une amie » répondit la jeune femme, priant pour qu'il ne détecte pas la pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix et la gêne dans son regard. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas rougi… « Rien d'important. Je la rappellerais plus tard » conclut-elle en closant le sujet. « Alors, on va les voir ces cadavres ? »

- « Je crois qu'il commence à pleuvoir » fit remarquer Gil à la jeune femme souriante qui était accrochée à son bras.

Ils se promenaient dans la ferme depuis près de deux heures. Et cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle avait pris son bras. Soit disant parce qu'elle avait du mal à marcher dans la forêt avec ses chaussures de ville… Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas protesté. En fait, il adorait ça. Et aurait encore pu passé une éternité comme ça. La chaleur de son corps à ses côtés. La douce pression de ses doigts fins sur son bras. Elle semblait radieuse et lui parlait avec encore plus de facilité et de liberté qu'auparavant. Il sourit en la regardant se délecter de sa sucette tout en s'extasiant sur les différents cadavres qu'ils rencontraient. L'entomologiste s'amusa des réactions de la jolie brune. Catherine avait trouvé l'endroit horrible. Sara paraissait être à Disneyland… Une nouvelle goutte de pluie glissa sur sa joue. Suivie de dizaine d'autres.

- « Sara, il pleut. Vraiment » répéta Grissom, constatant que sa première intervention avait été sans effet.

- « Oh… si peu » élagua la brunette, chassant cette idée d'un gracieux geste de la main.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une pluie battante s'abattit sur eux. En quelques secondes ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os malgré leurs épais manteaux. Les deux experts se fixèrent en moment avant d'éclater de rire. La situation était vraiment cocasse.

- « Okay, là il pleut » admit Sara en riant, espiègle.

- « On retourne à la voiture » proposa l'entomologiste en l'attrapant par la main et l'obligeant à le suivre sur le chemin du retour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mi-courant mi-marchant, ils arrivaient sur le parking. Trempés, frigorifiés, essoufflés, tremblants et riants, ils se glissèrent dans la voiture. Sara, après avoir ôter sa parka, se laissa aller contre son siège en fermant les yeux. Grissom fit de même mais un léger mouvement à ses côtés lui fit rouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme frissonnait. Mais elle était plus belle que jamais songea t'il en profitant de son inattention pour la dévorer des yeux. Ses cheveux dégoulinant de pluies collaient à son front et le long de sa nuque. Des gouttes perlaient à ses longs cils noirs. Le scientifique déglutit péniblement lorsque ses yeux s'égarèrent un peu plus bas. L'humidité avait traversé ses vêtements qui la moulaient à présent comme une seconde peau. Révélant avantageusement ses formes.

Et quelles formes… pensa t'il alors que certaines idées – et certaines images – peu professionnelles qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il secoua brusquement la tête en sentant son corps réagir de façon peu appropriée. Il se détourna et enclencha le moteur afin de pouvoir mettre en marche le chauffage. La douce chaleur qui se propagea lentement dans le véhicule les détendit visiblement. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de la bouche de Sara, faisant sourire son compagnon.

- « Je suis désolé » commença Grissom en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais les choses… » continua t'il avec un sourire contrit.

- « Ne sois pas désolé. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis des mois » le rassura la jolie brune, souriante.

- « Humm… Pour me faire pardonner je te propose une pizza et un bon film à la maison. Sans compter qu'on devrait se sécher si on ne veut pas attraper une pneumonie. Je ne voudrais pas que ma meilleure CSI tombe malade à cause de moi » reprit-il avec malice.

- « Seulement si je choisis le DVD » exigea t'elle, taquine.

- « D'accord, je m'incline… » soupira l'entomologiste, faussement désespéré.

Il était près de 22 heures 30 quand ils franchirent le seuil de la maison de Grissom, trempés jusqu'aux os. La pluie avait cessée depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils riaient encore – et de bon cœur – de leur mésaventure quand ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux détrempés à même le sol, dans l'entrée. Y abandonnant également leurs chaussures.

- « Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche si tu veux » proposa Gil en souriant à Sara qui enchaînait éternuement sur éternuement. « J'ai un sèche linge et je te trouverais bien quelque chose le temps que tes affaires sèchent » fit-il avec une légère hésitation, redoutant la réaction de Sara face à une telle situation.

La jeune femme sembla remarquer son incertitude et la comprit. Ils s'étaient sans doute rapprochés cette dernière semaine. Voire beaucoup rapprochés. Mais prendre une douche dans 'sa' salle de bain, mettre 'ses' habits… c'était trop intime. Trop tôt. C'était tentant également. Trop sans doute. Pourtant avec Nick, Warrick ou Greg, ce genre de chose ne l'aurait pas gêné. La preuve, elle s'était bien douchée avec Greg une fois. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et se résonna. Si elle ne quittait pas ses vêtements, elle allait vraiment tomber malade. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer puérile. La soirée avait été tellement agréable. Tellement parfaite. Elle n'était pas prête à l'écourter maintenant.

- « D'accord, je rêve d'une douche brûlante » répondit finalement la brunette avec un faux air extatique et un ton taquin qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

- « Je vais te préparer ça… » s'empressa de répliquer Grissom en quittant la pièce.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était de retour dans la cuisine. Le café était en train de passer. Sara était sous la douche. Et il avait mis le couvert sur la table basse du salon. Salon qu'il avait rangé de fond en comble. Trois fois. Histoire de se distraire du fait que Sara – sa Sara – était sous la douche – sa douche. Histoire de ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder sur des chemins peu recommandables. Sara. Nue. L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau pâle et douce. Arg… 'Gil arrête ça tout de suite !' se commanda t'il le plus fermement possible. Il hésita un moment à laisser la cafetière sur la plaque. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand Sara aurait fini. Elle n'était sans doute pas du genre à passer des heures dans une salle de bain mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Manque de pratique.

Une pensée le frappa soudain de plein fouet. Il lui avait bien donné deux serviettes de bain. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais en revanche, il ne lui avait donné aucun vêtement pour se changer. Il avait complètement oublié. Il faut dire que la simple idée de la savoir bientôt dans cette salle de bain, nue, avait sérieusement court-circuité ses neurones. Donc… Donc il allait certainement la voir débarquer d'ici peu de temps. En serviette. Avec une ridicule petite serviette. Rien qu'une minuscule serviette. C'était absolument inconcevable. Son cœur n'y survivrait certainement pas. Abandonnant là son café, il se précipita dans sa chambre. A moitié priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore sortie de la douche – de façons à ce qu'il n'ait pas à la croiser peu vêtue. Et à moitié priant pour que se soit le cas – pour la raison inverse. Logique.

(You look good in my shirt, Keith Urban)

La sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps était délicieuse. Exquise. Bienfaitrice. Réconfortante. Sara tendit la main vers une bouteille de gel douche. Elle l'ouvrit et la porta à ses narines. Humm… l'odeur de Grissom. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour s'imprégner de la sensation. Avant de se morigéner d'avoir cette attitude pathétique. Toutefois cela ne l'empêcha pas de ce servir de 'son' gel douche, de 'son' shampoing et de s'enrouler dans 'sa' serviette avec une délectation presque coupable. Elle se positionna devant le petit miroir surplombant le lavabo. Elle en effaça la buée d'un revers de main et s'y contempla un moment. Oui, pas trop mal… Elle sourit à son reflet. Une curiosité un peu infantile la poussa à ouvrir la petite armoire derrière la glace.

Rien de notable. Aspirine, désinfectant, quelques crèmes, dentifrice, fil dentaire – elle étouffa un petit rire en l'imaginant momentanément prendre soin de ses dents – de l'après rasage… A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Un cadavre dans son armoire à pharmacie ? Peu probable. Une photo d'elle jalousement conservée ? Absolument impossible. Elle était définitivement bien trop pathétique. Coucou, elle était sensé tout faire pour se 'désintoxiquer' de Grissom. Pas fantasmer dans sa salle de bain. Pfff… Songeant que, justement, elle avait déjà passé un peu trop de temps dans cette pièce elle referma le placard et s'en détourna. Embrasant l'espace du regard, elle se figea brusquement. Ah. Evidemment. Pas de vêtements en vue. Autres que les siens – gorgés de pluie – en tous cas.

Ciel. Elle avait bien mis toutes ses affaires dans le sèche linge avant de passer sous la douche mais elle doutait qu'elles puissent être d'ores et déjà prêtes. Ses sous-vêtements l'étaient sûrement en revanche. C'était déjà ça. Elle décida les enfiler. Certes. Mais elle ne sortirait pas comme ça. C'était tout à fait hors de question. Bien sûr elle pouvait se répéter à longueur de journée que Grissom n'était que son ami – son esprit pouvait même le croire à certains moments – mais son corps ne semblait pas prêt à l'envisager. Rien qu'à voir les vagues de chaleur qu'avait provoquées en elle la simple vue de son torse moulé sous un tee-shirt sombre… Non. Elle jugea plus sûre de remettre sa serviette par-dessus. Prenant une grande respiration, elle mit sa main sur la poignée et sortit.

Une vague de fraîcheur la submergea agréablement. Elle s'avança timidement dans le couloir. La jeune femme hésita. Où convenait-il d'aller maintenant ? Directement dans sa chambre – où elle supposait qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Ou dans le salon. Vaste dilemme. Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle se retrouva soudainement pressé contre le corps chaud qui venait de la percuter. Une main la maintenait fermement pour lui éviter de basculer. A moitié étourdie, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Pas plus que Grissom d'ailleurs. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Sara sur son chemin. Pas du tout. En fait, il avait même prié pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. En vain manifestement. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

- « Je suis dés… »

Les excuses moururent sur lèvres de l'entomologiste alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience da la situation. Elle était là. Dans ses bras. Très – mais alors vraiment très – peu vêtue. Ses cheveux sombres, encore humides, ondulant gracieusement autour de son visage. Quelques gouttes étincelant au creux de sa poitrine... Sa bouche s'assécha. Rester calme. Surtout, rester calme. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant désespérément de conserver un minimum de calme et de self-contrôle.

- « Je… J'allais te chercher quelques… des vêtements… » expliqua maladroitement Grissom en libérant la jeune femme de son étreinte.

Encore un peu confuse, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de le suivre en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa chambre. Elle déglutit péniblement à cette pensée. Lui et elle, dans sa chambre. Elle qui n'aurait pas détoné dans un défilé de lingerie fine. Et lui qui semblait venir de gagner un concours de tee-shirt mouillé. Inconsciemment, elle étouffa un léger rire à cette pensée. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour dissimuler l'amusement qui la gagnait. Sans grand succès. Grissom choisit précisément pour sortir le nez de son armoire, une chemise bleu pâle dans une main et un caleçon gris dans l'autre. Il haussa un sourcil étonné devant la bonne humeur manifeste de la brunette. Son air surpris redoubla l'amusement de Sara qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata finalement de rire.

Après une demie seconde d'ahurissement complet, l'entomologiste sourit à son tour. Il sourit parce qu'elle riait, parce qu'elle était là avec lui, parce quelle semblait heureuse – et que ce fait était, en soi, une bonne raison de sourire. Et il sourit parce qu'il saisit à son tour le comique de la situation. Son comique et son 'étrangeté'. Il attendit donc patiemment – et avec le sourire – que la jolie brune en face de lui se calme. Quand ce fut fait, il lui tendit les habits qu'il avait dénichés pour elle. Non, 'dénichés' n'était pas le terme exact. Il savait exactement, voir très exactement, ce qu'il voulait lui voire porter. Ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de la voir porter dans une situation comme celle-ci – non pas qu'il avait prévu la chose mais on ne savait jamais… Cette chemise – sa préférée – et ce caleçon.

Caleçon qui présenterait l'avantage de ne rien dissimuler de ses longues jambes. Ses jambes – fines et délicatement galbées – qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas dévorer des yeux. Le problème étant que, s'il ne les fixait pas, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par une autre partie de son corps. A son grand désarroi, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Ses épaules en particuliers… Le noir de sa lingerie tranchait d'une manière exquise avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ça relevait plus de la torture qu'autre chose à ce niveau là. Il n'était pas humainement possible de résister à 'ça'. Pas pour lui toujours. Aussi il se cantonna à fixer un point sur le mur, derrière elle.

- « Merci » fit Sara en recevant les vêtements.

Elle n'avait manqué ni le subtil va et vient de son regard le long de son corps, ni l'obscurcissement significatif de ce regard d'ailleurs. Hésitant entre être flattée et gênée, elle décida de détourner les yeux. Pourtant, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle appréciait plutôt ce moment. Bon, il y aurait du y avoir moins de tension entre eux mais ils restaient deux scientifiques anti-sociaux et absolument nuls en relations humaines – surtout lui… Elle aimait juste être là. Avec lui. Chez lui. Bien ou pas, elle aimait vraiment ça. Elle faisait attention – très attention – à ne pas se laisser entraîner trop loin sur ce chemin. Qu'elle soit amie avec lui était une bonne chose. Qu'elle se surprenne à tomber encore davantage amoureuse de lui l'était moins. Surtout pour elle.

- « Bien » reprit Grissom, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je vais… Je vais prendre une douche aussi. Tu n'as cas… t'habiller et faire… enfin… ce que tu veux… » exposa t'il à grand renfort de gestes désignant successivement le couloir, la chambre, les vêtements, la chambre et à nouveau le couloir. Le tout sous l'œil espiègle de Sara.

- « Vas-y, je vais me débrouiller » le coupa t'elle, consciente de – et compatissant à – son malaise.

Il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit réellement de la pièce. Une fois seule, Sara en profita pour examiner un peu la chambre. Quatre murs blancs. Quelques lithographies. Une armoire sur le côté gauche. Un grand lit au milieu. Des draps blanc et gris. Basiques. Deux tables de chevet. Une commode. Le tout en bois clair. Sobre. De très bon goût. Bien rangé. Trop. Peut-être manquant de… vie, de spontanéité. Du moins c'était son avis. Laissant tomber la serviette qui l'enserrait, la jeune femme déposa le caleçon de Grissom sur le lit et enfila la chemise. Sa chemise. Elle en savoura le doux contact sur sa peau. Elle regretta immédiatement le fait que le vêtement soit propre. Il aurait été tellement agréable de sentir sur elle cette odeur si particulière qu'était celle de son superviseur – et accessoirement ami.

Mais c'était tout de même sa chemise. A lui. Pour un homme qui ne supportait pas de laisser quiconque pénétrer son intimité… Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dérive sur ce terrain là. Ce n'était pas sûr. Elle enfila ensuite le caleçon en se faisant à elle-même la réflexion qu'il était pour le moins inutile. Il disparaissait quasiment entièrement sous la chemise. Sara maudit un instant Grissom pour le manque évident de miroir dans sa maison. Ok, les hommes coquets la faisaient hurler de rire mais là, tout de suite, elle aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi elle ressemblait dans cette tenue. Elle soupira devant sa propre puérilité et rejoignit le salon. Elle s'offrit le luxe de se repoudrer quelque peu – davantage pour cacher ses cernes que par coquetterie.

Constatant que le café était prêt, elle s'en servit une tasse. Puis elle s'adossa au plan de travail. La jeune femme n'était pas mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps, en fait, pour s'habituer à évoluer dans l'univers de l'entomologiste. Et quelque part ça lui faisait peur. Le fait qu'il l'ait laissée s'y habituer, qu'il l'ait même poussée à s'y habituer lui faisait encore plus peur. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Même quand ils avaient été amis, dans le passé, ils n'avaient jamais aussi proches. Et surtout il n'avait jamais aussi… ouvert avec elle. Ni avec personne à son humble avis. Mais il agissait normalement. Il ne recherchait pas les contacts. Il plaisantait volontiers – et sur les sujets les plus divers. Un ami. C'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir être pour elle.

Et ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit – c'était préférable si elle ne voulait pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale de désespoir, de dépression et de solitude... De toutes façons il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre durant ces dernières années. De la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il soit. Ou plutôt, non. Il tenait à elle. Beaucoup. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il avait tiré un trait sur eux. Il avait condamné leur histoire avant même qu'elle ne voie le jour. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la brunette. Amis, c'était la seule chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de lui. Et c'était mieux ainsi. C'est la sonnerie lancinante du téléphone qui la sortit de ses réflexions. Machinalement, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha du combiné.

- « Sidle » fit-elle en décrochant avant de se rendre compte de sa bévue. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Elle pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un banal vendeur par correspondance. Mais le silence – visiblement choqué – à l'autre bout de la ligne ne présageait rien de bon.

_- « Sara ? »_

Oh, non. Pas ça. Catherine. Pitié. Tout mais pas elle.

_- « Sara ? » répéta la voix familière._

- « Catherine… » hasarda la brunette, incertaine quant à la démarche à suivre.

_- « Je suis désolée Sara, j'ai du me tromper de numéro » reprit son interlocutrice, visiblement remise du choc._

- « Heu… si tu cherchais Grissom je crois que c'est effectivement le bon numéro » suggéra Sara en se mordant nerveusement la langue inférieure. Evidemment elle aurait pu mentir mais Catherine aurait fini par découvrir la vérité… Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'interdit ou de 'mauvais'. Si ?

_- « Tu es chez lui ? » demanda Cath. Son incrédulité perçait nettement dans sa voix mais elle n'était pas non plus dénuée d'un certain amusement. Sara aurait mis sa main au feu de sa collègue souriait à l'instant même._

- « Oui… c'est-à-dire qu'on devait aller à la ferme des cadavres… pour le travail… mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir et… » tenta d'expliquer la brunette, bien consciente que sa gêne ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

_- « Je vois » répondit la jeune femme blonde avec malice._

- « Cath ! » fit Sara, exaspérée. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » se défendit-elle sans grand espoir de convaincre son interlocutrice.

_- « Oh mais je ne crois rien » la taquina Catherine à l'autre bout du fil avant de continuer sur sa lancée d'un ton espiègle. « Une promenade romantique dans la forêt suivie d'une petite soirée en tête à tête… Je me disais bien aussi que ça allait mieux entre vous ces derniers temps… Et Gil était beaucoup plus détendu…Plus détendu que jamais en fait. »_

Sara aurait adoré pouvoir lui rétorquer quelque chose, la faire taire d'une réplique bien sentie… ou au moins pouvoir aligner deux mots – deux mots cohérents, de préférence. Mais malheureusement rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. En fait, elle restait bloquée sur la dernière affirmation de son aînée. 'Gil était beaucoup plus détendu'. C'était vrai. Nonobstant le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu avec elle, cette nouvelle attitude semblait se répercuter sur son caractère en général. Est-ce que c'était vraiment grâce à elle ? Etait-ce vraiment leur amitié reforgée qui l'avait fait changé ? Etait-ce si important pour lui ? Etait-elle si importante ? Si oui, c'était plutôt flatteur. Voire très flatteur d'exercer ce genre d'influence sur lui – monsieur 'je ne laisse personne me dicter ma conduite'.

_- « Sara ? Tu es toujours là ? » s'enquit Catherine au bout de quelques secondes de silence, un peu inquiète._

- « Heu… Oui. Je… Grissom est sous la douche. Tu veux qu'il te rappelle ? » proposa finalement Sara, en reprenant ses esprits.

_- « Non, ça ira. Il n'y a rien de spécial » répondit la femme blonde. « C'était juste au cas où il s'ennuierait. Mais visiblement il a mieux à faire… » ajouta t'elle, goguenarde._

- « Catherine ! C'est une simple soirée entre amis » tenta de se disculper la jeune brune.

_- « Bien sûr, bien sûr… » fit Cath, manifestement peu convaincue. « Bon, je vais te laisser alors. On se voit demain de toutes façons. Passez une bonne soirée » conclu t'elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus._

- « Cath, ce n'est… »

Sara s'interrompit au beau milieu de son explication. Son interlocutrice avait déjà raccroché. Avec un mouvement mi-rageur mi-amusé elle en fit de même. Elle alla ensuite s'effondrer dans le canapé. La tête pleine de questions. Se demandant avec appréhension ce que Catherine allait bien pouvoir faire le lendemain. Elle ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire si facilement. Pfff… Elle retint un soupir en imaginant la réaction de Grissom en apprenant l'incident. Ce n'est pas qu'ils se cachaient réellement mais ils n'avaient mis personne au courant de leurs 'rendez-vous'. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quelque part ils voulaient garder ça pour eux… Chassant toutes ses pensées dérangeantes, elle alluma la télé. Et, blottie dans les coussins, elle commença à zapper de chaînes en chaînes.

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en posant son regard sur la jolie brune lovée dans son canapé. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Pour tout dire, elle semblait passionnée par la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran en face d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'intéressait à ce point mais ne s'en souciait guère. Il l'observait. Elle était vraiment adorable avec cette chemise et ce petit air concentré. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il était resté là avant que la sonnerie de l'entrée le fasse sursauter. Les fasse sursauter en fait.

- « J'y vais » fit l'entomologiste à l'attention de la jeune femme avant d'aller ouvrir.

Quand il revint, cinq minutes plus tard, un grand carton à pizza dans les mains, Sara n'avait pas bougé. Gil déposa son fardeau sur le plan de travail et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle continuait de fixer l'écran sur lequel 4 personnages – manifestement des militaires : un homme poivre et sel, une blonde, un petit brun à lunettes et un grand black à la stature imposante – passaient à travers une espèce de cercle en fer… Peu lui importait en fait. Il préféra fixer son attention sur la jolie brune alanguie à quelques centimètres de lui.

- « La pizza est prête si… » commença doucement le scientifique.

- « Shhhhh ! » le coupa la brunette en lui faisant signe de se taire en agitant une main devant son nez avec un agacement certain.

Perplexe, il obéit cependant. En observant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, il se surprit à regretter qu'elle ait replié ses jambes sous elle. En même temps il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir. Pour revoir ses sublimes et interminables jambes. Et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs. Souvent le soir, quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il fermait les yeux et se plongeait dans les siens. Deux océans de chocolat soyeux aux reflets d'ambre et parsemés de paillettes dorées. Ce regard si profond. Parfois tendre et rieur. Parfois assombri par la peine ou la colère. Mais toujours aussi beau. Il voyait son sourire aussi. Ce merveilleux sourire. Celui qui le faisait fondre. Celui pour lequel il aurait tout donné. Il rouvrit ses yeux – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir clos – lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés.

Sara avait détourné son attention de la télé – sur laquelle on pouvait maintenant voir un zèbre turquoise à rayures roses venter les bienfaits d'une nouvelle marque de limonade. A présent elle le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Curieuse. Songeuse. Son nez était délicatement retroussé. Ses lèvres étaient étirées d'un sourire qu'il avait bien du mal à qualifier. Serein peut-être. Amusé aussi. Satisfait. De toutes façons assez encourageant. L'expression de son regard était plus mitigée, plus troublée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lire en lui. Ou plutôt en elle. Elle le regardait mais elle semblait être tournée vers l'intérieur. Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il voyait juste…

A partir du moment où la publicité avait remplacé – pour quelques instants – les aventures de SG1, Sara s'était retourné vers Grissom. Elle l'avait observé. Les yeux clos. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait sourit elle aussi. Parce qu'elle savait. C'était pour elle qu'il souriait. C'était ce sourire. Celui qui étirait toujours ses lèvres quand ils étaient ensemble. Avant. Avant qu'elle ne vienne à Vegas – quoiqu'elle l'avait tout de même revu en de rares occasions depuis. Avant qu'elle ne gâche tout de ses faux espoirs et de cette obsession vaine qu'elle entretenait pour lui. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas agi de la sorte, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas toujours recherché son approbation, son admiration, son amour de cette manière excessive qui la caractérisait… Alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Peut-être qu'ils seraient restés amis. Peut-être qu'ils auraient été heureux comme ça. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu trouver quelqu'un à aimer vraiment. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas autant souffert. Peut-être que ce genre de scènes – elle et lui dans son salon – lui paraîtraient plus 'normale'. Quoiqu'elles étaient déjà d'une normalité surprenante. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu se réfugier dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas – comme elle pouvait le faire avec Nick ou Warrick. Peut-être que cela lui aurait suffi en fin de compte. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute. Ça non. Il n'aurait pas du flirter avec elle. Il n'aurait pas du faire ces promesses silencieuses qu'il ne tenait pas. Il n'aurait pas du agir de cette façon. Elle non plus… Match nul ?

- « Hey » fit doucement Grissom en souriant, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

- « Hey… » lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, semblant sortir de sa rêverie.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu regardais avec tant d'attention et qui ne souffrait pas d'être interrompu ? » la taquina le scientifique en retrouvant ses moyens avec une facilité qui le déconcerta lui-même mais dont il se félicita.

- « Stargate » dit Sara avec un gracieux haussement d'épaules, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- « 'Stargate' ? » répéta Grissom en fronçant les sourcils, confus. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait… Une série sans doute. De la science fiction vu le nom. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu la jeune femme en parler avec Nick ou Greg au labo.

- « Tu ne connais pas ? » demanda la brunette, malicieuse, faisant mine d'être choquée.

- « J'ai bien peur que non » admit l'entomologiste, amusé.

- « Mais Stargate c'est… c'est… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots. « Génial. C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma t'elle finalement, les yeux brillants.

- « Et ça parle de quoi ? » interrogea innocemment Grissom, ravi de la voir ainsi et de pouvoir partager ça avec elle.

- « Vous… » Décidément, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais songea t'elle sous le regard de son supérieur et ami. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » s'enquit Sara, bien consciente que si elle s'embarquait sur ce terrain, elle pourrait passer des heures à – trop – parler.

- « Oui, vraiment » l'assura le scientifique avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « Okay… » fit la jolie brune en se redressant dans le canapé. Elle n'en revenait pas. Grissom qui lui demandait de parler de sa série préférée. Waow. Ça c'était inattendu. Ils pouvaient parler de sciences, de littérature, de cinéma, d'arts, de politique, de problèmes de société, de leur travail, de leurs amis pendant des heures. Mais d'une série de science fiction…

- « Parfait » approuva t'il. « Mais d'abord j'apporte la pizza » fit Gil en se levant. « Je suis sûre que tu as faim. En tous cas, moi, j'ai faim » ajouta t'il depuis la cuisine, taquin.

- « Quoi comme pizza ? » demanda Sara avec suspicion.

- « Jambon-ananas. Sans jambon. Avec des olives noires » indiqua l'entomologiste, visiblement fier de lui.

- « Comment… ? » balbutia la jeune femme, interloquée. D'accord, ils connaissaient beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre. Vraiment. Mais ça ?

- « J'ai mes sources » répondit-il, mystérieux. « Coca light ? »

- « Avec plaisir » fit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran sur lequel Samantha Carter venait de réapparaître aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, son P90 en bandoulière.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux experts grignotaient des oréos tout en discutant. Et y en prenant visiblement beaucoup de plaisir. Le cadavre du carton à pizza reposait sur le sol, vide. Durant cette heure, Sara avait expliqué – en long en large et en travers – les grandes lignes du scénario à Grissom. Le tout à grand renfort de gestes de la main. Le scientifique ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. Sauf très brièvement lorsqu'elle lui montrait un nouveau personnage qui apparaissait sur l'écran. Pour tout dire, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Mais si ça intéressait Sara, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Du reste son enthousiasme était communicatif.

- « Donc si je comprend bien » commença Grissom, histoire de récapituler. « Il s'agit d'une équipe de quatre explorateurs qui visitent de lointaines planètes en empruntant une sorte de vortex et qui sauvent le monde. » Elle acquiesça en souriant et il se sentit fier. « Un colonel sarcastique, une astrophysicienne major dans l'armée, un archéologue multi linguiste et un guerrier extraterrestre. Et ils voyagent dans des vaisseaux spatiaux, ils… »

- « Imbécile ! » s'exclama soudain Sara, le coupant dans son élan.

- « P… pardon ? » fit l'entomologiste, pour le moins confus.

- « Pas toi » se reprit la jeune femme en posant une main amicale et rassurante sur son avant-bras – ce qui eut pour principal effet de faire grimper la température corporelle de Grissom de quelques degrés. « Je parlais à Jack » expliqua t'elle en désignant l'écran.

- « 'Jack' ? » la taquina t'il, soulagé de ne pas être 'l'imbécile' en question. « Tu es consciente qu'il n'existe pas vraiment, j'imagine ? »

- « Mais oui » fit la brunette en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Je sais. Mais il est tellement… frustrant ! C'est un véritable calvaire pour les shippeurs un mec aussi borné » continua t'elle, en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

- « Les 'shippeurs' ? » répéta t'il. « Qu'est-ce que s'est ? » Sa curiosité fut d'autant plus piquée que Sara s'était mise à rosir délicieusement.

- « Je ne sais pas si… » Mon dieu, c'était tellement ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de laisser échapper 'ça'. Nick passait déjà son temps à la taquiner à ce propos mais Grissom… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en penser ? Ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à elle.

- « Ah, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez » renchérit Gil, le regard espiègle, en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux la jauger.

- « Vous… Tu vas trouver ça stupide » souffla t'elle en se mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

- « Mais non » fit-il en souriant. « Allez, vas-y » l'encouragea gentiment l'entomologiste.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança. Ils étaient amis après tout. Cette conversation était des plus banales. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, hein ?

- « Bon, le truc c'est que le colonel O'Neill, celui qui devient général, et le major Carter, la scientifique qui passe colonel, ils sont… comment dire… entre eux… » entama – bien maladroitement – la brunette avant de s'interrompre.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Bon sang, elle allait le dire oui ou non ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant ! Mais c'était terriblement gênant… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre, plus posément. Courage.

- « Enfin, le coup classique, ils sauvent le monde et ils s'aiment. Mais il y a quelques complications… Déjà le règlement de l'armée fait qu'ils ne sont pas supposés avoir de 'relation'. Mais ça c'est pas très important en fait. Seulement voilà, le principal problème… Le problème c'est lui, Jack, il a déjà été marié, il a perdu son fils et il est un peu… échaudé. On voit bien qu'il est fou d'elle mais il ne veut pas l'avouer parce que, en plus du règlement, il est plus vieux qu'elle, il est moins intelligent, il ne s'en juge pas digne, quoi. Et pour Sam, c'est la même chose. Elle pense qu'il n'éprouve rien pour elle et puis elle a une trop grande conscience professionnelle. Mais surtout, ils ont peur. Tous les deux. Peur de souffrir. Peur de décevoir l'autre... »

Là, elle reprit son souffle, étonnée par sa propre facilité à évoquer une histoire qui lui rappelait tellement la leur. Sauf que lui ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui n'était pas forcément moins douloureux. Mais ça faisait moins drame shakespearien… Elle releva les yeux une seconde et réprima un sourire. Grissom la fixait avec intérêt, comme il l'aurait fait si elle lui exposait sa vision de la théorie du Big Bang, équations quantiques à l'appui.

- « Les shippeurs sont un groupe de fans qui s'intéressent particulièrement à cet aspect de la série » continua Sara. « L'aspect sentimental. On s'intéresse aussi à l'action bien sûr mais ça devient un peu secondaire. Et donc, pour les shippeurs c'est assez frustrant parce que dans presque tous les épisodes il y a des indices à propos de leurs sentiments. Parfois même des aveux ou des actions. Mais c'est toujours un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Et puis au fil des ans ils ont eu des aventures, tous les deux. On voit que l'autre en souffre et ça c'est encore plus frustrant. Dans la saison 8, Sam est sur le point de se marier avec un autre homme. Elle a essayé de parler au général mais il est du genre 'elle sera plus heureuse sans moi', 'je ne suis pas digne d'elle'… Donc elle a en quelque sorte laissé tomber, elle a renoncé. Surtout qu'elle découvre que Jack a une nouvelle liaison. Mais lorsque son père est sur le point de mourir, il lui parle et on découvre qu'en fait il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose entre sa fille et son supérieur. Ou plutôt qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux… Enfin, bref la maîtresse de Jack le laisse tomber parce qu'elle l'a compris aussi. Sam rompt avec son fiancé… »

- « … et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ? » proposa Grissom avec beaucoup de sérieux mais une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. La jeune scientifique la plus acharnée du laboratoire qui s'enflammait pour une romance entre deux héros de fiction… Adorable.

- « Non. Ils vont pêcher. Avec leurs amis » rectifia Sara en souriant. « On n'en sait pas plus. Très frustrant, comme je l'ai dis. » conclut'elle doctement.

- « Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… » entama l'entomologiste, un léger sourire en coin.

- « … futile ? Superficielle ? Stupide ? » le coupa la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.

- « Non, je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose, c'est tout. Je trouve ça… mignon » avoua t'il, amusé.

Mignon. Certes. Ça sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcé cet adjectif auparavant – il faut dire que dans leur travail il n'était pas très facile à utiliser, 'Oh, quel mignon petit cadavre !' non, définitivement pas. Mais c'était toujours mieux que complètement folle. C'était même plutôt encourageant. Au moins il ne l'avait pas mal pris cette histoire de supérieur plus âgé et sentimentalement 'invalide'.

- « Tu pourras m'initier ? » demanda Gil avec un naturel déconcertant.

- « A quoi ? » interrogea la brunette, déconcertée – précisément.

- « A Stargate. Ça m'a l'air… intéressant » expliqua t'il, malicieux, en ôtant ses lunettes avant de les poser sur la table basse.

- « Bien » fit Sara alors qu'un grand sourire venait étirer ses lèvres. « Mais je te préviens. Huit saisons d'au moins 20 épisodes chacune… tu vas devoir me supporter pendant au moins une bonne centaines d'heures » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

- « Pas de problème » renchérit Grissom en se retenant très difficilement de sauter de joie. Plus de cent heures à partager un canapé avec Sara ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait passer à côté d'une telle opportunité ?

(It's in his kiss, Vonda Shepard)

Le rêve qu'il faisait était particulièrement réaliste cette fois. Délicieusement réaliste. Lui et Sara. Lui et Sara confortablement allongés dans un canapé. Elle, blottie dans ses bras. Tout contre lui. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sa joue contre son torse. Sa main sur son épaule. Ses jambes mêlées aux siennes. Son souffle contre sa nuque. Ses chevaux qui chatouillait son menton et sa taille fine sous ses doigts. C'était sans doute le rêve le plus agréable qu'il n'avait fait depuis des mois. Et il était totalement hors de question qu'il se réveille. Jamais. Mais au moment même où il prenait cette résolution une sonnerie désagréable vint le distraire. Une sonnerie dans un rêve ? Il sentit la jeune femme se lover davantage contre lui et gémir dans son cou. La sonnerie était toujours là. Bizarre.

A contre cœur, il tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre. Bon, il était manifestement dans son salon et les rayons du soleil levant pénétraient dans la pièce. A part ça, ses membres étaient engourdis, sa bouche pâteuse et il avait faim. Donc… Donc à priori il ne rêvait plus. Comment, dans ce cas là, expliquer le fait que Sara était toujours à moitié allongée sur lui ? C'est un posant son regard sur les restes qui jonchaient la table basse que tout lui revint. La veille, ils avaient continué à discuter devant des rediffusions de série de science fiction. Un long moment. Ensuite il ne se rappelait plus vraiment mais tout indiquait qu'ils s'étaient tout bonnement endormis. Il faut dire qu'il avait travaillé toute la journée et avec leur petite escapade à la ferme des cadavres.

En attendant, il était 7 heures passées et dans moins d'une heure et demie ils devraient être au labo. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils devraient se lever – à son très grand regret, il devait bien l'avouer. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas se lever sans la réveiller puisqu'elle était littéralement allongée sur lui – pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Il passa une main hésitante dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme et soupira de satisfaction. Parfait. Ce moment était tout bonnement parfait. Mais il fallait y mettre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une part parce qu'ils allaient tous les deux finir par être en retard. Et d'autre part parce qu'il pourrait difficilement se retenir plus longtemps de réagir de manière inconsidérée si ils conservaient cette position.

- « Sara » souffla t'il contre son front.

- « Humm ? » grogna la jeune femme en réponse, le nez dans son cou.

- « C'est l'heure de se lever » reprit Grissom à voix basse, amusé par sa réaction.

Il devina qu'elle ouvrait les yeux quand ses longs cils frôlèrent sa peau, le faisant frémir. Elle se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes – et accessoirement sur lui. L'entomologiste croisa son regard chocolat alors que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il la trouva positivement adorable – et non moins désirable. Son air perdu, ses cheveux en bataille, sa petite moue confuse, ses joues roses… Soit elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Soit elle avait un penchant certain pour la torture. Juste comme il souriait à cette pensée, Sara s'écarta brusquement de lui. Rougissant de plus belle, elle était à présent assise sur ses cuisses et le fixait avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de gêne et une pointe d'amusement.

- « Griss ? » fit-elle, incertaine et pas encore très bien réveillée.

C'était elle où elle avait vraiment passé la nuit dans les bras de son supérieur hiérarchique ? Non pas qu'elle n'eut apprécié mais… Son propre malaise semblait plutôt faire sourire l'entomologiste constata t'elle alors qu'il se relevait à son tour – se rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion – une expression espiègle sur le visage. La jeune femme en était relativement perplexe. Lui, l'homme qui ne laissait jamais transparaître la moindre émotion, qui plaçait par-dessus tout la préservation de sa vie privée… Et il ne semblait même pas gêné. Elle avait aimé dormir et se réveiller dans ses bras. Trop sans doute. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Disons qu'elle aurait pu se le permettre avec un ami 'normal'. Et pas avec un ami dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. C'était malsain.

- « Petit déjeuner ? » proposa Gil avec le sourire, désireux de dissiper les tensions provoquées par ce réveil un peu… spécial.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Sara en souriant à son tour avant de se lever, soulagée par la tournure des évènements. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que leur nouvelle – et encore fragile – amitié soit gâchée à cause de 'ça'.

- « Œufs brouillés et toasts » annonça l'entomologiste en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « La salle de bain est à toi… »

Une demie heure plus tard – tous deux habillés de pied en cap – ils déjeunaient sur le bar de la cuisine. Grissom avait fait du café – pris dans sa réserve 'grandes occasions' – et Sara avait pressé des oranges. Ils discutaient et plaisantaient très naturellement en évoquant quelques épisodes d'Andromeda qu'ils avaient vu la nuit dernière.

- « Ces yeux brouillés sont délicieux » fit la jolie brune, extatique, après en avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée.

- « Tu m'en vois ravi » répondit Grissom, flatté et amusé. « La prochaine fois je te ferais des pancakes mais là je manquais de temps » ajouta sa bouche sans même d'avoir pris la peine de consulter son cerveau en premier lieu. Se rendant compte de sa bévue – venait-il réellement de lui proposer un prochain petit déjeuner ? – il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il n'ignorait pas que la situation avait mis Sara mal à l'aise et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de remettre ça sur le tapis.

- « Entendu » répondit pourtant la brunette au bout de quelques secondes. « Du moment que tu évites le bacon… »

Quand il releva les yeux, Sara lui souriait avec malice. La scène avait rappelé à la jeune femme la fois où l'entomologiste avait suggéré un prochain dîner. Il s'en était effectivement suivi quatre autres dîners – en 7 jours. Si il en allait de même pour le petit déjeuner… Elle ne disait pas non, seulement… Elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit réellement très judicieux. C'était mieux pour elle qu'ils soient amis. C'était mieux pour eux. Ils n'étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à aller plus loin. Et quoi que fussent ses pensées, à lui, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir encore aller plus loin. Elle l'aimait encore, ça oui. Mais ça ne suffisait plus. De toutes façons, ce n'était certainement pas dans les intentions de Grissom. Il essayait seulement d'être amical.

Et comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il s'y prenait relativement mal. Disons qu'il était un peu maladroit. Quelque part c'était attendrissant. Ses efforts, sa gentillesse, sa prévenance, ses démonstrations d'affection, sa sensibilité, son ouverture… C'était sans doute aussi nouveau pour lui que elle. Ce n'était pas facile. C'était _plus_ facile que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé mais ce n'était pas _si_ facile. Ils s'étaient vus un soir sur deux cette semaine. Peut-être était-ce trop. Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'ils prennent plus de précaution, qu'ils y aillent plus doucement. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait être avec lui. Peu lui importait qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d'elle si au moins il tenait à elle. Seulement dans ce cas elle devait prendre garde à ne pas s'attacher à lui de manière démesurée.

- « C'est promis » lui assura Grissom en lui rendant son sourire.

- « Tu pourras me déposer chez moi avant d'aller au labo ? » demanda la jeune femme en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. « J'ai quelques petites choses à faire et il faut que je récupère ma voiture » expliqua t'elle tandis qu'elle déchiquetait consciencieusement le dernier toast de son assiette avant d'en grignoter de petits morceaux.

- « Bien sûr. De toutes façons il va bientôt falloir y aller si on ne veux pas être un retard » fit Grissom en finissant son verre de jus d'orange.

- « Si tu veux être en avance plutôt » le taquina Sara. « Mais bon, c'est toi le patron… »

- « En effet » souligna l'entomologiste sur le même ton.

- « Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais Catherine a appelé hier soir » fit soudain la jeune femme qui venait de se souvenir de cet incident.

- « Et… ? » fit Grissom, plus amusé que soucieux.

- « Et elle est tombée sur moi » explicita Sara, un peu surprise du détachement – voire de l'amusement – de son supérieur.

- « Je crois qu'elle s'en remettra… » répondit l'entomologiste avec un sourire en coin.

Cela aurait sûrement du le contrarier mais en fait, là, tout de suite, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Ça viendrait sûrement. Ça viendrait, il faisait confiance à Catherine pour ça. Mais il venait de passer la nuit la plus reposante – et la plus agréable – qu'il n'ait eu depuis très, très longtemps. Alors toute autre pensée était secondaire…


	4. Chapter 4

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » s'enquit Grissom en arrivant près de Brass après être passé sous le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène du crime, son kit à la main.

L'entomologiste – suivit de près par Sara et Catherine – venait d'arriver sur les lieux. En l'occurrence un garage souterrain des quartiers chics. L'endroit, sombre et peu avenant, grouillait à présent d'urgentistes et de policier en tous genre. Quelques projecteurs avaient été apportés afin de conjurer quelque peu l'obscurité ambiante.

- « Deux cadavres » répondit le capitaine en se retournant vers son ami. « Une femme de race blanche, 25 ans environ, tuée par balle. Et un homme, de race blanche également, la quarantaine, multiples coups de couteau » ajouta t'il en consultant ses notes. « Comme d'habitude, pas de témoin et pour couronner le tout, le système de surveillance est en panne depuis hier… Enfin, la scène est à vous. »

- « Merci » fit le scientifique en faisant signe à ses deux collègues de le rejoindre. « Catherine, tu t'occupes des alentours. Sara, tu prends la femme. Je me charge de l'homme » indiqua t'il avant de se diriger vers le corps qu'il s'était attribué alors que les deux jeunes femmes se séparaient également.

- « Docteur Grissom » le salua David qui finissait d'examiner le cadavre.

- « David » le salua Grissom à son tour.

- « On s'est acharné sur celui là… » commença le jeune légiste. « Je compte au moins 11 blessures. Un objet tranchant, assez long et peut-être légèrement incurvé. Je vous en dirais plus après l'autopsie » conclut-il en relevant la tête.

- « Humm… » marmonna Gil en observant attentivement la scène tout en prenant de nombreuses photos. « Il n'a pas été tué ici, il n'y a pas assez de sang » remarqua t'il pour lui-même. « Vous pouvez emmener les corps » ajouta t'il plus haut.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sara à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il sourit en resongeant aux quelques heures précédentes. Elle avait dormi dans ses bras. Elle lui avait fait assez confiance, elle avait été assez à l'aise avec lui pour s'endormir dans ses bras. Et ça, plus que tout le reste, l'enchantait au plus haut point. Il n'y pouvait rien, son humeur était exemplaire depuis ce matin. Même Catherine lui en avait fait la remarque – en revanche elle n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de l'appel, étrange. Il se rapprocha de la brunette et l'observa un instant. Dieu qu'il adorait son petit air concentré et perplexe…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda t'il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- « Trois plaies par balles. Elle était de dos quand on lui a tiré dessus… et elle était déjà morte avant qu'on ne la dépose ici » exposa la jeune femme. « Je pense » ajouta t'elle en se relevant « qu'on l'a traînée jusqu'ici depuis ce point » fit-elle en désignant un emplacement à quelques mètres où l'on distinguait nettement des traces de pneus dues à un freinage brutal. « Elle a du être débarquée d'une voiture. »

- « Bien vu miss Sidle » acquiesça Grissom en lui adressant un sourire approbateur et fier avant de se retourner vers Catherine. « Sara et moi retournons au labo. Rejoins-nous quand tu auras finis ici. »

La femme blonde acquiesça en souriant et se remit immédiatement au travail, inspectant les alentours son appareil photo à la main. Les choses étaient plutôt calmes aujourd'hui pour la police scientifique. Toutes les affaires en cours avaient été bouclées. Et il n'y avait que deux nouveaux cas. Warrick et Greg s'occupaient d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné et fait un mort, en banlieue. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe avaient hérité de ce double homicide…

(Love fool, The Cardigans)

- « Tu m'as bipé ? » demanda Grissom en entrant dans le labo où Sara travaillait.

- « Humm… oui » fit la jeune femme, debout devant une large table sur laquelle était étalée toutes les affaire de la victime par balle. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser » poursuivit-elle en fouillant dans un des nombreux sacs en papiers qui jonchaient le bureau. « Voilà » s'exclama t'elle, triomphante en brandissant un petit rectangle de carton fin. « C'est l'occasion ou jamais de revoir une de vos amies » lança la brunette, légèrement acerbe, les yeux sombres.

L'entomologiste s'empara de l'objet qu'elle lui tendait avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle n'avait plus utilisé ce ton-là – sec et légèrement obséquieux – avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Nick et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il retourna la carte de visite entre ses doigts et retint une grimace. _Le Dominion_. Lady Heather. Evidemment. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il savait que Sara n'avait jamais apprécié la femme et son établissement. Il la soupçonnait d'être jalouse de la plantureuse brune – ou du moins de l'avoir été – et il reconnaissait que lui-même n'était pas indifférent à son charme mystérieux. Mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa jeune subordonné. Non, vraiment rien. Il avait mis du temps à se l'avouer mais il aimait Sara.

Et lorsqu'il songeait à avoir avec une famille – ce qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ou même souhaité – c'est elle qu'il voyait à ses côtés. Sara. Sara et aucune autre. En revanche, il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement d'avoir une liaison avec Heather. Elle l'avait intrigué un temps… rien de plus. Elle était bien trop différente de lui, bien trop… Non, cette femme n'était rien pour lui. Elle l'avait démasqué, mis à jour. Elle lisait en lui d'une façon assez surprenante pour certaine chose – sans doute l'habitude d'observer et de devoir deviner les aspirations de ses clients. Mais elle n'était rien.

- « Bien, peut-être que notre victime y travaillait, c'est une piste à ne pas négliger » dit-il en s'efforçant de conserver une expression neutre et de ne pas prêter attention au regard noir de son interlocutrice. « Tu viens avec moi » ajouta t'il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique, en choisissant d'ignorer l'expression de franche incrédulité qu'arborait la jeune experte.

Quarante minutes – et à peine trois mots plus tard – ils arrivaient devant l'imposante bâtisse coloniale qui abritait l'établissement du Dominion. Grissom sortit da la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Sara. La brunette quitta le véhicule la tête haute, la mine sombre et le regard meurtrier. Sur le perron ils furent rejoints par le capitaine Brass que l'entomologiste avait appelé en route.

- « Et nous y revoilà ! » fit Jim avec un enthousiasme exagéré avant de ravaler son sourire en croisant le regard de Sara. Il détourna donc les yeux et actionna l'élégante sonnette qui lui faisait face.

Durant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, le silence qui régnait gagna encore en intensité. L'atmosphère était des plus tendues. Electrique même entre les deux experts. Jim aurait presque pu en rire en d'autres circonstances. Il secoua doucement la tête, amusé malgré lui. Ces deux là…

- « En quoi puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? » commença Lady Heather en souriant d'une manière très 'commerçante'. Elle se reprit cependant en découvrant à qui elle avait à faire et son sourire se fit plus naturel et plus amical. « Docteur Grissom, capitaine Brass, c'est un plaisir… Et vous devez être mademoiselle Sidle » continua t'elle, affable, en se tournant vers une Sara plus renfrogné que jamais. « Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

- « Madame » la salua Jim alors que les deux autres se contèrent d'hocher la tête. « Nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions » expliqua t'il ensuite.

- « Evidemment » acquiesça leur hôtesse non sans une certaine ironie. « Je vous en prie, entrez » ajouta t'elle en s'effaçant afin de les laisser passer.

Alors que les deux hommes suivaient rapidement Lady Heather, la jeune scientifique resta un peu en retrait. Elle s'arrêta même complètement dans le hall, stupéfaite. Elle avait pas mal d'à priori par rapport à ce lieu. Déjà, cet endroit n'était pour elle rien d'autre qu'une maison close. Sara s'était toujours considérée comme relativement ouverte d'esprit. Pas plus que ça mais quand même… Pourtant le fait de se trouver là la gênait. Sans compter les pratiques sado-masochiste qui avaient lieu dans ses murs. Elle réprima un frisson. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les horreurs des violences conjugales... Comment quelqu'un sain d'esprit pouvait rechercher volontairement de telles souffrances ? Elle pouvait à la limite envisager que certains y trouvent du plaisir mais ça la dépassait son propre entendement.

Bon, en toute honnêteté, le principal handicap de cet établissement était sa propriétaire. Et surtout l'attrait manifeste que Grissom éprouvait pour elle. Vaine jalousie. Elle détestait être jalouse et cela rajoutait à son mécontentement général. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y était… C'était splendide. Cette ambiance mystérieuse, chaleureuse, luxueuse… agréable en somme. L'endroit était de très bon goût. Elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Son regard s'égara sur l'éclairage tamisé des chandelles, sur le velours pourpre des coussins, sur le bois foncé et la dorure délicate des meubles… Sara ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son supérieur était resté. Elle ne remarqua pas son regard tendre et appréciateur. Elle ne remarqua pas la lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux.

- « Pourquoi détestes-tu autant cet endroit ? » souffla Grissom à son oreille, juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir en froid avec lui. Ce matin tout semblait si parfait… Il refusait de la perdre pour ça.

Elle frémit en le sentant si proche et résista tant bien que mal au désir de se blottir contre lui – quand bien même ils auraient assez 'proches' pour s'autoriser ce genre de démonstration, ils étaient en services. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi détestait-elle cet endroit ? Elle était prête à lui dire la vérité. Etait-il prêt à l'entendre ? Si ils étaient vraiment devenus amis, oui. Sans aucun doute.

- « Je ne le déteste pas » le corrigea t'elle finalement dans un murmure. « C'est… ce qui me gêne, c'est que vous, vous l'aimiez autant. Ça, ça me met mal à l'aise » avoua t'elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. « C'est un aspect de votre personnalité que je ne connais pas… et, pour être franche je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le connaître parce que je ne suis pas sûre de l'apprécier ou même de l'accepter » conclut la jeune femme en fuyant son regard. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, nauséeuse. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'aurait pas du…

- « Sara… » fit-il doucement en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet endroit et encore moins ce qu'il s'y fait. Cela… m'intrigue plutôt. Lady Heather est très douée pour deviner les gens. Elle est intelligente. Mais elle est vraiment très différente de nous. Ce n'est même pas une amie. Elle est trop différente de toi » termina t'il d'une voix presque inaudible avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Face à un tel 'discours', Sara était tiraillée entre deux sentiments totalement paradoxaux. Elle se sentait horriblement stupide et en même temps terriblement bien. Abandonnant toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle appuya brièvement son front contre l'épaule de Grissom. Savourant ce contact et la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Elle venait de se ridiculiser en manifestant une jalousie et une ingérence très mal placées. Pourtant, loin de s'en formaliser, il avait répondu à chacune de ses inquiétudes – avouées ou non – et était même allé un peu plus loin. Quand elle se redressa et croisa son regard, elle sourit, un peu timidement mais sincèrement. Il en fit de même avant de l'inviter à rejoindre Brass et Heather qui avaient pris place dans le salon de thé.

- « Ah, vous voilà » les accueillit la femme en souriant largement. « Gil, je comprends que vous ne veniez jamais chez nous, il semblerait que les jeunes femmes qui vous accompagnent n'aient rien à envier à celle qui travaille pour moi » lança t'elle à Grissom avec un regard entendu. « Mademoiselle Sidle, aimez-vous ce que j'ai fait de cet endroit ? » continua t'elle en se tournant vers la brunette.

- « C'est… intéressant » répondit Sara avec un demi-sourire feint, après avoir choisi l'adjectif le moins mensonger et le moins insultant possible. Son interlocutrice ne sembla pas être dupe mais ne s'en formalisa pas non plus.

- « Nous aurions voulu savoir si vous connaissiez cette personne » enchaîna le capitaine en sortant une photo de sa poche et en la déposant sur la table entre eux.

- « Mon dieu oui ! » s'exclama Lady Heather en pâlissant sensiblement. « C'est Abby. Abigaïl Preston. Elle travaille pour moi… Je… que c'est-il passé ? » demanda t'elle, l'air sincèrement peiné.

- « Nous ne le savons pas encore » répondit Grissom. « Mais nous allons avoir besoin de tout ce que vous avez sur elle. Caractère, adresse, famille, amis, clients. Il faudrait que nous puissions voir la pièce qu'elle occupait ici » exposa t'il, très professionnel. « Et reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? » interrogea t'il ensuite en faisant signe à Jim de sortir l'autre photo.

- « Oui, il me semble… c'est un des clients d'Abby. Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom mais je peux le retrouver » indiqua la maîtresse des lieux.

- « Bien, rassemblez ce que vous pouvez » approuva l'entomologiste. « Brass, il faut que la chambre d'Abby, ici, et son appartement soient mis sous scellés. Voyez avec Catherine si elle a fini dans le garage » ajouta t'il. « Nous, on retourne au labo pour voir ce que nous dis l'autopsie » conclut-il enfin à l'intention de Sara.

Lorsque les deux experts pénétrèrent dans la morgue, le docteur Robins était en train d'extraire quelque chose d'une des plaies de l'homme. Il se redressa en les entendant arriver et leur adressa un sourire avant de déposer ce qui semblait être un petit bout de métal dans un récipient à portée de main.

- « Je vous attendais, tous les deux » fit le légiste en les invitant à avancer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea lui-même vers le cadavre de la jeune Abby et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Celle-ci est morte aux alentour de quatre heures ce matin. Elle a eu une relation sexuelle consentie avant ça. Idem pour l'autre, et puisqu'on les a retrouvés ensemble… Trois impacts de balles. Deux sont ressorties mais j'ai pu extraire la troisième. Seule l'une des balles a touché un organe, le poumon droit en l'occurrence. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. On lui a tiré dessus alors qu'elle était effectivement de dos » confirma t'il en regardant Sara. « Cette jeune femme à des marques de liens aux poignets et aux chevilles mais elles sont plutôt anciennes. Cependant la cheville droite est foulée. Il y a aussi une contusion sur l'arrière du crâne. »

- « Rien d'autre ? » demanda la jolie brune en se penchant sur le corps. « Il y a des marques de griffures sur sa joue… »

- « Et de la peau sous ses ongles, oui » ajouta le docteur.

- « J'irais porter les échantillons d'ADN et la balle au labo » fit Sara, davantage pour elle-même. « Le contenu stomacal ? »

- « Je leur ai déjà envoyé » répondit Al avec un sourire paternel. « Champagne, fraise et réglisse… deux heures et demie à trois heures avant le décès. »

- « Vous êtes un chef » lui lança Sara avec malice.

- « Et pour l'autre ? » demanda Grissom, amusé par cet échange.

- « C'est David qui devait s'en occuper mais il a du se rendre à une formation. Ordre d'Ecklie. J'ai les résultats par ici » indiqua t'il en s'emparant d'un dossier. « Même heure du décès. Le contenu stomacal est sensiblement semblable mais celui-là avait du vin rouge à la place du champagne et assez de somnifère dans le sang pour endormir un éléphant. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang également. Douze coups d'un objet tranchant, long et recourbés, ça a fait pas mal de dégâts là-dedans. Des coups très violent, peu espacés. Pas de blessures défensives. Mais j'ai trouvé un morceau de ce qui pourrait être l'arme du crime » fit-il en désignant le petit triangle argenté qui reposait dans une coupelle.

- « Parfait » dit Grissom. « Sara, va au labo et emporte ça avec toi, je vais m'occuper des empreintes » reprit l'entomologiste.

La jeune femme acquiesça et quitta vivement la morgue en emportant ses échantillons, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- « Ça va mieux on dirait » remarqua le docteur Robins, mine de rien, en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

- « Nick va bien maintenant et nous en sommes tous à peu près remis » répondit Grissom tout en prenant les empreintes des cadavres.

- « Je ne parlais pas de ça… » souligna le médecin en se servant une tasse du mélange sombre et fumant.

- « Je sais » répliqua l'entomologiste sans relever les yeux, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Cinq heures plus tard l'enquête était bouclée. Le coupable sous les verrous et les faits reconstitués. L'homme, Kevin Preston, fréquentait le Dominion – et Abby – depuis plus de 6 mois. A l'insu de sa femme. Enfin, pas si 'à l'insu' que ça… Margaret Preston avait fini par percer à jour cette liaison. Elle avait eu vent d'un rendez-vous entre les deux amants. Peu avant l'heure dite elle avait servi à son mari un verre de vin… saupoudré de somnifère. Au bout d'une heure, l'homme était tombé dans un sommeil profond entre les bras de sa maîtresse dans un petit cottage à la périphérie de Vegas. Là Margaret avait agi. Après avoir assommé Abby, elle avait attaqué son mari à coup de sabre Japonais – symbolique. Sabre qu'ils avaient par la suite retrouvé chez elle, privé de son extrémité et facilement identifiable.

Du point de vue des experts Abby s'était ensuite réveillée, avait lutté avec la femme puis s'était enfuie. Avant de se faire abattre par l'épouse trompée. Faisant preuve d'un sang-froid assez exceptionnel, madame Preston avait chargé les deux cadavres dans la voiture de son mari pour ensuite s'en débarrasser dans ce garage. Ensuite elle avait rejoint le cottage, y avait enterré son arme, fait brûler ses habits souillés, abandonné la voiture. Elle était rentrée avec la sienne en apportant le sabre sans bien savoir pourquoi. Elle avait calculé les choses pour être sûre d'arriver à ses fins mais n'avait rien prévu pour 'l'après'. Peu lui importait de se faire prendre. Elle s'était vengée. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas nié. Les preuves étaient accablantes du reste. Cheveux, ADN, trace de sang, mobile, emploi du temps, tout concordait.

(You're my first, my last, my everything, Barry White)

Il était plus de 20 heures 30 lorsque Grissom referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, prêt à quitter le laboratoire. Sara et Catherine étaient parties deux heures auparavant après avoir mis le point final à l'enquête. Il avait préféré rester un peu. Cette semaine il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer dans ses rapports. Le temps qu'il passait avec Sara était du temps qu'il ne passait pas à travailler. Pas du temps perdu, non. Il adorait ça et en toute honnêteté il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de retard… mais pas d'avance non plus. En passant dans les couloirs un son attira son attention. Une musique. Relativement forte et entraînante. Curieux, il se rapprocha de la source du bruit. La salle de repos. A cette heure-ci l'équipe de jour avait fini et l'équipe de nuit arrivait à peine. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une fois parvenu devant la porte close il s'arrêta et écouta. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une chanson de Noël. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Des chuchotements, des rires… Au moins trois personnes. Une voix en particulier retint son attention. La sienne. Mélodieuse. Claire. Teintée d'amusement. Que faisait-elle ici à cette heure ? Le désir de la voir plus que tout autre chose le poussa à pénétrer dans la pièce. Une fois le seuil passé, il se figea. La salle était métamorphosée. Un sapin de bonne taille trônait dans un coin. De nombreuses guirlandes et décorations égayaient l'endroit sans le surcharger. Le tout dans des tons chauds de rouge et d'or. Un père Noël d'une trentaine de centimètres avait trouvé sa place près de la machine à café. Une guirlande lumineuse courrait le long de l'encadrement de la porte.

Et une assiette d'appétissants cookies occupait le centre de la table. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait totalement changé. De froide et impersonnelle, elle était devenue chaleureuse et accueillante. L'esprit de Noël sans doute… L'esprit de Noël ou Greg – un bonnet rouge et blanc sur la tête – qui fredonnait les paroles de « All I want for Christmas » en finissant d'accrocher une botte de gui. Ou encore Warrick – une guirlande autour du cou – à moitié mort de rire qui sortait de délicates boule étincelantes d'une petite boîte pour les tendre à… Sara. Il sembla à l'entomologiste que son cœur s'était arrêté un instant avant de repartir à une vitesse folle. Sara, perchée sur un petit marche-pied. Sara, le visage illuminé par un sourire radieux. Sara les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

Sara, les courbes particulièrement mises en valeur par une adorable petite jupe de velours gris et un épais pull vieux rose à grosses mailles qui laissait ses épaules dénudées. Sara, les cheveux relevés dans chignon dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient gracieusement. Avait-il déjà mentionné cette adorable petite jupe en velours gris perle ? Et les admirables jambes qu'elle dévoilait ? Les jambes de Sara, fines et délicieusement fuselées. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Bon, il les avait déjà vues. Pas plus tard que ce matin d'ailleurs. Mais là c'était différent. Parce qu'elle portait cette jupe. Parce ses pieds étaient enserrés dans de ravissants petits escarpins. Et parce que sa position – légèrement en hauteur – en fournissait une vue… imprenable. Son rire fit sortir Grissom de sa rêverie.

- « Warrick ! » fit la jeune femme mi-amusée mi-exaspérée. « Je t'ai demandé l'étoile, pas le cheval de bois ! » le gronda t'elle gentiment en lui lançant quelques cheveux d'anges.

- « Hey, ça va, hein ! » lui rétorqua t'il, malicieux en secouant la tête avant de lui tendre l'objet qu'elle réclamait et qu'elle réceptionna en lui tirant la langue avec espièglerie.

Gil décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire connaître sa présence et se racla ostensiblement la gorge en refermant la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui dans un parfait ensemble.

- « Griss ! » s'exclama Greg avec un immense sourire. « Vous arrivez trop tard pour le coup de main, on a presque fini ici… »

- « C'est ce que je constate » répliqua l'entomologiste en souriant à son tour avant de prendre pleinement conscience des paroles de son jeune subordonné. « Comment ça, 'ici' ? Vous comptez faire ça ailleurs, aussi ? » interrogea t'il avec suspicion.

- « Et bien, puisque Noël est dans deux semaines et que Nick rentre demain, on a pensé que… » commença Sara alors que Warrick l'aidait à descendre du marche-pied. « En fait, j'ai pensé » se corrigea t'elle devant le haussement de sourcil significatif de son ami « qu'on pourrait aussi décorer votre bureau… un tout petit peu… »

Mon dieu, comment résister à cette petite moue et à ces yeux suppliants ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et surtout pas dans cette tenue. Elle était belle, superbe, renversante, époustouflante… Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit contre ça de toutes façons. Il allait céder, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- « D'accord, vous pourrez le décorer… » finit-il par céder dans un soupir résigné démenti par un petit sourire en coin « … un tout petit peu » ajouta Grissom, tentant de tempérer légèrement l'éclat enthousiaste qui était né dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Sara allait répliquer mais l'irruption de Catherine dans la salle l'en empêcha. La femme blonde et souriante portait dans ses bras un imposant bouquet de roses blanches et rouges. Magnifique.

- « Je venais juste vous apporter la neige artificielle, je dois allez chercher Lindsay chez une amie » expliqua Cath en déposant un petit paquet blanc sur la table. « Mais en passant à la réception, il y avait un livreur qui apportait ces fleurs pour une certaine Sara Sidle donc je lui ai dis que je te les donnerais » continua t'elle en lançant un regard complice à sa coéquipière.

- « Des fleurs ? Pour moi ? » demanda Sara, perplexe, en s'approchant.

- « Oui, il semblerait. Il y a même une carte » répondit la scientifique avant de lui confier le bouquet. « Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. Et, au fait, vous avez fait du beau travail ici » fit-elle en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

Sara déposa le bouquet sur la table, toujours aussi confuse. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait pensé – ou plutôt espéré – qu'il pourrait venir de Grissom. Mais elle avait bien vite chassé cette pensée ridicule. Ce n'était pas son genre – ni le sien du reste. Surtout qu'il avait l'air tout aussi intrigué qu'elle. Quelque part elle fut étonnée d'en être déçue. Quelque part elle aurait aimé que ce soit lui. Même si elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Après, aucun de ses amis n'avaient de raison de lui faire un pareil cadeau… Elle se saisit donc de l'enveloppe blanche et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une petite carte, blanche elle aussi.

Pour la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre dîner.

Tendrement,

Matt

- « Humm… quel romantisme » ironisa Greg en lisant par-dessus son épaule. « Dis-moi, ce Matt, ça ne serait pas le médecin qui s'était occupé de Nick par hasard ? » ajouta t'il, taquin alors qu'elle rangeait la carte.

- « Greg, on ne t'as jamais dis que c'était mal poli de lire le courrier des autres ? » lui rétorqua Sara, plus amusée que fâchée.

- « Tu le vois ce soir ? » demanda Warrick après avoir risqué un coup d'œil vers Grissom.

- « Oui, il doit passer me prendre dans… 10 minutes » répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

L'entomologiste eut la désagréable impression d'être momentanément privé d'oxygène. Elle allait dîner avec Carter. Il lui envoyait des fleurs et elle allait dîner avec lui. Dans cette tenue. En fait elle avait sans doute choisi cette tenue parce qu'elle allait dîner avec lui. Avait-il raisonnablement le droit de se sentir trahi ? Définitivement pas. Et pourtant… Cela confirmait ce qu'il craignait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle ne voyait plus en lui qu'un ami. Si elle se montrait si proche de lui, si à l'aise c'était justement parce qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Rien de plus. Le statut quo de leurs débuts ensemble. Ce statut quo qui lui convenait, à lui, à l'époque où elle recherchait plus. Et ce statut quo dont il ne voulait plus aujourd'hui alors qu'il se dressait entre eux. Il voulait plus.

- « Je vais y aller aussi les gars » fit finalement Sara. « Quelque chose me dit que c'était lui le livreur, il est toujours en avance » exposa t'elle le plus naturellement du monde avant de venir faire la bise à chacun des trois hommes présents. « Pour la décoration, on finira demain… Comment je suis ? » interrogea t'elle ensuite en remettant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, incertaine.

- « Stupéfiante » la complimenta Warrick, sincère et souriant, en levant les deux pouces en signe de victoire.

- « Très sexy » approuva Greg, hochant la tête avec un regard appréciateur et souriant malicieusement.

- « Parfaite » laissa échapper Grissom à mi-voix sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Son cerveau avait une fâcheuse tendance à passer en mode automatique dans des cas comme celui-là. Le fait est qu'il la trouvait réellement parfaite, alors pourquoi s'en cacher songea t'il en croisant son regard chocolat légèrement troublé. Il fallait qu'elle sache de toutes façons. Il faudrait qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre…

- « Merci » répondit la brunette, rosissante, flattée et légèrement confuse. « Bonne soirée et à demain » lança t'elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter en emmenant avec elle le bouquet, seules les paroles de « White Christmas » perturbaient le silence ambiant. Ni Warrick ni Greg n'osait dire le moindre mot. Et Grissom était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il venait encore d'en avoir confirmation à l'instant. Elle le traitait exactement comme n'importe lequel de ses amis. Et tout bien considéré c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rechercher. C'était plus sûr peut-être. Il avait bien mérité ce juste retour des choses. Maintenant c'était elle qui le remettait à sa place. Et bien qu'elle le fasse à gestes couverts, c'était douloureux. Mais si lui souffrait à présent, il n'imaginait que trop bien ça détresse et sa colère après son « non » plus qu'abrupt plus de deux ans auparavant. Il n'était décidément qu'un imbécile…

- « Un cookie ? » proposa Greg à la cantonade, en désespoir de cause, avec un sourire quelque peu forcé qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

- « Sara ? Sara, tu es avec moi ? »

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Matt semblait chercher à attirer son attention depuis un bon moment mais arborait toujours ce petit sourire irrésistible qu'elle affectionnait. Elle eut une mimique d'excuse et embrassa la salle du regard. Matt l'avait emmené dans l'un des restaurants les plus en vue de Las Vegas. Le décor était sublime. Vraiment. Leur table, était un peu en retrait et bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur la ville. Son compagnon venait de payer l'adition et elle en avait profité pour égarer son regard sur les lumières des casinos qui bordaient le Strip. Non, elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle n'était pas très loin du reste. Juste un peu plus loin en centre ville dans un laboratoire.

- « Désolée, je… je réfléchissais à autre chose » s'excusa la brunette.

- « Une affaire ? » demanda le médecin en prenant délicatement sa main par-dessus la table.

- « Oui » acquiesça Sara alors qu'une vague de culpabilité s'emparait d'elle.

- « Je comprends » compatit-il en caressant doucement du pouce le dos de sa main

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de Mattew depuis le début de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas pu. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait… la seule personne à qui elle pensait était Grissom. Ses derniers mots tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Son dernier mot. Parfaite. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Où était-ce juste une forme de politesse, d'amitié ? Parfaite. Elle ne l'était pas, c'était certain. Mais s'il le pensait alors ça lui suffisait. Parfaite. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, de sa mère, de Hank, de Matt, de Paul ou de Nick, ça n'aurait été qu'un mot parmi d'autres. Elle aurait sans doute souri. Flattée mais sans plus. Venant de lui, ça signifiait tellement… Il lui avait dit qu'elle était 'jolie' une fois. Et il le pensait, c'était dans son regard. Mais 'parfaite'…

- « Saraaaaa ? » fit à nouveau le docteur Carter en agitant une main devant ses yeux. « Tu es dans les nuages ? »

Il paraissait plus attendri que vexé. Son pouce caressait le dos de sa main et oui, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait cette sensation. Mais force lui était d'avouer qu'elle l'aurait davantage appréciée si il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre… Un éminent entomologiste par exemple… Elle se gifla mentalement pour penser à 'lui' alors qu'elle dînait avec un homme charmant, manifestement très intéressé et capable de lui témoigner de l'intérêt et de l'affection en public. Elle se ressaisit, bien décidée à lui accorder toute l'attention qu'il méritait et à bannir toute pensée parasite.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu était magnifique ce soir ? » reprit Matt, malicieux.

- « Oui, mais tu peux le répéter autant de fois qu'il te plaira… » répliqua Sara avec un regard mutin. Il était vraiment adorable.

- « Ecoute, je vois bien que tu es un peu distraite, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu n'as pas aimé les roses ? Le repas ? » demanda t'il, un peu inquiet, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens dans un mouvement de tendre sollicitude.

- « Non, tout va bien » le rassura la brunette, touchée par son geste. « Et les fleurs étaient superbes. Je les adore. Le repas était délicieux. C'est juste que… je suis encore un peu fatiguée. J'ai repris le travail il y a quatre jours et j'ai peut-être un peu présumé de mes forces » expliqua t'elle en souriant.

C'était un demi mensonge. La fatigue était en cause évidemment. Preuve en était que sinon elle ne se serait jamais endormie dans les bras de Grissom. Pas involontairement en tous cas. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la cause principale de son incapacité à rester concentrée. Elle ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. Matt méritait mieux qu'une jeune femme qui ne faisait que s'égarer sur les pentes dangereuses d'une idylle improbable avec un autre homme. Il méritait mieux qu'elle, parce que malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, l'autre.

- « Je comprends » compatit le médecin d'un ton affectueux. « J'ai une idée. Suis-moi » fit-il soudain en se levant sans lâcher sa main, tout sourire.

- « Où est-ce que… ? » commença Sara en se laissant entraîner, amusée.

- « Tu aimes danser ? » lui demanda t'il tandis qu'un serveur leur apportait leurs vêtements.

- « Bien sûr » répondit-elle, légèrement confuse.

- « Tu aimes le jazz ? » reprit Mattew en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau. Sara se contenta de sourire et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Quatre heures plus tard, Sara refermait la porte de son appartement, laissait tomber son manteau sur le sol puis s'affalait sur le canapé. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec un sourire extatique. Ils avaient terminé la soirée dans un petit club de jazz très animé, à l'ambiance chaleureuse et festive. Ils avaient dansés. Longtemps. Ils avaient bu un dernier verre en discutant de tout et de rien. Cette fois, pas de pensées indélicates. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Longuement. Et puis elle avait exprimé son désir de rentrer. Dans moins de six heures elle devait être au labo et avant cela elle comptait bien prendre un bon bain relaxant. Mattew l'avait raccompagné, toujours aussi gentlemen, et l'avait laissé sur le seuil. Pour être totalement honnête, elle l'aurait bien invité à entrer afin de prolonger la soirée…

Et manifestement cette envie était réciproque. Mais sa conscience lui avait transmis assez de volonté pour rompre leur étreinte et souhaiter une bonne nuit à son charmant médecin. Il n'aurait pas été juste de passer cette nuit dans ses bras. Ni pour lui ni pour l'autre. Ni même pour elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête à jouer ce rôle. Pas encore prête à faire semblant. Matt était trop gentil pour qu'elle se serve de lui ainsi. Peut-être plus tard quand elle serait sûre de pouvoir l'aimer vraiment, sans penser à Grissom… Elle gagna sa salle de bain à pas lents, se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla. Après avoir mis un CD, elle se plongea avec délice dans une eau chaude et parfumée. Et elle pleura. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Finalement, il était 8 heures 30 lorsqu'elle ouvrit des yeux encore lourds de fatigue et rougis par les pleurs. Elle se sentait perdue, vidée. Les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé à dormir, avaient été peuplées de cauchemars. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas notablement mais elle était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec Gil. Et Matt. Et ses parents aussi. C'était confus… En plus elle était en retard et n'avait – exceptionnellement – aucune envie de sortir de sous sa couette. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette journée. Il y avait juste le retour de Nick, ce soir… La brunette étouffa un soupir, la tête dans ses oreillers. De toutes façons, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle pouvait être au labo dans 30 minutes si elle se dépêchait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je sais, c'est un peu plus court que la dernière fois mais j'essaye désespéramment d'être un minimum cohérente de façon à ce que chaque chapitre est un début et une fin (sachant que tout est déjà écrit de toutes manières) et comme je n'ai pas d'aspirations démoniaques je ne préfère pas vous torturer en « découpant » à un moment « crucial ». Enfin, bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Pour Megara : encore merci (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup). Moi j'aimais bien Lady Heather (ce n'est passa faute si Grissom est un abruti)Pour l'action, tu verras... mais je te promets de m'inscrire sur le forum pour soutenir la (ou le, je n'ai jamais trop su) GSR ;-)_

* * *

(Paid my dues, Anastasia)

- « Alors Sara, tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin ? » la taquina Warrick dès son entrée en salle de repos. Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et traversa la pièce pour aller se servir une tasse de café.

Il était tout juste neuf heures cinq. Elle avait vingt minutes de retard et un horrible mal de crâne. Mauvaise journée. Elle se surprit quand même à sourire en observant d'un œil approbateur le travail de décoration qu'ils avaient effectués la veille.

- « Nuit agitée ? » suggéra Greg avec un sourire coquin.

- « Le troisième rendez-vous… » renchérit Catherine, suggestive.

- « Je ne répondrais pas à ça » fit la jolie brune en prenant place sur une chaise autour de la table, à côté de sa collègue. Sa tentative de prendre une voix sèche et implacable était tombée à l'eau. Trop fatiguée. Pas assez fâchée. « Où est Grissom ? » s'enquit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, constatant l'absence de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Etrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué avant du reste…

- « Il était là mais Ecklie l'a appelé. Il devrait bientôt revenir » répondit Catherine, plongée dans un magazine de la presse féminine.

Génial… Donc il savait qu'elle était en retard. Sara prit une longue gorgée de café brûlant. La sensation du liquide dans sa gorge la réchauffa et la réveilla complètement. Les deux garçons bavardaient de l'autre côté de la table. Une histoire de jeux vidéo. Et Catherine ricanait, le nez dans les potins et conseil de maquillage en tous genre. Non se reprit Sara, elle ne devait pas être si sarcastique. Elle aussi elle les lisait ces magazines. Parfois… La jeune femme releva les yeux quand sa voisine fit glisser le Cosmo devant elle. La brunette lui lança un regard interrogateur mais la blonde se contenta de sourire et de lui désigner un article sur la page de papier glacé. Sara reporta donc son attention sur l'endroit indiqué et n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

D'abord le titre : **_« Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de mon boss ? »_**. Sara arqua un sourcil. Ça promettait… Suivaient plusieurs explications en fonction du 'Boss' en question. Le doigt de Catherine pointait sur la mention _« Le caractériel »_. Evidemment. Puis venait la question récurrente : _« Pourquoi est-il irrésistible ? »_ Excellente question, du reste. Très pertinente. Et enfin l'article : _« Lorsqu'on est confronté à un supérieur très critique, le moindre compliment de sa part aura un effet décuplé._ Très juste._ L'employée va commencer à chercher la faille pour approcher cet homme insupportable et insensible, en espérant une quelconque reconnaissance » décrypte Guy Cartwright._ Oui, ça c'était tout à fait elle. Toujours ce besoin de reconnaissance, d'approbation de sa part.

Parce qu'il était le meilleur et que si il la trouvait douée, c'est qu'elle l'était._ La jeune femme s'est mise à vivre pour ce petit regard où elle trouvait grâce aux yeux de son bourreau et qui prouvait qu'elle existait pour lui._ Exactement. Elle désirait plus que tout avoir la preuve qu'il tenait à elle._ « S'attacher à un boss qui ne nous regarde pas, qui ne nous accorde aucune attention, est aussi une façon de retarder l'échéance avec un homme réel._ Aussi, oui. C'était sans doute vrai. S'accrocher à lui, lui permettait d'éviter, d'écarter la possibilité de toute autre 'vraie' relation_ Ce qui traduit, en général, une peur de l'engagement ou de la sexualité » poursuit Guy Cartwright._ Enfin, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même. Peur de la sexualité ? Non. Peur de l'engagement ? Sans doute…

La jeune scientifique se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire devant le contenu du texte et l'air entendu de sa voisine. Ok. C'était facile. Mais c'était inattendu par contre. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Catherine. Elles étaient bien trop différentes. De caractère. Et de parcours. Non, en fait c'était pire que ça. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec Catherine. Depuis le début. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Mais son aînée n'avait pas été très réceptive. Ou peut-être qu'elle-même avait manqué de diplomatie, d'envie. Elle avait les gars, ça lui suffisait. Pourtant, parfois, la jeune femme blonde se montrait anormalement gentille, amicale voire maternelle. Comme pour cette affaire avec Hank. Ou comme maintenant. Pas de sarcasme ou d'ironie dans son regard. Juste de la complicité, de l'amusement. Du reste cet article n'était pas fondamentalement stupide…

- « Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous arrivés finalement, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail… »

Le son de la voix familière et teintée de sarcasme sortit Sara de ses réflexions. Grissom se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans doute depuis un moment. La mâchoire crispée, les traits durs et les yeux sombres. La jeune femme songea immédiatement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se faire porter malade et de rester chez elle. Cette pique s'adressait directement à elle et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la regarder. Pourquoi ? Bon, il y avait eu quelques petites tensions la veille mais ça c'était arrangé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à se comporter ainsi ? Un sentiment de colère monta en elle. Voilà, c'était typique Grissom ça. Lunatique. Tout allait trop bien depuis une semaine, ce n'était pas normal. Il l'avait laissée s'approcher trop près et trop vite. Et maintenant il reculait, la repoussait. Encore. Mais était-il vraiment obligé de s'y prendre de cette façon, de la blesser ainsi ?

- « Catherine, Warrick, un corps retrouvé dans le canal du Venitian » fit l'entomologiste en tendant une feuille à sa collègue. « Brass vous attend. »

- « Okay… ça va être intéressant » répondit Cath en s'emparant du papier, visiblement ravie de l'assignation.

- « A plus tard les gars ! » lança Warrick avec un clin d'œil pour Sara, en quittant la pièce derrière elle.

- « Sara » reprit Grissom d'un ton glacial. « Un cambriolage dans une bijouterie à Summerlin. En solo » précisa t'il en faisant glisser l'assignement sur la table jusqu'à elle.

La jeune femme retint difficilement un sourire sarcastique. Elle aurait pu le deviner. A chaque fois qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose – sans qu'elle ne sache jamais de quoi il s'agissait vraiment – il l'envoyait en solo. Quelque part c'était amusant qu'elle considère comme une punition ce que Nick considérait, lui, comme une récompense ou une preuve de confiance. Tout tenait dans la manière de l'annoncer… De toutes façons, aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'être seule. De réfléchir un peu. Un cambriolage c'était parfait. Elle aurait même pu être contente si il ne lui avait pas confié ça pour se débarrasser d'elle. Parfois elle était effrayée de la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. C'était toujours fugitif. Très bref mais très intense aussi. La haine était si proche de l'amour. Si douloureusement semblable…

- « Parfait » déclara seulement la brunette avant de se lever pour sortir, la feuille à la main.

- « Courage, sunshine ! » l'interpella Greg avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir après lui avoir adressé un léger signe de la main.

- « Greg, vous êtes avec moi » précisa Gil toujours aussi sèchement en choisissant d'ignorer cet échange. « Un cadavre dans le désert. Allons-y… »

'Comment des femmes pouvaient-elles porter ce genre de choses ?' songea Sara, deux heures plus tard, en récupérant un pendant d'oreille qui avait glissé sous un des comptoirs de la bijouterie. Le diamant qui l'ornait avec la taille d'une grosse cerise. Horriblement lourd et vraiment hideux. Enfin, chacun ses goûts… Les femmes à qui étaient destinées ces bijoux ne passaient certainement pas leurs journées à quatre pattes sur la scène d'un crime à relever des indices. Contrairement à elle. La brunette se redressa et plaça la boucle dans un petit sachet. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois. Les personnes qui avaient fait ça étaient loin d'être des professionnels. Ils avaient laissé pas mal de traces derrières eux. Des empreintes de chaussures. Des fibres de vêtements…

Sans compter qu'ils s'étaient concentrés sur les objets clinquants. Les plus chers évidemment mais les plus difficiles à revendre aussi car facilement identifiables. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent d'un sourire. N'empêche, si elle voulait cambrioler une bijouterie, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. La police scientifique avait aussi ses avantages. Dommage qu'elle ait une conscience… Sara se releva. Elle avait pris assez de photo et les indices étaient bouclés. Il ne restait que les empreintes. Bon, elle était seule. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Elle se dirigea vers son kit et en sortit trois sortes de poudre fluorescentes. Rose, bleue et verte. Très kitch. Très amusant aussi – point de vue personnel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait presque fait le tour de la boutique quand des bruits derrière elle la surprirent.

- « Hey, Evans, j'ai quasiment fini. Je vais retourner au labo et… » commença t'elle en se retournant avant de s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas Evans. Elle était en face d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et d'une vingtaine de centimètre de plus qu'elle – que se soit en hauteur où en largeur. Il avait l'air tout aussi étonné qu'elle mais se reprit cependant plus vite. Avant qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment – et qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche – elle se retrouva sur le sol, une douleur aigue lui vrillant la tempe. Ok, là elle était en colère. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un la mette à terre. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Grissom de toutes façons ! Comme son agresseur se détournait – la croyant sûrement hors course – elle se redressa et le fit tomber à son tour. Les cours de self défense à Harvard n'étaient pas si inutiles en fin de compte… Moins d'une minute plus tard elle l'avait immobilisé et le tenait en respect avec son arme.

- « Evans ? » fit-elle dans sa radio, encore un peu essoufflée. « Vous pouvez venir ? J'ai un petit problème ici… »

- « Un problème ? » répondit le policier, inquiet.

- « Vous devriez venir… » se contenta t'elle de préciser.

En cinq minutes la boutique grouillait de policiers. Ils embarquèrent rapidement le suspect. Evans se rapprocha de Sara, assise sur le trottoir devant la bijouterie. Les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains. Elle attendait juste pour emmener les preuves qu'elle avait récoltées au labo. Et un sacré mal de crâne se profilait à l'horizon. Encore. Quand elle disait que ça allait être une mauvaise journée, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ça…

- « Hey, vous allez bien ? » lui demanda l'inspecteur, concerné, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- « Humm… Oui. Ça va. Merci » répondit la jeune femme en relevant la tête, souriante.

- « Vous êtes blessé » remarqua le policier en désignant son arcade sourcilière.

Sara porta la main à sa tempe et sentit sous ses doigts un liquide chaud et poisseux. Elle soupira. De mieux en mieux. Vivement ce soir qu'elle rentre chez elle… Waou, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pensait quelque chose comme ça. Qu'était devenue son obsession presque maladive pour son boulot ? Envolée avec le reste de ses espoirs déçus sans doute…

- « Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'hôpital ? » proposa Evans en l'aidant à se relever.

- « Non, c'est juste une égratignure. Le docteur Robins va m'arranger ça… » fit la jeune experte en secouant doucement ses boucles brunes. « Mais merci » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire sincère.

- « Allez, je vous ramène au LVMPD » reprit le policier en se chargeant de son kit.

- « Et ma voiture ? » interrogea Sara en le suivant.

- « On vous la ramènera plus tard » la rassura t'il en lui ouvrant galamment la portière de son propre véhicule.

- « Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été plus grièvement blessée » commenta le docteur Robins en désinfectant la plaie de la jeune femme avec précaution.

- « Humm… Oui » admit Sara, perchée sur une des tables d'autopsie, les jambes dans le vide.

- « Ils auraient pu revenir tous les deux » poursuivit Al en continuant de tamponner la blessure avec une compresse imbibée d'alcool.

- « Evidemment » approuva la brunette. « Je déteste les hommes lunatiques… » murmura t'elle pour elle-même avec une colère sourde, oubliant la présence du légiste.

- « Votre agresseur était lunatique ? » la taquina Robins, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui.

- « Pardon ? » fit la jeune femme, reprenant conscience de la présence du médecin. « Le fait est que… Ouch ! » s'interrompit-elle en grimaçant, brûlée par le désinfectant.

- « Désolé » s'excusa Al en abandonnant le coton dans une corbeille avant de déposer de petites bandes adhésives sur la plaie. « Vous disiez ? »

- « Le fait est que je n'en sais rien. En tout cas il est plutôt stupide. Un gosse de riche qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper… Je crois savoir ce qu'il était revenu chercher. J'ai trouvé une gourmette sur les lieux. Différente des autres bijoux. Il a du la perdre pendant qu'il cambriolait la bijouterie » exposa Sara.

- « C'est vous l'experte… » rétorqua le légiste avec un grand sourire en reculant. « Voilà, j'ai fini. Je vous offre un café ? »

- « Non, merci. Je dois aller voir si Mia a trouvé quelque chose pour moi » répondit la jeune femme. « Encore merci pour tout » fit-elle en descendant de son perchoir avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Laissant seul le médecin qui secoua doucement la tête avant de se remettre au travail, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sara passa l'heure suivante à examiner les indices. Evans l'appela ensuite pour l'interrogatoire de son agresseur. Au bout de vingt minutes, le jeune homme avait tout avoué. Confondu par les preuves et ses propres gestes. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour dénoncer son complice. C'est donc très satisfaite que la jeune experte quitta la salle. Elle avait bouclée son enquête en moins de quatre heures. C'est Grissom qui allait être content songea t'elle, sarcastique. La brunette se rendit dans la salle de repos afin d'achever son rapport. C'est ainsi que la trouva son supérieur une heure plus tard. Une tasse de café devant elle. Une pomme entamée dans la main droite. Jouant négligemment avec un crayon à papier au rythme de la musique. 'In the middle'. Sugababes. Ça la calmait toujours.

- « Sara ? » fit Grissom, encore un peu sec, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées et absolument pas préparée à cette irruption soudaine, la brunette sursauta. Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers l'entomologiste, s'apprêtant à lui asséner une répartie bien sentie. Malheureusement les mots moururent dans sa bouche avant d'avoir pu franchir ses lèvres. Le regard de Gil s'était immédiatement posé sur sa blessure. Et ses pupilles, jusqu'à lors glacées, avaient pris la lueur d'une tendre inquiétude. Son visage s'était grandement adouci quand il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Sans un mot il leva une main vers la tempe de la jeune femme, souleva quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front et fixa la plaie en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » interrogea t'il à mi-voix en passant son pouce à quelques millimètres de la blessure alors que son autre main glissait sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

- « Les risques du métier » répondit-elle simplement sans songer à se dégager. Sans en avoir vraiment envie, en fait. C'était presque effrayant cette façon qu'elle avait de ne plus rien contrôler à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle.

- « Mais qui… ? » s'enquit à nouveau l'entomologiste envahi par une vague de culpabilité, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment dans ses boucles brunes.

Il l'avait envoyé seule sur cette scène et maintenant elle était blessée. A cause de lui. De sa jalousie. Voilà le genre de chose qu'il avait craint en se laissant entraîner dans une relation avec elle. Laisser ses sentiments influer sur son travail. Mais s'ils étaient réellement ensemble, s'ils avaient pu en parler… peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé. Rien n'était pire et plus propice aux suspicions que le doute. Pourtant savoir qu'elle aurait pu être blessée plus gravement avait fait disparaître toute forme de ressentiment. Peu importait ce docteur Carter. Il n'aurait pas voulu la perdre alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Il ne voulait pas la perdre du tout. Jamais. Sara secoua doucement la tête et esquissa un sourire. Son attitude était si différente de ce matin. Quand elle disait qu'il était lunatique…

- « Peu importe, il a été arrêté. Et puis ce n'est rien » le rassura t'elle en s'écartant de lui.

Grissom la laissa faire, retirant ses mains de son cou et de son visage à regret. Il hocha la tête, décidant que la contrarier maintenant ne serait pas des plus subtiles ni des plus appropriés… Il opta donc pour un sujet plus 'neutre'.

- « Tu as bouclé ton enquête alors… » commença l'entomologiste sur le ton le plus amical qu'il put se donner. « C'est du bon travail. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux » ajouta t'il en souriant.

- « Non, Nick ne va pas tarder. Il a dit qu'il passerait ici ce soir » expliqua la brunette en se levant pour aller se resservir du café. « Et vous en êtes où avec votre cadavre ? » continua t'elle, davantage pour se montrer polie que par réel intérêt. Les tensions de la veille et de la matinée ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipées. Elle le sentait et lui aussi sans doute…

- « Manifestement un randonneur qui a présumé de ses forces. Crise cardiaque au milieu de son footing hebdomadaire » répondit Gil en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Greg tenait à écrire les conclusions lui-même » conclut-il avec amusement, non sans une certaine fierté à l'égard de son jeune élève. « Alors, tu vois Nick ce soir ? » reprit-il, mine de rien, en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle prenait place dans un des fauteuils.

- « Non, il va être fatigué après son vol. Il va avoir besoin de se reposer. En plus Warrick et Cath ne sont pas près d'avoir fini leur affaire. Mais on a une partie de strip-poker prévue pour demain. Vous voulez venir ? » proposa la jeune femme, mutine et un brin provocante. D'où est-ce que cela venait ? Proposer à Grissom une partie de strip-poker… Avait-elle perdue l'esprit ? Ou cédait-elle simplement au désir de passer du temps avec lui ?

- « Strip-poker, hein ? » répéta t'il en la fixant, mi-choqué mi-malicieux. « Ça pourrait être intéressant… » admit-il, véritablement tenté par la perspective d'avoir l'occasion de déshabiller sa jeune collègue. Même indirectement.

- « Parfait, je préviendrais les autres » approuva t'elle, légèrement surprise. « Normalement ça se fera chez Nick. Poker et tapas. Mais ne soyez pas trop confiant, on n'est pas mauvais à ce jeu-là » ajouta la jolie brune, espiègle.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au poker » reprit Grissom avec un sourire en coin.

- « Il y a pas mal de trucs que tu ne sais pas… » répliqua Sara avant de se rendre compte de sa bévue et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Que vous ne savez pas. Désolée. »

- « Non, 'que tu ne sais pas', ça me va » rectifia l'entomologiste, toujours souriant. Quelque part, il était content de son erreur – qu'il ne considérait d'ailleurs pas comme une erreur en soi. Si elle le tutoyait, ici et naturellement, c'était plutôt bon signe. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

- « Je sais » répondit la brunette avec un demi sourire. « C'est juste que… c'est étrange » fit-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Je ne suis pas habituée. J'ai l'impression de… de commette une sorte de sacrilège » conclut-elle en fuyant son regard, les joues roses. Elle se sentait déjà tellement stupide de penser ça, alors le lui avouer…

- « A ce point là ? » la taquina Grissom. « Tu peux dormir dans mes bras mais pas me tutoyer au labo ? » continua t'il avec un sourire carnassier, décidé à la faire rire et ravi de la faire rougir en passant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ou de parler de la sorte. Sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences. Juste sur l'impulsion de moment. Mais il sentait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer rapidement.

- « Elle a dormi dans tes bras ? » La voix de Catherine, mêlant amusement et effarement, les fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement. La femme blonde se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres.

- « Sara, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je croyais ? Non, parce que là ça s'en rapproche » sous-entendit l'experte en haussant un sourcil, malicieuse.

- « Catherine… » fit Sara dans un soupir. « Honnêtement, je me demandais quand tu allais en parler » lâcha t'elle, blasée. Elle savait – en tous cas, elle pressentait – que cela aurait forcément des répercutions. Mais le côté positif c'est que là, ils étaient deux contre elle. Cath était plus proche de Grissom. Elle 's'acharnerait' sur lui.

- « Tu as dormi dans ses bras ? » reprit la femme blonde en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

- « Quoi ? » fit la brunette en haussant un sourcil. « J'ai dormi dans les bras de Nick et de Warrick des centaines de fois. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel » se justifia t'elle alors que le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

Se justifier n'était pas une bonne idée songea t'elle immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots. Cela accentuait le sentiment de culpabilité qui émanait d'elle. Catherine n'était pas dupe. Et Grissom ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante. Mais où était passé le véritable Gil Grissom qui ne supportait pas d'aborder le moindre sujet en rapport avec sa vie privée ? Certainement perdu quelque part entre l'enlèvement de Nick et aujourd'hui… Elle devait trouver autre chose. Et vite.

- « Et quand bien même j'aurais couché avec Grissom dans chacune des pièces de ce labo, ça ne te regarderait pas » suggéra Sara sur le ton d'une conversation on ne peut plus banale et avec une facilité qui l'étonna elle-même. « Au fait, où est Warrick ? » demanda t'elle, changeant brusquement de sujet et tentant de dissimuler un sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

Elle aurait vraiment adoré avoir un appareil photo. Ou mieux, une caméra. La franche incrédulité qui se reflétait sur les visages de ses deux coéquipiers était vraiment impayable et indescriptible. La jolie brune chercha du regard une éventuelle trace de vidéo surveillance mais n'en trouva aucune. Zut.

- « Hey, salut les gars ! » lança précisément Warrick en arrivant dans la pièce.

Le jeune afro-américain s'arrêta net en remarquant les expressions encore choquées de Grissom et Catherine. Il se tourna vers Sara, en quête d'une réponse mais cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un regard résolument innocent et un sourire candide.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda t'il finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

- « Non » répondit simplement la jeune scientifique. « Justes quelques images subliminales qu'ils doivent avoir du mal à gérer… » exposa t'elle en prenant sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'instant.

- « Images de quoi ? » s'enquit Warrick en se servant une tasse de café.

- « Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir » chuchota Sara à son oreille.

- « Bien, merci Sara, maintenant je me poserais toujours la question et je vais faire des cauchemars pendant au moins une semaine » fit Catherine en sortant de sa léthargie

- « Des cauchemars à propos de quoi ? » interrogea le jeune expert, de plus en plus perdu.

Mais avant que la femme blonde ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser une réponse, Greg déboulait dans la pièce, le souffle court. Sara se surprit à bénir mentalement son jeune collègue pour son timing. Quoique quelques minutes plus tôt, une telle interruption aurait été la bienvenue.

- « Nick est arrivé ! » s'exclama t'il avec enthousiasme.

Grissom fut le dernier sorti. Et quand il arriva dans le hall, Sara était d'ores et déjà littéralement nichée dans les bras du jeune texan. Ses mains passées autour de sa nuque et ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Le visage de Nick était fendu d'un grand sourire et quelques sacs gisaient à ses pieds. Signe qu'il les avait sans doute laissés tomber un peu plus tôt afin d'étreindre la jeune femme. Cette vision ramena définitivement l'entomologiste à la réalité, chassant les dernières idées quelques peu… déplacées qu'avait fait naître le commentaire de Sara. Idées qui les impliquaient lui, la jeune femme, les vestiaires du labo et absolument aucun vêtement. Tout sauf professionnel. Il secoua discrètement sa tête et se rapprocha du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour du nouveau venu.

La brunette se laissa glisser à terre mais ne se sépara pas pour autant de son ami. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Grissom plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Quand enfin ils se décidèrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre, l'entomologiste constata avec soulagement que Nick avait bien meilleure mine. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas encore totalement retrouvé cette lueur qui les habitait habituellement. Sauf quand son regard se posait sur ses amis. Là, il s'illuminait. Ils lui avaient manqué. C'était évident. Dans des circonstances pareilles, lui, Grissom, ne se serait jamais éloigné. Pas d'elle. Et pour aller où de toutes manières ? Mais Nick n'avait pas le même caractère. Cet intermède lui avait fait du bien… Gil vit le jeune homme échanger embrassades et poignées de main avec une bonne volonté exemplaire.

Une fois la foule dissipée, il s'approcha à son tour et échangea avec le texan un regard qui en disait bien plus long que n'importe quelles paroles. Il appréciait beaucoup Nick. Il savait que c'était réciproque. Il savait aussi que le jeune expert recherchait énormément son approbation, sa confiance. Il en était flatté. Et ses yeux disaient combien il était content de le voir de retour, en bonne santé. Cela suffisait. Greg et Warrick s'emparèrent des sacs du texan et ouvrirent la marche vers la salle de repos. Catherine leur emboîta le pas suivi par Grissom qui risqua un œil en arrière. Nick avait affectueusement passé un bras autour de la taille de Sara et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, penché vers elle.

La jeune femme riait, appuyée contre son épaule. Là, elle était vraiment rassurée. Pour la première fois depuis 10 jours. Elle l'avait été quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, quand ils avaient su qu'il était sauvé, qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelle. Mais, le voir maintenant, après une semaine, aussi reposé, aussi souriant, aussi… lui. Il lui avait moins manqué qu'elle l'aurait cru. Ou disons qu'elle s'était moins angoissée qu'elle l'aurait cru. Parce qu'il y avait eu Grissom. Matt aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Surtout Grissom. Il avait été l'ami que Nick aurait pu être dans les mêmes circonstances. Il avait été là, pour elle. Matt… Ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas un ami. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas trop comment le qualifier. 'Petit ami' lui semblait un peu trop 'adolescent' comme terme. Et puis l'était-il vraiment ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées dans la salle de repos. Au son des exclamations ravies de Greg à qui Nick avait ramené un souvenir. Elle sourit de bon cœur devant ce qui se révéla être un cactus en pot – un faux, en peluche – qui, lorsqu'on appuyait sur un bouton, se mettait à remuer au rythme d'une musique typiquement country. Le texan avait des cadeaux pour chacun d'entre eux. Il finit son tour de table en se retournant vers Sara, un large sourire aux lèvres. La brunette arqua un sourcil interrogateur devant son air malicieux et se retrouva rapidement coiffée d'un superbe chapeau digne de Lucky Luke.

- « Et voilà pour ma princesse… » fit Nick en se reculant légèrement pour juger de l'aspect général, visiblement fier de lui.

- « Merci cow-boy » murmura Sara, ravie, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours rêvé de posséder un de ces chapeaux. Il le savait. Il s'en était rappelé.

- « Mais de rien » rétorqua le jeune homme avec une galanterie sciemment exagérée. « Alors, comment vous vous êtes débrouillés sans moi ? » reprit-il. « Je parie que vous ne vous en sortez pas… » ajouta t'il, faussement docte.

- « Moi je m'en sors » répondit Sara avec espièglerie. « Les autres ont plus de mal… »

- « Humm… d'ailleurs on va devoir y retourner nous » fit Catherine en se tournant vers Warrick. « On a pas tous les faveurs du patron… » ironisa t'elle gentiment en coulant un regard entendu vers Sara.

- « De toutes façons, je tombe de fatigue » annonça Nick sans avoir remarqué l'échange précédent. Le taxi m'attend en bas et je ne rêve que de mon lit » expliqua t'il en réprimant un bâillement. « On se voit demain soir ? Vingt heures chez moi ? » s'enquit-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent en souriant, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour. Il échangea une nouvelle étreinte avec Catherine, embrassa Sara sur le front, leur souhaita à tous une bonne soirée et quitta la pièce, Greg sur ses talons. Catherine et Warrick ne tardèrent pas. Finalement Sara et Grissom se retrouvèrent seuls. La jeune femme, légèrement nerveuse, retira son couvre-chef et passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'asseyant. L'entomologiste, lui, posait sur elle un regard mi-narquois mi-taquin, tout en jouant machinalement avec la tarentule en peluche que Nick lui avait offert. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle n'était pas vraiment inconfortable. Juste un peu… tendu.

- « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure » se lança Sara après quelques instants d'hésitation.

- « A quel propos ? » l'encouragea son superviseur, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un visage sérieux.

- « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça à Catherine » admit la jeune femme avec une petite moue de gamine prise en faute. « Mais parfois elle peut être tellement… »

- « Harassante ? » proposa Gil, secourable, sans pouvoir dissimuler l'amusement qui pointait dans sa voix.

- « Oui, par exemple » approuva la brunette en relevant les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi n'était-il pas fâché ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ou même juste mal à l'aise… Cela la dépassait.

- « C'était plutôt bien trouvé » finit-il par répondre, ses lèvres s'étirant d'un sourire. « On va dîner ? Indien ? C'est moi qui paie » proposa t'il soudainement en se levant.

D'accord. Là, elle était définitivement tombée dans la quatrième dimension. Etait-ce vraiment ça être ami avec Grissom ? Etait-ce vraiment si facile ? Cela le changeait-il vraiment autant ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en lançant ce genre de proposition comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel ? Elle se leva cependant à sa suite. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, pourquoi s'en priverait-elle ? Peut-être parce qu'elle aimait trop ça, justement. Ou peut-être parce qu'à choisir, elle préférait regarder un épisode de Stargate avec lui plutôt que d'aller à l'Opéra avec Matt. Et ça, ce n'était pas 'bien'. Pour autant que les notions de bien et de mal signifiaient encore quelque chose à Vegas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'habitue à être près de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle redevienne dépendante de lui. C'était trop dangereux.

- « Vous savez, » fit-elle en passant devant lui alors qu'il lui tenait la porte, « j'ai du mal à vous comprendre des fois… »

Sa mine déconfite le fit fondre et il plaça une main dans le creux de ses reins avant de se pencher vers elle. Comment pouvait-il lui faire savoir qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle, qu'il avait juste envie d'être avec elle parce que c'est ce qui lui semblait juste et parce qu'il en avait une irrésistible envie ?

- « Moi non plus je ne me comprends pas toujours… » chuchota t'il à son oreille, souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, je n'ai rien dit, c'est "encore" plus court que la dernière fois, mea culpa. Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement. Au moins, comme ça, vous avez toute la « guimauve » d'un coup et l'angoisse (la pseudo-angoisse dirons-nous) viendra plus tard._

(What I like about you, Lillix)

Le regard de Grissom se posa successivement sur les quatre autres personnes assises autour de la table. D'abord Nick – chez qui ils passaient tous la soirée – en jean et boxer, torse nu et rayonnant. Il avait déjà abandonné pour ce tour et ses cartes étaient posées face contre table devant lui. Ensuite Greg en boxer uniquement – à l'effigie d'Einstein – observait son jeu avec circonspection tout en grignotant des tortillas. Warrick, plus chanceux – et surtout plus vêtu à l'origine, donc plus malin selon lui – portait encore jean, boxer et chaussettes. Il semblait plein serein et affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Et puis Sara, à sa gauche, encore toute habillée, le regard espiègle et sûre d'elle. Superbe. Elle dégagea une mèche qui tombait sur son front et ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

L'entomologiste lui sourit et elle lui rendit bien volontiers son sourire. Ce sourire. Celui qui lui creusait d'adorables fossettes deux côtés de sa bouche. Son cœur s'emballa et il eut toute la peine du monde à lui faire répondre un rythme normal. Lui aussi avait gardé tous ses vêtements jusqu'à présent. Ce qui était assez prévisible, il en avait une bonne expérience de ce jeu. Mais Sara… Trois ans auparavant elle savait à peine jouer et là elle se montrait redoutable. Elle n'avait pas perdu une seule fois. Elle le surprendrait toujours… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était ravi d'être ici avec eux. Ils jouaient depuis une bonne heure – après en avoir passé deux à déguster de délicieux tapas accompagnés de bière et de sodas.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, pas mal rit aussi. Catherine était là, mais elle ne jouait pas. Elle préférait regarder les hommes se faire plumer par Sara avec délectation – selon ses propres dires. Et Gil devait bien avouer que c'était un spectacle assez plaisant. Il soupçonnait tout de même les trois jeunes experts de faire exprès de perdre afin de faire plaisir à leurs deux ravissantes collègues et d'exhiber leurs physiques avantageux. La règle était simple. Les trois premiers qui abandonnaient ou perdaient devaient se séparer d'un de leurs vêtements. Et jusqu'à présent ni lui ni sa jeune collègue n'avait eu à le faire. Et quelque part il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était dommage…

- « Sara, je suis sûre que tu triches ! » s'exclama Greg en déclarant forfait, son sourire démentant ses propos.

- « Pas du tout » rétorqua la jolie brune. « Je suis naturellement douée » le taquina t'elle avec une fausse condescendance.

- « Mouais… tu nous déconcentres ! » grogna le jeune homme, mauvais perdant.

- « Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous déconcentrer je me serais arrangée pour perdre deux ou trois parties » énonça simplement la brunette comme si c'était une évidence.

- « Ce serait plus juste que Grissom et toi enleviez quelques vêtements » releva Nick en souriant. « Vous êtes trop forts » constata t'il en levant les mains en signe de démission.

- « Sara en sous-vêtements… » fit Greg dans un murmure extatique, faisant sourire tous ses collègues et amis.

- « Mais qui te dit que j'en porte, Greg ? » susurra la jeune femme brune, mutine.

- « Mon Dieu… Et comment vous voulez que je me concentre après ça ? » se lamenta t'il, prenant les autres à témoin.

- « Elle en porte et ils sont rouges » énonça Grissom d'un ton neutre, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Nick manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait tout juste de prendre. Warrick ouvrit de grands yeux. Greg fixait son supérieur, la bouche ouverte. Catherine se figea avant de se mettre à sourire avec malice. Et Sara arqua un sourcil étonné, légèrement confuse, mais surtout amusée.

- « Quoi ? » fit l'entomologiste, comme si il ne voyait aucune raison à leur effarement collectif. « Je suis observateur, c'est tout » se justifia t'il en haussant les épaules. Ça et le fait qu'il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux d'elle durant les 10 premières minutes lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa jupe noire et sa chemise rouge – très, très cintrée – au col largement ouvert – mais c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud chez Nick. Et c'était sans doute voulu.

- « Au moins on sait pourquoi c'est vous le boss » constata simplement Warrick en repoussant ses cartes vers le centre de la table.

- « Hey, Griss, c'est vous qui êtes sensés être un pro en poker, comment pouvez-vous la laisser gagner comme ça ? » demanda Nick faussement outré, avant que la jeune femme ne lui assène un léger cou de coude dans les côtes.

- « D'accord, on va faire un deal » commença Sara en se tournant vers Grissom. « Maintenant tous les perdants devront enlever un de leurs vêtements. Tous les quatre. Donc quand je gagne, vous en enlevez un et… »

- « … quand je gagne tu en enlèves un » conclut Grissom avec un sourire en coin.

- « Si tu gagnes, oui » rectifia la brunette, espiègle, provoquant par ce tutoiement une nouvelle vague de surprise collective.

- « Deal » répondit-il simplement, beaucoup moins confiant et assuré qu'il en avait l'air. Seul avec Sara, il ne disait pas non. Mais là il devrait contrôler ses réactions si il gagnait. Et il devait gagner. Pas question de se retrouver en boxer devant eux. Bien sûr il savait que ça ne changerait rien au respect qu'ils avaient pour lui. Seulement il n'avait plus les abdos de ses trente ans… et il avait toujours son orgueil.

- « Cool » fit Warrick, le premier à se reprendre. « On va enfin savoir si Grissom est plutôt boxer ou caleçon » plaisanta t'il.

- « Il a des caleçons dans son armoire en tous cas » lâcha Sara avec détachement en mélangeant les cartes. C'était un juste retour des choses. Elle ne se serait certainement pas aventurer sur ce terrain là si il n'avait pas parler des ses propres sous-vêtements avant ça mais puisqu'il semblait être d'humeur badine…

- « Oh, oh, ça devient intéressant » releva Catherine, tout sourire, en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil.

- « N'en tirez pas de conclusion trop hâtives » intervint tout de même l'entomologiste en souriant légèrement.

- « Loin de nous cette idée… » fit Nick en posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Sara avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil taquin. « Le jeu continue ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sara s'était débarrassée de ses deux chaussures. Grissom avait du abandonner chaussures ceinture et chemise – mais conservait son tee-shirt. Et les trois autres joueurs avaient abandonné depuis un petit moment – des serviettes placées stratégiquement sur leurs genoux. Gil était un peu plus maussade à présent. Bien sûr les sourires que Sara lui adressait à intervalles réguliers lui donnaient l'impression d'être l'homme le plus important de l'univers. Mais les regards gourmands et malicieux qu'elle lançait aux trois garçons – et particulièrement à Nick et à son corps musclé – avaient le don de l'agacer. Oui, ce n'était pas bien d'être jaloux, mais c'était humain. Et quoiqu'il puisse laisser à penser par certains de ses agissements, il était humain. Surtout quand elle était là.

- « Hey, les gars, » commença Catherine dans un bâillement « ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette soirée mais il est déjà minuit passé et certains travaillent demain… » souligna t'elle en souriant.

- « Elle a raison » approuva Sara. « On devrait remettre ça à une autre fois. Je tombe de fatigue » ajouta la brunette en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Et puis j'ai tenue ma promesse… »

- « Quelle promesse ? » demanda Warrick en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Catherine voulait voir quelque chose… et elle l'a vu » fit-elle simplement en échangeant un regard espiègle avec sa coéquipière.

- « Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » protesta Nick en riant, tentant de chatouiller la jolie brune à sa droite.

- « Vraiment ? » questionna la jeune femme avec un sourire des plus innocents en repoussant sa main baladeuse. « Allons, il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Nicky ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je rangerais plus tard » répondit le texan en hochant la tête.

- « Je vais t'aider » annonça Greg. « Demain c'est mon jour de congé. »

- « Parfait » répondit Catherine en se levant. « On va vous laisser vous rhabiller » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire en coin. « Repose-toi bien Nicky. Greg. Warrick, on se voit demain » conclut la jeune femme blonde avant de se saisir son manteau et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Grissom s'était d'ores et déjà levé, avait attrapé sa veste ainsi que celle de Sara et attendait près de la porte. La brunette fit la bise aux trois garçons, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du texan et vint rejoindre ses deux collègues. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue et un vent frais vint frôler leurs visages. Sara leva son visage à la rencontre de cette caresse vivifiante alors que Catherine resserrait les pans de son manteau autour d'elle.

- « Bon, eh bien, je vais rentrer… » reprit la blonde en jetant à ses deux coéquipiers un regard entendu. Elle s'abstint de toutes remarques supplémentaires sur les 'incidents' de la soirée. D'ailleurs elle s'était abstenue toute la journée de revenir sur la conversation qu'elle avait surprise la veille. Ce qui tenait quasiment du miracle. Le fait est qu'elle connaissait assez Grissom pour savoir qu'il avait changé mais que trop de pressions extérieures pouvaient tout aussi bien annihiler son tout nouveau courage. « A demain vous deux. Ou plutôt à tout à l'heure » les salua t'elle en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture avant de s'y engouffrer.

Sara reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés et rencontra immédiatement son regard d'un bleu intense et profond. Elle décida très fermement de ne pas en être gênée et se contenta de sourire en réprimant un frisson. Frisson davantage dut à une forme d'excitation qu'au froid ambiant pour tant très vif. Immédiatement elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules et son torse contre son dos. Une chaleur délicieuse l'envahie toute entière. A l'instant peu lui importait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu pour lui, que cela ne signifie rien… Parce qu'elle était dans ses bras. Et même si elle savait, au fond, que ça ne durerait pas, que ça n'aurait pas de suite, c'était réel. Elle était vraiment dans ses bras, c'était vraiment son souffle sur sa nuque. La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour goûter l'instant.

- « Je te ramène ? » murmura Gil à son oreille. « Je sais que tu es venue à pied… » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais il le faisait. Il ne suivait ni sa raison ni une quelconque logique mais juste son intuition, ses envies. Il avait découvert depuis une semaine que ce n'était pas ni particulièrement difficile ni dangereux.

- « J'aime marcher » rétorqua Sara à voix basse, souriante. Souriante mais désespérément troublée par sa soudaine proximité.

- « Tu vas attraper froid » répliqua l'entomologiste de la même façon.

La brunette se retourna doucement et le jaugea du regard. Il avait ce petit air malicieux qu'elle aimait tant… Une douloureuse et impérieuse envie d'embrasser ce sourire s'empara d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres d'une façon qui ne devait laisser que peu de doute quant à ses intentions. Si elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait constaté que le regard de Grissom s'était embrasé d'une lueur nouvelle : le désir. Elle aurait constaté que ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa propre bouche. Et elle aurait sans doute reculé, brisé le charme. Mais elle ne releva pas la tête. Dans son esprit, elle ne prenait pas de risque. Son principal garde-fou était devant-elle. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'avoir une liaison avec Grissom était Grissom lui-même. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que cette barrière là n'existait plus ?

Lui savait déjà qu'il était perdu. Irrémédiablement. Il l'était depuis près de 10 ans. Depuis près de 10 ans il était debout, devant un gouffre. Désirant plus que tout s'y jeter mais luttant de toutes ses forces pour s'en éloigner. La bataille était vaine. C'était une chose qu'il savait aussi. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver dans ce gouffre. Il en connaissait le bord. Il y était habitué. Mais s'il franchissait la limite, s'il faisait ce pas vers l'inconnu, vers elle… Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Bien sûr le gouffre était tentant. Bien sûr elle en valait la peine – elle valait toutes les peines du monde, ça oui. Bien sûr cela pourrait être le début de quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais cela serait forcément différent. Il allait devoir apprendre. Il allait devoir partager, s'ouvrir. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté.

Pourtant, en la voyant là, dans ses bras, les yeux brillants, les joues délicieusement rosées, si jolie, si adorable… Tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle seule comptait. Comment avait-il sérieusement pu croire une seule seconde qu'il pourrait se passer d'elle, vivre sans elle ? Cela lui semblait tellement ridicule à cette seconde. Comment avait-il pu vouloir l'éloigner de lui, la repousser ? Il ne la méritait pas, c'était certain. Mais c'était à elle d'en décider. Et si par miracle elle voulait encore de lui, alors… alors… Il la vit redresser la tête. Il vit son regard se troubler. Il vit une lueur incrédule passer dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait les siens. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, puis glissa une main tremblante sur sa joue glacée.

Gil repoussa ensuite une boucle brune derrière son oreille avant de laisser son pouce caresser sa pommette. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. La sensation de son souffle brûlant contre son visage déclancha à elle seule une foule d'émotions dans tout son corps. Doucement, tendrement, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois. Elle frissonna, les yeux clos. Deux fois. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Encouragé par cette réaction et rendu fou par la docilité de Sara, il pressa plus fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça y était, il était mort et avait atterri au paradis. La sensation était divine, envoûtante. Parfaite. Deux bras vinrent se nouer autour de sa nuque. Une main vint jouer dans ses cheveux.

Il ne résista pas à cet appel silencieux à approfondir l'étreinte. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous la sa veste de la jeune femme. Puis ils se frayèrent un chemin sous sa chemise, à la recherche d'un contact avec sa peau. Il tentait de se maîtriser le plus possible et de ne pas la brusquer mais il avait terriblement besoin d'elle. Sans trop savoir comment, il l'avait adossé à sa voiture, la maintenant pressée plus étroitement encore contre lui. Ses gestes devenaient impatients. Les siens aussi. Leur baiser s'intensifiait, se faisant plus ardent, plus passionné, dévorant. Leurs caresses désordonnées témoignaient d'une impatience certaine, d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'attisèrent puis se joignirent et se mêlèrent avec sensualité, avidité, frénésie. Avec fougue aussi.

Leurs dernières onces de lucidité chavirèrent, balayées par la vague de plaisir qui les envahit. Leurs esprits enfiévrés ne pouvaient plus émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Leurs sens, aiguisés à l'extrême, avaient pris le relais, explorant, goûtant, s'enivrant de l'autre. Ajustant son corps contre le sien, Grissom approfondit encore le baiser, électrisé par les gémissements de Sara qu'il étouffait sous ses lèvres. Sa main quitta la joue de la jeune femme et passa dans son dos pour descendre vers le creux de ses reins. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'il venait enfin d'oser faire. Il y avait pensé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il en avait envie depuis près de 10 ans. Une envie irrésistible contre laquelle il avait lutté jusqu'à… maintenant. Et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'est qu'il aurait du le faire bien avant.

- « Sara… » soupira t'il contre sa bouche. C'était trop. Trop fort, trop intense. Il allait mourir… Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les lèvres de l'entomologiste abandonnèrent celles de la brunette pour venir tracer une ligne de feu imaginaire le long de sa gorge. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il la voulait, là, ici et maintenant. Il la voulait comme il n'avait jamais désiré quoi que se soit – ou qui que se soit. Il la voulait avec une force irrationnelle qui lui faisait perdre pied. Mais il n'en avait cure. Si c'était ça perdre le contrôle, il ne souhaitait jamais le retrouver. Il n'avait pas vécu jusque là, il avait juste existé. S'attardant quelques secondes sur cette veine palpitante qui courait dans son cou, dans un état second il l'entendit soupirer son nom. L'abandon mêlé d'extase qui transperçait dans sa voix l'emplit de joie et de fierté. Elle était à lui. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage en déposant une nuée de tendres baisers sur son menton, ses joues, son nez, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec une fièvre décuplée.

- « Griss ? Sara ? » fit soudain une voix peu assurée à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cette interruption fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune femme. L'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle se figea cependant, interdite, avant de rompre le baiser. Sara réalisait doucement que oui, elle était coincée entre une froide carrosserie et un corps chaud. Que oui, elle était dans les bras de Grissom. Et que oui, il était en train de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle l'embrassait en retour – en tout cas jusqu'à présent – avec une égale ferveur. Le tout devant l'immeuble de Nick et apparemment devant Warrick aussi… Elle choisit pour l'instant d'ignorer l'intrus, elle se concentra sur l'homme qui la maintenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose étant donné que ses jambes ne la portait plus.

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser les siens, encore voilés par le désir. Ne sachant pas comment réagir – et jugeant qu'hurler, comme elle avait très envie de le faire, n'était pas la meilleure des solutions – elle esquissa un sourire timide. Tel qu'elle le voyait là, Grissom, les traits crispés par une envie impérieuse, était l'incarnation parfaite de la virilité. Et il était très manifeste – en particulier sous sa ceinture – que toute notion de professionnalisme ou même d'amitié avait déserté l'esprit de l'entomologiste. Le souffle court, il posa son front contre le sien avant de se détourner vers Warrick. Le jeune afro-américain avait l'air totalement ahuri et affreusement nerveux. Apparemment, il aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs à l'heure actuelle. Sara compatit, sa situation n'était pas des plus évidentes. La sienne non plus du reste.

- « Warrick… » tenta Grissom, pour le moment incapable de prononcer autre chose et encore moins de se séparer de Sara. Il lui semblait qu'il mourrait s'il était privé de son contact ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- « Heu, Je serais vous, je ne resterais pas là » commença le jeune homme en réprimant un sourire. « Greg ne va pas tarder et quelque chose me dit que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à lui expliquer la situation… »

- « Tu as raison » approuva l'entomologiste. « A demain » ajouta t'il alors que Warrick se dirigeait vers sa propre voiture.

- « Passez une bonne nuit » fit simplement le jeune expert en prenant place dans son véhicule, non sans une pointe de malice. « Vous m'avez l'air bien partis… »

Sur ce, il referma la portière et démarra, laissant ses deux coéquipiers seuls sur le sombre parking. Les joues de Sara avaient pris une jolie teinte pivoine à la suite de ce dernier commentaire et elle remercia silencieusement l'obscurité ambiante de cacher cette réaction aux yeux de son superviseur. 'Et maintenant quoi ?' songea t'elle avec lassitude. Telle qu'elle le connaissait, il ne tarderait pas à s'écarter d'elle, horrifié, et à s'empresser de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle priait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Elle avait appris à supporter beaucoup de choses. A oublier beaucoup de chose. Mais ça elle ne le pourrait pas. C'était trop. En même temps, tout aurait été bien plus facile s'il n'avait rien fait. Là, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était où ils en étaient… et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Il y a quelques années – voire quelques mois – elle aurait été ravie d'une telle initiative mais le moment lui semblait on ne peut plus mal choisi. Elle l'aimait bien sûr mais elle avait renoncé à lui. Et voilà qu'il venait mettre à terre toutes ses bonnes résolutions… de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit, certes, mais cela n'en était pas moins troublant. Elle était partagée entre la joie et l'appréhension. Entre la certitude et le doute. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : elle adorait être dans ses bras… Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle se décida à agir. La peur d'être rejeté lui vrillait le ventre mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Alors, doucement, avec hésitation, Sara enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'entomologiste. Se blottissant contre lui, elle nicha son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Advienne que pourra.

Après l'intervention de Warrick et leur court échange, Grissom n'avait su comment réagir. Il avait agi sur le coup d'une impulsion et maintenant… Etait-elle fâchée ? En colère ? Le détestait-elle pour ce qu'il venait de faire ? Allait-elle lui hurler dessus, le frapper et s'enfuir en courant ? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Après tout elle avait répondu à son baiser… Pendant un moment, donc, il ne sut quoi faire. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé mais ça aurait été un mensonge… Alors quand il la sentit se rapprocher timidement de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Et puis de plaisir aussi. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme puis chercha ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un chaste baiser.

Un baiser d'une tendresse infinie qui contrastait étrangement avec la ferveur de la précédente étreinte. Un baiser dans lequel il tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments pour elle. Un baiser pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, pour lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui. Et elle y répondit de la même façon, les larmes aux yeux, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle était en train de vivre et ne cherchant surtout pas à l'analyser. Mais quand même. C'était Gil Grissom qui était en train de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était même pas un rêve.

- « Rentrons » lui glissa finalement Grissom à l'oreille en lui ouvrant la portière.

Dans un état second, elle ne put qu'acquiescer et monta dans la voiture avant qu'il en fasse de même. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet mais quand l'entomologiste posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune experte, elle n'hésita pas et la recouvrit de la sienne avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens, envahie par une délicieuse vague de bien-être. Sara dut s'endormir car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le véhicule était arrêté devant la maison de Grissom. Et ce dernier était penché sur elle. Arborant un sourire terriblement tendre et un regard incroyablement chaud. Toujours en silence, elle lui rendit son sourire et se laissa guider. Seule comptait la sensation de cette main ferme et douce qui couvrait la sienne. Elle doutait encore mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait cette nuit…

Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans le salon, Grissom sembla perdre un peu de sa belle assurance. La pression sur sa main ne se relâchait pas mais, maintenant, dans ce cadre si familier, la situation en elle-même lui apparaissait d'autant plus surréaliste. Il ne regrettait rien bien sûr. Il avait fait son choix et il l'avait choisie elle. Il était prêt à en payer le prix. Il la voulait. Il l'aimait. Cependant, lui qui se laissait habituellement guider par sa raison – ou à la limite par un simple désir exempt d'émotion – il n'avait pas appris à agir selon ses sentiments. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il devait faire…

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa assez maladroitement l'entomologiste, sans pourtant manifester la moindre intention de bouger. Il semblait chercher dans son regard un signe, quelque chose qui lui montrerait quoi faire. Comme si il avait peur de mal agir. Il cherchait une approbation. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il le voulait vraiment. A tel point que cela lui faisait mal. Il voulait caresser sa peau, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il voulait lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit d'accord. Il voulait qu'elle le veuille aussi.

Sara secoua ses boucles brunes en signe de négation. Oh non, elle n'avait pas soif… pas dans ce sens là du moins. Elle savait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Et elle comprenait sa peur, sa maladresse. Elle était prête à l'aider. Ses lèvres s'étirant d'un sourire espiègle. Apprendre quelque chose à Gil Grissom, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours… Elle leva une main pour venir la poser sur son torse. Tout près de son cœur. Elle retint un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle en sentit les battements désordonnés sous sa paume. Elle dégagea ensuite son autre main, doucement, et lui fit rejoindre l'autre. La jeune femme accrocha le regard brûlant de Grissom qui semblait retenir son souffle. Elle entreprit, très lentement, de faire remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de son amant en passant sous sa veste.

L'homme se contenta de suivre ses mouvements avec attention et de frissonner en attendant la suite. Elle fit tomber le vêtement par terre avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Un par un. Attisant un peu plus le désir déjà peint sur le visage de son amant. Il paraissait s'en remettre à elle et lui abandonner le contrôle des opérations. Mais quand ses doigts fins glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture et s'y attaquèrent, il n'y tint plus. Il fondit littéralement sur elle, enflammant ses lèvres d'un baiser fiévreux. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il la souleva légèrement et, sans plus attendre, prit la direction de sa chambre, son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il gémit contre sa bouche quand ses longues jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et que sa langue vint taquiner la sienne.

Abandonnant sur leur chemin divers vêtements, ils se débarrassèrent des quelques autres avec des gestes fébriles et impatients. Finalement ils basculèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Sara rit doucement sous les caresses expertes et audacieuses de Grissom mais elle fut rapidement mise au silence par une bouche affamée. Et bientôt, elle ne songea plus à rire. Choisissant plutôt de murmurer le nom de son amant dans de longs soupirs extatiques alors qu'il se mouvait en elle et que ses mains glissaient avec avidité et application sur sa peau nue, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, apaisés et comblés, leurs corps moites étroitement enlacés.

Sara émergea doucement, le corps étrangement engourdi. Elle prit doucement conscience d'une source de chaleur tout contre elle. Cette constatation l'intrigua, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle consente à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était trop bien. Elle se sentait divinement bien, même. Comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis… pfou… depuis un moment en tous cas. D'ailleurs ça n'était absolument pas normal. Mais elle décida de reléguer ses pensées dérangeantes en arrière plan et nicha son nez dans une nuque accueillante. Une délicieuse odeur chatouilla ses narines tandis qu'un bras se resserrait autour de sa taille et que des lèvres chaudes se posaient sur sa tempe. Des doigts se glissèrent sur son dos et une jambe s'insinua effrontément entre les siennes, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle était nue. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- « Sara… honey… il est temps de se lever… » souffla une voix familière aux accents tendres et rieurs, au creux de son oreille.

Les évènements de la veille et de la nuit magique qu'elle venait de passer lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un étrange sentiment de déjà vue s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle croisait un regard bleu lagon. Le visage souriant de Grissom était penché sur elle. L'entomologiste la contemplait comme si elle avait été la chose la plus précieuse au monde. La jeune femme sourit à son tour, incertaine. Quelque part elle était surprise qu'il soit encore là, près d'elle ce matin. C'était sans doute idiot mais lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans ces bras – heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été – une sourde angoisse lui avait noué le ventre. Même confortablement blottie contre la tiédeur rassurante de son corps, après plusieurs heures d'ébats langoureux, elle avait eu terriblement peur qu'il ne soit plus là à son réveil – et pourtant ils étaient chez lui.

- « Sara… » répéta Grissom en déposant de légers baisers sur sa nuque.

Elle avait toujours été de nature angoissée, très peu sûre d'elle en dehors de l'aspect professionnel des choses. Et les évènements plutôt malheureux qui avaient parsemés sa vie n'avaient pas aidé. Sans compter un travail qui la confrontait chaque jour à ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais dans la nature humaine. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à peine remise d'un orgasme dont la puissance l'avait quasiment assommée, elle avait envisagé le pire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait vraiment de lui. Non, ce qu'elle remettait en question, c'était sa propre capacité à retenir les gens auxquels elle tenait. Son frère d'abord qui avait quitté la maison familiale dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Son père ensuite. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait endurer à sa mère, elle l'adorait et il l'avait quittée – pas de son plein gré, certes, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose dans l'esprit d'une enfant de huit ans.

Sa mère aussi l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en prison. Puis il y avait eu Alan. Le premier homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé. Renversé par un chauffard à 25 ans alors qu'il venait de lui offrir une bague de fiançailles. Et Hank, plus récemment, qui l'avait trahie. Sans compter Nick qui avait bien failli partir à son tour… Alors oui, elle avait peur. Peut-être Grissom regretterait-il, peut-être s'en voudrait-il, peut-être allait-elle partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille en laissant un mot du genre : _Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça_ – 'je', parce que bien sûr il prendrait tout sur lui – _c'était une erreur. N'en parlons plus_. Mais il était là. Il lui souriait et mordillait doucement la chair tendre de son cou, provoquant de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- « Humm… » fit Sara en penchant sa tête, lui facilitant l'accès à sa nuque, manifestant par là son approbation quant à la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

La jolie brune fit glisser ses mains autour de la nuque de Grissom et ajusta son bassin contre le sien. Elle sourit en constatant que cette simple proximité avait déjà éveillé 'l'intérêt' de son nouvel amant. Elle se redressa brusquement afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur son supérieur, espiègle. Il se laissait faire bien volontiers, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et contemplant sa nudité avec une admiration non dissimulée. Au bout de quelques secondes, s'assit à son tour, l'attirant plus près de lui, et leva une main pour venir caresser sa joue.

- « Tu es vraiment là… » murmura t'il en faisant glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres, comme pour se convaincre de la véracité de cette affirmation.

Pour toute réponse elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel il ne manqua pas de répondre en s'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un petit peu d'angoisse... désolée mais vous ne pensiez pas que tout coulerait de source quand même ?_

* * *

(Going under, Evanescence)

Ne tenant plus ne place, Sara quitta le canapé dans lequel elle s'était laissé tombée une demie minute plus tôt et rejoignit sa cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de vin en prêtant une oreille distraite aux bavardages de Sully et Bob – les deux monstres au grand cœur qui se démenaient sur l'écran. « Monstres et compagnie ». Cadeau de Nick. Habituellement ce dessin animé la détendait, la faisait rire, sourire au moins. Mais ce soir, c'était peine perdue songea t'elle en buvant une gorgée du très bon Merlot qu'elle s'était débouchée, espérant quelque part y noyer sa peine. La journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée pourtant. Après un réveil inespéré et très câlin, Grissom l'avait déposé chez elle, décidant pour sa part de rejoindre directement le labo.

Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée et avait savouré, comme il se le devait, le baiser pour le moins fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé devant sa porte. C'est donc l'esprit léger qu'elle avait fait une douche rapide et s'était changée avant de prendre le chemin du travail. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui témoigne d'effusifs élans d'affection au labo – Dieu savait que pourtant elle mourait d'envie de goûter encore à ses lèvres et à ses caresses. Son attitude tout juste aimable et dégagée ne l'avait donc pas surprise – tout au plus légèrement agacée, mais ils pourraient parler de ça plus tard. Parler justement, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps ce matin et la journée avait été plutôt chargée. Elle n'avait pu que l'entrapercevoir au moment des assignements et c'était à peu près tout.

De fait, elle avait été occupée presque toute la journée à l'extérieur avec Greg, ce qui avait eu l'avantage de l'empêcher d'y penser. Elle s'était dit qu'ils auraient bien le temps de discuter ce soir… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce – avec une désinvolture qu'elle n'apprécia guère – qu'il devait dîner avec Lady Heather. Quelque chose de prévu de longue date semblait-il et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir annuler. Bien sûr il lui avait demandé à mots couverts si ça ne la dérangeait pas mais… qu'aurait-elle honnêtement pu répondre à part un « Non, pas le moins du monde. Vas-y, je t'en pris » assorti de son plus beau sourire ? Elle était décidée à le prendre bien et à ne pas jouer les femmes jalouses et possessives.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'ailleurs. Et elle avait confiance en Grissom. Ce n'était même pas une question de sentiment. Il était foncièrement trop juste pour la tromper. Même si il ne lui avait rien promis pour l'instant. Ils avaient juste… couché ensemble. Et vu le tour que ça prenait c'était peut-être bien la première et la dernière fois. Non, se morigéna t'elle intérieurement. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait. L'aimait-il ? L'angoisse revenait à la charge, plus vive que jamais. Son regard se porta sur la pendule sur le mur. Trois heures du matin. Son cœur se serra. Elle se savait puérile, mais elle avait appelé chez lui à minuit, jugeant qu'il serait rentré de son repas 'd'affaire'. Il ne l'était pas. Elle avait appelé cinq fois depuis, sans laisser de message. Et ses coups de fil étaient restés sans réponse.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là maintenant, pâle comme la mort, tremblant de froid et d'appréhension. Il n'était pas rentré. Elle n'aimait pas tirer de conclusions mais c'était son métier après tout. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle l'imaginait à présent, partageant le lit de la plantureuse propriétaire du Dominion, lui dispensant les caresses et les baisers qu'il lui dispensait, à elle, la veille. Et cela la rendait malade. Cela l'anéantissait, littéralement. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre elle d'avoir pu croire qu'il éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour elle, qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une histoire de possession. Qu'il ne voulait pas simplement l'avoir parce qu'il sentait confusément qu'elle lui échappait. Furieuse de s'être laisser aller à espérer à nouveau, de s'être montrée si stupide…

Mais surtout, elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il joue avec elle de cette façon ? Qu'il se montre si tendre et si cruel l'instant d'après ? Qu'il éprouve un malin plaisir à briser son cœur, à le mettre en pièce et à le piétiner avec acharnement ? Un claquement sec et une vive douleur à la main la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir avec effarement que le verre qu'elle tenait s'était brisé. Le liquide ambré s'était répandu sur le plan de travail entre les éclats de verre. Sara ouvrit sa paume en grimaçant de douleur. De petits morceaux de verre s'étaient incrustés dans sa chair et du sang coulait de ses blessures.

Elle regarda un moment les gouttes rouges tomber et se mêler au vin d'un air absent. Sans vraiment les voir. Presque inconsciemment elle resserra son poing et pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Si seulement cette douleur pouvait effacer celle qui s'était nichée dans son cœur. Mais non, se raisonna t'elle en secouant la tête. Et tout d'un coup, elle se laissa submergée par les sentiments qui menaçaient depuis un moment déjà. Les pleurs, qu'elle avait retenues jusque là, franchirent la barrière de ses paupières closes et roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, faible, perdue, trahie et horriblement seule. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait mal. La douleur était très différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti à l'hôpital, 10 jours auparavant en attendant des nouvelles de Nick mais son état n'était guère différent.

La brunette esquissa un geste vers le téléphone et commença même à composer le numéro du jeune texan puis renonça. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, le combiné toujours dans sa main indemne. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire de toutes façons ? 'Ecoute, hier j'ai couché avec Grissom mais on ne s'est rien promis et aujourd'hui il passe la nuit avec la reine des sado-masos. Et en plus je me suis coupée. Tu ne peux pas venir ?' Non. Bien sûr que non. Si encore il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre – autre que son superviseur, s'entend – elle aurait pu s'épancher sur l'épaule de l'un de ses amis – même si elle désapprouvait fortement cette idée, si loin de son caractère. Mais là, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle…

Un instant l'idée folle qu'il ait pu le faire 'exprès' l'effleura. Etait-il assez retors pour utiliser cet odieux stratagème afin de lui démontrer à quel point une relation entre eux serait malvenue ? Elle chassa cette pensée absurde d'un geste du menton et ravala bravement ses larmes. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui, Sara Sidle, se sermonna t'elle à haute voix. Aucun homme ne le mérite. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère un jour. _Ne verse pas de larmes pour un homme. Le seul qui les mérite ne les fera jamais couler_. Résolution dure à tenir. Particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Grissom. La jeune femme essuya les traînées humides sur ses joues d'un revers de ses manches. Rageuse, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne le laisserait pas la briser, pas cette fois.

Lorsque Sara entra dans la salle de repos ce matin là, son expression était parfaitement neutre et le sourire calme qu'elle arborait était tout à fait plausible. Après tout, les nuits d'insomnie n'étaient pas si rares. Elle avait appris à vivre avec et à les dissimuler. Tout comme ses sentiments. La partie serait sans doute un peu plus difficile cette fois mais elle y arriverait. Elle y arriverait malgré la colère, la peine, la frustration et l'appréhension qui l'habitaient. Elle y arrivait toujours. Pour l'heure Warrick était le seul présent dans la pièce. Catherine devait encore travailler sur son affaire de la veille. Elle hocha la tête en direction de son coéquipier.

- « Salut Sar' ! » lança ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand il remarqua la lassitude qui voilait le regard de la jolie brune et la bande blanche autour de sa main droite. « Tu vas bien ? » fit-il, légèrement inquiet.

- « Ça va » le rassura gentiment la jeune femme, se maudissant pour avoir laissé percer un peu de sa tristesse. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant l'arrivée de Grissom. Grissom… Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Elle n'était pas assez forte encore, elle n'aurait pas du venir.

- « Je pense que Griss va être un peu en retard ce matin, l'équipe de nuit l'a appelé hier soir et il a passé la nuit sur un cadavre » commença Warrick en se replongeant dans le rapport qu'il lisait avant son arrivée. « Des insectes » ajouta t'il devant le silence de Sara qu'il interpréta comme une demande pour de plus amples renseignements. « C'est Ecklie qui me l'a dit. »

La jeune scientifique laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le rire. Elle pressa une main contre sa bouche et bredouilla de vagues excuses avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs – sans percuter quiconque à son grand soulagement. Puis elle gagna les toilettes. A peine la porte d'une des cabines se refermait-elle derrière elle, qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pleurait de soulagement ou de rage mais pendant quelques minutes, elle ne put s'arrêter. La tête dans les mains, assise sur le siège des toilettes, le corps pris de mouvements convulsifs, elle pleurait. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Lady Heather finalement. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas même eu le temps de finir de dîner avec elle.

Le souffle court, ravalant ses larmes, Sara fixa un moment sa paume bandée. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit. Peut-être qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour de fausses et mauvaises raisons. Mais sa panique, elle, avait été véritable. Elle avait appris quelque chose d'important. Si ils étaient ensemble, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la trompe. Disons que ça, elle le savait déjà. Ce qui était nouveau s'était cette inquiétante capacité à être jalouse. Elle avait frôlé la crise de nerfs cette nuit – enfin 'frôler' était un euphémisme. Et ça la terrifiait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé avant le pouvoir que Grissom avait sur elle. Mais là… Elle ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était bien trop dépendante de lui, émotionnellement parlant. Le jeu était truqué. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Des bruits de pas la firent se redresser. Elle essuya son visage, rectifia son maquillage et sortit de la cabine comme si de rien n'était. A son grand soulagement c'est Jacqui qui venait d'arriver. La jeune technicienne la gratifia d'un sourire amical d'une sincérité désarmante qu'elle lui retourna sans trop de difficultés. La laborantine ne parut dupe mais se contenta d'un regard encourageant. Refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, Sara prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de repos. Contrôlant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains, elle pénétra dans la pièce où Warrick et Grissom l'attendait. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un sourire amical, sans plus. Il est vrai qu'il semblait fatigué, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges mais, elle était encore trop bouleversée et remonté contre lui pour y compatir.

- « Warrick, Sara, vous avez chacun votre homicide » annonça l'entomologiste en déposant deux feuillet sur la table. « Choisissez celui que vous préférez » ajouta t'il avec une pointe d'humour qui fit sourire le jeune afro-américain mais qui ne contribua qu'à assombrir la mine déjà fermée de la brunette.

- « Sar' ? » l'interpella Warrick. « Bellagio ou désert ? » proposa t'il en brandissant tour à tour les deux papiers.

- « Désert » répondit la jolie brune en s'emparant de l'assignement correspondant. « J'ai besoin d'air… » murmura t'elle avec amertume.

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son jeune coéquipier. Elle secoua la tête, lui signifiant par là de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il n'alla donc pas plus loin mais ses yeux s'assombrirent en se posant sur Grissom alors qu'il quittait la salle. Sara s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle se retourna avec une mauvaise volonté évidente mais consciente qu'elle devait en passer par là à un moment où un autre. Elle se retrouva face à l'entomologiste. Tout près de lui. Trop sans doute d'après l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque. Elle se détesta pour ça. Pour réagir de cette façon à son contact. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait vraiment depuis… depuis leur dernier corps à corps.

Et forcément, cette pression faisait ressurgir une foule d'images et de sensations qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. La jeune femme évita consciencieusement le regard de son supérieur et attendit. Il voulait parler, eh bien à son aise. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui facilite la tâche. Elle n'était pas un jouet qu'on utilise et puis qu'on jette jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accorde à nouveau son attention. Elle était un être humain. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop habitué à être là à attendre, dévouée, comme un gentil petit animal de compagnie. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle lui était acquise, tout bonnement… Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait de toute son âme et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

- « Sara… »

Sa voix la fit presque sursauter. Elle était redevenue douce et caressante. Comme cette nuit là… Finalement, elle releva la tête et se sentit fondre sous son regard débordant de tendresse et de désir.

- « Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je voulais t'appeler après le dîner mais il a été écourté. J'ai du aller dans le désert avec l'équipe de nuit. Quand je suis revenu ici il était trop tard, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer chez moi » expliqua t'il, contrit et sincère.

- « Ce n'est rien » s'entendit-elle répondre en souriant.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas rien. Elle avait été à deux doigts de s'ouvrir les veines. Mais là, devant lui, ça ne semblait plus compter. Il avait voulu l'appeler. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Et il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec l'autre. Ça lui suffisait, pour l'instant. Ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était un geste. Elle avait besoin de lui, de se prouver que c'était réel. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose. Une légère étreinte, un baiser, juste... quelque chose.

- « Ecklie m'a donné ma journée. Je crois que je vais faire un peu de paperasse ce matin et puis je vais rentrer. Viens à la maison quand tu auras fini, je te ferais à dîner. D'accord ? Amène tes DVD de Stargate » fit-il en la couvant d'un regard affectueux et taquin. « J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir… » conclut-il à mi-voix avec.

La jeune femme acquiesça en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus enthousiaste possible. Oui, tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il lui donnait ce baiser… Elle le vit hésiter quelques secondes. Son combat intérieur se reflétait dans ses yeux. A un moment elle cru avoir gagner. Il se pencha vers elle, doucement. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle sur son visage et sa respiration se fit anarchique. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du but et renonça. Sara fit de son mieux pour retenir le soupir coincé au fond de sa gorge et lui renvoya le sourire désolé qu'il lui lança avant de rejoindre son bureau. D'accord, il ne voulait pas mélanger travail et plaisir, d'accord il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient la cible des rumeurs du labo mais était-ce vraiment trop demander ? Juste un geste…

Enfin, au moins il avait envie d'être avec elle, pas vrai ? Il se souvenait même de leur discussion sur Stargate. Et il allait cuisiner. Pour elle. Et il avait hâte de la voir. C'était tout ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus de cinq ans. Alors pourquoi cette impression de malaise. Pourquoi ce poids dans son estomac. Pourquoi cette brusque envie d'arracher toutes les guirlandes de la pièce, d'ôter ce petit sourire hypocrite de la bouche du père Noël mécanique et de hurler ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir mais sûrement pas ça… Tout était allé bien trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Elle-même n'était pas fan des contes de fée – bien qu'elle aimât les livres pour enfants – mais elle aurait apprécié, non, elle aurait eu besoin de quelques vrais rendez-vous et quelques vraies discussions avant de… avant 'ça'.

(Everybody hurts, REM)

Sara se redressa légèrement de façon à pouvoir mieux contempler l'homme étendu à ses cotés. Il semblait si paisible quand il dormait. Les traits sereins, un léger sourire aux lèvres… La jeune femme rajusta l'oreiller sous sa tête et continua de le fixer. Comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Ils faisaient l'amour. Il s'endormait en la serrant contre lui. Elle se dégageait au bout d'une heure ou deux et passait le reste de la nuit à le regarder. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois. Une peur diffuse, presque intolérable. La peur qu'au petit matin tout soit fini. 'Tout ?' songea t'elle amèrement en faisant jouer ses doigts dans ses boucles grises. Tout, quoi ? Elle repoussa doucement la main qui cherchait à la caresser et quitta le lit sans le réveiller.

Enfilant une de ses chemises, à lui, qui traînait là, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. La salle de bain de Grissom bien évidemment. Parce qu'ils étaient chez lui. Ils n'étaient jamais encore allés chez elle, de son fait à lui, mais quelque part cela la rassurait… et l'inquiétait aussi. Après avoir allumé, elle embrasa la pièce du regard comme elle l'avait fait une dizaine de jour auparavant. Rien n'avait changé. Rien. Et cette constatation fut douloureuse. Elle vivait en quasi-permanence chez lui depuis une semaine et… rien. Pas de deuxième brosse à dent. Pas de deuxième peignoir. Pas de crème pour les mains dans le placard. Pas même de rouge à lèvre oublié sur le rebord du lavabo. Et c'était la même chose dans toute la maison. Elle n'avait même pas de vêtements de rechange.

Comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment, comme si elle n'était jamais venue ici, comme si il voulait effacer toute trace de son passage. Elle le savait privé, secret, et elle ne cherchait pas à s'imposer dans son univers. Elle avait bien trop peur de le brusquer et de l'éloigner d'elle. Définitivement. Mais ce sentiment d'insécurité permanente qui grandissait en elle, commençait à la ronger. Elle s'était même remise aux anti-dépresseurs, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis 12 ans. Et elle avait perdu 4 kilos. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais faim quand elle était angoissée et comme elle était angoissée 24 heures sur 24 ces derniers temps… Ouais, pas vraiment sa vision du bonheur idyllique avec le docteur Grissom, pas vrai ? La vérité… En vérité… c'était horrible. Un véritable enfer.

Mais un enfer dans lequel elle se complaisait parce que c'était lui et qu'après tout… Quitte à souffrir autant le faire de la plus délicieuse des façons. Elle savait qu'elle se tuait à petit feu. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Pas la plupart du temps en tous cas. Le fait est qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait honte de leur relation, d'elle. Et pas seulement au labo. En une semaine, ils n'étaient pas sortis une seule fois. Ils restaient ici. Elle aimait ça bien sûr, le simple fait d'être blottie contre lui en regardant la chaîne découverte. Elle aimait les petits plats qu'il lui cuisinait. Elle aimait leurs parties de Trivial poursuite. Et elle aimait plus que tout qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Et ça, il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Vraiment pas.

Il y avait pas mal de choses qui la tracassaient – mis à part le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'elle chez lui et qu'ils restaient cloîtrés à la maison. D'abord, lorsqu'ils étaient en public, il était de plus en plus distant, comme si il avait peur que la moindre parole amicale soit mal interprétée. Ensuite, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Bon, c'était sans doute ridicule de s'appesantir là-dessus. Les mots n'étaient que des mots et elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Du moins, elle l'avait su… Mais le problème c'est qu'elle aurait aimé le lui dire, elle, qu'elle l'aimait. Peu importe si il ne répondait pas. Elle avait besoin de le lui dire. Et elle ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de l'effrayer, de le faire fuir. Oui, ça, ça lui coûtait, vraiment. Je t'aime. Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur.

En plus, elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas sensés être courant. Warrick l'était, lui, un peu, mais quand il avait voulu aborder le sujet, une fois, Grissom l'avait si sèchement rembarré qu'il n'en parlait plus. Sans compter sa jalousie à elle, qui semblait croître de jour en jour. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir avec d'autres femmes. Quelles qu'elles soient. Elle interprétait chacun de ses gestes et de sourires de la pire des manières qui soient. Deux jours auparavant l'entomologiste avait étreint Sofia. En toute amitié. Une enquête avait été ouverte sur elle, elle était déroutée… C'était normal. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle les avait vu, elle avait manqué de défaillir au milieu du couloir. Elle n'avait rien dit bien sûr. Ni à lui, ni à personne. C'était tellement ridicule.

Mais ça lui avait fait mal. D'autant plus qu'elle s'en voulait d'agir ainsi. Cependant, le pire était sans doute ce sentiment terrible et malsain qui la hantait. Cette impression de se prostituer. De se prostituer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait vraiment expliquer ce qui lui faisait penser ça, c'est juste que… S'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, elle ne serait jamais restée avec lui. Quand ils parlaient – de tout et de rien – ils étaient des amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils étaient avant. Maintenant tout était faussé. Depuis une semaine ils n'avaient quasiment abordé aucun sujet réellement personnel, réellement important… Cette relation était bien trop dangereuse pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas en sortir indemne. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout arrêter avant d'être complètement détruite. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Pourtant, même si ça la tuait, elle ne vivait plus que pour ces nuits. Elle ne vivait plus que pour ces quelques heures où il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Alors, à chaque fois, elle repoussait le moment fatidique. Juste encore une nuit, la dernière… C'était 3 jours auparavant. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était devenu comme une drogue. Parfois même elle se disait qu'elle pourrait s'en contenter. C'était faux. On ne pouvait pas baser une relation là-dessus, le sexe. Elle avait besoin d'affection, d'amour. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée, protégée et pas seulement désirée. Une citation d'Oscar Wilde lui revint en mémoire. Il faut du courage pour céder à la tentation. C'était vrai. Mais elle, avait-elle assez de courage pour y renoncer ? Et si elle y renonçait, que se passerait-il ?

Elle le perdrait bien sûr. Ils ne pourraient pas redevenir amis après ça. Pourraient-ils seulement retravailler ensemble ? Sans doute pas… Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers la douche, se débarrassa de la chemise et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie en train de pleurer. Il lui faudrait trouver une excuse et elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de ne se laisser aller sous la douche. Là, elle n'aurait pas à justifier ses joues humides et ses yeux rouges. Elle ferma ses paupières et savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Elle s'imaginait être ailleurs, être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle attendait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait arriver. Il la rejoignait toujours. Elle attendait avec un étrange mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. De dégoût et de désir.

Elle se détestait. Elle le détestait. Mais elle restait. Déjà elle sentait sa présence derrière elle. Son souffle sur sa nuque. Puis ses lèvres sur son omoplate. Ses mains sur sa taille. Alors elle se retourna et lui sourit. Vraiment. Parce qu'en cet instant elle l'adorait. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre… Elle retraça son sourire malicieux du bout des doigts tandis qu'il la plaquait d'un geste vif – mais toujours très affectueux – contre le mur froid de la cabine. Elle devait lui reconnaître ça, il était doué. Vraiment doué. Leurs étreintes – tour à tour tendres et intenses – étaient toujours exceptionnelles. Il y mettait la même application que dans son travail de scientifique. La même passion. Le même désir de bien faire.

- « Tu es tellement belle… » chuchota t'il – avec ce mélange de dévotion et d'adoration qui lui était caractéristique dans ces moments-là, plus un léger et persistant étonnement quant au fait qu'elle était vraiment là, avec lui – tout contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un baiser fiévreux tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le faisant ainsi redoubler de ferveur.

Leurs corps et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un même mouvement. L'eau ruisselait toujours sur leurs peaux alors que leurs soupirs et leurs souffles saccadés emplissaient la pièce. La silhouette unique et mouvante qu'ils formaient s'estompait sous des volutes de vapeur. Et Sara se promit, dans un sursaut de lucidité, que ce serrait la dernière fois. La dernière. La dernière…

- « Hey, Nicky ! Bienvenue à la maison ! » s'exclama Warrick en se levant alors que le texan passait le seuil de la salle de repos, suivi de Greg.

Catherine et Sara se levèrent à leur tour et vinrent étreindre et saluer le jeune homme qui paraissait ravie d'être là. Le travail démarrait dans un quart d'heure. Grissom était le seul absent. Sara ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de ne pas y penser. Comme tous les matins, il l'avait déposée chez elle – d'où la petite impression d'être la maîtresse que l'on cherche à dissimuler. Elle avait rejoint le labo, seule, comme tous les matins. Elle était passée devant son bureau sans s'arrêter, comme tous les matins. Mais ce soir le jeu toucherait à sa fin. Si elle en avait le courage. Elle l'aurait. Il le faudrait bien…

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » s'enquit Nick en prenant place sur le canapé avant d'attirer Sara à lui d'un geste affectueux.

- « Nous, je ne sais pas » répondit la brunette avec un sourire taquin. « Mais toi, en revanche tu restes au labo… » ajouta t'elle en passant une main autour de son cou afin de se maintenir sur ses genoux.

- « Allez, je me sens bien » rétorqua le texan, malicieux. « Je suis prêt pour un peu d'action ! »

- « Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais Sara a raison. Pas de terrain pour toi aujourd'hui » fit Grissom en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu aideras Catherine et Greg avec leur double meurtre. Dans un vignoble » expliqua t'il en tendant un papier à la femme blonde qui s'était approchée.

- « Génial… » commenta Nick, faussement blasé.

- « Warrick, Sara, vous êtes avec moi. On a une agression » reprit l'entomologiste sans même accorder un regard aux deux experts qu'il avait nommé.

La jeune brune se leva et serra tendrement la main de Nick, qui lui souriait, avant de sortir derrière Warrick, ignorant volontairement son supérieur et amant. Ce matin, elle avait réfléchi à la manière dont elle devrait s'y prendre. Pour rompre. C'était délicat. Mais très rapidement, une pensée s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il ne tenait pas à cette relation. C'était évident. Alors il ne dirait rien. Peut-être même serait-il soulagé, voire content qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Cette perspective ne la faisait pas sourire. Leur relation comptait pour elle. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient 'ensembles', mais cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle l'aimait. Disons, peut-être pas 10… Mais au moins 5. De fait, l'une des choses qui la rendaient malade était de se dire qu'elle l'avait peut-être eu à l'usure en fin de compte.

En tous cas c'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Il l'avait toujours repoussé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Vegas et puis finalement il avait cédé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Parce qu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre ? Parce Terri Miller s'était mariée ? Parce qu'il avait besoin d'une distraction ? S'était-il résigné 'faute de mieux' ? Après tout c'était un homme et, avec elle, il avait ce qu'il voulait sans rien payer… Elle secoua fermement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Non, elle dérivait, là. Il n'était pas comme ça. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas se servir d'elle. Mais aurait-il pu entamer une relation avec elle juste parce qu'elle le voulait, elle, en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait, lui ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Et elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir…

- « Sara ? Sara, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda Warrick en négociant un virage dans une rue de Las Vegas.

- « Oui, oui… » répondit distraitement la jeune femme en reprenant doucement ses esprits. Mentalement, elle bénit Brass pour être venu chercher Grissom, lui épargnant sa présence durant le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime.

- « Non, ça ne va pas » énonça très sérieusement le jeune afro-américain en se tournant vers sa passagère. Elle ne nia pas, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Et puis ce n'était pas une question. « Sara, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » l'interrogea t'il, l'air concerné. « Ne me dis pas 'rien' » la mit en garde l'expert. « Tu as l'air d'un fantôme. Pâle, les traits tirés, l'air absent. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser… Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, Sar' »

- « C'est compliqué » éluda la brunette tout en sachant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Pas avec Warrick. Et quelque part cela lui fit plaisir, lui réchauffa le coeur. Il était bon de savoir que l'on comptait pour quelqu'un.

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Grissom ? » hasarda le conducteur en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. « Je pensais que… enfin, que vous étiez ensemble à cause de l'autre soir mais… » commença t'il avec précaution.

- « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! » le coupa sèchement Sara. Immédiatement, elle s'en voulut pour cette réaction bien trop brusque pour être honnête.

- « Pourtant je croyais que… » insista Warrick.

- « On n'est pas ensemble » répéta la jeune scientifique, plus doucement. « On couche ensemble, rien de plus » ajouta t'elle à mi-voix en fixant la voiture de Brass devant eux, luttant de toute ses forces pour dissimuler la douleur et le regret contenus dans cette phrase. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du mais elle se sentait étrangement soulagée après cette confession.

- « Tu es… tu es d'accord avec ça ? » articula difficilement son ami après de longues secondes de silence. Il paraissait sincèrement choqué mais pas vraiment surpris. Son regard était triste mais plein d'une tendre sollicitude quand il se posa sur elle.

D'accord ? Si elle était d'accord ? Là n'était pas la question. Il ne la forçait pas, c'était certain mais ça, Warrick devait déjà le savoir. Après… elle n'était pas vraiment en désaccord avec 'ça'. Elle aurait voulu plus, oui. Et elle souffrait de la situation actuelle, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Mais comment l'expliquer ?

- « Je n'ai pas dit non » lâcha t'elle seulement en posant son front sur la vitre froide derrière laquelle scintillait la ville de Vegas parée de ses plus beaux atours pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année.

- « Tu n'es pas heureuse comme ça » objecta Warrick, dénonçant l'évidence. « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi » ajouta t'il en posant sa main sur la sienne dans un élan d'affection fraternelle.

- « Je sais. C'est juste que… C'est quelque chose que j'ai tellement voulu et maintenant… maintenant c'est tellement loin de ce que j'avais imaginé… ça fait mal » avoua Sara. Voilà, elle avait mis le doigt dessus. Elle avait placé trop d'espoirs dans cette relation, elle l'avait idéalisée, elle l'avait rêvée et quand elle s'était réveillée, le cauchemar avait commencé.

Elle comprit pas exactement ce que marmonna Warrick en se garant derrière la voiture banalisée du capitaine, devant un immeuble d'habitation, mais elle distingua nettement _'Grissom'_, _'espèce d'enfoiré'_ et quelques autres jurons et menaces bien senties. Elle sourit malgré elle, touchée par la réaction de son coéquipier. Mais elle n'aurait pas du. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tension dans l'équipe. Pas à cause d'elle. Sara retint le jeune scientifique alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture de sécurité.

- « Il… Ce n'est pas de sa faute, War'. J'aurais du le savoir. Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est… Grissom et… enfin, il n'a pas voulu ça » tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme. Le problème c'est qu'elle était elle-même dans une telle colère qu'il lui était difficile de tempérer Warrick.

- « Okay » acquiesça t'il, visiblement à regret. « Comme tu veux… Mais n'oublie jamais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi » fit-il en accrochant son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant. « Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi. N'importe quand. Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu as besoin de casser la figure à cet imbécile » conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

- « Merci » répondit-elle en lui souriant à son tour avant de se détourner pour ouvrir sa portière.

- « Hey Sara ! » la rappela Warrick alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le véhicule. « Il ne te mérite pas… »

(Erease and rewind, The Cardigans)

- « Hélène Fletcher. 28 ans. Célibataire. L'appartement est saccagé. A priori, il s'agit d'une agression sexuelle. C'est la troisième cette semaine. La victime est très choquée » annonça Brass qui les attendait pour s'engouffrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. « Troisième étage, première porte à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur. Mademoiselle Fletcher s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de laisser aucun homme l'approcher » continua t'il en se tournant vers Sara. « Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est sourde » ajouta t'il avec une légère grimace.

Grissom fronça les sourcils et porta un regard sévère sur ses coéquipiers avant de se retourner vers Brass. Sara soupira imperceptiblement. Ce genre de comportement avait tendance à l'énerver. Ils n'avaient pas été incorrects avec cette femme la dernière fois. Et elle ne l'avait certainement pas jugée, ni trouvée « différente ». Mais leur superviseur s'était immédiatement mis en tête que Warrick et elle avaient quelque chose contre les personnes souffrant de surdité, au moins un à priori. Leur accordait-il si peu de crédit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Il savait pourtant qu'elle apprenait de ses erreurs…

- « L'établissement du docteur Gilbert n'est pas très loin. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de nous aider. Ça ira plus vite que de demander quelqu'un » trancha finalement l'entomologiste.

- « La fac pour sourds ? » s'enquit Jim. L'expert acquiesça. « Hélène Fletcher y est professeur d'histoire de l'art. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui » exposa le policier en relisant ses notes.

- « Je vais chercher Ann. Commencez à chercher des indices dans l'appartement et l'immeuble » lança t'il en direction de ses deux subordonnés avant de quitter l'endroit.

- « Je n'aime pas ce Docteur Gilbert, elle est trop sur ses gardes » commenta Warrick lorsque Grissom fut hors de vue.

Sara esquissa un sourire. Elle non plus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais dans son cas, cela relevait certainement plus de la jalousie qu'autre chose. La complicité de la femme et de l'entomologiste ne lui plaisait guère. Elle savait qu'ils se voyaient parfois, pour échanger quelques conversations en langage des signes. En fait elle n'était pas tant jalouse du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble mais de ce qu'ils partageaient. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Elle était sûre que le scientifique n'hésitait pas à lui parler de choses personnelles. Et depuis quand Grissom l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle mette fin à cette liaison. Cela ne les menait nulle part et lui empoisonnait la vie.

- « Tu t'occupes de l'immeuble et de l'extérieur. Je prends l'appartement » proposa Sara.

- « Ça marche » approuva le jeune afro-américain en effectuant malicieusement une parodie de salua militaire. « A plus tard » fit-il en s'éloignant.

- « Jim, vous me montrez le chemin ? » reprit la brunette.

- « Avec joie » répondit le capitaine en l'invitant à monter dans l'ascenseur. « Je sais que vous signez » continua t'il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise, en souriant à son tour.

- « Je vous ai vu avec la petite la dernière fois, au labo » répondit-il. « Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Grissom » remarqua t'il, légèrement amusé.

- « Il ne me l'a pas demandé » répliqua la jeune femme, mi-sérieuse mi-espiègle.

- « Il va être furieux » souligna Brass. La brunette se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Vous voulez voir la victime ? » suggéra t'il alors que les portes se rouvraient.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » fit Sara en le suivant dans l'appartement.

Il était manifeste que des gens s'étaient battus ici songea immédiatement la jeune experte. L'appartement – pas très grand mais de très bon goût – était sans dessus dessous. Vases cassés, meubles à terre, tableaux déplacés, bibelots éparpillés. Elle déposa son kit puis rejoignit la porte que lui désignait le policier. Elle frappa doucement – avant de se souvenir que ça ne serait d'aucune utilité à la personne présente de l'autre côté. Elle entra donc et, à sa grande surprise la jeune femme assise sur le bord du lit se tourna vers elle. Une jolie blonde d'à peine trente ans, le visage et les avant-bras bien amochés mais maintenant recouverts de bandages, les habits à moitié déchirés et tâchés de sang, le regard éperdu et brillant de larmes. Le cœur la brunette se serra et elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- « _Bonjour_ » signa t'elle. _« Je m'appelle Sara Sidle. Je travaille pour la police scientifique. Je suis ici pour vous aider._ »

La jeune femme, visiblement bouleversé tenta de répondre mais ne put ni articuler un son ni placer correctement ses mains tremblantes.

- « _Hey, ça va aller_ » signa à nouveau Sara en s'approchant doucement. « _Vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant, je vous le promets. C'est fini._ » Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune blonde et posa une main gantée sur la sienne. « _Je vais avoir besoin de vos habits, de faire des prélèvements sous vos ongles et de votre déposition, vous comprenez ? _»

- «_ Oui_ » signa Hélène en retour, souriant bravement. « _Je vais… je vais vous les donner_. »

- « _C'est parfait_ » reprit la jeune scientifique, encourageante. « _Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_ » proposa t'elle gentiment.

- « _Non, merci_ » fit la professeur en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- « _D'accord. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est très difficile pour vous et que vous n'avez aucune envie de vous souvenir de ça mais il va falloir que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé exactement avec le plus de détails possible, même ceux qui vous semblent anodins. Une impression, une odeur…_ »

Quand Grissom ouvrit la porte de la chambre, une demi-heure plus tard, il se figea sur le seuil, interloqué par la scène qui s'y déroulait. Sara était assise au pied du lit, entourée de différents sachets de prélèvement et faisait face à une autre jeune femme. Jusque là, rien de très anormal. Là où les choses devenaient moins évidentes, pour lui, c'est que les deux jeunes femmes conversaient… en langage des signes. La victime – du moins, il présuma que c'était elle – s'exprimait parfaitement, ce qui, somme toute était plutôt logique. Mais Sara aussi semblait relativement à l'aise et ses gestes étaient fluides. Il ne remarqua que de légères fautes grammaticales et peut-être un manque de vocabulaire habituel chez les personnes qui n'avaient appris que récemment à signer. Il ne put que sourire devant ce spectacle. Il n'était même pas vraiment étonné. Cette femme était parfaite… et il l'adorait.

- « Sara ? » l'interpella t'il au bout d'un moment. « Je voulais te prévenir que le docteur Gilbert était arrivée » fit-il alors que la brunette redressait la tête pour le regarder. « Mais manifestement tu te débrouilles aussi bien toute seule… » ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « J'arrive » lui répondit-elle seulement avant de se retourner vers Hélène. « _Je vais devoir vous laissez un moment, mais Ann Gilbert est là. Elle restera avec vous et vous accompagnera à l'hôpital pour que vous soyez examinée. Vous la connaissez je crois ?_ » signa t'elle à l'attention de la blonde qui acquiesça.

- « _Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi ?_ » signa Hélène, encore terrifiée, en retenant Sara par la manche alors qu'elle se relevait.

- « _Je vous rejoindrais à l'hôpital, mais je dois encore rester un peu ici si on veut trouver celui qui vous a fait ça. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas, d'accord ?_ » expliqua la jeune experte en signant. Son interlocutrice acquiesça à nouveau et murmura un merci avant de laisser Sara s'éloigner.

La brunette passa devant Grissom et le docteur Gilbert sans un mot. Si elle leur parlait maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas rester professionnelle. Ça lui semblait évident. Pas seulement parce qu'elle en voulait à l'entomologiste. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'autre femme. Et pas seulement parce que les affaires de viol avait toujours une fâcheuse à la toucher plus que de raison. Mais pour toutes ses raisons à la fois.

- « Jim ? » appela Sara en passant dans la pièce principale. « Il faudrait qu'un officier accompagne mademoiselle Fletcher à l'hôpital. Une femme » précisa t'elle.

Le capitaine acquiesça avec un regard entendu et s'adressa à ses hommes afin d'accéder à sa requête.

- « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez connaître le langage des signes » remarqua le docteur Gilbert en se tournant vers Sara, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une jeune policière aidait Hélène à enfiler un manteau.

- « Alors il faut croire que les préjugés ne sont jamais à sens unique » se contenta de répondre la jeune scientifique, acerbe, sans lever les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur l'étiquetage des indices qu'elle avait recueillis.

- « Hey, Sara, encore au boulot ? » fit Nick en entrant dans un labo, tout sourire. « Tu sais que la journée est finie depuis approximativement… une heure et trente-huit minutes ? » ajouta t'il en venant s'asseoir devant la table d'étalement aux côtés de la brunette, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

La jeune femme releva la tête des preuves qu'elle était en train de classer. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle aurait du rentrer. Mais quitter le LVPD signifiait devoir affronter Grissom. Parce qu'elle s'était promis que ce serait fini ce soir. Qu'elle ne jouerait pas la comédie une autre nuit. Pourtant maintenant que l'heure était arrivée… Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais elle appréhendait. Ils n'avaient rien décidé pour ce soir et du coup elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qui allait se passer. Bon, objectivement ils ne 'décidaient' jamais de rien. C'était plutôt une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Elle rentrait chez elle, se changeait, faisait quelques petites choses, relevait son courriers, ses appels et puis elle allait chez lui. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'on les voit partir ensemble…

Pour être totalement honnête, ce soir, il n'y avait pas que ça. Cette affaire, avec Hélène… Elle voulait être sûr que ce salop ne puisse pas passer au travers des filets de la justice. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il passe au moins les 30 prochaines années derrières des barreaux. Donc elle prêtait une attention et un soin tout particuliers à son rapport et au traitement des indices. Sara sourit cependant à Nick, contente de l'intervention de son ami. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu de la semaine et il lui manquait. Elle réalisa qu'en fait ils n'avaient même pas parlé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Disons, mis à part leurs longues discussions au téléphone lorsqu'il était au Texas.

- « Warrick m'a dit que vous aviez arrêté le coupable. Bien joué » poursuivit le jeune expert en se tournant vers sa collègue.

- « Merci » se contenta de répondre Sara. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Elle avait passé deux bonnes heures à assurer une jeune victime qu'elle n'était en aucun cas coupable, ni même en partie responsable de son agression. Ce à quoi la jeune blonde croyait dur comme fer. Imaginant sans doute que sa surdité la rendait plus vulnérable et que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle s'était faite agresser. La brunette avait du longuement lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas été attaquée parce qu'elle était sourde mais parce que son agresseur était un dangereux psychopathe… Nick sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder et continua donc sur un ton plus léger.

- « Dis-moi, je me demandais si tu avais envie de partager ton dîner avec un vieux cow-boy solitaire ? » proposa le texan, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Si elle en avait envie ? Evidemment. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir à l'instant. Mais ce soir elle avait quelque chose – de beaucoup moins réjouissant – à faire. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas reporter. Elle allait donc gentiment décliner son invitation, et la reporter au lendemain, quand Catherine passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Salut vous deux » lança la femme blonde en souriant. « Grissom m'envoie vous dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous… J'ai réussi à le convaincre de sortir de sa tanière et de venir dîner à la maison, ça fait une éternité que Lindsay ne l'a pas vu » ajouta t'elle sur un ton de conspiratrice en enfilant sa veste. « Bonne soirée et à demain ! »

- « Alors ? » demanda Nick en reportant son attention sur Sara une fois que leur coéquipière eut disparue dans le couloir.

- « Okay… » fut tout ce que pu répondre la jolie brune, encore sous le choc.

- « Génial ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec un enthousiasme non feint. « Je t'attends sur le parking dans dix minutes » la prévint-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de 'bondir' en dehors de la pièce.

Sara eut un sourire attendri qui se transforma rapidement en sourire désabusé. 'Il' n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir lui dire en face qu'ils ne se verraient pas ce soir. 'Il' avait envoyé un messager pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle et à attendre un hypothétique coup de fil comme la gentille petite fille qu'elle était. Elle n'y croyait pas… Avait-il vraiment si peu de considération pour elle ? Ce n'est pas que le fait qu'il aille dîner chez Catherine lui posait un véritable problème. A vrai dire elle trouvait ça plutôt bien et ne désirait rien d'autre que de passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami. Elle n'était pas pour les relations exclusives et étouffantes. Elle ne voulait qu'ils mettent leurs amis de côtés sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ensemble mais là… Il aurait quand même pu la prévenir.

Elle décida fermement de ne plus y penser. Elle voulait rompre, parfait. Il venait de lui donner une nouvelle raison de le faire. Et si la confrontation n'avait pas lieu ce soir, tant pis puisque de toute façons ils ne se verraient pas. Maintenant elle allait ranger tout ça et profiter de ce répit pour passer du temps avec Nick. Ils dîneraient tranquillement, ils discuteraient de tout et de rien, ils s'amuseraient comme des enfants. Ce serait parfait. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine elle ne serait pas obligée de jouer un rôle. Elle pourrait être elle-même…


	8. Chapter 8

_En toute honnêteté, j'aurais pu mettre la fin ici, avec la résolution des choses et tout (parce qu'autant le vous dire tout de suite cette partie ne fait absolument pas avancer « l'action »)… mais je me suis dit que ça allais peut-être faire beaucoup alors vous saurez tout (ou presque) la prochaine fois._

(Christmas is all around, Billy Mack)

- « I feel it in my fingers. I feel it in my toes. Christmas is all around me and… » entonna Nick alors que Sara et lui marchait dans les rues de Vegas, bras dessus, bras dessous.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de le couper dans son élan d'un léger coup de coude. Elle rit de nouveau devant l'air faussement offusqué qu'adopta immédiatement le texan. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et resserra son emprise autour du bras de l'adorable brun. Souriant, il se dégagea de l'étreinte puis il passa ce même bras autour des épaules de Sara avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Satisfaite de ce nouvel état des choses, la brunette se blottit contre lui en passant une main atour de la taille fine du jeune homme, savourant la chaleur bienfaisante que diffusait ce radiateur humain. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi. Longeant les vitrines des magasins, illuminées de milles feux et décorée de sapins surchargés de boules éclatantes, de pères Noël de carton ou de chair, de guirlandes multicolores…

Les casinos rivalisaient de splendeur pour l'occasion. Des chorales de Noël se déplaçaient avant de s'arrêter ici et là et de chanter quelques classiques. L'air charriait une délicieuse odeur de marrons chauds. Les rues étaient chargées de cette atmosphère de fête si particulière et si agréable. La foule se pressait sur les trottoirs. Inconsciemment, Sara sourit. Quelques degrés de moins, quelques flocons de neige et tout aurait été parfait songea t'elle alors que Nick déposait un léger baiser sur son front. Elle était ravie d'être là avec lui. Avec son grand frère. Mais pourtant, quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un moment qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec Griss. Ça n'arriverait jamais bien sûr mais… Une boutique sur le côté retint son attention, la distrayant de ses réflexions.

- « Il faut que j'achète un sapin » fit la brunette en relevant la tête vers Nick. « On est à une semaine de Noël et je n'ai même pas de sapin ! » constata t'elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour le jeune texan qui l'entraînait déjà vers la boutique en question.

- « Tu as raison, c'est une honte » la taquina t'il en s'arrêtant devant une intéressante collection de conifères. « Alors, lequel tu veux ? »

Après un long débat sur la taille idéale d'un arbre de Noël, ils finirent par en choisir un d'une taille raisonnable. Encore un peu petit si on se fiait aux marmonnements du texan mais bien assez grand pour faire du chemin jusqu'à la voiture une véritable épopée héroïque. Après pas mal de fou rire et un certain nombre d'arrêts, la 'bête' fut chargée dans la tahoé de Sara. Le faire tenir dans le coffre fut une autre histoire et le transport jusqu'au salon de la jeune femme ne se fit pas sans heurts. Finalement, les deux transporteurs se laissèrent tomber en riant dans le canapé de la brunette, épuisés. Ils prirent un moment pour contempler le sapin, trônant maintenant dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Il va falloir le décorer… » remarqua doctement Nick, toujours souriant, visiblement on ne peut plus réjoui par cette idée.

- « Je vais chercher les cartons et les CD » annonça Sara, tout aussi souriante, en s'extrayant du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre.

- « Ok chef. Je prépare le chocolat chaud et je sors les bretzels » renchérit le jeune homme.

Ils passèrent ainsi les deux heures suivantes à décorer avec application non seulement l'arbre mais aussi tout l'appartement – et accessoirement eux-mêmes à grand renfort de batailles de neige artificielle et de cheveux d'anges – au son de chants de Noël. Au bout de deux heures – trois litres de chocolat chaud, une demi-douzaine de bretzels – le sapin était habillé de rouge et or et toutes les pièces étaient décorées aux couleurs de Noël avec beaucoup de goût. L'appartement était devenu l'incarnation parfaite de l'esprit et de la chaleur des fêtes de fin d'année. Pour mieux juger de l'effet, Nick éteignit les lumières aux premières notes de « White Christmas ». Seules les guirlandes lumineuses de l'arbres et les flammes vacillantes des bougies baignaient à présent la pièce d'une douce et irréelle clarté.

Le texan s'était assis à même le sol, contre le canapé. Sara avait pris place entre ses jambes. Sa jolie petite tête contre son torse. Son bras fin passé autour de sa taille. Sa main blanche sur son genou. Le jeune homme enlevait distraitement les fils dorés des boucles brunes qui lui chatouillaient le menton. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient au-delà des mots depuis longtemps déjà. La jeune scientifique dégagea son bras pour attraper une petite figurine qui avait été oubliée. Une petite fée aux cheveux d'argents. Elle passa un doigt sur ses ailes délicates et sourit. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune – beaucoup plus jeune – elle rêvait d'être une fée. Pour les pouvoirs magiques, bien sûr. Pour les ailes, sans doute. Pour la grâce, aussi. Et pour la liberté.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle y ait vraiment cru un jour. Les lettres au père Noël, les vœux et tout le reste… Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en être une. Mais elle en rêvait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se demanda si toutes les petites n'avaient pas de souhaits similaires. Surtout à cette période de l'année. A l'époque où son père lui avait offert cette petite fée, elle l'avait appelée Lily. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lily. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait appeler sa fille. Lily. Comme la fleur. Elle fit jouer la figurine entre ses mains, avec précaution. Où était passée la petite fille qu'elle était ? Où étaient passés ses rêves ? Etre mère. Sauver le monde. Epouser un prince charmant. Tenir une boutique de confiserie. Et découvrir comment marche l'univers. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Mais les idées étaient là.

Pourquoi ne rêvait-elle plus maintenant ? Pour ne pas être déçue sans doute. Entre nous soit dit, ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Elle avait été déçue. On l'était toujours. Ne plus rêver était une façon de se protéger. Mais n'était-ce pas aussi une façon de se résigner, de tourner le dos à tout espoir ? Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Elle réfléchissait trop. C'était ça son problème principal. Ça et Gil Grissom. Elle frissonna et se lova davantage contre Nick. Nick qui la regardait avec cette tendresse fraternelle si particulière et rassurante. Qui aurait pu penser que Sara Sidle aimait autant les contacts humains, les élans d'affection et les jeux d'enfants ? Lui-même en avait été surpris. Au début. Mais finalement il aimait ça. Qu'elle ait assez confiance en lui pour laisser tomber son masque lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

- « Je suis désolée… » commença Sara, rompant le fil de ses propres pensées.

- « Pourquoi ? » fit doucement le texan, contre son front.

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment été là pour toi ces derniers temps » reprit la jeune femme, sincèrement soucieuse face à cette révélation. C'est lui qui avait été enterré vivant et c'est lui qui était là pour elle. Ce n'était pas juste. « Je me suis engluée dans mes propres problèmes sans réaliser que… que tu avais besoin de nous… de moi. Et je n'étais pas là » conclut-elle piteusement.

- « Tout va bien sweetheart » la rassura Nick avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux tout en les caressant. « C'est toi qui m'a trouvé là-bas. C'est toi qui étais là quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital… tu étais là » continua t'il en passant deux doigts sous le menton de Sara pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- « Mais maintenant ? » reprit la brunette, peu convaincue. « Je veux dire si tu veux parler, si tu as peur parfois, si tu fais des cauchemars ou bien… »

- « J'ai un psy pour tout ça hon', toi tu es mon amie » la rectifia Nick, espiègle. « Tu m'aides en étant avec moi ce soir. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'aide. Je sais que je peux te parler et ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, Sar'. J'ai juste besoin de retrouver mes repères, que tout soit comme avant » expliqua t'il plus sérieusement.

- « Ça ne serait plus jamais comme avant » murmura Sara, les yeux dans le vague.

Nick eut la sensation qu'elle ne parlait plus de son expérience, à lui, mais d'autre chose. De quelque chose qui la perturbait. Qui la faisait souffrir. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pâle, plus mince, plus sombre… Elle avait décliné trois ou quatre invitations cette semaine. A regret semblait-il. Alors, non, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne dirait rien cette fois. Elle lui avait parlé de ses parents, de son enfance, de ses peurs, de ses espoirs, de sa vie avant – avant Vegas. Pourtant, là, c'était différent. Quelque chose dans son regard, dans son sourire… Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il voulait juste savoir si il pouvait l'aider. Elle, elle l'aidait malgré ce qu'elle croyait. Bien sûr elle n'agissait pas avec lui comme si il était en porcelaine et qu'il risquait de se casser à tout moment.

Elle ne lui demandait pas si il allait bien toutes les quinze secondes. Elle ne tentait pas d'avoir l'air naturelle et décontractée tout en marchant sur des œufs avec lui. Elle restait elle-même. Elle agissait avec lui comme avant. Et c'est ça justement qui lui plaisait. La savoir là, près de lui si il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il était en convalescence. Il ne le savait que trop.

- « Pour l'instant, Sara, c'est toi qui m'inquiète mon ange » reprit le jeune texan en prenant l'une des mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Elle était étrangement froide. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de la réchauffer en la frottant doucement.

- « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas » souffla t'elle en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

La discussion était close. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus. Mais peu importait à l'instant puisqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. 'D'une manière ou d'une autre tout serait terminé demain' fut la dernière pensée de Sara avait qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, bercée par la respiration calme et profonde de Nick. Ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit il ne ferait pas de cauchemar…

Grissom quitta la table pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant le retour de Catherine. Ils venaient de finir de dîner et comme il était déjà plus de 10 heures, Lindsay avait du se mettre au lit. La soirée avait été très agréable, vraiment. Et c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un vrai repas de viande depuis une semaine. Mais pour tout dire ça ne lui avait pas réellement manqué. Parce que lorsqu'il dînait avec Sara, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il la regardait elle. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette soirée avec Catherine, pour aussi plaisante qu'elle eut été, lui laisser un goût amer. Il aurait du prévenir Sara lui-même. Il le savait. Mais cela aurait certainement paru suspect aux yeux des autres, non ?

Et la jeune brune ne désirait certainement pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs collègues. Lui… Il n'y accordait finalement que peu d'importance. Lui n'avait pas à avoir honte de leur relation. Et ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle était jeune, belle et brillante. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais puisqu'elle semblait penser le contraire, eh bien… ça lui allait. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec elle. Ni en privé ni en public. Il savait juste qu'il était bien avec elle. Et qu'elle lui manquait quand elle n'était pas avec lui. Comme maintenant. Voir Catherine était une bonne chose parce qu'il avait la nette impression que Sara avait besoin d'espace. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais cela le terrifiait.

A l'instant il aurait tout donné pour être avec elle. Juste la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres sous les siennes… Il adorait plus que tout se réveiller à ses côtés. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Il aurait adoré se réveiller à ses côtés mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Leur première fois. Inconsciemment il sourit à ce souvenir. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, habituellement, mais lorsqu'il voulait qualifier cette nuit-là, le seul adjectif auquel il pouvait penser était 'magique'. Ça avait été magique. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, un lien particulier mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette 'osmose'. Oui, bon, le mot sonnait bizarrement mais l'idée était là… Et il souriait encore lorsque Catherine revint dans la pièce.

- « Maintenant que Lindsay n'est plus là, j'aimerais connaître la raison de ce sourire » fit la jeune femme, souriante, en venant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

- « Pardon ? » répondit Grissom encore perdu dans ses pensées, en relevant la tête.

- « Ce sourire… » reprit Catherine en faisant un geste de la main vers lui, amusée.

- « Quel sourire ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste en tentant de dissimuler ledit sourire – l'arrivée et l'interrogatoire de son amie aurait du aider mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sara.

- « Pas avec moi, Gil… Tu es bizarre depuis une semaine » souligna t'elle en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur, sans cesser de sourire.

- « 'Bizarre' ? » répéta t'il, surpris et légèrement amusé par ce qualificatif.

- « Différent » précisa Catherine en allant chercher le café qui venait de finir de passer.

- « 'Différent' ? » répéta t'il à nouveau, davantage pour énerver son amie que par réel étonnement. Bien sûr qu'il était différent. Il passait ses soirées avec Sara et ses nuits dans ses bras. Et même si il aurait voulu plus – et que quelque chose dans cette relation lui faisait un peu… peur et que Sara paraissait un peu distante ces derniers temps – il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- « Ne joue pas les innocents, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose » fit la femme blonde qui revenait, deux tasses de café dans les mains. « Tu n'es pas le seul d'ailleurs… Sara aussi agit de façon bizarre en ce moment » ajouta t'elle en lui tendant l'une des tasses.

Catherine constata que ses dernières paroles avaient atteint leur but. Elle avait réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de Grissom. Pour preuve, il prit distraitement le café et le posa devant lui sans la quitter des yeux. Il savait que la jolie brune était un peu 'distraite', mais pas plus que lui, si ? Ils entamaient une relation, il était normale qu'elle ne puisse pas tout à fait se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait bien aimé la rassurer, la conforter mais il avait peur de l'étouffer. Sara n'était pas comme toutes ces jeunes femmes qui se complaisent dans une relation exclusive. Elle était indépendante. Forte. Unique. De là à dire qu'elle agissait 'bizarrement'…

- « Alors, tu n'as rien a me dire ? » reprit Catherine avec naturel en se ressayant.

- « Non » répondit simplement l'entomologiste, peu désireux de prolonger la conversation dans ce sens. Mais connaissant la jeune femme, c'était peine perdue.

- « Gil Grissom, ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je te connais trop bien » le prévint-elle, faussement menaçante, faisant soupirer son invité.

- « Bon, je vais te le dire… » céda le scientifique, sachant parfaitement qu'il y serait bien obligé à un moment ou un autre. Et puis, dans un sens, en parler à Catherine lui ferait certainement du bien. Ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais quelques conseils ne seraient sans doute pas superflus.

- « J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose » exulta la blonde, ravie. « C'est à propos de Sara, n'est-ce pas ? » Grissom acquiesça.

- « Sara et moi… » commença t'il, horriblement mal à l'aise par rapport à ce sujet délicat.

- « Je le savais ! » s'exclama t'elle, extatique, le coupant dans son élan.

- « Catherine… » gronda l'entomologiste en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Désolée » s'excusa sa collègue, contrite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Grissom se confiait sur sa vie privée et elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. « Continue, je t'écoute. »

- « Je disais donc que Sara et moi, nous sommes… ensemble » lâcha t'il d'un seul coup, se sentant étrangement soulagé par cette confession.

- « Quoi ? » s'étrangla Catherine en ouvrant de grands yeux, manquant de recracher la gorgée de café qu'elle venait de prendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'ils soient ensemble qui la surprenait. Il était évident que ces deux-là n'étaient pas de simple collègues – ou même amis – l'un pour l'autre. Mais, en revanche, le fait qu'ils agissent en fonction de leurs sentiments, ça c'était vraiment étonnant. Et le fait qu'il l'admettre était carrément… stupéfiant.

- « Nous avons une relation » explicita Gil. Cette affirmation le déconcerta lui-même un moment. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils avaient une relation. Mais formuler ce fait à haute voix le rendait terriblement concret et réel. Ils avaient une relation. Vraiment.

- « Okay » fit la jeune femme en se reprenant. « Toi et Sara avez une relation » répéta t'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris. « Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t'elle, encore incrédule.

- « Une semaine » se contenta de répondre l'entomologiste.

- « Une semaine ? » répéta Catherine. « La partie de poker… » murmura t'elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- « En effet » acquiesça Grissom avec une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- « D'accord, cela explique pas mal de choses… » commenta t'elle. Objectivement, elle était contente pour eux, pourtant il y avait quelques petits 'trucs' qui la chiffonnaient. Si ils étaient effectivement ensemble depuis une semaine, certains faits devenaient étranges. Et, bien que Grissom paraissait satisfait, Sara l'inquiétait… « Mais si je comprends bien, vous étiez ensemble lorsque tu as dîné avec Lady Heather. Et ce soir, elle ne savait pas que tu allais venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non… » admit-il, ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- « Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ? » s'enquit la femme blonde.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua l'entomologiste, légèrement inquiet. A quoi pouvait bien rimer ces questions ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

- « Griss, je ne voudrais pas paraître mauvaise langue mais lorsque l'on vient d'entamer une relation avec une jeune femme, on évite de la laisser de côté pour passer une soirée avec quelqu'un comme Lady Heather » souligna Catherine, tenaillée par un mauvais pressentiment.

Le cynisme naturel de la jeune femme et ce qu'elle avait appris de la vie ne l'autorisait pas – ou plus – à croire à des concepts comme celui d'âme sœurs – ou de personnes faites l'une pour l'autre. En particulier depuis son divorce avec Eddy. Pourtant, Grissom et Sara… Ils étaient tellement semblables – manière de raisonner, désir de toujours en apprendre plus, intelligence hors du commun… – et en même temps si différents de part leur manière d'agir… Ils se complétaient parfaitement sur le terrain et goûtaient aux mêmes plaisirs dans la vie de tous les jours. Enfin, plaisirs, ça dépendait du point de vu songea t'elle, un brin amusée. Tout ça pour en venir au fait que, oui, elle était certaine que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

En revanche, le problème qui lui sautait aux yeux était qu'ils avaient tous les deux une déficience certaine quant à l'expression de leurs sentiments et à la communication privée en générale. Si aucun des deux ne faisait d'effort pour palier à cette déficience, ils risquaient fortement d'en souffrir. Si aucun des deux n'exprimait clairement ce qu'il attendait de cette relation, ils allaient droit dans l'impasse. Ils étaient trop doués au jeu de dissimuler ce qu'ils éprouvaient et si cela s'étendait à ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre…

- « Mais elle n'a rien dit » se défendit Grissom, peut-être davantage pour ce convaincre lui-même que son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait vraiment rien dit du reste. Il l'avait senti un peu tendu mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle lui avait semblé sereine par rapport à cette histoire avec Lady Heather. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

- « C'est Sara ! » rétorqua t'elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. « Evidemment qu'elle n'a rien dit ! » s'énerva Catherine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obtus parfois… souvent même admit-elle en pensée. Elle ne prétendait pas être proche de Sara – et elle ne l'était pas d'ailleurs, sauf en de rares occasions et plus depuis leur dernière altercation. D'autant que ces propres problèmes avec Lindsay ne l'aidaient pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver à l'égard de la jeune femme une sollicitude toute maternelle. Elle savait qu'elle avait vécu des choses terribles – même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Elle avait de l'affection pour elle. Elles étaient très différentes, certes. Leurs caractères et leurs parcours étaient peu compatibles, aussi. Pourtant elle admirait sa jeune collègue. Elle l'appréciait et ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Et autant qu'elle ait pu en juger elle n'était pas heureuse en ce moment.

- « Rassure-moi » reprit Cath. « Cette semaine tu l'as emmenée au restaurant, au cinéma, quelque part… ? Tu lui as offert des fleurs ? Tu lui as dit des mots doux ? » l'interrogea t'elle, soucieuse. « Cette idée de rester distant au labo, c'est un truc que vous avez décidé tous les deux ou bien… ? Vous avez parlé un peu, histoire de savoir où vous allez ? Est-ce que tu… »

- « Attends » la coupa Grissom en levant une main. Elle lui faisait peur tout d'un coup avec ses insinuations. « Je ne suis pas un de tes suspects Catherine et ceci n'est pas une salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'y a pas eu de crime de commis. »

- « Si tu la fais souffrir, il y en aura un » répliqua t'elle avec un sérieux presque menaçant. « Il y a au moins trois CSI dans cette ville qui adorent Sara, sans compter quelques policiers et laborantins. Fais attention… »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir ! » s'emporta Grissom. Bon sang, lui aussi il adorait Sara. Il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle seulement pas le croire ?

- « Je sais » se radoucit la jeune femme blonde. « Je crois que nous le savons tous. Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Mais répond à mes questions » lui demanda t'elle calmement.

- « Je… disons que depuis que nous sommes… ensemble… enfin, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup sortis. Pour ce qui est des fleurs et… le reste. Ce n'est pas son genre. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Quant au fait de garder ça pour nous, pour l'instant, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait » répondit Gil, de moins en moins sur de lui.

Catherine secoua doucement ses boucles blondes et l'observa avec un sourire affectueux et triste. Evidemment. Sorti des insectes et des meurtriers psychopathes, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en matière d'êtres vivants. Il avait besoin d'aide. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et ça tombait bien parce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Qu'elle soit le maître et lui l'élève. Qu'elle parle et qu'il écoute. Pour changer.

- « Griss » fit-elle gentiment, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. « Je ne nie pas le fait que Sara soit spéciale à tes yeux et, qu'effectivement, elle n'apprécie pas vraiment les 'trucs de filles', mais toutes les femmes ont besoin de se sentir aimées, désirées. Je ne te parle pas de parures de diamants et de déclarations enflammées mais… Je pense que les hommes ont tendance à croire que nous sommes médiums. Désolée de te décevoir, ce n'est pas le cas » annonça t'elle avec une pointe de malice. « Comme pour une enquête, on a besoin de preuves. Une attention, un mot, un geste… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle préfère les plantes que Sara n'apprécierait pas un bouquet de roses ou une promenade au clair de lune après un dîner dans un restaurant. Je sais qu'elle pourrait être parfaitement heureuse avec un paquet de pop corn et un documentaire sur les papillons mais garde ça pour plus tard » préconisa t'elle, amusé par l'air concentré et attentif de son ami. « Là, vous en êtes au début et ce n'est pas parce que vous vous connaissez depuis 10 ans que tout va couler de source. Cela ne te dispense pas d'être romantique et attentionné. Cela ne te dispense pas de la séduire, d'apprendre à la connaître vraiment, de la laisser te connaître, toi » conclut Catherine, relativement fière de son monologue. « Et pour cette histoire de garder votre relation pour vous… je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très à l'aise avec ça. Ou, si vous y tenez vraiment, tu pourrais quand même te montrer plus amical et moins… odieux. Qu'elle sache que tu joues la comédie ne change rien, ce n'est jamais très agréable d'être ignorer par l'homme qu'on aime » expliqua t'elle avec une légère grimace.

Le voyant déjà secoué par toutes ces révélations, la jeune femme s'abstint de lui dire que Sara lui semblait particulièrement effacée depuis – précisément – une semaine. Effacée. Pâle. Soucieuse. Et plus mince encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle jugea en revanche qu'un petit encouragement ne serait certainement pas malvenu.

- « Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à lever ta tête du microscope » fit-elle donc en souriant, tentant de rendre l'ambiance plus « légère ».

- « Tu crois que je la fais souffrir ? » demanda Grissom à voix basse. Il n'avait manifestement prêté aucune attention à la dernière phrase de Catherine, trop marqué par ses paroles précédentes. Il semblait réaliser certaines choses, analyser certaines réactions dont il gardait le souvenir et qui prenaient à présent un sens nouveau.

- « Je crois que tu sauras la rendre heureuse et que tu seras heureux avec elle » répondit Cath, éludant sa question et préférant le rassurer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'ait effrayé et qu'il renonce à cette liaison, croyant agir dans l'intérêt de Sara…

- « Sara ? Saraaaaa ? C'est l'heure, sweetie » souffla doucement Nick au creux de l'oreille de la brunette encore endormie dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme enfouit son visage contre le torse du texan et gémit en signe de protestation. Il sourit face à cette réaction puis fit jouer sa nuque en grimaçant. Ce n'était plus de son âge de s'endormir assis – sur un sol dur en particulier. Cela étant, il avait bien dormi. Vraiment. Pas de réveil brutal en soudain avec l'impression d'être pris au piège. Non. Il s'était réveillé doucement. Agréablement surpris par la délicieuse chaleur qui se dégageait du corps lové contre le sien. Il n'était que 6h00 lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, étrangement reposé. Pendant une heure, Nick s'était contenté d'observer sa coéquipière qui dormait encore. Parfois, elle se crispait et ses traits s'imprégnaient d'une tristesse intense. Alors il caressait ses cheveux et elle se détendait contre lui. Mais maintenant, ils devaient vraiment se lever si ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au labo.

- « Allez hon', tu vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner, c'est d'accord ? » proposa le jeune texan en repoussant affectueusement une boucle brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- « Okay… » céda Sara sans pour autant se décider à quitter les bras de son ami, enfouissant au contraire son nez au creux de l'épaule du jeune expert.

- « Tu ne veux pas que je te portes non plus ? » la taquina Nick en la chatouillant légèrement.

- « C'est une idée… » répliqua la brunette, malicieuse. « Bon, si tu me promets de faire des pancakes, je me lève » fit-elle avec espièglerie.

- « Ça marche » approuva t'il en riant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

- « Tu as un quart d'heure » précisa la jeune femme avant de se lever prestement. « Quand même, on a fait du bon travail » ajouta t'elle en embrassant la salle du regard, s'attardant particulièrement sur le magnifique sapin.

- « Que veux-tu, je suis un pro » fanfaronna le texan, faussement fier de lui, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre après lui avoir tiré la langue.

Les deux coéquipiers franchirent les portes du LVPD une heure et demi plus tard. Ils étaient passés chez Nick pour permettre au jeune homme de prendre une douche et de se changer. Avant de quitter son appartement, Sara avait rebranché son téléphone – qu'elle avait volontairement mis hors service – et ouvert son portable. Rien. « Il » n'avait pas laissé de messages. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aurait voulu avoir un message – après tout elle comptait bien en finir avec cette relation. Mais… elle aurait voulu avoir un message. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait appelé après tout et qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas les répondeurs. Désespérant. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui trouve une excuse… Il n'avait pas laissé de message parce qu'il n'avait pas appelé. Et il n'avait pas appelé parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Heureusement, le jeune texan avait réussi à la dérider durant le trajet. Et Grissom lui était presque sorti de la tête quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de repos. Presque. Warrick, Catherine et Greg étaient déjà et saluèrent leur entrée avec enthousiasme. Nick prit place sur le canapé au côté de la femme blonde. Si Sara s'attendait au regard concerné que le jeune afro-américain posa sur elle, celui – tout aussi concerné – de Catherine l'étonna. Cela l'étonna et l'agaça pour tout dire. Elle n'avait rien contre sa collègue. Certes. Mais là, tout de suite, elle la détestait. Peut-être parce que Grissom avait passé la soirée chez elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était sans doute plus proche de lui qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de déverser sa colère intérieure sur quelqu'un…

Bien sûr, cette colère était dirigée vers son superviseur. Mais il n'était pas là – quant à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… – et Catherine semblait un substitut tout indiqué. Et puis, quelque part, le fait d'être en colère lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même. La colère était un sentiment relativement facile à maîtriser. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de la profonde et sourde angoisse qui montait en elle. Angoisse qui se faisait de plus en présente et de plus en plus pressante. Adossée au comptoir et perdue dans ses pensées, Sara ne prêtait aucune attention aux conversations animées qui avaient cours entre ses collègues.

- « Café ? »

La voix de Greg fit sursauter la jolie brune. Elle se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour apparaître devant elle, tout à coup. Puis elle se raisonna avant d'accepter la tasse que le jeune homme lui tendait. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit volontiers.

- « Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir ? » s'enquit Warrick en faisant signe à la brunette de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Beaucoup » répondit Nick, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « On a acheté un sapin et on a décoré l'appartement de miss Sidle avant de s'endormir comme des masses » continua t'il en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à la concernée.

- « Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu es très doué dans le rôle de l'oreiller ? » rétorqua Sara avec espièglerie. Le texan avait un don certain pour la détendre et elle lui en était vraiment très reconnaissante.

- « Dans le rôle du matelas tu veux dire ? » suggéra t'il, taquin.

- « Où là… » reprit Warrick en riant. « Je pense qu'on se passera des détails » ajouta t'il, son bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de la chaise de sa voisine.

- « C'est ce que je pense aussi » fit une voix bien connue depuis le seuil.

Instantanément, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Gil Grissom. La silhouette de l'entomologiste se détachait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Personne n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Mais les réactions face à cette interruption furent relativement variées. En fait, tous les experts restèrent immobiles. Mais leurs visages exprimaient des sentiments très différents. Le simple étonnement pour Greg. La confusion pour Nick. Une certaine appréhension pour Catherine. Une colère froide pour Warrick. Quant à Sara, livide, elle avait reporté son attention sur la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Bien trop occupée à se concentrer afin de ne pas s'évanouir dans l'instant pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Elle allait se sentir mal…

- « Greg, Warrick, une mort suspecte dans une galerie de sculptures » commença Grissom, sans aucune transition. « Brass vous attend » fit-il avec impatience alors qu'aucun des deux hommes n'esquissait le moindre de geste.

Greg fut le premier à réagir et s'empara de l'assignement avant de quitter la pièce. Warrick, lui, se leva lentement. Il prit le temps de déposer une baiser sur la tempe de Sara et de glisser « Appelle-moi si tu en as besoin » à son oreille. Il passa devant Grissom, lui jeta un regard glacial et partit rejoindre son coéquipier.

- « Catherine, Sara, un double homicide dans un lycée. Nick vous aidera au labo. L'inspecteur Vega est déjà là-bas » reprit Gil sur un ton neutre. Trop neutre.

- « On y va » fit immédiatement la femme blonde, désireuse d'échapper à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sara s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle croisa le regard impénétrable de Grissom. L'impression de plonger dans un puit d'eau glacé lui donna la nausée. Immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable. De quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle se sentait coupable. Il lui faisait du mal et elle se sentait coupable. C'était typique Grissom. Il avait sa technique à lui de façons à ce que, quoiqu'ils fassent, elle ait toujours le sentiment d'être la fautive. Et elle détestait ça. Rapidement, la jeune femme détourna les yeux et quitta la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il fallait que ça s'arrête… L'entomologiste la regarda partir. Résistant au désir de la rattraper, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. C'était stupide. Il le savait. Il était stupide.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin, il s'était promis de mettre en pratique les conseils de Catherine. Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Il aimait Sara. Il voulait s'endormir tous les soirs et se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés. Peu lui importait l'aspect 'cliché' de cette idée. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait, elle, plus que tout autre chose. Elle valait tous les risques. Elle méritait toutes les attentions. C'est donc bien décidé à lui parler qu'il s'était rendu en salle de repos. Et puis il avait entendu leur conversation. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux en règle générale. Et au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Mais savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Nick… sur Nick… même si il ne s'agissait que d'affection fraternelle… Ça le mettait hors de lui. Et ses bonnes résolutions avaient été balayées.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà la fin, en tous cas la fin de l'histoire à proprement parler, maintenant je me suis un peu laissée aller avec l'épilogue… enfin, vous verrez bien._

* * *

(Given up, Lara Fabian)

Bon, maintenant qu'elle y était, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Leur affaire était quasiment résolue. Catherine et Nick interrogeaient le suspect. Pour ne pas dire le coupable. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de preuves pour le mettre derrière les barreaux même si il continuait de nier. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant la fin de leur service. Et, si elle s'était arrangée pour éviter Grissom durant les huit précédentes, il était temps de l'affronter. Quelque part, les choses auraient sans doute été plus difficiles s'il s'était comporté autrement ce matin. Là, elle n'avait plus de regrets à avoir. Cette… liaison avait été une erreur. Une monumentale erreur. Tomber amoureuse de Grissom en avait été une autre. Pire encore.

Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle, le regard fixé sur la porte de son bureau ? Pourquoi ses mains devenaient moites ? Pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait brusquement ? Et surtout, pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Parce que, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait entre eux l'un de ses liens invisibles et immuables qui la poursuivrait toute sa vie. Peu importe ses choix. Peu importe la route qu'elle prendrait. « Il » serait toujours là, avec elle. Et en un sens, c'était rassurant… non ? Enfin, de toutes façons, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait le faire. La jeune femme brune prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Une voix familière l'invita à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit avant de le regretter dans la demi seconde qui suivit. Grissom n'était pas seul dans cette pièce…

Comment elle réussit à conserver un visage neutre ? Comment réussit-elle à ne pas s'effondrer ou s'enfuir en courant ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Le voir, là, dans son fauteuil, souriant, avec cette p de Sofia assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées dans une pose aguicheuse… Elle eut envie de hurler. Mon Dieu. Peut-être que c'était plus facile ainsi mais c'était tellement douloureux… Passée la première seconde d'effarement, elle se composa un sourire. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de craquer. Jamais. Par contre, elle aurait volontiers fait disparaître l'air narquois et triomphant de la jeune femme blonde…

- « Grissom » commença Sara, impressionnée par son propre sang-froid. « Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose… »

- « Sara, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé pour l'instant ? » répliqua l'entomologiste avec une certaine cruauté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se faisait certainement plus de mal qu'à elle songea t'il, le cœur brisé à l'idée de la faire souffrir, mais incapable de s'en empêcher.

- « Ça ne prendra pas longtemps » répliqua sèchement la brunette, blessée par son ton.

- « C'est à propos de votre affaire ? » s'enquit Grissom tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Une part de lui voulait voir comment elle se débrouillerait pour gérer la présence de Sofia. L'autre part nota combien Sara pouvait être insolemment belle et désirable en cet instant.

- « Non » répondit la brunette en redressant fièrement la tête, les yeux plus sombres que jamais.

- « Alors ce n'est pas le moment » conclut Grissom, se calant davantage dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un regard en coin à la femme blonde près de lui qui semblait se délecter de la situation. Décidemment il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez cette femme. Et si il tolérait encore sa présence dans son bureau en ce moment, c'était uniquement pour mettre Sara mal à l'aise. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait la perdre définitivement ou quoi ? En même temps, son manque de réaction l'agaçait…

- « Je n'ai besoin que d'une minute » fit Sara, bouillant de rage. Elle n'allait sûrement pas le supplier. Ça non. Jamais.

- « Eh bien allez-y, on vous écoute » proposa Sofia avec nonchalance.

Sara manqua de s'étrangler mais réussit à ne laisser percer son étonnement que par un sourcil levé. « On vous écoute » ? « On » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-la ? La jeune femme brune se tourna vers Grissom qui se contenta d'un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Salop. Mais okay… S'il le prenait comme ça, elle aussi elle pouvait jouer. Au fond, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sofia et lui. Qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Et elle savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière ce comportement. Peut-être même qu'elle la connaissait cette raison. Mais elle ne constituait en aucun cas une excuse.

- « Parfait » approuva la brunette, consciente des deux regards posés sur elle. De celui de Grissom surtout. « C'est fini » lâcha t'elle, étrangement soulagée.

- « Mais tu n'as rien dit… » remarqua la jeune femme blonde en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'entomologiste se figeait dans son siège.

- « J'ai dit que c'était fini » répéta Sara avec une bonne volonté exemplaire. « C'est fini. Je laisse tomber. Game over » expliqua t'elle. « Et je suis sûr que le docteur Grissom a parfaitement compris, lui » ajouta t'elle, sarcastique, en insistant sur le 'lui'.

Le contentement qu'elle éprouva en constatant la soudaine pâleur – voire même lividité – de son superviseur ne fut pas aussi total que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et pour tout dire, là, tout de suite, elle avait surtout envie de pleurer et d'être réconforté dans des bras chaleureux. Les siens par exemple. Ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné la situation… Mais dès que cela concernait Grissom, elle avait tendance à perdre tout sens logique. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle le détestait. Et elle le détestait tellement qu'elle l'aimait. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires remontaient en elle. Cette peine dans ses yeux bleus, cette douloureuse incrédulité… ça lui faisait mal, ça la mettait en colère. Comment osait-il avoir l'air trahi alors que c'est lui qui la trahissait ?

- « Je ne… » commença Sofia, de plus en plus perdue.

- « Dehors » articula Grissom en se tournant vers elle. « Tout de suite ! » ordonna t'il à la jeune femme blonde sur un ton tellement dur qu'il s'en étonna lui-même.

Mais l'entomologiste ne s'autorisa pas à rester étonner très longtemps. Il était bien trop dévasté. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait du le savoir. Il n'aurait pas du jouer à ça avec elle. Elle était trop importante. Il tenait trop à elle pour tout gâcher par simple jalousie. Un instant il se surpris à prier qu'elle n'agisse que sous le coup de la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le penser… Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment renoncer. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient juste de saisir leur chance. Parce que lui n'y survivrait pas.

- « Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine » fit Sara en se dirigeant calmement vers la porte avec un sourire mielleux et hypocrite qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, vous pouvez continuer… quoique vous fassiez… » ajouta t'elle avec une pointe d'insolence avant de sortir. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait vraiment fait. Sans élever la voix en plus. Sans flancher. Et sans se ridiculiser en bafouillant ou en éclatant en sanglots.

- « Non, Sara, attends ! » s'exclama l'entomologiste en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il n'avait hésité qu'une seconde mais quand il passa la porte, Sara était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Un instant, le bourreau de travail qui était en lui suggéra qu'il pourrait sans doute attendre la fin de la journée pour parler à la jeune femme. Mais son cœur aussi bien que sa raison repoussèrent vigoureusement cette option. Elle était bien trop importante. Grissom rejoignit donc la brunette à grandes enjambées, ignorant les regards perplexes des laborantins et autre personnel de jour. Sara le sentit arriver plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. La tête haute et d'apparence très calme, elle continua d'avancer. Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, tant pis pour lui. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Evidemment, l'idéal aurait été qu'elle puisse l'éviter jusqu'à demain – voire même quelques jours si elle avait pu – mais…

Une main sur son avant bras la stoppa. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses encore plus difficiles ? Elle était déjà brisée. Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir rentrer chez elle, se lover dans son lit avec un pot de nutella en regardant son dernier DVD. Harry Potter en l'occurrence. Oui, oui, ça pouvait sembler puérile mais elle aimait beaucoup ça. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais volontairement avoué… La pression sur son bras se fit plus forte et la main l'entraîna dans les vestiaires, vides à cette heure. Le claquement de la porte derrière elle la fit inconsciemment sursauter. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. Et puis c'est lui qui l'avait amener ici après tout, c'était à lui de commencer, non ?

- « Sara… » fit doucement la voix de l'entomologiste avant de se briser.

Mince, il voulait vraiment parler. La jolie brune ferma les yeux en instant et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses paupières closes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré avant alors elle n'allait certainement pas s'y mettre maintenant. C'était hors de question. Mon Dieu… Elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Tout. Enfin presque. L'idée était là en tous cas. Seule avec Grissom. Dans les vestiaires. Alors qu'elle venait de mettre un terme à cette comédie dramatique qu'était leur 'pseudo relation'. Déjà, dans une situation normale – avec un autre homme – c'était une chose qu'elle détestait. Les confrontations post-rupture. C'était toujours horrible. Mais quelque part c'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une scène ? Pourquoi pas au fond…

- « Sara, regarde-moi » reprit Gil d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne l'était plus. Il ne l'avait été que très brièvement. Le temps de l'attraper et de la faire entrer de force dans la pièce sombre et vierge de tout public. Il était juste… Pas effondré. Ça n'était pas vraiment son genre. Peut-être plus tard si il venait à la perdre pour de bon. Non, il était plutôt profondément triste. Et angoissé. Et vidé. Et confus. Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait résolument le dos. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Sauf quand il avait refermé et verrouillé la porte afin de les isoler. Maintenant il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il voulait comprendre. Et la faire changer d'avis si elle lui en laissait la possibilité. Il leva une main hésitante vers ses boucles brunes mais suspendit son geste à mi-chemin. Ce n'était sûrement pas la plus pertinente des choses à faire.

- « Sara, je t'en prie… » murmura t'il, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

- « Quoi ? » lança finalement Sara en se retournant brusquement, le regard flamboyant. « Tu as gagné, ça te va ? C'était une erreur, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. J'aurais du le savoir. Tu le savais. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a rien à ajouter ! »

La fausse décontraction qu'elle affichait dans son ton ne le trompa pas. Elle était en colère. Elle souffrait sans doute autant que lui. Et cela lui fit mal. Il lui était beaucoup plus douloureux de la voir souffrir que de gérer sa propre souffrance. La prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. C'est ce dont il avait le plus envie en cet instant. C'est ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Mais d'abord ils devaient parler. Sara ne prenait jamais – ou alors très rarement – de décisions sur un coup de tête. Il le savait. Elle examinait les évidences, réfléchissait puis se faisait une opinion. C'est pour ça qu'elle était douée dans son travail. Elle avait du réfléchir avant de prendre 'cette' décision. Et c'est sans doute ça qui l'effrayait le plus. Ça et le fait qu'elle était aussi – sinon plus – bornée que lui.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il l'aimait. Ça paraissait tellement évident, tellement clair à présent… En y réfléchissant, une chose l'interpella dans le discours de la brunette. Pourquoi ce choix de mots ? Pourquoi cette référence à lui ? 'Tu as gagné'. 'Tu le savais'. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas de cette relation ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il avait condamné cette relation à l'échec avant même de l'avoir entamé ? L'avait-il blessé au point qu'elle ne puisse plus lui faire confiance ? Ou alors peut-être venait-elle seulement de réaliser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Qu'il était finalement trop tard.

- « Pourquoi ? » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler. Mais il y tenait.

Un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres de Sara. 'Pourquoi ?'. En dehors du fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? C'est ça ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi bon connaître le pourquoi de la chose puisqu'elle le débarrassait d'elle si gracieusement ? Etait-il toujours obligé de tout analyser, de tout décortiquer ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'en matière de sentiment la logique passait au second plan ? Mais si il voulait des raisons, elle allait lui en donner… Parce qu'elle en avait. Plein. Cependant si il pouvait éviter de poser sur elle un regard aussi désespérément tendre, cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle décida de fixer son propre regard ailleurs que sur lui – la meilleure manière d'éviter le sien – et se lança.

- « Je ne me suis jamais vraiment fait d'illusions » commença t'elle, les yeux dans le vague, détachée. Un peu comme si elle racontait une histoire. Mais pas la sienne. « J'ai toujours su, quelque part, que… que je ne pourrais jamais avoir le contrôle dans cette relation. J'ai toujours su que vous… que tu ne pourrais jamais tenir à moi comme je tenais à toi. Mais je pensais que ça n'aurait pas d'importance si je t'avais, toi. Je pensais que je pourrais m'y faire, que si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec toi » exposa t'elle avec un sourire triste. Grissom, voulu intervenir mais elle l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Il la laissa donc poursuivre, le cœur douloureusement serré. « Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais supporter… tout ça. Le fait de garder ça pour nous. Le fait qu'on ne soit pas un couple comme les autres, qu'on ne sorte pas, qu'on ne fête pas Noël à la maison autour d'un sapin à confectionner une maison de pain d'épice… Je sais que ça peut sembler stupide mais c'est important pour moi » fit Sara mi-souriante mi-au bord des larmes. « Je pensais que je pourrais supporter le fait que tu ne sois pas démonstratif, je ne le suis pas non plus. Je pensais que je pourrais supporter que tu ne me parles pas de toi, que tu ne cherches pas à ce que je parle de moi, que tu souffles toujours le chaud et le froid entre nous » Grissom chercha une nouvelle fois à l'interrompre en lui prenant la main mais elle se dégagea vivement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée. « Je pensais supporter le fait que quoique que je fasse, je n'aurais jamais dans ta vie la place que tu as dans la mienne. Le fait que je passerais toujours après ton travail, après Catherine ou même après Sofia. Mais la vérité c'est que… je ne le supporte pas. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas de cette relation. Je savais qu'elle finirait par me détruire à un moment ou à un autre, que j'étais trop dépendante. C'est juste que… je… je voulais tellement y croire… »

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Sa voix se brisa en même temps que ça capacité à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment voulu y croire. De toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre. Les épaules secouées de sanglots, elle ne protesta pas quand Grissom passa une main autour de sa taille. Pas plus qu'elle ne protesta quand il l'attira tout contre lui, son autre main caressant ses boucles brunes. Elle se laissa seulement aller, le nez niché dans son cou, les yeux clos. Ses bras s'étaient noués de leur propre initiative autour de la nuque de l'entomologiste. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Enlacés. Lui la berçant tendrement. Elle se calmant progressivement. La peine et la culpabilité étaient peintes en technicolor sur le visage de Grissom et dansaient dans ses yeux. Il se détestait.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu douter un seul instant de son affection ? Il ne la méritait définitivement pas. Mais elle l'aimait. Autant qu'il l'aimait. Alors il allait faire un effort. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux. Il allait faire en sorte que ça marche. Il allait la rendre heureuse. Il ferait tout pour ça. Tout. Et la première chose à faire était de l'amener à comprendre qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout. Que lui aussi était dépendant de cette relation. Que lui non plus ne contrôlait rien quand il était avec elle. Et que ça lui plaisait en fait, de ne rien contrôler dans ces moments-là. Il se détacha légèrement de Sara et passa deux doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant gentiment à le regarder.

- « Ssssshhhhh, sweetheart. Ça va aller… » lui promit-il dans un souffle en balayant du pouce ses dernières larmes.

Il caressa doucement sa joue encore humide puis repoussa tendrement une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Il savait que ça ne serait pas toujours facile. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours un risque compte tenu de leurs personnalités respectives et de leurs relations de travail. Mais il savait aussi que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Il savait qu'elle valait toutes les peines, tous les risques. Et surtout il savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais souffrir. Jamais intentionnellement, qu'elle n'était pas une autre Debbie Marlin et qu'elle était la seule avec qui il avait envie de partager sa vie. Alors, oui elle allait certainement mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous – comme si elle ne le faisait pas déjà… – mais, franchement, il n'en avait que faire du moment qu'il l'avait, elle. Ils y arriveraient, il était confiant.

- « Je suis désolée, je… » commença Sara, complètement perdue.

Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Absolument pas. Il n'aurait pas du la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas dû la consoler. Il n'aurait pas du être tendre. Elle fut coupée dans le cheminement de ses pensées par des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser léger mais chargé d'émotion. Un baiser doux et aimant qui acheva de la déboussoler. On était bien d'accord sur le fait qu'elle venait de confirmer la nécessité d'une rupture, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, donc ce qui se passait maintenant était… complètement inattendu. Elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de considération et de savourer le moment. Mais déjà les lèvres s'éloignaient et un front se posait contre le sien. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber dans un magnifique regard bleu empli de tendresse et voilé de larmes.

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, honey » la reprit affectueusement Grissom « Je n'ai pas compris, je n'ai pas su voir que… » Il s'interrompit un instant, ne parvenant pas à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. « Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime » dit-il finalement, jugeant que c'est ce qui résumait le mieux tout ce qu'il aurait voulu expliquer.

En y réfléchissant bien, songea l'entomologiste, elle était la seule personne à qui il avait dit ces mots – mis à part sa mère. Mais ça lui semblait juste. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se l'avouer, pour s'autoriser à l'admette et surtout à le lui montrer mais le fait est qu'il l'aimait. Cette jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il l'aimait. Alors autant le lui dire. D'ailleurs il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit… rien que pour l'expression choquée – et terriblement adorable – qu'elle arborait à l'instant. Sauf que maintenant il était un peu nerveux… disons très nerveux. Il venait tout de même de se dévoiler. Et cela lui avait demandé un certain courage. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, lui. Elle l'avait sous-entendu mais elle ne l'avait pas dit.

Encore incertaine quant au fait qu'il ait vraiment dit ce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait dit, Sara se contenta de le fixer pendant un moment. Elle le sondait, cherchant à savoir s'il le pensait vraiment. S'il le ressentait vraiment. S'il l'aimait vraiment. Ou alors s'il avait juste dit ça… comme ça. Sur le moment. Non, Grissom n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre ces sortes de déclarations à la légère. Et ses yeux… ses yeux reflétaient ses paroles. Ils étaient aimants, vraiment très tendres. Il la faisait se sentir en sécurité, entourée, désirée… aimée. C'était nouveau. C'était… bon. Alors elle sourit. Elle sourit comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Autant avec les lèvres qu'avec les yeux. Elle vit Grissom se détendre et sourire à son tour, visiblement soulagé.

- « Merci… » fit-elle d'un ton doux et rieur en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de l'entomologiste.

Bien sûr, quelque chose du type 'je t'aime aussi, marions-nous et faisons plein d'enfants' aurait sans doute été davantage de circonstances. Sara en avait conscience. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. Elle s'était bien assez mise à nue pour la journée – voire l'année. En revanche 'merci' reflétait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir eu ce courage. De l'aimer et de le lui dire. C'était un quelque sorte sa manière à elle de lui accorder une autre chance. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas tout à fait. Elle n'oubliait pas. Elle… comprenait.

- « De rien » répondit simplement Grissom avec un léger sourire taquin. Généralement, ce genre de réponse était plutôt négative. Mais il savait que de la part de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le cas. Et ça lui suffisait. « Il va falloir qu'on parle » reprit-il sans relâcher son étreinte. « Il va falloir qu'on mette certaines choses au point » continua t'il alors qu'elle acquiesçait contre son épaule. « Sara » ajouta t'il plus doucement, « je… je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. La prochaine fois que tu douteras, parle-moi. D'accord ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre… ça va demander un peu de temps pour que je m'y fasse, mais je vais faire des efforts. »

- « Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin des faire des efforts » remarqua Sara en relevant la tête, malicieuse puis soudain plus grave. « On devrait y aller doucement… je veux dire, prendre le temps de parler. On ne l'a pas vraiment fait la dernière fois et… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Ils s'étaient jetés tête baissée dans cette relation au lieu de la construire. « Mon Dieu, je me sens tellement stupide… » murmura t'elle en secouant doucement ses boucles brunes, le rose aux joues.

- « Tu ne l'es pas » l'assura l'entomologiste en posant ses lèvres sur son front. « Tu es la plus brillante et la plus belle des femmes que la terre ait portée » fit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser dans le cou de la jeune scientifique.

- « Vil flatteur… » se moqua Sara en souriant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour de bon.

Grissom ne tarda pas à répondre à son invitation explicite et très vite leurs langues se rejoignirent dans une danse voluptueuse et hypnotique. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives et commencèrent à explorer des terrains déjà bien connus. L'entomologiste souleva Sara et la plaqua contre la porte en étouffant son gémissement de sa langue et en passant une main sous son tee-shirt. Tous les deux frissonnèrent lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau nue de la jeune femme. Le baiser gagna en passion et en intensité. Leurs corps demandaient plus mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils aillent plus loin ici et maintenant. Ils rompirent donc l'étreinte d'un commun accord, à bout de souffle. Gil posa son front fiévreux contre celui de Sara. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille fine. Il sourit.

- « Bien… On devrait y aller maintenant… » annonça t'il en se redressant, sans pour autant libérer la jeune femme de son étreinte.

- « Oui, sinon les gens vont commencer à se faire des idées » approuva Sara, taquine.

- « Oh, tu crois ça ? » feignit de s'étonner Grissom en arquant un sourcil, entrant dans son jeu.

- « Tu sais ce que c'est les rumeurs de bureau… » rétorqua la brunette tout contre ses lèvres, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- « Si tu veux on peut éclaircir la situation dès maintenant » proposa l'entomologiste, soudain plus sérieux. Honnêtement, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il avait juste pensé que Sara ne voulait pas s'exposer ainsi. Et manifestement il s'était trompé.

- « Je préférerais qu'on attende un peu » trancha t'elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

En fait peut lui importait que les autres soient au courant ou pas. C'est des sentiments de Grissom dont elle voulait être sûre. Et elle l'était à présent. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être.

- « On va voir si ils sont d'aussi bon experts que ça… » ajouta la jeune scientifique avec un sourire mutin.

- « Comme tu veux » fit Gil, amusé. « Je peux t'inviter pour le petit déjeuner ? » demanda t'il ensuite en frottant doucement sa joue râpeuse contre la sienne.

- « Evidemment » répondit Sara, luttant pour ne pas rire à la sensation de la courte barbe de son amant contre sa peau. « Ta maison ou mon appartement ? » ajouta t'elle d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille.

- « Vous êtes diabolique Miss Sidle » grogna l'entomologiste, les yeux assombris par le désir et les lèvres étirées d'un sourire carnassier. « Je croyais que tu voulais 'y aller doucement' ? »

- « Eh bien, je crois que c'est un peu tard pour y penser… » répliqua la jeune femme, mutine.

* * *

FIN… Du moins, c'est « une » fin mais l'épilogue promet d'être long. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_A partir de ce moment, il n'y a plus que de la guimauve (bon disons, qu'avant c'était déjà très « guimauve » mais là c'est pire que tout) donc vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant… ou pas. En fait, plutôt qu'un épilogue, c'est plutôt une série de petites vignettes (totalement « guimauves » voir désespérantes) que mon esprit fleur bleue m'a poussé à écrire. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas prévenus._

_PS pour Mégara : je sais je ne dois pas te remercier, j'ai appris ma leçon :-) mais quand même, j'espère que ça va te plaire et oui, pour te dire je suis un peu Sara/Nick sur les bords... en fait, je le suis même carrément (parce que je trouve que Grissom est un crétin fini qui ne mérite pas Sara et que Nick est vraiment adorable) mais comme il est plus qu'évident qu'elle est toujours entichée de son entomologiste, je fais avec ;-)_

* * *

De légers coups frappés à la porte de son bureau lui firent relever la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de lire. En reconnaissant la silhouette fine qui se découpait sur le seuil, les lèvres de Grissom s'étirèrent d'un sourire mi-amoureux, mi-taquin, très 'non-grissomien'. Il se redressa dans son siège et contempla avec plaisir – et une fierté certaine – la jolie brune qui s'avançait vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Le scientifique en profita pour laisser ses yeux glisser sur ce corps qu'il avait redécouvert inlassablement et avec délice la nuit dernière. Le souvenir de leurs étreintes – plus que passionnées – faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur et éveillait en lui certains… désirs peu avouables en ces lieux.

- « Ferme la porte derrière toi » demanda calmement l'entomologiste avant qu'elle ne s'en fût trop éloignée.

Sara fronça ses sourcils de plus belle avant de s'exécuter puis de se retourner vers lui, un feuillet à la main. Il la regarda, se tenir là, debout, incertaine. Magnifique. Moulée dans un jean clair et un petit pull amande. Ses cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage. Un visage aux traits fins et harmonieux. Diaphane. Son visage, à elle. Elle, le centre de son univers. En avait-elle seulement conscience ?

- « Heu… Greg ma dit que tu voulais me voir à propos de mes notes sur l'affaire Potter » fit-elle, hésitante, en désignant la porte – maintenant close – et par extension le couloir. « Mais la journée s'est terminée il y a une demi-heure et… » continua t'elle, incertaine.

- « Je sais » répondit Gil, légèrement amusé par la perplexité de la jeune femme. « Viens par ici » ajouta t'il en lui tendant la main après avoir éloigné sa chaise du bureau.

Sara sembla tout à coup comprendre où il voulait en venir et secoua doucement la tête, faisant danser ses boucles brunes sur ses joues. Elle sourit, malicieuse, et s'avança vers lui avec une lenteur calculée. Déposant au passage sur dossier sur la table de travail, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Grissom et le laissa l'attirer vers lui. Elle se retrouva rapidement assise sur ses genoux, face à lui, dans une position difficilement qualifiable de 'professionnelle'. Mais ça ne sembla pas perturber outre mesure l'entomologiste qui glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sara afin de la rapprocher encore davantage de lui.

- « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui… » murmura t'il alors que leurs fronts se joignaient.

- « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du véritable Gil Grissom ? » fit Sara en riant doucement avant de passer ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant. « Je croyais qu'il fallait rester 'sage' au travail ? » ajouta t'elle alors que son nez frôlait gentiment le sien.

- « André Gide a dit : La sagesse n'est pas dans la raison mais dans l'amour. De plus, comme tu l'as fait si pertinemment remarquer, nous ne sommes plus en fonction depuis une trentaine de minutes donc… » répondit Grissom tout contre ses lèvres.

- « Donc ? » reprit Sara sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, il captura ses lèvres dans un long et doux baiser. Elle sembla approuver sa conclusion puisqu'elle prit sur elle d'approfondir le baiser qui devint vite très passionné. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.

- « N'importe qui pourrait entrer » fit remarquer Sara avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « Mmmm… » marmonna Grissom, manifestement plus préoccupé par les courbes de la nuque de la jeune femme sous ses lèvres que par la perspective de se faire prendre sur le fait.

- « Grissom ! » le gronda Sara sans grande conviction et sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le repousser.

- « Gil » rectifia l'interpellé avant de faire glisser ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la brunette alors que ses mains se glissait audacieusement sous son tee-shirt. « Tu me rends fou… » susurra t'il en égarant sa langue sur son lobe.

- « Ouiiiiii, j'en avaaaaais bien uuuuuuuune vague iiiiiiidée » répliqua la jeune femme, avalant durement pour ne pas se laisser aller sous cette douce torture.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant avec espièglerie. Que penserait les autres s'ils voyaient Grissom à présent ? Elle imaginait aisément leurs airs ahuris et cette image la fit sourire encore davantage. L'entomologiste s'écarta doucement d'elle et la fixa un moment. Elle était adorable avec ce sourire mutin et ces yeux malicieux. Elle était très sexy aussi avec ces pommettes légèrement rosées. Elle n'avait certaine aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Le simple fait de la toucher… Il soupira avec délice et repoussa avec tendresse une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- « Je me disais que puisque demain nous avons tous les deux notre journée… » commença Grissom en continuant de jouer avec ses boucles soyeuses.

- « Je travaille demain » l'interrompit la jeune experte en levant un doigt en l'air.

- « Plus maintenant » la corrigea t'il en souriant alors qu'il attrapait doucement son poignet.

- « Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser son statut de superviseur à des fins personnelles… » le taquina Sara, faussement sérieuse.

- « Je n'utilise rien du tout » se défendit Grissom en rapprochant son poignet de son visage avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. « C'est une pure coïncidence s'il se trouve que nos jours de congé correspondent » ajouta t'il en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. « Quoiqu'il en soit, étant donné que demain nous avons tous les deux notre journée, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à décorer ma maison. Bien sûr il faudra tout acheter parce qu'habituellement… »

- « Griss » le coupa Sara en secouant doucement la tête avec un doux sourire. « Ce n'est pas parce j'ai parlé d'un sapin que tu dois… »

- « Sara » la coupa à son tour l'entomologiste en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je ne fais pas ça par obligation. Je veux le faire. J'ai envie de le faire » expliqua t'il alors que son pouce caressait la joue pâle de la brunette. « Je ne le fais pas à cause de toi mais pour toi » conclut-il très sérieusement et avec une sincérité qui la toucha profondément.

- « Oh… D'accord alors » acquiesça la jeune femme. « Il va te falloir un sapin, des boules, guirlandes, des figurines, des cheveux d'anges, des bougies, de la fausse neige… » énuméra t'elle avec malice, observant avec amusement l'expression d'effarement qui se peignait sur le visage du scientifique.

- « Okay, okay… » l'interrompit Grissom, comprenant qu'elle se moquait de lui. « Bon, si tu as fini, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ? » proposa t'il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Sara.

- « Tu vas cuisiner ? » s'enquit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- « A vrai dire je pensais plutôt t'emmener dans un petit restaurant italien qui a ouvert il n'y a pas très longtemps » exposa t'il, la voix teintée d'une légère appréhension par rapport à la réaction de Sara face à cette proposition.

- « Quoi ? Comme un rendez-vous ? » fit mine de s'étonner la jolie brune. « Attention, je vais finir par croire que ça devient sérieux entre nous… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa plaisanterie par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes avant de les enflammer d'un fougueux baiser. Elle se laissa faire bien volontiers et attendit que le baiser prenne fin avant de protester.

- « Hey ! » s'exclama t'elle en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule. « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interrompre comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste ! » se plaignit-elle avec une adorable petite moue d'enfant capricieuse qui ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre.

- « Alors ? » demanda t'il après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « Alors quoi ? » minauda Sara avec un regard candide et innocent.

- « Pour le dîner » précisa t'il, amusé par son comportement enfantin.

Elle qui, quelques heures auparavant, récoltait soigneusement des indices sur le cadavre d'un jeune adolescent qui ne dépassait pas les 14 ans. Elle qui, quelques minutes auparavant, annonçait à ses parents qu'elle avait retrouvé le tueur et que, grâce à son travail et à celui de Greg, il passerait le reste de sa vie derrière des barreaux. C'était une chose qu'il ne pensait pas, honnêtement, qu'elle était capable de faire. Pas si facilement. Il connaissait l'amie en elle – un peu – la scientifique surtout. Cette experte brillante et déterminée dont il admirait l'esprit de déduction et le sang-froid. Il ne connaissait que la part sombre de son humanité. Sa détresse et son empathie face aux cas les plus difficiles. Sa générosité et sa compassion envers les victimes. La douleur liée à son enfance.

Il connaissait aussi son désir et son extraordinaire capacité à apprendre. Mais cette joie de vivre, cette bonne humeur, cet humour, cette exquise féminité, cette tendresse… c'était nouveau pour lui. Il ne la connaissait pas en tant qu'amante. Cette passion en elle qu'elle savait si bien déclancher en lui aussi. Cet abandon si total lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ce don qu'elle avait de l'amadouer, de le faire sourire, de le mettre à l'aise, de lui donner envie de s'ouvrir. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il découvrait et qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour – si tant est que cela fut possible. Il n'avait jamais aimé comme ça avant. Auprès d'elle il ressentait toujours cette délicieuse euphorie… Et quand elle reposait dans bras, au petit matin, encore endormie, il était aux anges. Littéralement.

- « Quel dîner ? » interrogea Sara avec un sourire mutin.

- « Sara… » la gronda gentiment Grissom en fronçant les sourcils.

- « J'adorerais aller dîner avec toi dans ce restaurant italien » fit la jeune femme au creux de son oreille, le faisant intentionnellement frissonner. « Passe me prendre à 20 heures » fit-elle en se levant prestement avant de quitter la salle en souriant. Laissant Grissom seul dans la pièce, une expression mi-surprise, mi-béate plaquée sur le visage. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme…

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

_Pour Megara (encore ;-)) : je sais, j'ai lu tes fics et j'adore aussi Warrick/Sara (en fait j'adore à peu près tout sauf Grissom/'quelqu'un d'autre que Sara' et Nick/Cath)_

* * *

Le bruit d'une clef tournant dans une serrure raisonna soudain dans la maison de Grissom. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Sara légèrement essoufflée mais radieuse et les bras couverts de paquets de tailles diverses. Elle avança légèrement dans la pièce avant de déposer ses sacs à même le sol. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de son écharpe pour la poser négligemment sur une console à côté des clefs.

- « Hey, Griss, tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle en se retournant vers l'entrée.

Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un éclat de rire en observant l'homme en question se débattre pour faire passer un imposant sapin par la porte. Le prenant en pitié, la jeune femme vint à son aide et à eux deux, ils réussirent à venir à bout du conifère récalcitrant. Une fois que Grissom – sous les directives de Sara – eut placé l'arbre en question dans le salon, il se recula pour juger de l'effet.

- « On avait vraiment besoin d'en prendre un aussi grand ? » grommela t'il, plus par principe qu'autre chose.

Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il avait vraiment apprécié cette petite virée avec la jolie brune qui le fixait à présent avec espièglerie. Faire les magasins n'était certainement pas son activité favorite. Loin de là. Pourtant, passer la matinée à voir Sara s'extasier sur la moindre petite décoration – guirlande, étoiles, boules, anges… – et lui sauter au coup à chaque fois qu'il cédait – c'est-à-dire à chaque fois – n'était pas des plus désagréables. Loin de là. Et il avait au moins appris une chose. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Rien. Quoiqu'elle veuille, elle l'aurait. Quoiqu'elle demande, il lui donnerait. Un sourire, un regard, une caresse et il était perdu. Il s'en doutait bien, avant. Mais il en avait obtenu la confirmation. La preuve en était ces paquets dans son entrée et tous les autres qui attendaient dans la voiture.

- « Au lieu de râler, viens plutôt m'aider à décharger le reste… » fit Sara, souriante, en l'entraînant dehors, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Cinq minutes – et deux allers et retours – plus tard, Gil refermait enfin la porte de sa maison. Alors qu'il embrasait la pièce du regard, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son salon n'avait jamais été aussi en désordre et il ne s'y était jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Et il en était de même pour toutes les autres pièces. Mais, pour être honnête, cela avait sans doute davantage à voir avec le fait que cet état des lieux était la preuve de la présence de Sara. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix… Justement, la jeune femme en question fit son apparition. Le sourire de l'entomologiste s'élargit encore. Elle s'était changé et évoluait maintenant dans une de ses chemises – la voir porter un de ses vêtements, à lui, le ravissait toujours au plus haut point – et un short ridiculement – et délicieusement – court, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon un peu brouillon. Adorable.

- « Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ais fait acheté tout ça » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille alors qu'il venait l'enlacer par derrière, glissant ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui et posant son menton sur son épaules.

- « Que 'je' t'ai fait acheté tout ça ? » se récria Sara, amusée, en se laissant aller contre son torse, faisant jouer ses doigts sur les bras qui l'entourait. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle facette de Gil Grissom. Tendre, attentionné, romantique, tactile… et parfois même enfantin. « De toutes façons, tu n'avais qu'à dire non » suggéra t'elle, mutine, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il en aurait été incapable.

- « Mmmm… » fit Grissom, manifestant ainsi son incertitude quant à cette possibilité. « Bon, il va peut-être falloir qu'on s'y mette si on veut que ce soit fini avant demain » reprit-il en toisant d'un regard hostile les empilements de sacs qui encombraient la pièce.

- « On aurait fini » l'assura la brunette en se retournant dans ses bras. « Mais d'abord il faut faire les cookies » annonça t'elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et de se dégager de son étreinte pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- « Des cookies ? » répéta t'il en la suivant, confus, les sourcils froncés.

- « Pour quoi crois-tu que je me suis arrêtée à l'épicerie ? » lui demanda t'elle tout en commençant à ouvrir différents placards.

- « Pour acheter du chocolat… » proposa Grissom, un peu incertain.

- « Exactement » approuva la brunette, achevant de le perdre. « Du chocolat pour préparer des cookies » consentit-elle à expliquer devant sa perplexité.

- « Oh… J'avais cru que tu le destinais à une autre activité… » fit l'entomologiste d'une voix définitivement sensuelle et avec un regard peu équivoque qui fit rougir la jeune femme pour son plus grand plaisir.

- « S'il en reste il se peut que… » commença Sara, malicieuse, avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend. « En attendant, il faudrait que tu le coupes en petits morceaux pendant que je prépare la pâte. Tu peux faire ça ? » s'enquit-elle sans se retourner.

- « Oui chef ! » répondit Grissom, taquin.

Pendant les 10 minutes suivantes, le grand docteur Grissom s'appliqua à réduire des tablettes de chocolat en pépites de tailles 'relativement' égales. En réalité, il en réduisait la moitié et mangeait l'autre tout en contemplant Sara. Le mouvement de ses fines mains qui malaxaient la pâte l'hypnotisait et faisait naître en lui certaines images subliminales peu en rapport avec une quelconque activité culinaire. Pas dans le sens conventionnel en tous cas.

- « Griss ! » s'exclama Sara, le prenant sur le fait. « Tu es sensé découper le chocolat pas l'ingérer » le gronda t'elle en le toisant d'un regard nettement réprobateur, les mains sur les hanches.

L'entomologiste se contenta d'hausser les épaules et adopta son meilleur regard de chien battu afin d'amadouer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Cela ne sembla marcher qu'à moitié puisqu'avant même d'avoir pu réagir il se retrouva recouvert d'un nuage de farine. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toussota et essuya légèrement son visage avant de relever les yeux vers la coupable. La brunette semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même et arborait un petit sourire en coin. Sans dire un mot il plongea sa main dans le pot de farine. Sara ne perdit pas son sourire mais une lueur d'appréhension passa dans son regard. Celui de Grissom se fit mi-diabolique, mi-malicieux. Il s'avança vers elle comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Sara recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par le plan de travail. Il continua jusqu'à être collé à elle.

- « Alors miss Sidle, on attaque son superviseur… » susurra t'il en se penchant vers elle.

Il passa une main sur sa taille, la glissa un peu plus bas et souleva la jeune femme d'un geste brusque – mais néanmoins affectueux – afin de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Sara arqua un sourcil interrogateur et ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Une fine brume blanche tomba doucement sur elle, la faisant éternuer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard était noir. Mais le sourire sexy qui l'accompagnait fit dangereusement s'accélérer le pouls de l'entomologiste. Et le fait de sentir sa poitrine tout contre son torse et ses cuisses autour de sa taille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- « Ah… c'est la guerre que tu veux ? » le challengea la brunette en faisant courir ses doigts sur ses épaules.

Grissom aurait pu jurer que la température venait de monter d'au moins 5 degrés. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait fondamentalement mais il sentait comme une menace derrière la sensualité de sa voix. Et il avait raison constata t'il alors qu'une nouvelle poignée de farine se glissait par l'encolure de son tee-shirt. Il fut tenté de répliquer mais une certaine partie de son anatomie – réagissant à leur position peu catholique – lui suggèrent une autre direction quant à la suite des évènements. De sa main libre – l'autre s'étant frayée un chemin sous la chemise de Sara – il s'empara d'un peu de la pâte qui reposait dans le saladier. Il présenta ensuite ses doigts recouverts de la substance sucrée à la jeune femme. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle ouvrit docilement la bouche et la referma sur les doigts de l'entomologiste.

- « Je préfèrerais un corps à corps, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection… » répliqua Grissom alors qu'elle libérait ses doigts. Il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune femme puis attira son visage vers le sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Pas d'objection » répondit Sara, câline, en nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque alors qu'il la soulevait déjà dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la chambre.

(I wanna be your everything, Keith Urban)

Grissom s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard glissa avec délice le long de la silhouette alanguie sur le lit. Sara était allongée sur son ventre. Une main sous les oreillers, l'autre près de son visage. Ses boucles brunes retombant sur ses épaules et tranchant avec le blanc des draps. La couette s'arrêtait en bas de ses reins, laissant dénudée toute la partie haute de son corps. S'émerveillant une nouvelle fois – avec un candide étonnement – de la présence de cette femme dans sa vie, il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution. Il déposa le verre qu'il tenait sur la table de nuit avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit sans toutefois se glisser sous la couette. Il fit jouer le bout de ses doigts sur la peau claire de Sara avant de déposer d'ardents baisers le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Elle frissonna.

- « Je t'ai préparé un milk-shake. A la vanille » fit l'entomologiste en dégageant tendrement quelques mèches brunes de sa nuque.

- « Mmmm… tu as préparé un milk-shake ? » répéta t'elle, ingénument incrédule, de cette voix légèrement endormie qu'il affectionnait temps.

- « Eh bien techniquement, oui. J'ai mélangé la poudre et le lait » répondit-il, amusé.

Il la sentit – plus qu'il ne l'entendit – rire contre les oreillers. Une vague de chaleur le traversa. Il aimait son rire. Il aimait la voir rire. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle riait grâce à lui – et non pas de lui comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Il remonta délicatement la couette sur ses épaules avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui. Une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux chocolat. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Une fois encore, sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Il ne la méritait pas. C'était un fait. Mais s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, alors il s'y appliquerait. Il s'y appliquerait durant le reste de sa vie.

- « Si je ne vous connaissais pas, docteur Grissom, je penserais que vous essayez de me séduire » le taquina t'elle, avec un sourire sexy, en passant une main sous le tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus son boxer avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

- « Est-ce que ça marche ? » la taquina t'il en retour, savourant la caresse légère de sa paume sur son torse.

- « Je crois que oui » murmura t'elle en glissant son autre main derrière la nuque de son amant afin de l'obliger à se pencher vers elle. « En fait, j'en suis pratiquement sûre » ajouta t'elle dans un souffle.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors dans un baiser d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinies. Un baiser chargé d'émotion. Un de ceux dans lesquels ils faisaient passer tous leurs sentiments. Pas un dans lequel on se perdait. Pas un de ceux qui attisait leur désir. Juste un baiser pour ce dire qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils le seraient toujours. Quand ils se séparèrent, Grissom roula sur le dos et attira Sara contre lui. La jeune femme nicha son visage dans son coup, prit une grande inspiration et soupira de contentement. Cette odeur… Lui… Son odeur. Un mélange entre la fraîcheur de son gel douche – douche qui s'était imposée après la petite bataille de farine dans la cuisine et avant le brûlant corps à corps dans la chambre – et son propre parfum, si particulier.

C'était familier, rassurant, agréable et terriblement enivrant. On disait souvent que les souvenirs étaient souvent liés à des sensations olfactives. Dans les livres, l'héroïne revoyait le sourire de sa mère, leurs jeux dans la neige ou leurs discussions au coin du feu… Tout cela en débouchant une vieille bouteille de parfum. De son parfum. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du parfum de sa mère. Et pour tout dire, elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. Quand elle pensait à Laura Sidle, l'odeur qui dominait était celle âcre et pernicieuse du sang. Le sang de son père. Rien de très réjouissant… Après elle n'était jamais restée assez longtemps dans une famille d'accueil pour se forger de tels souvenirs. Et puis tout au long de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais trouvé ce petit quelque chose…

Il y avait des odeurs qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Evidemment. Les classiques sucrés – comme le chocolat – et les classiques salés – comme les embruns. Quelques parfums de fleurs. Quelques fragrances chimiques. Quelques fumets culinaires. Mais rien que de l'éphémère. Rien qui ne vaille vraiment la peine de s'y arrêter. Rien qui ne puisse la calmer et la combler de cette façon. L'odeur de Grissom. Si elle pouvait exister en flacon, là oui, elle pourrait faire remonter tous ces incroyables moments à la surface. D'un autre côté, avoir l'original sous la main était bien plus plaisant. Définitivement plus plaisant songea t'elle en effleurant du bout des doigts la barbe de son amant qui ronronna – c'est en tous cas le verbe qui lui sembla décrire un mieux le son produit – sous la caresse.

- « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'y mette » fit remarquer Sara alors que sa main descendait sur le cou de Grissom. Puis son épaule. Puis sur son bras. Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de continuer. « On n'aura pas d'autre jour de congé avant Noël. »

- « Je sais » répondit l'entomologiste en portant la main de la jeune femme à son bouche afin d'y déposer un léger baiser. « Et il y a toujours ses cookies que tu m'a promis » ajouta t'il avec malice alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, faussement outrée. Il déposa un autre baiser sur son front après l'avoir dégagé d'une mèche brune. Elle sourit, les yeux clos, et nicha son nez dans son cou. « Je suis trop vieux pour toi » énonça t'il en l'étreignant plus étroitement.

- « Définitivement » approuva t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Et borné » continua t'il, faussement sérieux. C'était un jeu entre eux. Il énonçait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne la méritait et elle le détrompait… ou pas. Rien de très sérieux mais ça le rassurait. Ça lui permettait d'exorciser des peurs bien réelles.

- « Pas plus que moi… » souligna t'elle d'un ton taquin.

- « C'est vrai » admit Grissom en souriant alors qu'elle lui donnait un léger coup sur le torse en guise de représailles. « Et je suis incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressens » reprit-il.

- « Moi je trouve que tu y arrives plutôt bien… » murmura Sara d'une voix plus que suggestive.

L'entomologiste sourit contre son front et ferma les yeux. Juste quelques secondes. Juste pour savourer le moment. Il garda ses paupières closes quand il sentit la jeune femme remuer contre lui. Des lèvres chaudes et sucrées se posèrent brièvement contre les siennes, lui tirant un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent. Peu après, le corps auquel elles appartenaient s'éloigna à son tour malgré ses protestations. Boudeur, il décida de ne pas rouvrir les yeux. Mais bientôt, le bruit léger d'un tissu qui tombe au sol et la perspective de la vue de sa charmante subordonnée en tenue d'Eve le firent changer d'avis. Il l'observa pendant un moment, empli d'admiration et d'adoration… jusqu'à ce qu'un oreiller vienne le heurter en pleine figure.

- « Hey ! » protesta t'il en ôtant de son visage l'offensant projectile.

- « Au travail docteur Grissom » répliqua t'elle avec un petit air mutin et entièrement vêtue cette fois – au grand désappointement de l'éminent scientifique.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans le salon après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire mi-tendre mi-moqueur. Elle réapparut peu après dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, espiègle, un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc planté sur la tête. Adorable. Grissom secoua la tête en souriant. Lui savait déjà ce qu'il voulait pour Noël… songea t'il en se levant pour la rejoindre. En fait, il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait pour Noël. Pour ce noël et pour tous les suivants.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bien sûr que c'est à continuer... il reste encore au moins 4 chapitres ;-)_

* * *

- « Alors, pas trop déçue ? » fit doucement Grissom en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bruns, l'enroulant distraitement autour de ses doigts.

L'entomologiste paressait dans son canapé. Sara était à moitié allongée sur lui. Son dos contre son torse. Il avait passé un bras atour de sa taille. Son pouce traçait de légers cercles sur la peau ferme et douce de l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle avait posé une de ses mains sur son avant bras tandis que l'autre tenait un sucre d'orge qu'elle portait à sa bouche à intervalles réguliers. Un air de jazz filait dans l'air. Dans un coin le sapin se dressait avec majesté. Sur la table basse, quelques bougies, un plat de sushi largement entamé, un bol de nougats, deux parts de pudding et deux coupes de champagne…

- « Déçue par quoi ? » s'enquit la brunette en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- « Eh bien, tu as le sapin, mais pour le pain d'épice… » la taquina t'il avec un grand sourire avant de lui voler un baiser.

Sara se retourna complètement de façon à être assise sur ses genoux. Souriant avec malice, elle laissa ses doigts zigzaguer lascivement sur son torse. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, amusée de constater l'effet que sa simple proximité pouvait avoir sur lui. Cela l'attendrissait… Oui, bon, cela l'excitait aussi mais elle était surtout attendrie. Il avait fait les sushi lui-même – et avec beaucoup d'application. Des sushi pour 'débutants'. Au concombre. Au tofu Et à l'avocat. Des sushi pour végétariens en somme. Elle avait trouvé ça adorable, le voir s'affairer comme ça. Pour elle. Il avait choisi un champagne 'grand cru'. Et il l'avait laissée faire le pudding.

Bon, disons qu'ils l'avaient fait tous les deux et qu'ils avaient passé une bonne heure à nettoyer la cuisine quelque peu éprouvée par une bataille d'œufs et de farine. Un sourire carnassier passa fugitivement sur ses lèvres à se souvenir. La plupart de leurs débats culinaires les amenaient à finir la discussion dans la chambre. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Absolument pas. Bien au contraire. D'ailleurs elle avait toujours pensé que Grissom se révèlerait un amant passionné et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Loin de là… Quoiqu'il en soit ce dîner avait été parfait. C'était sans doute le meilleur réveillon qu'elle n'ait jamais passé jusqu'à présent. Dans un contexte 'romantique' en tous cas. Mais elle se sentait d'humeur espiègle…

- « Hmmm… Je suis prête à faire l'impasse si tu me donnes mon cadeau » murmura t'elle contre ses lèvres avec une adorable petite moue enjôleuse.

- « Quel cadeau ? » plaisanta Grissom avant de lui voler un autre baiser pour l'empêcher de répliquer comme elle se préparait à le faire. Finalement, le baiser s'éternisa et s'approfondit lorsqu'elle y répondit avant de s'écarter de nouveau. Gil passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût persistant des siennes mêlé au parfum de la sucrerie.

- « Parfait, dans ce cas tu n'auras pas le tien » annonça Sara, faussement boudeuse, en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

- « J'ai déjà le mien » objecta l'entomologiste avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il glissait ses deux mains dans le dos de la jeune femme sous le tissu soyeux de son top.

- « Okay… » fit-elle en fermant les yeux sous la délicieuse caresse. « Je pourrais toujours donner celui que j'ai acheté à Greg, je suis sûre qu'il ne rechignera pas, lui… » avança t'elle, espiègle en passant ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant.

D'un geste vif, Grissom la fit rouler sous lui, inversant les rôles et soutirant un sourire à sa 'victime' étrangement consentante. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva prestement, sans aucun égard pour la mine frustrée de la jeune femme qu'il abandonnait sur le canapé. Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Sara était assise. Les jambes repliées sous elle. Le regard dans le vague. Sa coupe de champagne à la main. Un léger sourire illuminait ses traits diaphanes. Il déposa précautionneusement ses paquets sur le sol et se glissa derrière la jolie brune. Il la débarrassa ensuite de son verre sans qu'elle ne montre le moindre signe de résistance. Il se pencha pour embrasser la peau nue de ses épaules avec délicatesse avant de remonter le long de son cou pour atteindre son oreille.

- « Tu es prête ? » souffla t'il doucement contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner.

Comme elle acquiesçait, il reprit les paquets abandonner à ses pieds et fit le tour du canapé. Il lui tendit d'abord le plus gros des deux. Rond. Rouge. Surmonté d'un volumineux nœud doré. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air mystérieux qu'il arborait à dessein mais reporta bien vite son attention sur le cadeau. Grissom choisit de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, un peu en retrait et d'observer sa réaction. Lui trouver un cadeau approprié n'avait pas été aussi problématique qu'il l'aurait cru. En fait il avait toujours eu une idée assez précise de ce qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir dans des circonstances similaires. Alors il s'était lancé… Sara retira avec précaution le couvercle avec la même excitation ingénue qu'un enfant. Immédiatement une petite bouille poilue surmontée de deux petites oreilles pointue émergèrent du paquet.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Un radieux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle étincelle. Elle tendit une main vers la petite boule chocolat et glissa ses doigts sur sa douce fourrure. Le chaton ronronna de contentement et plissa ses beaux yeux ambrés. Sara sortit la petite bête de sa boîte et la posa sur ses genoux. Instinctivement l'animal se roula en boule contre son estomac, frottant son petit museau froid contre la paume de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un rire à ce contact inattendu. Elle releva ensuite les yeux pour croiser le regard tendre que Grissom posait sur elle. Elle tendit une main vers lui, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Il s'exécuta et vint prendre place aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- « Merci » chuchota Sara en glissant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle.

Après un long et doux baiser, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, souriant. Elle, ravie de son cadeau et lui, ravi de son ravissement.

- « Dois-je en déduire qu'elle te plait ? » s'enquit Grissom, taquin, en repoussant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

- « Je l'adore » répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité avant de reprendre. « Elle ? »

- « C'est une fille » confirma l'entomologiste en retraçant tendrement le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce. « Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé à toi » admit-il alors que son regard se posait sur le chaton, lové contre Sara et apparemment endormi.

- « Parce qu'elle est brune ? » suggéra t'elle en caressant distraitement l'animal.

- « Parce qu'elle est belle, indépendante, tendre, vive… et très intelligente » la corrigea t'il tout contre ses lèvres.

Sara lui rendit son baiser avant de sourire en secouant doucement la tête. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et elle pensait sincèrement ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de choses. Les cadeaux, les mots doux, les gestes tendres… Elle pensait d'autant plus ne pas en avoir besoin parce qu'elle pensait que de toutes façons elle ne les obtiendrait pas. Pourtant, si. Et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage – chose qu'elle ne songeait pas être possible. C'est juste que cela avait tendance à la déstabiliser. Bien sûr elle s'y habituerait mais ça n'en restait pas moins déstabilisant. Délicieusement déstabilisant.

- « Quoi ? » fit Grissom en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué par la réaction de la brunette.

- « Tu es vraiment… surprenant » répondit simplement Sara en souriant, ingénument amusée et attendrie.

- « Je prendrais ça comme un compliment » reprit l'entomologiste après quelques secondes de réflexion, souriant à son tour avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « Je vais l'appeler Lily » annonça soudainement la jeune femme qui avait reporté son attention sur le chaton.

Quand elle était petite elle avait rêvé d'avoir un chat mais elle n'avait jamais osé en demander un. A la maison… Enfin, elle avait peu à peu abandonner l'idée. Avec les familles d'accueils… Et puis plus tard elle n'y avait pas vraiment repensé. Elle était esclave de son travail, rarement chez elle et arrivait tout juste à veiller à la survie de son unique plante. Mais maintenant, avec Grissom… Oui, cela lui semblait une merveilleuse idée. Après tout, si Gil était capable de s'occuper de deux tarentules, un dragon de komodo et une dizaine d'autres insectes auxquels elle ne préférait pas penser, elle pouvait bien prendre soin d'un chaton. Sans compter que cette petite boule de poils était littéralement adorable… L'entomologiste profita de son inattention pour attraper le deuxième paquet.

- « J'ai autre chose pour toi » se lança Grissom en déballant une boîte de velours pourpre sous les yeux à présent attentifs et quelque peu interrogatifs de la brunette.

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit une fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle était pendue une petite fée. L'adorable créature possédait une silhouette gracieuse ainsi qu'une délicate paire d'ailes finement ouvragées. Les deux bras de la fée embrassaient une perle dont les reflets nacrés brillaient à la lumière des chandelles. L'entomologiste défit le fermoir avec dextérité. Il se pencha ensuite vers Sara et passa la chaîne autour de la nuque de la jeune femme. Lorsque cela fut fait, il recula pour mieux juger de l'effet. Superbe. Elle était superbe avec ce pendentif. Elle était superbe sans. Certes. Mais le bijou mettait incontestablement son décolleté en valeur songea t'il en laissant glisser son regard sur sa gorge nue.

- « Griss… je… je ne… » bafouilla Sara en portant instinctivement la main à son cou, le souffle coupé.

Elle avait suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. Elle s'était émerveillée devant la beauté du cadeau. Elle avait frémit lorsque les mains de son amant avaient subrepticement caresser la peau de sa nuque. Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait réagir à tout ça. Un bijou. Vraisemblablement précieux, donc très cher et incroyablement beau. Elle aimait ce cadeau. Elle aimait ce qu'il signifiait. Elle aimait qu'il la connaisse assez bien pour toujours savoir exactement ce qui lui plairait.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, honey » chuchota Grissom en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de le faire suivre d'une myriade d'autres le long de l'arcade de son nez, sur ses joues avant de rejoindre ses lèvres.

- « Merci… Merci beaucoup » finit tout de même par articuler Sara, son front contre le sien, les yeux clos, souriante.

Lorsque l'émotion pointant dans sa voix menaça de submerger Grissom, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait encore du mal à gérer ce genre de débordements même s'il commençait sérieusement à les apprécier. Cela tenait surtout du fait que c'était 'elle' mais le fait de s'ouvrir à 'elle', l'amenait à s'ouvrir aux autres aussi. Un peu. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi agréable qu'avec elle. La sienne. Sa Sara. Finalement, ils finirent la soirée comme ils l'avaient commencer, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se partager des petits carrés de nougats qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement goûter devant « L'étrange Noël de M. Jack ». Une soirée parfaite en somme. Il était étrange de constater combien deux solitudes, exacerbées comme les leurs, formaient le plus parfait des ensembles.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

(Every little thing she does is magic, Sting)

Un son léger et mélodieux provenant de son bureau le fit s'arrêter net et revenir sur ses pas. Intrigué, Grissom passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Toutefois, ce n'est pas sans une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit Sara, assise à son bureau, chantonnant doucement et… jouant tranquillement avec sa tarentule. Ça c'était nouveau en revanche. Depuis quand Sara aimait les arachnides ? Bon, techniquement, elle n'avait jamais avoué les détester mais il avait toujours présumé qu'elle ne les appréciait pas particulièrement. D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait sincère, il soupçonnait fortement qu'elle ne faisait ça – passant outre son propre dégoût – que parce qu'elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, lui. Et il en était touché. Touché et flatté.

- « L'araignée Gipsy monte à la gouttière. Tiens voilà la pluie, Gipsy tombe par terre… »

Une comptine visiblement songea Grissom en réprimant difficilement un sourire. Elle était tellement adorable ainsi… L'araignée dépliait ses longues pâtes, arpentant délicatement les paumes ouvertes de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement merveilleuse. Tellement belle aussi… Sara. Pas l'araignée. Et elle sembla finalement se rendre de sa présence parce qu'elle releva ses yeux chocolat vers lui et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste en s'avançant dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Sara en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- « Je te cherchais depuis un moment » énonça t'il en venant s'adosser au bureau.

- « Je sais. Je t'attendais… » fit la brunette. « Et puis Gipsy s'ennuyait alors on s'est tenu mutuellement compagnie » ajouta t'elle avec malice.

- « Je suis sûre que… 'Gipsy' a apprécié l'attention » la taquina Grissom en reprenant l'araignée pour la placer dans son terrarium.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Sara et lui tendit une main, l'invitant à se lever. Elle accepta l'invitation et se laissa attirer contre le torse de l'entomologiste alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait cru être vivant avant ça, mais ce n'est qu'avec elle qu'il l'était vraiment. Vivant. Elle le faisait se sentir complet. Comme si… Comme si quelque part elle était ce qui le faisait se sentir complet. Oui, évidemment, dit comme ça, c'était un peu confus mais il se comprenait. Elle avait toujours été le facteur inconnu dans sa vie. C'est ça qui l'avait effrayé… Elle avait toujours représenté ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Pourtant, elle était aussi celle qui lui avait apporté cette stabilité, ce sentiment enivrant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui l'on tient et qui tient à vous, d'avoir un avenir avec cette personne…

- « Tu sais que tu es étonnante ? » chuchota t'il à son oreille tout en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- « Humm… oui, on me le dit assez souvent » plaisanta la jeune femme, espiègle, avant de poser son front contre son épaule. Il rit doucement à son commentaire et resserra son étreinte.

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda Grissom à voix basse, une main caressant tendrement ses boucles brunes. Sara acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme, le nez dans son cou.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça maintenant ? » ronchonna t'elle en redressant la tête. Ça fait presque un mois qu'elle est partie ! »

Et un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble constata intérieurement Gil. Et il avait l'impression que cela avait toujours été. Cela aurait toujours du être en tous cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait avec culpabilité. Tant d'années gâchées pour rien… Mais peu importait, tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui c'était elle. Elle et les précieux moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Leur relation était restée 'secrète'… Ou du moins 'discrète'. Atwater était au courant et avait donné son feu vert. Conrad n'avait pu que suivre tout en exigeant de contresigner les évaluations de Sara – ce qui, au fond était plutôt normal et plutôt une bonne chose pour la crédibilité de la jeune femme au sein du LVPD. Leurs coéquipiers semblaient se douter de quelque chose mais ils ne se décidaient pas à les questionner ce dont Grissom leur savait gré.

Ce soir c'était la fête d'adieu de Sofia Curtis. Très honnêtement, il n'avait pas – aucun d'eux n'avaient – vraiment envie d'y assister mais il fallait être diplomate, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il se réconforta en songeant que Sara et lui ne travaillaient pas le lendemain. Il lui tardait déjà d'être à la maison, avec elle. Et la grasse matinée qui s'annonçait… Bon, d'abord les corvées, ensuite le plaisir. Se détachant de la brunette, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Puis il serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher et de l'inviter à passer devant lui alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

- « Mais quand même, 'Gipsy' ? D'où ça vient, ça ? » la taquina Grissom, amusé, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui donna une légère tape sur le bras et le fusilla du regard, sans cesser de sourire. Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception se fit en silence. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard entendu avant de se lancer dans la fosse aux lions. Une demi-heure plus tard Sara discutait agréablement avec ses trois coéquipiers, un verre de soda à la main. Riant à une blague de Greg, elle s'appuyait contre Nick qui avait fraternellement passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Grissom – moins chanceux – s'efforçait de paraître intéressé par la conversation qu'entretenaient Catherine, Sofia et Conrad et à laquelle il était 'sensé' prendre part. Ecklie les quitta finalement – ce qui n'arrangeait qu'à moitié l'entomologiste en réalité – le laissant seul avec les deux blondes.

- « Gil ? » fit Sofia, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'entomologiste qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Catherine esquissa un discret sourire, mi-amusée et mi-peiné pour la jeune femme qui n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et qui n'en avait pas conscience.

- « Pardon, tu disais ? » s'enquit Grissom, s'arrachant à regret de la contemplation de la charmante brune à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir, maintenant que nous ne travaillons plus vraiment ensemble et puisque notre dernier rendez-vous était plutôt agréable, j'ai pensé que peut-être nous pourrions… » se lança la nouvelle détective avec un étonnant mélange de confiance en elle et de nervosité.

- « Non, je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible » l'interrompit le scientifique, prit au dépourvu. Instinctivement, son regard glissa vers Sara, et il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- « Et demain ? Ou même dans la semaine. Quel jour vous conviendrait ? » demanda Sofia, pleine d'espoir.

- « Heu… Sofia… » commença Grissom, mal à l'aise en constatant les fausses idées qu'avait pu se faire son ex-collègue. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Atwater alors que Nick était encore à l'hôpital. Avait-il réellement agi avec autant d'inconséquence ? Lui avait-il réellement laissé croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux ? Il l'appréciait en tant qu'experte, certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. « Je ne vais pas dîner avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre soir… » Il la regarda pâlir. Non. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça. « Je… J'ai quelqu'un en ce moment » finit-il par dire, les yeux rivés sur son verre qu'il triturait nerveusement. « Et c'est sérieux. Très sérieux » ajouta t'il, plus sûr de lui.

L'entomologiste releva ensuite la tête. Il tomba d'abord sur le regard interloqué de Sofia, puis sur celui approbateur de Catherine qui lui souriait avec chaleur. Elle était fière de lui. Fière qu'il admette ses sentiments. Et elle était contente aussi. Très contente pour lui, pour eux. Après leur petite conversation, trois semaines auparavant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de discuter. Elle savait que les choses allaient au mieux entre lui et Sara. Et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Mais elle comprenait fort bien la confusion de Sofia. Les deux experts étaient extrêmement discrets à propos de leur relation. Mis à part une nette diminution des tensions, quelques sourires et regards complices, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

- « Oh, je vois… » fit Sofia, masquant difficilement sa déception. « Bon, eh bien, ce n'est pas grave… en tous cas j'ai été fière de travailler avec vous et… j'espère que ça continuera. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser à présent, je dois dire un mot au capitaine Brass avant qu'il s'en aille. Gil, Catherine, passez une bonne soirée » conclut-elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

- « Je trouve que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti » remarqua Cath, non sans une certaine ironie, alors que Sofia disparaissait dans la foule. « Très sérieux, hein ? » reprit-elle, taquine. « C'est bien Gil, pour vous deux » termina t'elle plus sérieuse.

- « Merci » répondit simplement Grissom en hochant la tête, sincère.

- « Et quand comptais-tu l'annoncer à tout le monde ? » s'enquit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Nous ne comptons pas 'annoncer' notre relation à tout le monde » la corrigea Gil, amusé.

- « Mais il… » protesta la femme blonde.

- « Les gens l'apprendront quand ils l'apprendront, rien ne presse » la coupa l'entomologiste en secouant doctement la tête. « Pour l'instant on préfère garder ça pour nous. »

- « Greg va en avoir le cœur brisé » plaisanta Catherine, malicieuse. « David aussi… »

- « C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis » répliqua Grissom, souriant, le regard posé sur Sara qui grimaçait avec espièglerie. Elle rappelait sans doute à Nick, pour la 37ème cette semaine-ci, combien sa toute nouvelle moustache était « hideuse ». Cela amusait toujours le texan qui, la plupart du temps, se contentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en représailles. Elle ne manquait jamais de se récrier et Grissom trouvait ça positivement adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

(Miss independent, Kelly Clarkston)

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester ? » demanda Grissom pour – approximativement – la dixième fois de la soirée.

Assis sur un des hauts tabourets qui bordait le comptoir de sa cuisine, l'entomologiste, la mine sombre, faisait rouler un verre de vin rouge entre ses doigts. Ce soir Sara devait sortir avec Nick, Warrick et Tina – sa toute nouvelle femme. Tandis que lui dînait avec Catherine. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle sorte avec les gars ni avec celui de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Catherine mais… Il savait qu'il aurait été le bienvenu en accompagnant Sara. D'ailleurs il avait été invité. Et il avait aimablement décliné l'invitation pour passer une soirée avec son amie. Officiellement pour la soutenir. Depuis que Warrick s'était marié, les relations entre l'afro-américain et la blonde s'étaient indubitablement dégradées. Et tout le monde avait très bien compris pourquoi.

Mais à présent, le jeune expert ne sortait guère sans sa femme et Catherine avait encore du mal à supporter la vue de leur heureux couple. Donc, la plupart du temps, elle préférait ne pas venir. Bien que ne prenant pas parti, l'amitié de Grissom allait naturellement à sa plus vieille connaissance. A Catherine. Sara, en revanche avait toujours été plus proche des garçons. Et elle s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec Tina. A tel point que les deux jeunes femmes passaient une partie de leur temps libre ensemble à faire les boutiques par exemple. D'où certaines tensions lorsqu'ils devaient 'choisir' entre les deux 'partis'. En soit, passer des soirées séparées n'étaient pas une mauvaise chose. Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de six mois maintenant. Ils vivaient ensemble.

Et s'ils chérissaient chaque moment passé en tête à tête, leurs caractères respectifs les inclinaient à ne pas être constamment l'un avec l'autre… Ils s'aimaient. Vraiment. Ils s'adoraient. Littéralement. Et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître plus ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être aussi heureux qu'ensemble. C'était une évidence. D'ailleurs, selon les propres termes de Greg, ils irradiaient quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas nié. Ils auraient eu du mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, Grissom rechignait à se séparer de l'amour de sa vie comme il se plaisait à l'appeler pour la faire enrager – ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait l'idée mais l'expression l'horripilait.

- « Griss… » fit Sara depuis la chambre, la voix teintée d'exaspération. « J'ai promis que je viendrais avec eux. C'est prévu depuis très longtemps. Et j'ai envie d'y aller » ajouta t'elle en faisant son apparition dans le salon.

- « J'avais dit à Catherine que tu serais là… » commença t'il en se retournant avant que le reste de la phrase ne meure sur ses lèvres. Il manqua de faire tomber son verre. L'apparition de Sara lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle était merveilleuse.

- « Eh bien tu n'aurais pas du » répliqua la brunette plus agacée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Elle était manifestement inconsciente de l'effet de sa tenue et de son allure générale sur l'entomologiste.

Le tissu de sa courte robe de satin marron crissa légèrement lorsqu'elle se pencha sur l'affectueux félin qui ronronnait à ses pieds. Ses boucles brunes, brillantes et bien dessinées, retombèrent gracieusement sur son visage alors qu'elle caressait la fourrure chocolat du petit animal. Grissom nota, la gorge sèche, que non seulement sa robe suggérait admirablement ses formes harmonieuses mais qu'elle révélait également une appréciable proportion de ses fines jambes fuselées. Son maquillage était plus recherché nota t'il avec un plaisir évident et une moins évidente pointe de jalousie, de possessivité peut-être. Une ombre mordorée sur la paupière. Un trait de khôl sous les yeux. Une touche de blush sur les pommettes. Un éclat rosé sur les lèvres. Un délicat bracelet d'or au poignet.

Se sentant observer, la jeune femme se releva lentement et ne put que sourire en croisant le regard appréciateur et terriblement tendre de son amant. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes, amusée par son air boudeur. C'était une expression à elle. Cette petite moue enfantine et adorable. Il avait finit par la lui emprunter à force de la voir en user sans pouvoir y résister. Après une dernière caresse à Lily, qui jouait maintenant avec la lanière de ses sandales, Sara s'approcha de Grissom jusqu'à se retrouver debout entre ses jambes, face à lui. Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la brunette, froissant le doux tissu de la robe sous ses doigts, et l'attira encore davantage contre son torse. Elle ne protesta pas et se saisit du verre sur le comptoir avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide pourpre qu'il renfermait.

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle en ce moment… » admit la jeune femme en reposant le verre. Elle se retourna vers Grissom alors que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec le col de la chemise de l'entomologiste. « … mais elle aurait du y penser avant. Vous êtes beaucoup plus semblables que vous le croyez » ajouta t'elle avec un léger sourire sans que Gil puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

Mauvaise chose trancha t'il cependant quand il sentit le corps de Sara se tendre imperceptiblement sous ses mains. Il exerça une affectueuse pression sur ses hanches. Mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et continua en fixant vaguement un point au dessus de l'épaule de Grissom.

- « Warrick lui a laissé du temps, Griss. Beaucoup de temps » énonça la jeune femme. « Ça faisait combien ? Sept ans ? Huit ? Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir maintenant de vivre sa vie. Il a été patient mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'il l'attendrait toute sa vie. Elle a déjà une famille. Pas lui et il mérite d'en avoir une. Tina est parfaite pour lui. Elle n'a pas joué avec lui. Elle l'aime vraiment » conclut Sara, le regard flamboyant.

- « Tu penses que j'ai joué avec toi ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste, soucieux en fronçant les sourcils.

Conservant un bras autour de sa taille, Gil leva l'autre et sa main vint effleurer la joue de la jolie brune dans caresse timide, presque aérienne. Qu'avait –il donc bien pu faire pour mériter cette deuxième chance ? Pour la mériter, elle ? Elle avait souffert à cause de lui et malgré tout elle lui avait pardonné. Jamais il ne pourrait lui être assez reconnaissant pour ça. Jamais il ne réussirait à effacer cette dette. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'en était pas fier. Il pouvait juste l'aimer, de toute son âme… Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Sara. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et pencha la tête afin de mieux savourer la sensation de sa paume chaude contre sa peau. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Particulièrement en ce moment.

- « Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais fait 'consciemment' mais… oui » avoua la jeune experte en évitant consciencieusement son regard.

- « Sara… » fit Grissom alors qu'il prenait son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à se tourner vers lui. « Jamais, jamais je n'ai voulu ça. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je le sais » répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, touchée par l'amour et la douleur qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

Il passa sa main sur la nuque de Sara, sous ses boucles brunes et l'attira contre son torse. Il posa ses lèvres sur la chair tendre de son cou et la berça doucement alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils y avaient encore certains sujets qu'ils n'avaient pas abordés, certains souvenirs douloureux qu'ils avaient préférés mettre de côté… pour l'instant. Ils avaient encore quelques vieux démons à exorciser avant de pouvoir réellement aller plus loin dans leur relation. Mais ils avaient le temps, cela viendrait petit à petit, naturellement. Ils avaient déjà parlé. Beaucoup. Ils avaient déjà partagé leurs craintes et leurs espoirs. Ils y arrivaient d'ailleurs nettement mieux qu'ils l'avaient cru tout d'abord. Disons que les conversations sur l'oreiller aidaient beaucoup…

- « Ça va aller ? » chuchota Grissom contre sa tempe avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- « Ça va aller » confirma Sara à voix basse, les paupières closes.

L'entomologiste s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la contempla jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Il embrassa avec délice son sourire naissant. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son menton, de sa gorge pour remonter dans son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il titilla un moment. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec fièvre comme pour effacer toutes ces fois où il l'avait faite souffrir. Elle répondit au baiser en nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, ils souriaient tous les deux.

- « Tu sais ce que je préfère dans le fait de vivre avec toi ? » fit Gil avec malice tout en traçant du pouce de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Elle avait bien quelques idées mais elle se doutait que s'il posait la question c'est qu'il avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Et sa curiosité était piquée.

- « Vivre avec toi » fut sa réponse et il l'accompagna d'un sourire charmeur. « Tu es vraiment sûre de devoir sortir ? » demanda t'il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- « Griss… » le menaça Sara, plus amusée que réellement fâchée.

- « D'accord, d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer » rétorqua Grissom alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore. « Et puis j'ai un prénom je te signale » la taquina t'il.

- « Okay, Gil » reprit-elle, faussement sérieuse, en posant son front contre le sien. « Mais ça ne change rien. Nick devrait arriver dans… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. « … trois minutes et j'ai promis à Tina de l'aider à supporter les gars » expliqua la jeune femme. « Tu diras bonsoir à Catherine de ma part » termina t'elle en cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise de l'entomologiste qui se faisait un jeu de la retenir. « Arrête ! » fit-elle en rigolant.

- « Je t'aime » énonça très sérieusement le scientifique, les yeux rivés aux siens avant de nicher sa tête contre la poitrine de la brunette qui passait tendrement ses doigts dans les courtes boucles poivre et sel de sa nuque.

De vigoureux coups de sonnettes raisonnèrent dans la maison et brisèrent la magie de l'instant. Nick… fut la pensée commune des deux amants. Et à l'instant même une certaine envie de meurtre fit son chemin dans leurs deux esprits. Finalement, c'est Sara qui rompit l'étreinte et Gil la laissa partir à regret.

- « Passe une bonne soirée » lança t'elle avant d'attraper son sac et de serrer brièvement la main de l'entomologiste.

- « Toi aussi » fit-il en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens quelques précieuses secondes de plus pour finalement la relâcher à regret.

Sur le chemin de la porte elle s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier l'état de son maquillage dans le miroir. Elle replaça quelques boucles rebelles, pinça ses lèvres puis fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la sortie. Mais au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour sous les yeux ébahis de Grissom qui la regarda faire sans un mot, les sourcils froncés. Sans hésitation et indifférente à Nick qui s'impatientait derrière la porte, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un bref mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « J'aime » fit-elle au creux de son oreille avant de repartir rapidement et de disparaître derrière la porte dans un froissement de satin, sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir répondre.

Une fois seul Grissom sourit. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait vraiment dit. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait prouvé de bien des façons. Mais l'entendre le lui dire… Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre très doué dans ce domaine. Et exprimer leur sentiment à l'oral était une chose dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude – ça et les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils se le prouvaient. Mais ils ne se le disaient pas. Ou très rarement. En fait il était presque plus 'démonstratif' qu'elle. Ces mots là avaient franchi ses lèvres en quelques occasions durant ces six mois mais ils n'avaient jamais franchi celle de la jeune femme. Mais si elle était prête à l'avouer maintenant c'est qu'elle croyait vraiment en lui, en eux. Et ça c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui faire.

Quittant finalement cet état de béatitude qui lui était fort peu coutumier, il se leva. Catherine n'allait pas tarder et quelques petites préparations étaient encore nécessaires pour le dîner qu'il avait prévu. Steak tartare. Certains y auraient vu un désir de compenser le régime sans viande qu'il avait adopté – de sa propre initiative – en vivant avec Sara. Mais la vérité était que c'était un peu le plat rituel de ces dîners entre amis. Entre Catherine et lui. Arrivé devant le réfrigérateur, son regard se porta naturellement sur une série de quatre petites photos alignées verticalement. Sara et lui. Front contre front. Dos à dos. Joue contre joue. Et lèvres contre lèvres. Gil se souvint avec amusement du jour où elle l'avait entraîné – ou plutôt traîné – dans un photomaton.

Il avait surtout râlé pour la forme parce que l'air ravi qu'elle avait affiché à l'idée de prendre ces photos l'avait immédiatement convaincu. Et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il passa à la photo suivante, plus classique, sur laquelle Sara posait – rieuse – dans un parc, une adorable petite fille blonde dans les bras. Brenda. Dans le passé, il avait souvent reproché à Sara de trop s'investir dans ses enquêtes, émotionnellement parlant, mais parfois il se disait que c'est peut-être elle qui avait raison. Quand il la voyait avec Brenda… Cette enfant avait perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille – ses frères, sa mère et son père qui abusait d'elle – mais avec Sara elle semblait revivre. D'ailleurs pendant un moment la brunette avait la seule avec laquelle la fillette acceptait de communiquer.

C'est pour elle que la jeune experte avait appris la langage des signes puisque Brenda avait refusé de reparler pendant près d'un an. Encore une chose pour laquelle il admirait la jeune femme. Sur la photo du dessous, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du doigt le visage souriant de la jolie brune. Il y avait toute l'équipe sur celle-ci. Plus loin Warrick, sa femme, Nick et Sara. Puis Lindsay et sa mère… Afficher des photos à cet endroit ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de l'entomologiste mais l'effet lui plaisait. Et il lui plaisait d'autant plus que ces images étaient une preuve de la présence de Sara. Ça et les tulipes sur la table basse du salon. Les DVD de Stargate à côté de la télé. Les pots de nutella dans les placards. Les livres de Jane Austen sur les étagères. Le tofu dans le frigidaire. Les bijoux sur la commode de leur chambre. Les cadres sur les murs. Les escarpins dans le dressing. Les coussins multicolores sur le canapé. Son parfum dans la salle de bain. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de cette maison un endroit plus chaleureux, plus vivant…


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Les dernières 36 heures avaient été épuisantes pour toute l'équipe. Une affaire particulièrement délicate – impliquant la mort d'un ex-sénateur – les avait tous maintenu éveillés pendant près d'une journée et demi. Les cinq membres de l'équipe de jour étaient sur les rotules mais soulagés d'avoir pu enfin confondre le meurtrier et son commanditaire. La fatigue et la frustration accumulées avaient eu raison de toute bonne humeur et amabilité au sein du labo. Nick et Warrick s'étaient accrochés à propos d'une tasse de café. Sara ne parlait plus à Grissom depuis qu'il avait élevé la voix – à tord – contre elle. Du moins elle boudait. Catherine était à prendre avec des pincettes. Et Greg ne tenait debout que grâce à la caféine. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux et dormir.

Le faible soleil de cette journée de novembre se couchait déjà sur l'horizon lorsque Sara et Nick franchirent les portes du LVMPD. Les deux jeunes gens, malgré une fatigue évidente, discutaient en souriant. Une rafale de vent fit frissonner la brunette qui resserra instinctivement les pans de sa chemise contre son torse. Le texan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et frotta vigoureusement son dos afin de la réchauffer. Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher en direction de leurs voitures. Peu après Grissom et Greg sortirent à leur tour mais rapidement le jeune expert fit demi-tour, ayant manifestement oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur. L'entomologiste, pensif, arriva à la hauteur de ses deux coéquipiers, son kit à la main.

- « Sara… » commença Gil avant de renoncer devant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Oups, elle était encore fâchée.

Il soupira, songeant que cette fois de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il n'aurait pas dû la bousculer ainsi. Certes. Mais ce genre d'affaire avait le don de l'exaspérer. Et il se défoulait généralement sur son entourage. En l'occurrence elle, cette fois. Il en était désolé. Vraiment. Surtout maintenant que… Ça faisait près de deux mois qu'il transportait cette petite boîte partout avec lui… Il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Peut-être que… Evidemment elle lui en voulait. Evidemment leurs vêtements étaient froissés et leurs étaient traits tirés. Evidemment ils étaient en plein milieu du parking par moins de 5°. Mais leur relation était spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Pour lui, elle l'était en tous cas. Alors il leur fallait un moment spécial. Et ce moment-là lui semblait finalement plutôt bien choisi…

L'entomologiste lança un bref coup d'œil à Sara et Nick qui continuaient de débattre tranquillement à propos d'un quelconque match de base-ball. Il s'agenouilla devant son kit et l'ouvrit. Après y avoir farfouiller pendant quelques instants, Grissom sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et un sourire satisfait vint étirer ses lèvres. Il attrapa le petit écrin de velours sombre et le serra brièvement dans sa paume.

- « Sara, est-ce que tu peux me tenir ça, s'il te plaît ? » demanda t'il à la jeune brune, le plus naturellement du monde, en lui tendant l'objet en question.

Complètement engrossée dans sa conversation avec le jeune texan, Sara le prit sans protester ni même y accorder une réelle attention. Ce qui arrangea plutôt Grissom… au début. Mais quand, au bout de 4 ou 5 minutes, elle se contentait toujours de jouer distraitement avec la boîte en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il commença à perdre patience. Ils n'allaient pas avancer de cette façon… Son rire clair et léger fendit le voile sombre de la nuit et lui fit, pour un temps, oublier tout le reste. Son rire était devenu l'un de ses sons préférés. Peut-être même le préféré. Quoique sa façon de susurrer son nom lorsqu'ils… Ahhh, il devait se concentrer, pas s'égarer dans ce genre de considérations 'inappropriées'. Disons inappropriées en ces circonstances au moins.

- « Sara ? » reprit-il en désespoir de cause. La jeune femme se tourna légèrement vers lui en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et passablement accusateur. Pas très encourageant. « Est-ce que tu pourrais l'ouvrir ? La boîte… » ajouta t'il, toujours à genoux, devant les expressions perplexes de la jeune femme et de leur ami.

Grissom l'observa très attentivement alors qu'elle reportait son attention vers l'écrin. Elle fronça délicatement son joli nez avant de relever un instant les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Il l'encouragea d'un geste du menton. Elle avança une main tremblante et ses doigts frôlèrent le velours. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, les lèvres sèches, un nœud à l'estomac. Si c'était réellement ce qu'elle croyait que c'était… Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ça faisait plus de dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble après tout. Dix merveilleux mois. Et 8 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et elle avait assumé que Gil Grissom était de ces hommes qui ne courraient pas après le mariage. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Du moment qu'elle était avec lui… Mais elle y avait pensé.

Elle venait d'avoir 34 ans et devenir madame Grissom… Oui, la pensée l'avait sans doute traversée une fois ou deux. Peut-être même un peu plus. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui lui manquait. L'exemple du mariage de ses parents et de celui de Catherine n'était pas des plus tentant. Et les grands mariages en robe meringue la rebutaient au plus haut point. Pourtant elle se devait avouer que le concept en soit lui plaisait assez. Vraiment. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'écrin avec une lenteur quasiment insupportable aussi bien pour Gil que pour Nick. La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et pressa nerveusement une main contre ses lèvres lorsque la boite révéla une superbe bague – mêlant or et or blanc – ornée d'unnon moinssuperbe diamant.

- « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » fit doucement Grissom, rompant le silence et sortant Sara de sa contemplation. Il resta un instant interdit. Quelque part choqué par la facilité avec laquelle cette phrase avait jailli de sa bouche. C'était pour le moins inhabituel… Enfin, pas tant que ça. Il avait changé. Il s'était ouvert sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Il s'était ouvert parce que Sara en avait besoin. Et qu'il avait besoin de Sara. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans elle demeurerait toujours un mystère…

La jeune brunette porta son regard sur le scientifique. Ses yeux, embués de larmes, brillaient cependant d'une lueur radieuse et un sourire encore un peu incertain naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. La situation la prenait de court. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Elle avait désespérément envie de l'épouser et de lui dire mais… les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Gil parut pourtant lire la réponse sur ses traits parce qu'il se releva avec précaution, s'approcha de la jeune femme, ôta la bague de son écrin et la lui passa délicatement à l'annulaire. Il glissa ensuite une main sur sa joue et caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce avant d'effleurer ses lèvres encore entrouvertes. Sara sourit plus franchement et l'entomologiste ne put résister plus longtemps.

En un instant sa bouche fut sur la sienne et l'enflamma d'un baiser passionné. La jeune femme n'hésita pas l'ombre d'une seconde avant d'y répondre avec fougue. Heureuse aurait été un euphémisme pour décrire son état. Elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Grissom, l'écrin toujours enserré dans sa main droite. Les bras du scientifique étreignirent étroitement la taille de Sara alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Ses lèvres glissèrent avec délice sur la joue puis le cou de la jeune brune qui en profita pour murmurer un mot à son oreille. Un seul mot qui acheva de combler l'entomologiste. 'Oui'. Il sourit contre sa peau douce, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec fièvre. Il se perdit dans ce baiser. Il l'aimait tellement…

- « Ewww ! » grimaça Greg alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau, tout sourire. « Trouvez-vous une chambre bon sang ! » les taquina t'il avec un faux air dégoûté en détournant les yeux.

Nick, quant à lui contemplait la scène avec un air mi-attendri, mi-amusé. Bien sûr le nouveau comportement de son supérieur et de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur avait un côté perturbant. Mais il s'y était fait. Ils s'y étaient tous faits. Le changement était positif du reste alors pourquoi s'en formaliser ? Voyant que le baiser menaçait de s'éterniser, le jeune texan finit tout de même par s'éclaircir la gorge, légèrement gêné par ces effusions.

- « Humm, humm… Je vous rappelle que vous avez un public » fit-il, un brin moqueur.

Le couple se sépara à regret après cette interruption mais l'entomologiste ne put se résoudre pas à relâcher la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un moment, souriants, front contre front, la respiration saccadée.

- « Je propose que l'on poursuive cette conversation à la maison… » suggéra Gil dans un souffle, les yeux assombris par le désir.

- « Okay » répondit simplement Sara sur le même ton et la même étincelle dans le regard.

Sans plus se préoccuper de leurs collègues, les deux amants regagnèrent la voiture de Grissom. Elle étroitement blottie contre lui alors qu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se retourna juste un instant afin de saluer ses amis d'un geste de la main que les deux jeunes hommes lui rendirent avec chaleur. Greg, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu perdu se tourna ensuite vers Nick dans une interrogation muette.

- « Tu me dois 20 dollars » énonça le texan avec un large sourire.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama le jeune expert. « Il lui a demandé ? » demanda t'il dans un état d'excitation très enfantine. « Catherine va être verte d'avoir manquer ça ! » conclut-il non sans une certaine satisfaction en suivant Nick vers leurs propres voitures.

* * *

_TBC (oui, je sais, je ne le mets pas à chaque, fois, juste quand j'y pense et là j'y ai pensé ;-))_


	16. Chapter 16

_Peut-être pas le meilleur des chapitres mais j'y tenais... (et surtout, j'adore cette chanson ;-))_

* * *

(wishin' and hopin', Dusty Springfield)

- « Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un café, un thé, un jus d'orange… ? » proposa aimablement une vendeuse, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme brune qui se tenait debout au beau milieu de la boutique, dubitative.

- « Non merci » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire forcé. 'Mais je ne serais pas contre une bonne dose de cyanure là, tout de suite' songea t'elle avec un humour relatif avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme assis un peu plus loin. « Nick ? »

- « Je veux bien un café » fit le texan en adressant à Sara un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-taquin auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule désabusé et un soupir lourd de sens. Il sourit de plus belle et camoufla son rire naissant dans une quinte de toux.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et près d'une heure et cinquante-huit minutes que Sara arborait cet air consterné. C'est Catherine qui avait organisé cette visite chez W&W – à savoir 'Wonderful Wedding'. Rien que le nom avait tiré à la future mariée une grimace peu ambiguë quant à son enthousiasme et son intérêt pour le concept. Jusqu'ici, elle avait donc laissé son aînée – qui, elle, était extatique – se démêler avec la patronne et les diverses employées. Ainsi, depuis deux heures la brunette tentait de rester stoïque face aux assauts répétés de rose bonbon, bleu layette ou autre blanc criard qui décoraient la boutique. Elle avait déjà renvoyé une dizaine de robes et commençait à perdre patience.

Alors que Sara songeait sérieusement à fuir par la porte de derrière – ou à la rigueur feindre un évanouissement, elle était assez doué pour ça au lycée – une sonnerie familière se fit entendre. Elle trouva rapidement son portable dans son sac à main – négligemment posé sur un fauteuil en forme de cygne… beurk – et vérifia le nom qui s'affichait. Grissom. Un court instant elle pria pour qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire criminelle qui nécessitait son aide. Elle soupira intérieurement. Peu probable. Dommage…

- « Sidle » lança t'elle plutôt sèchement après avoir ouvert son portable. L'exaspération perçait nettement dans son ton et elle ne cherchait pas à la cacher.

_- « Hey, honey… » commença affectueusement Grissom à l'autre bout du fil._

- « Gil » fit platement Sara, encor plus renfrogné par la bonne humeur manifeste de l'entomologiste.

_- « Tout se passe bien ? » s'enquit-il un peu incertain et légèrement inquiet. _Il savait que ce genre de sorties 'shopping' n'étaient pas du goût de sa future femme et qu'elle n'avait accepté celle-ci que pour faire plaisir à Catherine – ainsi qu'à lui-même. Et il était très reconnaissant à Nick d'avoir accompagné les deux jeunes femmes, se doutant que sa présence aiderait Sara à supporter cette 'épreuve'.

- « C'est injuste, tu devrais être ici et subir ça avec moi ! » asséna t'elle à la manière d'une gamine capricieuse.

_- « Catherine a dit que je ne devais pas voir la robe avant le jour J » répliqua Grissom, un sourire dans la voix._

- « Oui, eh bien je serais toi je ne croirais pas tout ce que dit Catherine. Parce que si je l'écoutais je me marierais dans une robe fushia qui recouvre à peu près autant de peau que mon premier bikini. Et j'avais 12 ans ! » rétorqua t'elle, non sans une pointe d'humour.

_- « Tu ne pourrais pas garder celle-là pour la nuit de noce ? » demanda l'entomologiste d'une suggestive basse, imaginant déjà son adorable fiancée dans le vêtement en question._

- « Griss ! Elle est fushia ! » répéta t'elle comme si ce simple fait expliquait pourquoi il était totalement hors de question qu'elle envisage cette éventualité.

_- « Okay, okay… » se rendit Gil, avec une pointe d'amusement. « Tu vas t'en sortir quand même ? » interrogea t'il, vraiment concerné._

- « Oui. Je pense que Cath a assimilé le fait que je n'aurais pas de demoiselle d'honneur. Et puis elle m'a promis un strip-teaseur pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, la semaine prochaine. Ça m'aide à tenir » fit-elle, malicieuse.

_- « Un quoi… ? » s'étrangla à moitié l'entomologiste._

- « Oh, excuse-moi, je dois raccrocher » l'interrompit Sara sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. « Il y a une montagne de tulle rose qui arrive vers moi… »

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha sans quitter des yeux l'impressionnant tas de tulle – d'une couleur qu'elle jugea profondément écoeurante – derrière lequel disparaissait quasiment l'une des vendeuses. La jeune femme en question – accompagné d'une Catherine plus souriante que jamais – s'avançait effectivement en direction de Sara. La brunette, effarée, resta sans voix quelques instants alors que Nick manquait de s'étouffer avec son café alors qu'il se battait contre le fou rire que le gagnait.

- « Catherine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'enquit Sara en tentant de dissimuler son dégoût face à cette… chose.

- « Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda la femme blonde visiblement désappointé.

- « Honnêtement ? » fit la jeune brune, réellement désolée à l'idée de décevoir son amie. « Pas vraiment… » Elle posa une main amicale sur l'avant bras de Catherine, espérant ainsi atténuer l'aspect négatif de cette révélation.

- « Mais je croyais que… » avança la femme blonde, peu convaincue.

- « Ecoute, je vais être claire » reprit la brunette, préférant se montrer franche. « Pas de tulle, pas de voile, pas de froufrou et surtout, surtout pas de rose » continua t'elle en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Ni de blanc… je pense qu'il est inutile de faire croire que je suis encore vierge. Puisqu'il semblerait que je ne puisse pas me marier en jean… » La propriétaire de la boutique la regarda comme si elle venait tout juste de blasphémer. « … je veux quelque chose de très simple. De couleur crème. En tissu léger de préférence. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Etrangement et immédiatement les visages de Catherine et des vendeuses se détendirent. Elles parurent toutes ravies de cette nouvelle prise d'initiative. Et Sara comprit avec lassitude qu'exposer ses attentes en premier – au lieu de se soumettre à celles de son amie et des autres femmes – lui aurait sans doute épargné de longues – voire interminables – heures de 'torture'. Autant pour elle. La prochaine au moins elle saurait quoi faire… Mais il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Pour deux raisons principales. Une évidente : elle comptait bien mourir en portant le nom de Grissom. Une plus matérialiste : plus jamais elle ne suivrait – de son plein gré – Catherine dans l'une de ces boutiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses réflexions furent – une nouvelle fois – interrompues. Sa collègue était effectivement revenue et la poussa sans ménagement dans une cabine avant de lui passer quelques robes. Avec un sourire satisfait, Sara constata qu'elles étaient toutes davantage à son goût. Peut-être allait-elle en voire la fin finalement… Lorsqu'elle en ressorti, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant les mines surprises et profondément admiratives de ses deux coéquipiers. Scrutant son reflet dans le miroir, elle dut avouer que l'effet n'était pas des plus ingrats. La robe était d'un joli blanc cassé. Longue. En satin. Resserrée juste sous la poitrine et retombant souplement sur ses pieds. A manches courtes, elle laissait également ses épaules dénudées. Simple, élégante et flatteuse…

Un bruit derrière elle, la fit se retourner. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils puis éclata de rire. Catherine se tenait toujours sans voix à quelques pas, les yeux brillants et un sourire traduisant une fierté toute maternelle aux lèvres. En revanche Nick, secouait vigoureusement un petit calepin au dessus de sa tête, tentant visiblement d'attirer son attention. Elle s'était d'abord interrogée sur le but de cette manœuvre. Mais la jeune femme comprit rapidement les intentions du texan lorsqu'elle déchiffra un 8 griffonné sur la page blanche. Une note. Il notait la robe. Elle secoua doucement sa tête, faisant ondulé les boucles brunes qui retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Il était désespérant. Adorable mais désespérant… Elle disparut à nouveau dans la cabine sans cesser de sourire.

Quand elle refit son apparition dans une nouvelle tenue, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sut instinctivement – d'après les visages de ses deux amis – que c'était 'la' robe. Elle était parfaite. Le bustier crème, rebrodé de fils plus foncés, mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe et ses formes harmonieuses. Il s'attachait dans sa nuque et se terminait en pointe sur une jupe de la même couleur s'évasant gracieusement jusqu'au sol. Catherine, souriante s'avança vers la brunette et prit sa main, comme pour mieux juger du résultat.

- « Parfaite… Elle est parfaite… » fit-elle à mi-voix en examinant Sara de haut en bas comme elle l'aurait fait pour un indice sur une scène de crime. Le sourire en plus.

Nick, lui, semblait se retenir de sauter sur place. Levant un pouce vers le haut, il agita frénétiquement son calepin orné d'un énorme 10 souligné – au moins – cinq fois. La jeune experte lui sourit presque timidement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire face au miroir. Quelque part, elle fut surprise par l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. C'était elle pourtant. Instinctivement son regard se posa sur la bague qui étincelait à sa main gauche. Elle allait se marier. Vraiment. La pensée sembla la frapper presque violemment. Elle avait eu 4 mois pour se faire à l'idée mais manifestement ça n'avait pas été le cas… Elle entendait vaguement Cath s'extasier sur la coupe de la robe. Sur la façon dont elle tombait 'merveilleusement' bien. Sur la façon dont elle irait 'admirablement' bien avec le bouquet de tulipes rouges et crèmes…

- « Ça va ? » demanda soudainement Nick, juste derrière elle, en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé et fut prise de court par sa question. Elle réalisa aussi que Catherine n'était plus à ses côtés mais discutait à présent avec l'une des vendeuses.

- « Ça va bien » le rassura Sara avec un sourire sincère. « Je… je réfléchissais » admit-elle en posant sa propre main sur la sienne. « Merci d'être là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir toute seule… » ajouta t'elle avec malice.

- « Je sais » répondit le beau texan, taquin, sur le ton de la confidence avant de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- « Nick ! Fais attention à la robe… » le gronda Catherine depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices.

- « Dès que le calvaire est fini je t'offre un hot-dog et on se fait une partie de bowling » glissa Nick à l'oreille de Sara qui acquiesça en nichant son visage contre son épaule afin d'étouffer un début de fou rire.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle – ou plutôt chez 'eux' – ce soir là, fatiguée mais ravie, elle sût tout de suite que Grissom n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, après tout il était sur une affaire importante… Elle comprenait. Ça lui arrivait souvent à elle aussi. Mais ce soir elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui décrire sa journée, écouter le récit de la sienne, cuisiner à ses côtés, se blottir dans ses bras, le voir… Oui, c'était sans doute un peu ridicule, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en allumant les lumières. Sara déposa ses clefs sur le comptoir, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et prit un instant pour caresser Lily qui s'était précipitée à sa rencontre. Elle allait se faire couler un bon bain plein de bulles – accompagné d'un pot de nutella – lorsque que quelque chose sur la table basse attira son attention.

Une magnifique rose d'un rouge profond était posée là, près d'une feuille de papier. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un tout nouveau sourire. Elle se fustigea un instant d'avoir une telle réaction. Mais elle ne parvint pas à faire obéir ses lèvres qui semblaient déterminer à ne pas quitter leur nouvelle position. Le cœur soudain plus léger, elle effleura brièvement les pétales couleur sang avant de lire les quelques lignes qui l'accompagnaient.

Hey sweetheart,

L'affaire s'éternise et va certainement prendre toute la nuit. Je suis juste passé pour me changer et écrire ce mot. Tu peux me joindre au labo si tu veux. J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée. Sinon, je suis passé chez le traiteur asiatique et ton plat préféré est dans le frigo.

Je t'aime.

Gil

PS : c'est quoi cette histoire de strip-teaseur ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore et elle porta distraitement la fleur à son visage en se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Peut-être bien qu'elle ferait un tour au labo cette nuit…


	17. Chapter 17

_Un tout petit chapitre dont je ne suis pas entièrement contente mais puisque Isa l'aime..._

_Pour Megara : eh oui, je travaille même le jour de Noël ;-)_

_

* * *

_

(L.O.V.E., Nat King Cole)

La salle de réception du Mirage était décorée avec beaucoup de goût pour l'occasion. Les tables rondes bordant la piste de danse étaient recouvertes de simples nappes blanches et ornées de bouquets de tulipes rouge et crème – à l'image de celui de la mariée. Pas de cœurs extravagants, pas de banderoles roses et blanches, pas de cygnes de glace… Sara avait été très claire et les menaces qu'elle avait proférées avaient dissuadé Catherine d'exercer ses talents de décoratrice avec trop de zèle. Pas de photographe officiel. Nick s'en chargeait. Rien qui aurait pu faire trop 'mariage'. L'air buté que la brunette avait adopté en établissant cette règle avait beaucoup amusé ses amis et attendri son futur mari… Le mariage s'était déroulé en petit comité – une trentaine de personnes tout au plus.

Catherine avait pleuré – bien qu'elle persistait à le nier fermement – mais Sara, taquine, avait suggéré que c'était davantage du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas attraper le bouquet. Jim avait été particulièrement fière de conduire Sara à l'autel. Greg était resté étrangement sage. L'échange des vœux avait été rapide mais touchant et le repas animé – dans le bon sens du terme. A présent, les regards des invités étaient tournés vers le couple de jeunes mariés.

- « C'est terriblement cliché » constata Sara avec une petite moue espiègle, un couteau à la main, alors que le bras de Grissom se resserrait autour de sa taille. De son autre main posée sur la sienne l'entomologiste la dirigeait vers l'impressionnante pièce montée qui se dressait en face d'eux.

- « C'est la tradition » glissa t'il tendrement à son oreille quand la lame traversa la première couche de crème. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou et vinrent effleurer la peau de la jolie brune après avoir ôté les boucles soyeuses qui gênait sa progression.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Depuis 24 heures, elle avait l'impression que le temps avait brusquement accéléré sa course. Elle n'avait pas vu passer les derniers préparatifs – l'inquiétude, l'excitation et l'impatience avaient eu raison d'elle – ni même la cérémonie… Elle ne se rappelait que du regard bleu de Gil accroché au sien, de son sourire. Elle se rappelait vaguement du pasteur et d'avoir parlé. Elle se rappelait des doigts de Grissom qui glissait l'alliance au sien. Elle se rappelait de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'étreinte affectueuse de sa belle-mère, de celle émue de Catherine, de celles plus franches de Nick, Warrick et de son frère… Le trajet en voiture et le repas s'étaient déroulés comme dans un rêve un peu lointain.

Elle était heureuse bien sûre, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Elle était mariée maintenant. Elle était madame Gil Grissom. L'idée l'amusa alors qu'elle faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit. Des applaudissements fournis la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus le couteau en main. Alors, avec un air mutin, elle trempa son doigt dans la crème restée sur la lame. Et elle la porta ensuite à sa bouche alors que son mari l'incitait à se retourner dans ses bras.

- « J'aime beaucoup tes lèvres… » fit Grissom en repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille juste avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

- « Ça tombe bien » répondit la jeune femme, malicieuse, en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. « Je crois qu'elles t'aiment beaucoup elles aussi… » chuchota t'elle tout contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser s'approfondit lentement et ils s'y perdirent durant un long et délicieux moment.

Plus tard, Grissom écoutait d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations enthousiastes de Catherine, alors que tout son être était tourné vers Sara. Un sourire éclairait le visage de Gil quand son regard caressa tendrement les traits enjoués – et si familiers à présent – de la jolie brune. La nouvelle madame Grissom dansait avec Nick, murmurant à son oreille tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Elle rit lorsque le jeune texan la souleva de terre. L'entomologiste ne put que rire à son tour. Simplement heureux de la voir heureuse. Il avait tellement rêvé cette journée qu'il avait peine à y croire. Mais c'était vrai pourtant… Une main sur son bras, le fit sursauter et se retourner vers l'importun. La femme blonde, à qui il fit face, souriait, peu affectée par son manque d'attention à son égard.

- « Alors Gil, on rêve ? » s'enquit son amie, un brin taquine.

Il ne lui répondit que par un léger hochement de tête et un sourire. Catherine sembla s'en satisfaire et pressa affectueusement son avant-bras avant de s'éloigner. Cette fois, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Sara, elle discutait avec Warrick et Tina. Il la regarda faire mine de frapper le jeune afro-américain puis saluer avec chaleur Al Robins et sa femme qui se joignaient à eux. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et l'espace d'un instant tout sembla se figer autour des mariés. Deux sourires tendres – et définitivement amoureux – naquirent sur leurs lèvres. Grissom leva doucement ses mains à la hauteur de son estomac et signa trois mots distincts. Elle répéta très exactement ses gestes, ses yeux chocolat aux éclats dorés ancrés aux profondeurs turquoise des siens. Trois si petits mots…

* * *

_TBC... par contre la suite risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps à arriver parce qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Désolée pour le délai mais ma bêta lectrice (Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) n'est pas là en ce moment et du quoi je suis un peu perdue ;-)

* * *

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Nick, légèrement suspicieux._

Sara avait senti son regard sur elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle releva la tête du magazine qu'elle feuilletait et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son ami. Greg et Warrick, également présents dans la salle de repos en cette fin de journée, se tournèrent vers leurs deux coéquipiers, curieux.

- « Ce truc là… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune texan en désignant un endroit de son corps à la limite entre la peau nue de sa gorge et le tissu de sa chemise blanche.

Intriguée, Sara baissa les yeux et repéra assez rapidement la trace rouge qui ornait son décolleté. Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas sourire aux souvenirs liés à la 'création' de cette marque. La jeune femme lutta de son mieux contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, sans grand succès toutefois. Il lui fallait absolument trouver quelque chose…

- « Mmmm… ça doit être une allergie quelconque » fit-elle en replongeant dans la lecture de son article. Du moins en feignant de s'y replonger, espérant ainsi clore une discussion qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. C'était sans doute assez utopique avec ses trois là mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

- « Une allergie, hein ? » Nick semblait guère convaincu par son explication.

- « Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? » lui lança la brunette avec un regard relativement menaçant qui ne parut pourtant pas émouvoir le jeune homme.

- « Si c'est une allergie, je connais une crème géniale… »

La manière dont Greg laissa sa phrase en suspend – accompagnée d'un immense sourire – suggérait très fortement l'existence d'un « mais ». Il avait quitté sa place près de la machine à café pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Sara et l'étincelle malicieuse qui habitait son regard ne laissait présager rien de bon. La jeune experte soupira et se décida à abandonner définitivement son magazine.

- « Pour moi, ça ressemblerait plus à un suçon » avança Warrick qui s'était lui aussi rapproché de la table. Il offrit un sourire innocent à Sara qui se retournait pour le fusiller du regard.

- « Oh mon Dieu… » souffla Nick, l'air faussement choqué.

- « Un… ? Mais tu es mariée ! » s'exclama Greg comme si les deux idée étaient totalement contradictoires. « Qu'est-ce que va dire Griss si… » commença t'il avant de réaliser que Grissom devait probablement être au courant de la 'chose' et même à son origine. « Tu veux dire que… Ewww ! » fit-il en secouant la tête alors que Warrick cachait son sourire derrière une tasse de café et que Nick faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Laisse tomber, je ne veux rien savoir… Mais quand même, vous… Ewww ! »

Même Sara ne put qu'être amusée par la réaction de Greg. Elle savait qu'il en rajoutait un peu dans ce but mais il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant qui vient de surprendre ses parents dans leur chambre. Et quelque part c'était attendrissant. Il n'empêchait qu'elle se serait bien passée de toute cette scène songea t'elle en se levant pour aller se servir un café. Elle avait dit à Gil que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que les suçons étaient des trucs de lycéens… mais il n'avait rien voulait entendre. Il lui fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment plainte sur le moment, bien trop occupée à glousser comme une lycéenne – précisément.

- « Non ! » crièrent simultanément deux des trois hommes alors que la jolie brune portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Le cri la fit sursauter et elle manqua de renverser le liquide brûlant. Elle leva vers ses amis un regard interloqué. « Pas de café » fit Nick en lui ôtant le récipient des mains. « Ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés » la sermonna t'il, mi-affectueux mi-taquin.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément pour marquer son désaccord et son exaspération. Elle détestait quand les gens agissaient comme si elle était en porcelaine et menaçait de se briser à tout moment. Gil l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépends et avait du restreindre son enthousiasme et son protectionnisme face à son nouvel état. Toutefois elle se laissa faire en posant instinctivement une main protectrice sur son estomac. Pour trois mois de grossesse, son ventre était relativement marqué. Peut-être parce que sa minceur en accentuait l'effet. Peut-être parce que cette chemise était particulièrement ajustée. Ou peut-être parce que deux petits êtres grandissaient là dedans.

- « LES bébés ? » hurla quasiment Greg en sautant sur ses pieds. « Les bébés ? » répéta t'il plus calmement mais les yeux toujours grands ouverts sous le choc.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas pour les jumeaux ? » s'enquit négligemment Warrick en feuilletant les pages du magazine que Sara avait abandonné.

- « Non ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme en lançant un regard accusateur à la brunette.

- « Désolée, Greg. C'est Catherine qui a deviné hier et tu n'étais pas là… Il n'y a pas eu d'annonce… On préférait garder ça pour nous un peu plus longtemps… » expliqua Sara en souriant gentiment. Elle n'avait vraiment eu aucune intention de le mettre à l'écart. Et ils n'avaient vraiment eu aucune intention d'annoncer sa grossesse de cette façon. Parfois Catherine était un brin trop perceptive…

- « Mais… Mais comment ? » bégaya Greg, encore sous le choc mais visiblement plus que ravi par la nouvelle.

- « La manière habituelle Greggo » répondit Sara avec un sourire espiègle. « Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? » Elle prit un malin plaisir à voir toute couleur déserter son visage. Si l'idée de Grissom lui faisant un suçon avait tendance à le perturber, l'idée qu'ils aillent effectivement plus loin semblait le traumatiser complètement. Et elle s'en délectait.

- « Non, ça ne sera pas la peine » fit Nick, non moins amusé, en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Greg. « Il sait comment on fait les enfants. Il a vu plein de documentaires » se moqua t'il avant d'échanger un clin d'œil complice avec Warrick et Sara alors que leur jeune collègue piquait un fard. Il se prit vite cependant et grimaça à l'attention des deux experts masculins. En une seconde il fut auprès de la brunette, l'air soudain soucieux.

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir » lui conseilla t'il en l'amenant vers le canapé avec beaucoup de précaution. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu vas que j'aille te chercher un jus d'orange ? Un chocolat chaud ? Quelque chose à manger ? » proposa t'il en prenant sa main dans les siennes, ignorant les regards narquois qu'arboraient les deux autres membres – présent – de l'équipe.

- « Une fois pour toutes, je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte ! » le coupa Sara avec le plus de diplomatie possible. Il la considérait comme une grande sœur, elle le savait, et il ne désirait que lui rendre service, prendre soin d'elle. Mais si elle appréciait la pensée, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être traitée comme une incapable. Que se soit pour son bien ou pas. « Mettez vous bien ça dans la tête. Je vais BIEN » articula t'elle distinctement pour tout le monde.

- « Laissez-moi deviner » fit Catherine depuis le seuil de la porte, souriante. « L'un d'entre vous c'est montré trop 'gentil' » suggéra t'elle avec malice en entrant dans la pièce, Grissom sur ses talons.

L'entomologiste, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha doucement de Sara et lui adressa un regard mi-tendre mi-réprobateur. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ce genre de refrain. La plupart du temps, ça donnait : 'Mais je vais bien Griss…' sur un ton passablement exaspéré. Dans le pire des cas, il avait le droit à : 'Je ne suis pas en sucre bon sang !' d'une voix sèche. Parfois c'était : 'Des milliards de femmes y ont survécu avant moins dans des conditions bien pires que ça' doctement énoncé. Et, dans le meilleur des cas, elle se contentait de sourire, de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il était adorable. Il préférait de loin la dernière des options… Quoiqu'il en soit, s'était plus fort que lui.

Avant, il pouvait passer des heures à regarder Sara évoluer autour de lui avec une admiration constante. Maintenant il le faisait toujours bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout c'était la regarder dormir. Il posait une main légère sur son ventre et contemplait son torse monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, son ravissant visage aux traits détendus, sa peau blanche et laiteuse… Souvent il caressait délicatement ses boucles brunes ou retraçait du regard les courbes de son corps délicieusement dévoilées par cette adorable nuisette de soie bleue nuit qu'il lui avait acheté pour la Saint-Valentin. En passant c'était bien la première fois qu'il portait un quelconque intérêt à cette fête. Enfin il passait des heures ainsi à imaginer de quoi leurs enfants auraient l'air. Leurs enfants…

Et évidemment elle n'appréciait guère d'être le centre – constant – de son attention. Mais c'était réellement plus fort que lui. Il aimait plus que tout la tenir dans ses bras et tracer du bout des doigts de petits cercles sur la peau douce de son estomac. En fait, c'était surtout son 'obsession' pour cette partie de son corps qui tendait à déconcerter la jolie brune. Il la comprenait. Pourtant il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il avait un intense besoin de contact. Pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas entre autre. Etre marié à la femme de sa vie et devenir père de ses enfants… C'était presque trop. Alors il voulait être là pour elle.

- « Et oui, madame est un peu susceptible sur ce sujet… » plaisanta Nick en passant une main affectueuse dans les boucles brunes de Sara qui lui lança un regard menaçant.

- « C'est normal vous savez » reprit Catherine en se servant une tasse de café. « Et ça risque de durer un moment. Sans compter qu'elle va avoir des sautes d'humeur, des envies bizarres en matière de nourriture avant… » Elle rit toute seule sans finir sa phrase.

'Avant de devenir libidineuse' termina la femme blonde dans sa tête, laissant Grissom découvrir ça par lui-même dans quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour voir ça fit-elle intérieurement en secouant la tête. Quoiqu'elle soupçonnait qu'il ne s'en plaindrait pas forcément. Loin de là… De son côté l'entomologiste était loin d'appréhender tout ça. Il était plutôt impatient. C'était sans doute la plus belle aventure qu'il ne vivrait jamais. Réflexions faites, c'était LA plus belle aventure de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs les idées 'discutables' quant à la nourriture était déjà d'actualité. Pas plus tard que ce matin elle avait préparé des sandwichs cornichons-nutella et beurre de cacahuète-confiture de myrtilles. Il trouvait ça mignon en fait… Du moment qu'elle ne l'obligeait pas à goûter.

- « Quoi ? Elle va devenir encore plus lunatique que maintenant ? » plaisanta Warrick.

- « Oh, arrête, elle n'est pas si insupportable… » renchérit Nick, malicieux.

- « Les gars, les gars… vous devriez être un peu plus compatissants » les gronda gentiment Catherine. « Elle est enceinte » fit-elle, faussement sérieuse.

- « ELLE est là » intervint Sara, agacée. « Et ELLE apprécierait que vous n'agissiez pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas » conclut-elle, boudeuse.

- « Viens par là, honey » fit Grissom, compatissant et attendri, en l'incitant à se lever avant de l'attirer vers lui. Elle nicha son visage au creux de son épaule alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Oh, comme c'est adorable… » s'extasia Catherine, parfaitement consciente que ce genre de réflexion avait le don d'énerver les deux protagonistes. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt avares de ce type de comportement affectueux en public et que chaque occasion était bonne à saisir pour les taquiner. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne broncha cette fois. Sara parce qu'elle était trop bien dans les bras de Gil. Et Gil – mis à part le fait qu'il était trop bien avec Sara dans ses bras – parce qu'il était aux anges depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il allait devenir papa et que rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire redescendre de son petit nuage.

- « Allez, plus que six mois ! » fit Nick avec entrain, se voulant encourageant.

- « Facile à dire... » maugréa Sara sans se détacher le moins du monde de l'étreinte rassurante de son mari. « Ce n'est pas toi qui va ressembler à une baleine… »

- « Voyons Sara, tu restera toujours la plus belle de toutes pour moi » la rassura Greg avec espièglerie. « Pour moi et pour David, Bobby, Archie, Evans… » continua t'il d'énumérer jusqu'à ce que le regard sombre de son superviseur le face stopper net. Le jeune scientifique s'éclaircit la gorge avant de rapidement changer de sujet. « Et si on allait dîner tous ensemble pour fêter ça ? »

- « Italien ? » proposa Catherine, emballée par l'idée. Tout le monde acquiesça, même Sara que l'intérêt avait été piqué par la mention d'un dîner.

- « Tu crois qu'ils auront des penne à l'aubergine et à l'abricot ? » s'enquit la jeune femme auprès de Gil alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner à la suite des autres. Il sourit tendrement, amusé par sa question.

- « Je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger… » fit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et sinon je t'en ferais quand on rentrera à la maison… » glissa l'entomologiste à son oreille en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- « Je vais devenir tonton ! » leur parvint la voix de Greg, visiblement extatique, depuis l'autre bout du couloir. « Il faudrait que j'achète un livre là-dessus. Non, parce que vous savez… »

* * *

_C'était l'avant dernier chapitre, plus qu'un avant la fin..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Bon alors, je sais que ça devait être le dernier chapitre mais en fin de compte, il y en aura encore un après celui-là ;-) et puis je sais que ça fait plaisir à Megara, donc..._

_Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est beaucoup plus guimauve que mes précédents chapitres... (et oui, encore plus, si si c'est possible :-))_

_Un énorme merci à Isa qui est enfin revenue (qui m'avait troooooooooooop manqué)

* * *

_

(Baby love, Diana Ross)

En cette soirée de 31 octobre, les couloirs du LVPD étaient plutôt calmes. En fait, la journée tout entière avait été relativement calme. Comme si tous les criminels de Las Vegas s'étaient accordés une journée de congé afin de fêter Halloween avec le reste de la ville. Nick, Catherine et Grissom avaient pris leurs quartiers dans la salle de repos, en désespoir de cause. Le texan suivait un match de basket à la télé, la jeune femme feuilletait un magazine de mode et l'entomologiste était plongé dans un article sur les avancées technologiques en matière de criminologie. Ayant renoncés à espérer un nouveau case, ils attendaient tout simplement la fin de journée. Un bruit de course fit relever la tête aux deux lecteurs. Et le son d'un rire familier amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Grissom.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un adorable petit garçon jaillit littéralement dans la pièce. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Ses courtes boucles brunes, ses yeux turquoise et son air mi-candide mi-malicieux lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Pourtant s'est en cow-boys qu'il était déguisé de la tête aux pieds. Du chapeau aux bottes pointues en passant par le foulard – rouge bien évidemment.

- « Papa ! » s'exclama t'il joyeusement en grimpant sur les genoux de Gil avant de l'enlacer.

- « Salut bonhomme » fit son père en répondant à l'étreinte avec affection.

- « Je voulais te voir et te montrer mon dé-gui-se-ment » expliqua le petit brun en détachant les syllabes avec application.

- « Tu as l'air d'un véritable petit cow-boy » l'assura t'il avec appréciation. « Qu'est-ce tu as fait des autres ? » s'enquit-il alors que l'enfant quittait déjà ses genoux pour aller montrer son costume à Catherine et Nick – qui avait délaissé son match pour admirer comme il se le devait les accessoires de son filleul.

- « Maman arrive avec tonton Greg » répondit le petit garçon en se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit justement pour laisser passer les deux adultes en questions.

D'abord Sara, magnifique dans une robe à la mode de Louis XIV. Le vêtement, dans les tons pourpres, à manches bouffantes et panier, mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa gorge blanche. Ses boucles brunes étaient rassemblées en un chignon compliqué qui tenait – Dieu seul savait comment – à l'aide de quelques pinces invisibles à l'œil nu. La jeune femme tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. Visiblement du même âge que l'autre enfant, la fillette était, elle, déguisée en papillon. Collant et chaussures blanches. Une délicieuse petite robe chasuble d'un tendre turquoise. De superbes ailes aux couleurs pastelles. Et deux adorables petites antennes sur la tête. L'enfant aux longs cheveux chocolat dormait paisiblement. Le pouce à la bouche et le visage niché dans la nuque de sa mère.

Greg entra derrière elles. Et si l'arrivée de la jolie brune et de sa fille avait déclanché une vague d'admiration collective, la sienne déclancha un fou rire tout aussi collectif. L'idée était plus qu'évidente. Il était un pirate. Mais la réalité du costume en faisait davantage une parodie de pirate avec son maquillage extravagant et sa recherche plus que poussée en matière d'accessoires. Ça et le fait que les deux petits seaux en formes de citrouilles qu'il tenait à la main avaient légèrement tendance à altérer le côté 'virile' du rôle. Une fois que l'amusement général se fut un peu tassé et que le jeune expert ait abandonné son air vexé de circonstances, la conversation reprit son cours.

- « Hey, Jamesy, tu ne veux pas récupérer tes bonbons ? » demanda Greg au petit garçon qui adopta aussitôt un air offusqué.

- « Je m'appelle James ! » répliqua l'enfant avec un regard noir qui était le reflet exact de celui que Sara lançait parfois et qui dissuadait généralement son interlocuteur de s'avancer plus loin sur ce terrain. Il souriait cependant – un léger sourire qui rappelait assez celui de Grissom – et aurait sans nul doute protester si son 'tonton' préféré avait cesser de l'affubler de ce surnom affectueux.

- « Sara, tu es superbe. Très joli costume » la complimenta sincèrement Catherine sur un ton de connaisseuse tandis que James prenait place sur le canapé entre Nick et Greg et plongeait le nez dans les friandises qu'il avait récoltées.

- « Merci » fit la brunette en souriant, les joues légèrement rosées. « J'ai laissé tomber le diadème… ça faisait un peu 'too much' pour moi » ajouta t'elle en plaisantant.

- « C'est vrai, tu es ravissante » renchérit Gil à son oreille alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'irrésistible petite veine qui palpitait sous la peau de son cou.

La fierté et la tendresse qui perçaient nettement dans son ton firent frissonner la jeune brune. Elle pencha légèrement la tête afin de lui faciliter l'accès à sa nuque qu'il entreprit de ravager d'ardents baisers. Il s'arrêta pourtant rapidement après avoir déposer un dernier baiser sur la tempe de Sara. Sa vie avec elle et avec leurs enfants lui avait certainement apprit à s'ouvrir, à profiter de la vie et à extérioriser ses sentiments mais pas au point de se donner en spectacle en public. Mais en revanche il n'était pas contre le fait qu'elle garde cette robe ce soir, elle lui donnait quelques idées… Chassant ces pensées quelques peu déplacées, il passa devant la jeune femme et porta son attention sur la délicate créature endormie dans ses bras. Il traça du pouce la pommette de la fillette avant d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Sara.

- « … et après maman a fait des crêpes » continua de babiller James avec enthousiasme. « Et j'en ai mangé deux à moi tout seul » ajouta t'il très fier en levant trois petits doigts de sa main gauche.

- « Oh, je parie que Greg a mangé toutes les autres ! » le taquina Nick en chatouillant le petit garçon qui se tordit de rire avec délice.

- « Il voulait » reprit l'enfant après avoir reprit son souffle. « Mais maman a fait ses gros yeux alors il en a prit que 5 » expliqua t'il très sérieusement. Le texan sourit en échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec Sara.

- « Alors, vous avez eu beaucoup de bonbons ? » fit-il en se retournant vers James.

- « Oui et même que mamie dit que c'est pas bien pour les dents… » Sur ce le petit garçon se lança dans une longue tirade en exposant son avis personnel sur le sujet – bien différent de celui de sa grand-mère.

- « Assieds-toi » proposa gentiment Grissom à sa femme, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sara s'exécuta bien volontiers et prit place aux côtés de Catherine. Dans ses bras la fillette remua doucement puis se cala davantage contre sa mère. La jeune femme dégagea une boucle brune qui cachait le visage enfantin et sourit quand la petite fronça son nez un instant. Elle prit le luxe de s'étonner en songeant aux quatre dernières années. Sa grossesse… Ce n'était pas précisément quelque chose qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle n'avait pas été inopportune ni malvenue mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de tomber enceinte mais avait renoncé à tout ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher. A partir de là tout c'était passé très vite, presque facilement… Et sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôpital à vouer Grissom aux gémonies.

Et à le traiter de tous les noms. Tout en lui interdisant formellement de la toucher à nouveau dans le futur – menace qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas tenue. Les jumeaux étaient nés. James et Emma Rose. Elle avait passé les premiers jours dans une terreur complète et puis tout s'était arrangé. Son instinct maternel était – miraculeusement selon elle – réapparut lorsque qu'on lui avait mis ses deux petits anges dans les bras. Elle les avait tout de suite adorés. Grissom avait été parfait. Ils avaient tous été parfaits. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments un peu tendus. Elle avait pleuré, tempêté, hurlé même parfois… Mais elle ne regrettait absolument rien. Et, au bout du compte, ils s'étaient bien débrouillés. Elle n'avait été absente du travail que 5 mois. Plus deux autres mois sans quitter le labo – mpffffff…

Et l'aide de la mère de Grissom lui avait été précieuse. Celle de Catherine aussi. Elles s'étaient rapprochées durant ces trois ans. Vraiment. Elles avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Le fait que la blonde fréquentait un avocat depuis presque autant de temps avait aidé. Notamment par rapport à Warrick et à Tina qui venait d'accoucher de leur premier enfant. Un petit garçon. William. Un adorable petit bébé couleur cacao avec les grands et beaux yeux verts de son papa… Grissom posa une main sur son épaule et la sortit de ses pensées en lui demanda silencieusement si elle voulait un café. Elle acquiesça tout aussi silencieusement avant de se retourner vers Cath.

- « Alors, la petite Emma n'a pas tenu le coup ? » s'enquit doucement son aînée, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- « Non » admit Sara, lui souriant en retour. « Elle n'a pas encore tout à fait récupéré de sa bronchite et la journée a été longue » énonça la brunette en secouant ses boucles brunes.

- « Papillon, hein ? » reprit Catherine, amusée, en déguisement le déguisement de l'enfant.

- « Elle n'est pas la fille de son père pour rien… » répondit'elle, espiègle.

- « Tiens, sweetie » la coupa Grissom en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, un bras posé sur le dos du siège de la jeune femme.

Il resta ainsi, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la discussion entre les deux jeunes femme. Ne s'intéressant en fait qu'à sa femme. Cette lueur si particulière dans ses yeux. Ce sourire si lumineux. Ces reflets auburn qui jouaient dans ses cheveux. La courbe gracieuse de sa nuque. Elle… Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'une époque où il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait pas toujours été fou d'elle comme il l'était aujourd'hui mais dans une certaine mesure il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer délicatement le haut de son dos. Une des mains de Sara vint se poser sur son genou et y infligea une légère pression. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était bien. Dire qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de cette vie-là…

- « Papa… » fit James, attirant l'attention de Grissom qui se tourna vers le petit garçon.

- « Oui, mon ange ? » répondit l'entomologiste en se penchant vers son fils.

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller au Stardust la semaine prochaine ? » demanda l'enfant en s'appuyant contre ses genoux, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Il y a un 'pestacle' de magie et même qu'il y a des 'ti-gue-res' ! » articula t'il avec application.

- « Des tigres, honey » le reprit affectueusement Sara.

- « Humm humm.. » admit-il, peu préoccupé par ces digressions d'ordre linguistique. « Alors, papa ? » supplia James en levant vers son père un regard suppliant des plus attendrissant.

- « Jamy… » commença Gil d'un ton se voulant menaçant.

- « S'il te plait… » reprit le gamin avec une moue contrite. Grissom le regarda un moment, amusé avant de laisser échapper un soupir de reddition.

- « Merci papa ! » s'écria le petit garçon en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du scientifique, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà gagné.

- « Gil, ces enfants te mène par le bout du nez… » le taquina Catherine, souriante.

- « Ils ont eu un bon professeur » rétorqua t'il avec malice en se tournant ostensiblement vers Sara. La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil innocent et de lui adresser un sourire désarmant.

- « Et c'est pour ça qu'ils font faire n'importe quoi à Greggo… » ajouta Nick, taquin, en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de l'expert en question.

L'offensé se contenta de prendre un air hautin et faussement fâché. Evidemment qu'il accédait aux moindres désirs de ces deux petits monstres. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas les enfants de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur et de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor ? Sans compter que – très franchement – il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme. Grissom s'était transformé en papa poule – les murs de son bureau étaient couverts des premières œuvres des enfants. Brass prenait très au sérieux son rôle de papi-gâteau – pour le grand amusement de tous ses collègues. Et un sourire d'Emma faisait de Nick un véritable ours en peluche…

- « Je crois qu'on va y aller » annonça Sara au bout d'un moment – interrompant du même coup le monologue dans lequel Greg s'était lancé peu de temps auparavant, lorsque la conversation avait dévié vers l'influence de Bach sur le style des Pink Floyd – alors que James étouffait un énième bâillement.

- « Non… maman… je voudrais rester encore un peuuuuuuu… » protesta le petit garçon en bâillant à nouveau.

- « Je sais, sweetheart. Mais vous avez école demain » fit la jeune femme en effleurant sa joue d'un geste tendre. L'enfant se contenta d'hocher la tête en portant son pouce à sa bouche et en se blottissant contre son père, les paupières lourdes de fatigues.

- « Pourquoi il ne discute jamais avec toi ? » demanda Gil, faussement vexé, en se levant, son fils dans les bras tandis que les autres, se préparaient eux aussi à partir après avoir constaté que la journée s'était terminée une bonne heure auparavant.

- « Parce qu'aucun Grissom ne peut me résister, honey… » fit Sara, mutine, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, lui ôtant ainsi toute volonté de répliquer. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison songea t'il en souriant…

* * *

_TBC (une dernière fois)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre (sniff), j'espère qu'il vous plaira (à ce niveau là ce n'est plus de la guimauve, c'est du chamallow fondu...;-))_

_Je voulais juste en profiter pour remercier Isa et Megara et à vous souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard) et une très Bonne Année !_

_XXX

* * *

- « Papa, quand c'est qu'on mange ? » s'enquit James Grissom en agrippant le pantalon de son père afin d'attirer son attention._

- « 'Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?', Jamy » le corrigea gentiment l'entomologiste en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur les canapés qu'il était en train de préparer et les plats qui occupaient le four. « On se mettra à table dans un quart d'heure. »

Du haut de ses cinq ans, le petit garçon parut se satisfaire de cette réponse. Il quitta donc la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon. Il jeta un regard impatient sur le tas de chaussures qui trônait sous un imposant sapin de Noël. Ils l'avaient décoré l'avant-veille. James avait été particulièrement fier d'y accrocher les décorations en pâte à sel qu'ils avaient confectionné en classe. Et c'est lui qui – juché sur les épaules de son père – avait placé l'étoile tout en haut. Il embrasa le reste de la pièce d'un bref coup d'œil. Une vaste pièce aux murs blancs dont l'un des côtés était entièrement occupé par une large baie vitrée s'ouvrant sur un jardin avec une balançoire. De l'autre côté : la salle à manger où la table était dressée de bougie et de houx. L'imposant piano à queue dans un coin – les cours de solfège l'ennuyaient mais il adorait quand sa mère en jouait.

Le canapé gris clair sur lequel étaient lovées sa mère et sa soeur. Les deux fauteuils assortis dont l'un était occupé par Lily. La table basse en verre – qu'il fallait faire très attention à ne pas casser – surmontée d'un bouquet de tulipes rouges et blanches. Le parquet de bois clair – vraiment très utile pour s'entraîner aux dérapages 'contrôlés'. L'épais tapis prune jonché de ses petites voitures et des petits poneys de sa sœur. La cheminée, où crépitait un chaleureux feu de bois, surmontée de nombreux cadres. En face, l'eau dormante d'un miroir dans lequel se reflétaient les lumières du sapin… Le petit garçon – son inspection achevée – se saisit d'un lapin beige dont les oreilles étaient passablement usées.

Il serra la peluche contre son cœur et grimpa sur le canapé pour venir se blottir contre sa mère. Sara lui sourit et passa un bras autour de lui avant de poursuivre sa lecture à voix haute. 'Clarabistouille et le Père Noël'. Un conte de Noël qu'Emma avait réclamé un peu plus tôt… C'est ainsi que Gil les trouva quand il sortit de la cuisine, un plateau à la main. Et il ne put que sourire devant le tableau. Sa femme et ses deux enfants. Les lumières du feu jouaient dans les boucles brunes de Sara alors que sa voix mélodieuse emplissait la pièce. Une de ses mains caressait affectueusement les cheveux de James. L'autre entourait le corps gracieux d'Emma qui jouait avec une petite figurine. Une petite fée aux cheveux d'argent. Les deux enfants écoutait avec attention leur mère, savourant sa proximité rassurante.

- « … Alors le père Noël met sur un sucre une petite goutte de potion. Pas trop, pour ne pas se retrouver marié, mais juste assez pour avoir envie de déposer sur la joue de Clara un petit baiser en murmurant : 'Joyeux Noël Clara Bistouille !' » termina La jeune femme avant de refermer le livre. « C'est fini » précisa t'elle, souriante, alors qu'aucun des enfants ne faisaient mine de bouger.

- « Mais, toi, tu n'as pas donner de potion à papa pour qu'il se marie ? » interrogea Emma avec intérêt.

- « Non » répondit Gil à sa place avec un sourire. Son intervention inattendue fit sursauter les trois occupants du canapé qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. « J'étais très, très amoureux de ta maman et c'est moi qui ait voulu qu'on se marie » expliqua t'il en passant une main dans les boucles de sa fille qui levaient vers lui de grands yeux chocolat, brillants de ravissement.

- « Ewww… » s'écria James avec un dégoût exagéré, en se cachant les yeux, quand son père se pencha pas déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sara.

- « Allez, à table ! » fit l'entomologiste en se redressant, amusé par la réaction du petit garçon.

Plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis lors. James et Emma étaient à présent couchés. Sara et Grissom, eux, déposaient les cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, la tâche n'était pas des plus évidentes… même pour les génies qu'ils étaient. Et les deux experts étouffaient nombre de gloussements. L'année dernière avait été plus folklorique. Greg avait décidé de jouer les pères Noël – en costume s'il vous plaît – mais le résultat n'avait pas été très 'concluant'. Disons que les enfants n'avaient pas été dupes de la barbe en coton et l'histoire avait failli tourner au drame. Sara avait passé près d'une heure à assurer aux deux petits que, oui, le père Noël existait bien – toujours. Et que, non, Greg ne l'avait pas vraiment tué pour prendre sa place…

Aussi – bien que la situation avait valu quelques fous rires aux adultes – les Grissom avaient préféré de passer outre cette fois-ci. Voilà pourquoi, ils avaient décidés d'attendre que James et Emma se soient endormis pour venir jouer les pères Noël 'incognito'. Le problème c'est qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à rester discrets… Ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se rentrer dedans et à se cogner l'un à l'autre – volontairement ou non. En fait, volontairement la plupart du temps. Ils se volaient de fréquents regards complices et parfois même suggestifs. Le tout en feignant de se consacrer à disposer les paquets. Leur propre capacité à agir de cette manière enfantine avait le don de les enchanter.

- « Hey, tu crois qu'on devrait… » commença Grissom à mi-voix en plaçant une grosse boîte rose près des chaussures vernies – celles qui faisait grincer des dents Sara – de sa petite fille.

- « Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » fit la jolie brune, malicieuse, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres à lui, les épaules secouées par un nouveau fou rire.

Grissom tenta de la fusiller du regard mais échoua assez lamentablement devant son petit air mutin, positivement adorable. Il opta pour une autre tactique et délaissa un instant sa tâche pour se consacrer à sa ravissante épouse – ce qu'il jugeait un sujet bien plus intéressant qu'un tas de rectangles enroulés dans du papier coloré. Il attrapa donc son poignet et l'attira à lui. Perdant momentanément l'équilibre, elle bascula et s'écroula littéralement sur lui. Ce qui déclancha une nouvelle vague de fou rire qu'ils étouffèrent dans un baiser mutuel et plus que passionné. Glissant ses mains sous le top de la jeune femme, il la fit rouler sur le tapis afin d'inverser les rôles. Rompant le baiser, il observa le visage de la brunette avec une tendresse qui la fit fondre. Il frotta gentiment son nez au sien.

- « Tu as le goût du chocolat » constata t'il avec un petit sourire coquin avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que Sara s'impatiente et passe une main derrière sa tête, décider à mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Il se plia volontiers à son désir et s'en suivit une longue et sensuelle séance de câlin. Ils y mirent fin avec regret, conscients que leurs deux petits anges pouvaient faire irruption dans la pièce à tous moment – cherchant à surprendre le vieux barbu et sa hotte de présents. Ils se redressèrent donc en rajustant leurs vêtements – que d'audacieuses caresses avaient quelque peu… déplacés. Une fois assis, le scientifique ramena une nouvelle fois la jeune femme contre son torse, dans un geste d'une révérence affectueuse.

- « Je t'aime » chuchota Gil tout contre ses lèvres encore embrasées par leurs baisers.

- « Je sais » répliqua Sara, mutine, en caressant du bout des doigts la joue maintenant nue de son mari. « Je t'aime aussi… Mais si on allait plutôt continuer cette intéressante conversation dans la chambre ? » suggéra t'elle sensuellement au creux de son oreille. « D'abord il faut finir ça » lança t'elle pourtant, lui tirant un soupir de frustration.

- « Okay » se reprit-il rapidement avant de finir de distribuer les cadeaux en un temps record, sous l'œil amusé de Sara qui se contenta de le regarder faire. « Voilà » fit l'entomologiste, victorieux. Sur ces mots, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la souleva vivement de terre avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle rit devant un tel signe d'impatience mais l'obligea à la reposer. « Quoi ? » grogna t'il, boudeur.

- « Le cookies et le verre de lait » indiqua t'elle en pointant un doigt derrière lui. « Si papa Noël ne mange pas ce cookie, les enfants vont être très déçus » le taquina la brunette.

- « Humm… » admit Grissom en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés. Il vida le verre d'un trait et s'empara de la pâtisserie avant de revenir vers sa femme. Enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, il les porta fugitivement à sa bouche puis il entraîna Sara derrière lui.

- « Gil… » protesta t'elle mollement, délectée à l'idée de la nuit agitée qu'ils n'allaient pas manqué de passer. Il la coupa d'un baiser décidé qui la laissa pantelante. « Il faudra penser à fermer la porte » lui rappela t'elle, mi-sérieuse mi-taquine, alors qu'ils en passaient le seuil, se débarrassant déjà mutuellement de leurs vêtements avec fébrilité. Il s'exécuta immédiatement avant de reprendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa nuque et ses épaules dénudées. « Il… il… faudra… être… très… silencieux » fit-elle encore, avec une certaine difficulté, du à la distraction qui représentait les caresses habiles et les baisers ardents que lui prodiguait son amant.

- « Silencieux, c'est mon deuxième prénom » souffla l'entomologiste avant de l'allonger délicatement sous lui sur le lit. Sara rit quand il entreprit de s'attaquer à un point sensible derrière son oreille puis rendit les armes…

Le lendemain matin, le couple – étroitement enlacé – se réveilla au son de rires, de cris et de courses dans la maison. Gil passa une main dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Sara avait la tête nichée au creux de la nuque de son mari. Elle s'étira avec un plaisir non dissimulé et releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'entomologiste. Ils se sourirent, satisfaits et amoureux. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente refaisaient surface. Ils profitèrent, quelques minutes supplémentaires, de la simple présence de l'autre. Les doigts de Sara traçaient des figures floues sur le torse de Grissom tandis qu'il laissait les siens parcourir le bras fin qui barrait son estomac.

- « Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller » constata le scientifique avec amusement lorsque les bruits extérieurs s'intensifièrent.

- « Mmmm… » maugréa la jeune experte en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'homme.

- « C'est mon avis également » approuva Gil en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de la jolie brune. « Mais ils vont commencer à s'impatienter » lui fit-il remarquer avec sagesse.

Grissom finit par se décider et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le front de Sara avant de se dégager de son étreinte, de se lever et d'enfiler son caleçon – après avoir passer deux bonnes minutes à le chercher à l'aveuglette devant une brunette qui affichait un petit air narquois. Il s'empara également d'une chemise et d'un jean qu'il enfila à leur tour. Il embrassa encore une fois sa femme et quitta la pièce. Son arrivée dans le salon fut saluée de cris enthousiastes qui amusèrent Sara. Après s'être habillée à son tour – d'un pantalon de jogging kaki et d'un petit pull rose – elle gagna la cuisine. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui appris qu'il ne devait pas être plus de 7 heures et demi. Le soleil s'élevait tout juste à l'horizon, baignant la ville d'une lueur rose/orangée. La voix chaude de Sinatra s'élevait depuis la pièce attenante.

'Jingle bell' reconnut-elle au bout de quelques notes. Elle secoua doucement la tête, amusée, caressa Lily qui venait se frotter à ses jambes puis commença à préparer un petit déjeuner de fête. Contrairement à une croyance populaire elle cuisinait. Plutôt bien même. Et elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir depuis qu'elle n'était plus seule. Pan cakes, scones, toast grillés, œufs brouillés, jus d'orange et bacon – pour les carnivores de la famille…

- « Maman, maman ! » s'écrièrent deux petits bolides en se jetant dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour mes amours » répondit-elle en leur accordant un gros câlin à chacun. « Vous avez bien dormi ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite en passant une main dans les boucles de sa fille alors que son fils l'entraînait déjà par la main en direction du salon.

- « Oui, oui… » firent-ils de concert, visiblement peu préoccupé par ces histoires de sommeil.

- « Allez, viens. Tu vas voir, le père Noël, il a apporté pleins de cadeaux ! Même pour toi et papa » annonça Emma en gambadant devant elle.

- « Même pour papa ? » fit-elle mine de s'étonner la jeune femme, taquine. « Il a vraiment été sage cette année ? »

- « Exceptionnellement sage » répliqua le papa en question, tout sourire, en venant l'enlacer par derrière.

- « Oh vraiment ? » rétorqua Sara avec espièglerie tout en s'adossant contre lui.

- « Je suis toujours sage, honey… » susurra Grissom à son oreille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant leurs enfants s'émerveiller – des étoiles plein les yeux – à l'ouverture de chaque nouveau cadeau. Gil resserra son étreinte et Sara posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ils avaient de la chance. Vraiment beaucoup de chance… D'être ensemble d'abord – et Dieu savait que cette partie là n'avait pas été la plus évidente. Et d'avoir eu deux adorables jumeaux. Malgré un départ hasardeux, ils formaient maintenant une vraie famille. Et ils étaient heureux.

- « Jamy, Em', le petit déjeuner est presque prêt… » commença Sara, interrompant à regret le joyeux babillages enjoué des deux bambins. « Vous pourrez vous amusez avec vos nouveaux jouets plus tard » ajouta t'elle devant leurs mines sombres. « L'avion de mamie arrive à onze heures… » Cette annonce déclancha des démonstrations de joie. Les deux enfants adoraient la mère de Grissom et sa surdité n'y changeait absolument rien. Ils avaient appris à signer – du moins avaient commencé – et en faisait un jeu. « … et nous allons tous dîner chez Warrick ce soir » conclut la jeune femme.

Nouvelles exclamations de joie. En plus du fait qu'ils adoraient Warrick et sa femme, ils aimaient par-dessus tout voir le petit William. A maintenant un peu plus d'un an, le petit garçon faisait tout juste ces premiers pas, articulait ses premiers mots et se délectait de la présence de ses deux – jeunes – aînés.

- « Alors à table les petits monstres ! » lança Grissom en faisant mine de leur courir après. James et Emma se prirent au jeu et s'enfuirent vers la cuisine mi-criant mi-riant.

C'est à ce moment – assez étrangement – que Sara songea qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas avoir abandonner, il y a six ans, et de lui avoir donner cette deuxième chance. De leur avoir donner une deuxième chance…

* * *

**_Fin_**

_(Pour de bon cette fois, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop abusé de votre temps…)_


End file.
